Eternal Bonds
by Nova-Lioness
Summary: HIATUS; JadenxOC; JessexOC (siblings); AU of Season 3. During the gang's 3rd year of Duel Academy, they receive some transfers students. Soon one catches the eye of Jaden Yuki but what will happen when someone from Jaden and Reyna's past comes to haunt Jaden?
1. New Arrivals

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Why you posting again! **

**I'm going to try something different with this version so please just bear with me. Eternal Bonds will be left up, but just completed. **

**Anyway…this is a rewrite of just Seasons 3 and 4 (season 4 will be known as _Nightmare of Darkness_) and will feature three of PrincessAnime08's OCs and one of my OCs! But this story will have a BIG twist! Not going to say anything, you'll just have to read to find out. ;) So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahasi**

**Claimer: I only own Aryn Anderson any other OC belongs to PrincessAnime08 or both of us**

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Bonds<strong>

**Summary: During the gang's 3rd year of Duel Academy, they receive some transfers students. Soon one catches the eye of Jaden Yuki but what will happen when someone from Jaden and Reyna's past comes to haunt Jaden? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Arrivals<strong>

_"Jaden why won't you play with me..." _said a creepy female voice.

* * *

><p><em>"Jaden…" <em>a weak, female voice moans out in the darkness, _"Where are you, Jaden? My precious Jaden…"_

Jaden snapped his eyes open, and found himself in a different place than his current position while lying down. He sees three balls of light above him, while sand is blowing around. He looks straight ahead to see Duel Academy's head building in bleached white desert along with an ominous black-green sky above. He looks further down to see a group of people standing around, and calls out, "Can you hear me down there? What happened to Duel Academy?"

He got no response and decided to slide down the hill he saw them from. Once down, he gasps as he sees Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, and Alexis but they were in the form of sand statues. He tries to reach out to Chazz's statue, but then it starts to dissolve into thin air! Pretty soon, the other statues do the same.

"AAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Jaden gasps as he finds himself on the roof of the Duel Academy building. "Whoa, that was some dream," he said as the spirit of his little partner Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him.<p>

"Jaden are you okay?" Jaden turned around to see his sister Reyna. Reyna had brown hair that goes a little past her waist which is highlighted by a streak of red and has side bangs, and has red eyes. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath her vest, white denim shorts that cut off a few inches above her knees, knee-length stockings, a black belt that slacks a little off her right hip, a black deck box with a red dragon on the cover, a pair of red shoulder-length fingerless gloves with silver knuckles, and a pair of red and black running shoes.

"Yeah just a bad dream."

"I figured. You got Winged Kuriboh a little worried there…" The little winged furball cooed.

Soon silence spread between the siblings.

"So where's your Spirit?"

"Flying around, somewhere..." Reyna replied, lying back as well. "It is a bird, so free spirit and all..."

_"Coo!"_ Winged Kuriboh called out, alerting the siblings.

"I think he's back," Reyna said as she and Jaden sat up. But what they got, wasn't a bird… it turned out to be a little purple cat-like creature with 4 ears and a red stone on its forehead had scurried out from behind the wall and over to Yukis and Winged Kuriboh.

"What's that?" She asked as Winged Kuriboh started floating over to it, poking with its wing. The creature did the same with its tail.

"Is it some kind of squirrel?" Jaden wondered. The creature shook its head 'no' to the question.

"Ruby!" A young boy's voice called out. The creature turned its head and smiled, scampering back to where it first appeared.

They saw 'Ruby' crawl up a boy's leg and coils up on the shoulder. Jaden and Reyna get a good look at the new arrival. He had short, messy blue hair and green eyes and wore a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves and black pants which are held up with a white belt.

Next to him was a young girl with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair her messy bangs almost covering her blue-gray eyes. She was in a black long-sleeve blazer with gray-white outlines over a black sleeveless turtleneck, black thigh-length shorts with gray-white trimming and black boots.

Wrapped around her neck was a ferret-like creature with pale yellow fur, two large ears and a small slender tail with an aquamarine gem at the end of it. It also had two almond-shaped green eyes.

"Ya shouldn't go runnin' off like that, Ruby," said the boy in a bit of a southern drawl to the purple spirit.

"Guess she was excited to be here." The girl said, also with a southern drawl.

"Hey there," Jaden said as he and Reyna run up to the new arrivals. "Are those monster spirits, I'm seeing?"

"Yup," the new guy replied. "This is my pal, Ruby Carbuncle."

"This is my gal Aquamarine Fang."

"Ruby who?" Jaden said.

"And Aquamarine what?" Reyna added.

"No, Ruby Carbuncle," the boy corrected, laughing a bit with his spirit. "And that's my sister's partner, Aquamarine Fang." The girl giggled. When she stopped she could help but notice how cute Jaden was...

"But wait, then that means you can…?" But, Reyna's sentence didn't need to be finished, because the newbies nodded their heads.

"Yep, I would guess you can see them too," the boy said and Winged Kuriboh nodded in response.

"That must mean you're the infamous Jaden Yuki." the girl added with a small blush, though no one noticed.

"The one and only," said Jaden and then turned to his sister. "And this is my sister, Reyna."

"Hi," She greeted. "So, how long have you been able to see spirits?"

"I'm pretty sure that I've been able to see spirits since we were born," the boy replied.

"Ditto." The girl said. _'Plus every other Duel Spirit there is…' _The girl silently added.

"And according to the rumors, it's the same thing with you. Jaden; it's pretty handy isn't it?" The boy said.

Jaden nodded. "Talking to monsters is awesome," He said. "Usually…" He then thought about the voice that kept talking to him in his dream again. But, decided it wasn't important and shook it off.

"Anyway, I've never seen you before," Reyna noted, "Are you freshmen?"

"Uh… not really," said the boy. "Me and my sis transferred here."

"Sweet… Then, let us be the first to say welcome," said Jaden and he stuck his hand out for each of them to shake, with Reyna following suit. The boy grasped Jaden's hand and then Reyna put hers on top of theirs with the other girl following to make it a sort of 4-way handshake.

"It's weird," Jaden said to the new guy. "I feel like I've met you before."

"Yeah, it does feel like that," the boy replied.

Both the girl and Reyna giggled.

_"Caw!"_ Soon, the three of them turned skyward and saw another spirit. It looked to be one of the mythic birds, known as Stymphalians. It had a sky blue body, with a bronze beak and sharp metallic feathers.

"Hey, he came back!" Reyna exclaimed as the bird landed on her right shoulder. "Just in time to meet another the new guys…"

"Yeah, it looks like a Stealth Bird," the boy said.

"Oh cool!" The girl awed. "I've always wanted to see one!"

"It is one," Reyna replied, "And it's my partner!"

"Nice!"

"Hey, Sarge!"

Everyone turned to hear the yelling the all-too-familiar voice of Hassleberry as his head poked through the hole for the stairwell. Syrus popped out of the hole next to the Dino-fanatic.

"The Pep Rally's starting!" he yelled. "So let's go!" And just as they appeared, they disappeared right down the hole.

"I guess that's our cue to go, Reyna," Jaden stated and then started running, while saying, "See ya around!" to the new guys as he, Reyna, and their Duel Spirits kept on moving.

* * *

><p>The boy and girl watched as their new friends Jaden and Reyna Yuki raced down some stairs.<p>

"We better go to sis." The boy said. He started to walk but noticed the girl not moving. "Sis? Aryn?"

The girl now known as Aryn turned to the boy. "Jesse, I felt something within Jaden. I-I don't know what it is..."

The boy now known as Jesse just started at his sister.

"Come on, we can figure that out later. Right now let's find the place where this Prep Rally is."

"OK." Aryn said and then she and Jesse took off.

* * *

><p>In the main classroom, almost every student was there sitting in each section, designated by their ranked colors. Of course there were exceptions, like those who wanted to be with their friends and significant others in the other dorms, and Hassleberry who was well liked among most of the Slifer Red Students.<p>

Chancellor Sheppard took his place at the front of the classroom, clearing his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room, "As all you students know, it's time for a new year to start. I hope you enjoyed your summer break. But, now let's get to business…"

Jaden was sitting with Hassleberry and the last guy you'd actually want to sit with, Chazz Princeton, in the Slifer Red section of the seats in the classroom they were all in. Hassleberry was arguing with Chazz about how he was sitting in the Slifer section and Chazz clearly didn't belong there.

"Hey Princeton," the dino duelist called him out, "This is for the Red Barracks… weren't you trying to get back into the Blues?"

"Well, you're a Ra, Huckleberry," Chaz retorted. "So, why are you sitting with the Reds?"

"Well, people actually like me, Princeton," Hassleberry said proudly.

"Attention, will our Freshman Representative Blair Flannigan please step forward to recite the Academy pledge?" called Bonaparte from the stage.

A young girl with brown eyes and long black hair that reached her waist dressed in a Slifer uniform stepped forward to the center of the lower stage. Everyone clapped for the new Slifer as she raised her right arm and recited:

_"We the students of Duel Academy, solemnly promise to abide by the Academy regulations._

_To resolve all conflicts by dueling._

_To show respect for our professors, and our fellow peers._

_Unless they try to take over the world."_

As everyone applauded, Blair bowed and walked back to her seat. But, she quickly got Jaden's attention and winked at him playfully. Jaden groaned. He remembered that Blair had developed a crush on him the last time he saw her in his first year at Duel Academy. But, he didn't think that would carry over two years later.

Hassleberry laughed. "So much for her crush on Chazz," he said. Jaden nodded and groaned.

"And now, with the start of the New Year," continued Sheppard, "I have a special announcement to make. Since we're trying to help you all improve each year, we've decided to welcome a few new students to Duel Academy. They represent the top students from each of the Duel Academy worldwide branches. Also, each of them will only be here for this year. So, do your best to make good friends with each of them."

"Duel Academy has world-wide branches?" asked Hassleberry. "I guess ya can actually learn something here."

"Sweet!" said Jaden grinning broadly. "I'm gonna get my game on!"

Reyna laughed.

"So, let's now introduce them," said Sheppard as a door to his right opened up.

"Joining our school from East Academy," said Sheppard. "…is Adrian Gecko."

Adrian walked out of the side room and gave a friendly wave. Everyone gave him a welcoming applause.

"And now from West Academy, please welcome Axel Brodie," Sheppard continued. Axel just walked up next to Adrian not doing anything and the students applauded.

"Now, joining us from the South," said Sheppard. "…is Jim Crocodile Cook."

Jim walked out from the side room with Shirley in his arms and lifted her over his head and said "Hey, mates!" Then, he ran over next to Axel and slid Shirley back into the knapsack he had on. Everyone applauded him too.

"From North Academy, we have Jesse and Aryn Anderson," said Sheppard.

Everyone started began to whisper among themselves. "Two from North Academy?"

Soon they started giving a loud cheer for the North Academy duelists for when they came out. But, no one showed up.

"That's awkward," said Crowler. "No, it's just rude," said Bonaparte.

"A no show?" Jaden heard Adrian Gecko say.

"No way Jesse and Aryn Anderson!" Chazz exclaimed silently enough for only Reyna, Jaden and Hassleberry to hear him, even though they were directly in front of him. "They're the kids with the Crystal and Jewel Beast Decks!"

"Crystal what?" asked Jaden.

"Jewel what?" Hassleberry added. "What d'ya know about these Anderson kids?"

"A few years ago, Pegasus created two exclusive sets of cards that were never released to the public," said Chazz. "My family offered him millions for them but, he wouldn't give them up."

"They're really that special?" asked Hassleberry.

"Shut it!" yelled Chazz. "Never interrupt The Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue. The legend of the Crystal Beast deck goes back to Ancient Rome. Julius Caesar ordered that seven rare jewels from around the world be brought back to Rome to put in a stone tablet, each of them was from one of the places that he conquered. Though, when the ship transporting them was heading back to Rome, it was caught in a storm and the crystals were lost."

"You're forgetting about the Jewel Beasts Princeton." Reyna said.

Chazz scoffed. "And what would know about them?"

Reyna smirked. "Legend of the Jewel Beast Deck goes back to Ancient Egypt. Cleopatra VII ordered for seven rare jewels to be delivered to her so that they would be placed on her tomb when she was to pass on. However before they arrived there was a storm and they were lost. Legend also says that those jewels were on the same ship as the ones Julius Caesar order for." Reyna turned to Chazz. "And so Chazz, Pegasus did research for the both of them and then created the Crystal and Jewel Beast Decks. Each supported with some Spells and Traps and more beasts."

"Those are the Crystal and Jewel Beast cards?" asked Hassleberry.

Reyna nodded.

"Yeah. After that Pegasus gave them to some tournament winners."

"So, this Jesse kid was the winner then?" asked Jaden. "How sweet! I gotta duel this guy! And that Aryn girl!"

"But, neither one has shown up yet," said Hassleberry.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the blue-haired, green-eyed boy and the blonde-haired, green-eyed girl that Reyna and Jaden met earlier. The boy was out of breath and breathing heavily slumped over. The girl was leaning against the doorway, also breathing heavily.

"Sorry, folks," said the boy as he looked up. "Sorry folks we got lost. This school's a lot bigger than ours."

The girl said nothing and just giggled.

"Hold on a sec," Jaden said. "I recognize those voices." He held up his hand and waved over at the newcomers.

"Hey, Jaden!" said the boy.

"Is this that Pep Rally thing your friends mentioned earlier?" The girl added.

Jaden nodded and said, "Yep. By the way, just asking, have ya seen a guy named Jesse and a girl named Aryn?"

"Yeah, sure did," said the boy.

"Yup!" The girl said.

"You've seen them?" asked Sheppard. "Where are they?"

The girl giggled as the boy scratched the back of his head. "Y'all are looking at them. I'm Jesse," he said.

"And I'm Aryn."

Jaden looked astounded. Then, it came back to him that neither of them had actually introduced themselves on the roof.

"Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself, did I?" asked Jesse. "I guess I was just pretty excited to meet ya and just plum forgot."

Aryn laughed.

"It's OK. I get that a lot," said Jaden.

Sheppard coughed. "Well, since our missing students have finally joined us, let's start over with introducing them," he said. Jesse nodded then ran up to the stage.

"Coming to our school from North Academy," said Sheppard, "Jesse Anderson and," Students gave Jesse applause as he gave a big wave with both his arms high in the air. "Aryn Anderson." Aryn waved as the crowd cheered.

The Anderson siblings walked over to join the other students. Both shook hands with Jim. Jesse was a little freaked out at Shirley, who growled. Aryn jumped behind Jesse in fright.

"Please tell me that was your stomach, Bonaparte," Crowler begged.

"I can't. Because it wasn't," Bonaparte said sounding worried. Then, they both got shocked as a big, scary man walked up behind them.

"Oh, right," said Sheppard. "We also have to welcome our visiting professor from West Academy. Say hello to Professor Thelonious Viper."

Viper walked right up to Sheppard and nodded.

"If any of you have heard my methods are strict, you've heard correct," said Viper. He spoke in a deep creepy voice. "However, I believe actions speak louder than words. So, I'll make this short so we can get down to business."

"Wow, he seems like a barrel of laughs," said Jaden sarcastically.

"So, let's kick off the year," continued Viper. "And hold some Exhibition Matches right now."

Sheppard and everyone else looked shocked at Viper's last sentence.

"Did you know about this?" Bonaparte asked Crowler.

"As if I didn't know," said Crowler.

"That's unexpected," Aryn whispered to Jesse who nodded and everyone else was still whispering about Viper as well.

"They will be, Jesse Anderson." Jesse looked very surprised. Viper continued. "And his opponent will be Duel Academy's top student..."

Chazz stood up saying, "I accept."

But, Viper said, "Jaden Yuki." That caused Chazz fell backward and landed butt up in the chair.

Jaden stood up. "Awesome!" he said. "First day of the new year, and I'm dueling a dude with a legendary deck! This rocks!"

Reyna laughed. "Well _one_ of the legendary decks."

"Hey, I'm the best! Not him!" yelled Chazz. Then, a little yellow thing we all know as Ojama Yellow popped up right next to Chazz's head. Jesse and Aryn stared at Chazz.

"The second match will be Aryn Anderson," Aryn's eyes widen and she looked to her brother. Chazz rose again.

"Finally..." But Viper said.

"And Reyna Yuki." Chazz fell again while Reyna jumped up.

"Awesome! I get to duel the girl with the Jewel Beasts!"

Aryn laughed. "This is gonna be one heck of duel Reyna!"

_"You'll always be number one to me, Boss,"_ Ojama Yellow said.

"Hey, Jay," yelled Jesse, "this duel's gonna be a regular hoot!"

"The four of you come here," said Viper. The Yuki siblings walked down and climbed up onto the stage as the Andersons got to Viper. "Hold out your arms," said Viper. They did what they were told.

Viper put some weird watch-like bands on each one of their wrists.

"What are these things?" asked Jaden as Aryn started poking hers.

"Let's say, they're a little welcome gift," Viper replied. "I wouldn't poke that if I were you, Miss Anderson. It might break." Aryn didn't want any trouble, so she just stopped.

"Students," boomed Viper, making the two sets of siblings jump. "The first Exhibition Duel will start in an hour, immediately followed by the second one."

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the end of the first chapter of Eternal Bonds! Next chapter will have a BIG surprise involving Jaden and Jesse's duel.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	2. Crystals vs Neos

**Forgot to post yesterday got busy wih other things LOL. Anyway here ya go!**

**Sky: **Here's the next chapter featuring Jaden and Jesse! Now the duel has been switched around a bit and has a big surprise. ;)

**Princess: **Oh, oh, oh its-

**Sky: ***covers PrincessAnime08's mouth* Of course you know! I told you! But don't tell them! Let them see it!

**Princess:** *pulls hand off mouth and pouts* Fine! But I own any created Crystal Beast card!

**Both: **We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 'cause if we did Season 4 would have been dubbed and the created Crystal Beast cards would have been made real!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Crystals vs. Neos<strong>

An hour later, it reached the afternoon where Viper was alone and being led by a glowing compass to a mysterious building that looked as if it wasn't used for years, using the vegetation of the forest as cover. He moves into the building and arrives at a dark room where the compass glows brighter…

* * *

><p>Back with everyone else, Jaden and Jesse were standing in the Obelisk dueling arena starting up their Duel Disks. They were both pretty psyched to duel each other. Jaden's friends, plus Aryn, were sitting in the stands on the side of the arena he was on. All the way up at the top of the stands were Jim, Shirley, Adrian, and Axel.<p>

"Hey, Jesse," Jaden spoke up, "You seem like a nice guy, but I'm not holding back! That's not the way I duel."

"Of course," Jesse replied, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Jaden. So, as they say, let the best duelist win!"

"Don't worry about that!" the Slifer smirked, "So, are you ready?"

"You bet!"

They both drew 5 cards from their Decks and shouted, "GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: <strong>4000

**Jaden: **4000

"Visitors first," Jesse called out, drawing his sixth card.

"Alright bling time." Chazz stated.

"I start off with this guy, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise," said Jesse as he held up a card with a green and blue turtle with a big green stone behind it. Everyone watched in awe as a glowing emerald appeared on the Field, glowing green.

"Awesome!" Blair exclaimed as the emerald shined, and then transformed into a dark green tortoise shell with emerald pillars sticking out of the top. Also, glowing green eyes were peering out from the shell, showing that the actual tortoise was inside. (3/600/2000)

"Chazz was right!" said Jaden.

"About what, Jaden?" asked Jesse.

"You've got those Crystal Beasts," he said.

Up in the stands, the other Overseas Champions were astounded at seeing the Crystal Beast.

Jim whistled in fascination.

"They exist!" Adrian added.

Somehow from where she was sitting, Aryn could hear Adrian's comment. _'Well dud.'_

Then, the turtle spoke up!

_"Jesse, why are all these people staring at me?"_ he sounded nervous.

"This is Duel Academy, pal," said Jesse to his friend. "Remember Aryn and I was tellin' ya about it earlier?"

_"Oh, man,"_ the turtle sounded really anxious now. _"It's so big in here! You know I can't fight when I'm anxious!"_

"Well," said Jesse, "you're the best I got for now. But, I'll get the rest of our pals out soon enough."

_"Alright. But, against Jaden Yuki, you're gonna need a lot of help,"_ said Emerald Turtle.

"That's sweet, Jess!" said Jaden. "You can talk with your Monsters like I can!"

"Well, yeah," said Jesse. "So can Aryn. They're my best friends! No, they're my family."

"Wow!" said Jaden. "Your Monsters are your family? And I thought I was close to my Monsters."

"I'll put this face-down," said Jesse, "And that's it for now." A card appeared near his right leg as he finished up.

**Jesse: **4000

**Jaden: **4000

"Alright here goes!" he shouted drawing his card. Jaden looked pleased at his Hand. Then he held up the card he just drew and shouted, "I play Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" A big laser beam shot down from the ceiling and flashed a blinding light revealing a blue and white colored dolphin with a human body. He crossed his arms and gave a proud smile. (3/600/800)

"Awesome!" shouted Jesse. "A real Neo-Spacian! I've heard a lot about them in the past few months, but, I've never seen one!"

Up in the stands Aryn was amazed as well. "Whoa…"

"Next up," said Jaden, "I'm gonna play Aquos' special ability! By ditching a card in my Hand, he can activate his Sonar Wave!" Jaden sent his Elemental HERO Neos to his Graveyard and then Aqua Dolphin let out a call, firing a stream of invisible energy right at the cards in Jesse's Hand.

Jaden then saw the cards he was holding, three Monsters and a Spell card. The Monsters were a small brown butterfly with green and pink wings and pearl gems embedded in its wings, a brown eagle with a green horn, and a pink cat.

"Alright!" said Jaden. "Since there's a Monster in your Hand with less ATK than my Monster, yours is destroyed and ya lose 500 Life Points!"

Jesse gasped as not only Aqua Dolphin blasted a small brown butterfly with green and pink wings and pearl gems embedded in its wings from his Hand, and he also saw the spirit being sucked into the discard slot.

**Jaden: **4000

**Jesse: **3500

"Aw come on, not Pearl!" He protested.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal, bro," said Jaden. "Next up I play O – Oversoul to bring back the Elemental HERO I tossed with Aquos' power!"

"You had all that planned?" shouted Jesse. Everyone in the audience was shocked. Since when does Jaden plan?

Jaden raised up his arm as the Graveyard area on his Duel Disk started glowing. "That's right!" he shouted. "So, let's welcome Elemental HERO Neos to the game!" Then, another laser beam shot from the ceiling, this time revealing a big muscly guy in a white jumpsuit with no mouth. (7/2500/2000)

"No way!" shouted Jesse. "I've always wanted to see him! Oh man, if we weren't dueling right now, I'd ask for an autograph. Though it's also a bit unfortunate for you!" He smirked.

"Say what?" said Jaden.

"I play my Triggered Summon Trap card!" shouted Jesse. "Since ya Special Summoned a Monster, I can too. Actually, we're both allowed to summon any Monster we want from our Hands as long as it's Level 4 or below."

"I'll play my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" shouted Jaden. A mole with huge drills for shoulder pads popped out of the ground. (3/900/300)

"I'm gonna play my Crystal Best Cobalt Eagle!" shouted Jesse. A dark blue gem appeared and burst open revealing a huge eagle. (4/1400/800)

_"Holy Tolono, talk about a full house. This is gonna be quite a show!"_ said Cobalt Eagle as he wrapped his wings around him.

_"Ooh, we're in trouble now,"_ said Emerald Turtle.

"Time to attack!" shouted Jaden. "Neos, attack his Emerald Turtle!" Neos destroyed the crystal turtle with a karate chop. "Grand Mole, your turn!" Grand Mole changed into its drill and attacked Cobalt Eagle. "And following in the rear is Aquos with a direct attack!"

Jesse yelled in pain as Aquos hit him on the arm.

**Jesse: **2900

**Jaden: **4000

But then, something weird happened. As the smoke from Jaden's attacks cleared, two gemstones, emerald and cobalt, appeared out of nowhere and were put in Jesse's Spell & Trap zone. Then, everyone realized those were his Monsters.

_"But, why weren't those Crystal Beasts destroyed?"_ asked Jaden's Aqua Dolphin.

"They were to be honest," said Jesse. "But, the Crystal Beasts aren't defeated as easily as other Monsters are. When they get destroyed, they can go to my Spell & Trap zone instead of the Graveyard."

Jaden was now getting just as excited. "That's awesome bro!" he shouted. "Your Monsters are so cool!"

"Well thanks, Jay," said Jesse. "But if ya think what they can do is cool now, just wait! The Crystal Beasts are just full of surprises!"

**Jesse: **2900

**Jaden: **4000

"Alright time to bring out another one of my pals!" shouted Jesse as he drew his card. "I play Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" A purple gemstone popped up and a pink cat with a big purple gemstone on her chest sprang out of it and roared. (3/1200/400)

_"This boy looks tasty," _she said to Jesse._ "He'll be a perfect snack."_

Jesse laughed. "Easy, girl," he said.

_"I haven't had fresh meat in the longest time!"_ she snarled at Jaden.

Jaden got scared and said, "Down, girl!"

"Don't worry, she's harmless," said Jesse. "But, I'll bring out someone who isn't so easy! I play the Spell, Tempt to the Crystal **(going with the anime name for Crystal Beacon)**. And it gives me more bling for a buck. Since I have 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap card zone and as soon as you draw," Jaden drew a card. "I get to summon another Crystal Beast." Jesse took his Deck out and searched for the card.

"So say howdy to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" A giant topaz stone showed up and shattered revealing a white tiger with a curved horn and yellow stones on his neck**. **(4/1600/1000)

"Are ya ready?" Jesse asked him.

_"I will be as soon as our friend here learns about my special talent,"_ said Topaz Tiger.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. When my tiger attacks a Monster, he gains 400 more ATK!" Topaz got ready to pounce as his ATK rose.

**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, ATK: 1600–2000**

"Topaz, attack his Aqua Dolphin!" Topaz Tiger leaped up and pounced on Aquos and Jaden's Life Points took a drop.

"Not Aquos!" he shouted.

**Jaden: **2600

**Jesse: **2900

_"I want a chance to sink my teeth into his Life Points now, Jesse,"_ growled Amethyst Cat.

"Well, once I cut your strength in half, you can go right into his LP." Amethyst Cat glowed pink as her ATK decreased.

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, ATK: 1200–600**

"Go, Amethyst Power Pounce!" Amethyst Cat leapt right over Jaden's Monsters and landed on him. Then, she scratched his face.

**Jesse: **2900

**Jaden: **2000

"Good work, guys," said Jesse. "Why don't ya take a cat nap while I place this here card face-down. Your move Jaden." A face-down card showed up near Jesse's leg.

**Jesse: **2900

**Jaden: **2000

"Wow Jesse got Jaden's Life Points to the half-way mark." Aryn commented.

"They look like their enjoying themselves." Reyna added.

"Let's see what I've got, Jess!" shouted Jaden as he drew his card. "I'll start off by summoning Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" Jaden's Neo-Spacian of fire appeared in flame. (3/500/500)

"No way!" shouted Jesse with a big grin on his face. "Another space dude!"

"Cool!" Aryn called.

"Neos, Flare Scarab," said Jaden. "Contact!" Neos and Flare Scarab then jumped up and joined together. "Now, presenting the Elemental HERO Flare Neos!" Then, Neos now in Flare Scarab's armor and bringing out flames appeared. (7/2500/2000)

"Now, there's a Monster!" shouted Jesse excitedly. "Got anything else?"

"Ya want it," said Jaden, "ya got it! I play the Field Spell, Neo Space!" A whole bunch of auroras enveloped the Field just as Jaden put the card in the Field Spell slot on his Duel Disk.

"For every Spell & Trap on the Field, my Flare Neos gets an extra 400 ATK and another 500 thanks to my Field Spell!" Flare Neos glowed red as his ATK rose.

**Elemental HERO Flare Neos, ATK: 2500–4600**

"Awesome!" exclaimed Jesse.

_"Hey, does that make us used kitty litter or something?"_ asked an impatient Amethyst Cat.

"C'mon, just because he's got a cool Monster, doesn't mean I don't appreciate you guys at all. We're a family; I care about y'all more than anything else."

"Neos get ready and attack Jesse's Amethyst Cat with Flare Storm!" shouted Jaden. Flare Neos produced a big ball of fire in his Hand and attacked said target, but Jesse had a different plan.

"I play my face-down!" shouted Jesse as his card popped face up. "It's Last Resort! And when it activates, I can play a special Field Spell from my Deck!" Jaden grunted, but, Jesse wasn't done explaining. "And since ya had a Field Spell of your own out, you can draw an extra card! And now I play, Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins!"

Neo Space shattered and a small coliseum showed up in its place. A rainbow was also shining behind Jesse.

"What is this place?" asked Jaden.

"It's Ancient Rome!" said Jesse. "And now since Neo Space is gone, Flare Neos loses a few of his extra points, 900 to be exact!" Flare Neos glowed red as his ATK decreased.

**Elemental HERO Flare Neos, ATK: 4600–3700**

"And now, let's see what my Field Spell can do," exclaimed Jesse. "Since there's 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap zone, I can cut Battle Damage in half once each turn!"

Amethyst Cat gets destroyed and goes to the Spell & Trap zone as a shattered crystal but, Jesse's Life Points only drop but half due to his Field Spell.

"You don't know when to give up!" said Jaden. "Well, the duel goes on. So, I'll switch Grand Mole to defense mode!"

"That's pretty much all ya can do," said Jesse. "Without Neo Space, Neos has to go back to your Deck. Later, Flare Neos!"

"Aww man," said Jaden.

**Jesse: **1650

**Jaden: **2000

"If ya like my Crystal Beasts, folks," said Jesse to everyone as he drew his card, "then, it's your lucky day. I play my Rare Value Spell! Since I've got at least 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap zone, I can sacrifice 1 and draw 2 more cards! I'll send my Emerald Turtle crystal to the Graveyard."

_"Good luck, Jesse,"_ said the Turtle to his friend as he vanished.

"Alright, Turtle, this move's for you. Let's see what I got! I summon Crystal Beast Jade Unicorn!" A green stone popped up as Jaden was getting amazed that Jesse was able to draw another Crystal Beast. The stone shattered and a white unicorn with a green horn came out of it. (4/1800/1600)

_"I'm ready Jesse!"_ Jade Unicorn said.

"Alright, but first I activate your Special Ability!" Jesse took his Deck out. "When Jade Unicorn is summoned, I get to grab another Crystal Beast and add it to my Hand!" Jesse searched for the card and then put his Deck back into his Duel Disk. "Now Topaz Tiger, attack Grand Mole!" Topaz Tiger jumped on Grand Mole but, there was a catch.

"Nice try, but that triggers my Mole's special effect!" shouted Jaden. "Whenever my Mole battles, I can send both our Monsters back to our Hands!" Topaz Tiger and Grand Mole both jumped back into their duelist's Hands. Jesse wasn't worried one bit though.

"Nice move, but I've still got my pal Jade Unicorn here! Attack Jaden directly with Jade Horn!" Jade Unicorn galloped over to Jaden and stabbed him in the stomach with her horn.

**Jesse: **1650

**Jaden: **200

"Aww man," Jaden's in trouble guys," said Syrus to Reyna, Alexis, Blair, Hassleberry, and Chazz.

"You don't know the half of it," said a voice that was familiar to them from behind.

"Guess Jaden finally found someone that loves to duel as much as him."

They all turned around and saw Aster Phoenix himself. But he wasn't alone…

With him were two other people, both older than Aster. The first was a male with brown hair, styled the same way as Jaden, and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue jacket over a long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. Next to him was a female with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white jacket over a black turtleneck, and blue skirt and boots.

"What are ya doing here, Phoenix?" asked Hassleberry. "And who are you?" He pointed to the new incomers

"Did ya forget I'm still a student here?" asked Aster.

Reyna's eyes widen. "Hayden! Brooke!"

The ones now known as Hayden and Brooke smiled. "Hey little sis."

"SIS?!"

Reyna turned to her friends. "Well yeah. Hayden's my older brother, and that's," She pointed to Brooke. "Is his girlfriend Brooke Rivers."

"I thought you were back on the Pro Circuit?" Chazz asked Aster.

"Yeah, but I heard that the Crystal Beasts and Jewel Beasts were at Duel Academy," said Aster. "Haven't ya heard that they're legendary?"

Aster, Hayden and Brooke sat behind them.

"Yeah, but you mean that ya only came back to get your Hands on some cards?" asked Hassleberry.

"No, only Jesse can control the Crystal Beasts, he's got a special bond with them." Aster said.

"And only Aryn can control the Jewel Beasts." Brooke added. "And like with Jesse, Aryn's got a bond with them."

Ojama Yellow popped up next to Chazz though no one else saw him, but Aryn heard him. _"Awww, that's so sweet,"_ he said. _"It's kinda like our bond. Right, Boss?"_

"Beat it," said Chazz as he punched the little weirdo and it disappeared.

"What d'ya mean by, 'a bond'?" asked Hassleberry.

"If ya haven't heard, some duelists have very special connections with their cards," said Aster. "Have ya ever noticed Jaden talking to his Monsters? Jesse can do the same thing with the Crystal Beasts. And even when destroyed, their spirits stay with him no matter what."

"Ya mean their Monsters talk?" asked Hassleberry. "Gimme a break! There's no such thing!"

"You'd be surprised Hassleberry," said Aster. "Because there's something that very few duelists know about Jesse. It's that he didn't choose his Monsters; it was the other way around. They chose him!"

"The Monsters picked him?" asked Alexis.

"No way!" said Blair.

"You're talking nonsense, Phoenix," said Hassleberry.

"If ya don't believe me, just talk to Maximillion Pegasus," Aster retorted.

"Why don't you just ask his sister Hassleberry?" Hayden said. "She was there when Jesse got the Crystal Beasts. That's how she obtained the Jewel Beasts too."

"I first heard about the Anderson siblings from him when I won my first Industrial Illusions tournament…" Aster started.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Aster-boy," said Pegasus walking up to him. "Congratulations on that impressive victory of yours. You are definitely in my top five duelists. Number one is obviously Yugi Muto, number two is Seto Kaiba, number three is Joey Wheeler, and the honor of number 4 goes to you."_

_"And number five?" asked Aster._

_"Why Jesse Anderson who has that place tied with his sister Aryn."_

_"Who?"_

_"I met them a little while back at another tournament," explained Pegasus. "When Jesse took his place on the Field right before the final match, the Crystal Beast cards that were with me started calling out to him. Same thing with his sister Aryn, the Jewel Beasts were calling out to her."_

_"You mean they're real?" asked Aster. "Whoa! I thought they were only a legend."_

_"They're 100 percent real," said Pegasus. "And now the Crystal Beasts belong to Jesse-boy and the Jewel Beasts to his sister Aryn."_

_"But, those cards are priceless!" exclaimed Aster. "I would've paid anything for them."_

_"But, they weren't for sale," Pegasus said with a shrug. "They needed to choose the duelist they wanted."_

_"Ya mean the cards picked them?" said Aster curiously._

_"Yes, I understand if you don't believe me," said Pegasus. "But, it's the truth."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>'Jaden had better get a good idea of what he's up against.'<em> Aster thought.

_'I have no clue what I'm really up against.'_ Jaden thought. _'It's just pretty good that those crystals in his Spell & Trap zone don't have any points. Wait, he must be planning something with them!'_

"But… that must mean…" said Jaden aloud.

"Huh?" Jesse looked across the Field to Jaden with a confused look.

"You're planning to bring out your best Monster with those gems, aren't ya?" Jaden shouted at him.

Jesse gasped. "How'd ya know!" he shouted.

Aryn smiled. _'Looks like he figured it out.' _She smiled. _'Well you guys are in luck.'_

Jesse laughed. "Looks like ya got me, Jay," he said. "I'm planning to summon a legendary creature with the help of my crystals!"

"So, I was right?" asked Jaden.

"Sorta," said Jesse. "Ya see, there are seven crystals, and when I've got them all ready, I can summon something beyond your wildest dream!"

"Awesome!" said Jaden. "Are ya gonna bring it out soon?"

Jesse laughed "Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"I'm having too much fun to end this duel now. You're just gonna have to wait. This Monster is too special just to bring out anytime I want."

"As if I'll be able to wait!" said Jaden excitedly as he drew his card. "So, I'll just force ya to summon it!"

**Jesse: **1650

**Jaden: **200

"I play Convert Contact!" said Jaden. "Since I don't have any Monsters out, I can take a Neo-Spacian from my Hand and Deck and send them to the Graveyard. Then, I draw 2 cards!" Jaden sent his Flare Scarab and Grand Mole to the Graveyard and drew. He smiled at the new cards.

"I play, now this may sound weird, the Spell Cocoon Party! For every Neo-Spacian in my Graveyard, I can play a Chrysalis Monster!" Appearing before Jaden were three baby animals, all in a cocoon-like sphere. Within them were a little glowing human-looking thing, a baby panther, and a baby bird. (2/100/700), (2/800/300), (2/600/400)

"Aww cute little baby aliens." Jesse said.

"Aww, they are cute…" Aryn said.

"Yeah, but you know kids these days…They grow up so fast! I play the Spell Contact! So my Chrysalis evolve!" The baby aliens vanished and in their places were Neo-Spacians Glow Moss, Dark Panther and Air Hummingbird. Air Hummingbird and Glow Moss were both in defense mode and Dark Panther was in attack mode. (3/300/900), (3/1000/500), (3/800/600)

"Nice move," said Jesse. "Three Neo-Spacians at once, but, Jade Unicorn is still stronger."

"I'll get to that in a sec," said Jaden. "First, I'll play my Air Hummingbird's special effect. So, for every card in your Hand I get 500 Life Points back." Three flowers bloomed out of the three cards in Jesse's Hand as a green glow surrounded Jaden.

**Jesse: **1650

**Jaden: **1600

"Then I activate the Quick-Play Spell Crystal Energy!" Jesse activated a Spell that showed Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger giving his energy to Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus.

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"This can be activated when your Life Points are increased," Jesse began. "By sending a Crystal Beast from my Deck to my Graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to its Level x 300." Jesse took his Deck out and searched for the card. "And I chose my Crystal Beast Opal Panther and she's Level 4." Jesse sent the said card to the Graveyard and his Life Points increased.

**Jesse:** 2850

**Jaden:** 1600

"Alright then." Jaden held up a card that showed Neo-Spacian Dark Panther receiving more power. "Next up is the equip Spell Dark Neos Energy; this can only be equipped to Neo-Spacian Dark Panther and gives him 1000 extra ATK." Dark Panther glowed white as his ATK rose.

**Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, ATK: 1000–2000**

"He has enough to take out Jade Unicorn now!" Reyna cheered.

"Now, attack his Jade Unicorn!" Dark Panther managed to get Jesse's Monster but Jade Unicorn went to the Spell & Trap zone with his other Monsters.

**Jesse:** 2750

**Jaden:** 1600

"Too bad for you," said Jesse. "Remember I only take half the damage because of Rainbow Ruins? Though I gotta admit, you've got an awesome Deck, Jaden!"

Aryn leaned on the railing in front of her. "Though you gotta admit he does have a cool Deck."

Brooke watched Aryn. _'Is she falling for him? And they just met!'_

"You too, Jess," replied Jaden. "Now let's see that ultimate monster of yours. But first I activate the second effect of Dark Energy, since it's the End Phase of my turn, Dark Panther loses 200 ATK." Dark Panther glowed as his ATK decreased.

**Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, ATK: 2000–1800**

"Now let's see that Rainbow Dragon!" Jaden cried.

_'Oh you'll get it alright. Now that I finally have it but first to summon someone first…' _Jesse thought.

"If y'all wanna see a monster," started Jesse, "here's my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" A big blue stone appeared and a Pegasus with a blue horn and yellow wings with blue stones on them appeared out of the stone. (4/1800/1200)

"Are ya ready?" asked Jesse.

_"You bet'cha,_" said Sapphire Pegasus.

"Then, let's play your special ability," shouted Jesse. "Go, Sapphire Calling!" Sapphire Pegasus' horn glowed and so did Jesse's Graveyard.

"When Sapphire Pegasus joins the party, I can take any Crystal Beast I want from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard and put it in my Spell & Trap zone. Here's my good pal, Ruby."

Ruby's spirit ran onto the Field. "And she's got her own special power. When she's brought to the Field, I can release all the Crystal Beasts from my Spell & Trap zone and bring them back into battle!" A shattered red crystal appeared next to the cobalt crystal and Ruby jumped out of her crystal prison. (3/300/300)

"Ruby Rampage!" Ruby raised her tail and three laser beams shot out of it and it the other three crystals. Jade Unicorn, Amethyst Cat, and Cobalt Eagle all burst from their crystal prisons and made their battle cry. (4/1800/1600), (3/1200/400), (4/1400/800)

"Aren't you gonna merge them?" asked Jaden.

"I'm with Jaden," said Aster.

"You'll see…" Aryn said causing the people around to look at her.

"I'm not ready yet," said Jesse. "Sapphire Pegasus, attack Jaden's Dark Panther with Sapphire Tornado!" Both monsters clashed in midair and exploded, Sapphire Pegasus stayed as a shattered Crystal in his Spell & Trap zone. However because both Monsters had the same ATK neither lost Life Points.

"Ready, Amethyst Cat?" said Jesse.

_"More than ever!"_ she growled.

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, ATK: 1200–600**

"Pounce directly!" he shouted. Amethyst Cat scratched Jaden twice on the face that time.

**Jesse:** 2750

**Jaden:** 1000

"Cobalt Eagle, attack Air Hummingbird! And Jade Unicorn Glow Moss is all yours!" Jesse's monsters attacked their given targets and Jaden's monsters blew up.

"And finally, Ruby attack Jaden directly!" Jaden got zapped by a red laser beam that came out of Ruby's mouth.

**Jesse:** 2750

**Jaden:** 700

"Are ya ok?" shouted Jesse.

"After being scratched, stabbed, pecked, and zapped?" asked Jaden. "Sure, I'm just dandy. Is that it?"

"Not yet…"

"Huh"

"Since I have at least four Crystal Beasts on my Field, I get to Special Summon the Rainbow…"

Everyone leaned forward and Aryn giggled.

"Yeah!" Jaden exclaimed.

"…Moonstone Wyvern!"

Aryn laughed seeing everyone fall out of their chairs hearing the rest of the name.

Still, they saw something that put them in awe... the Field Spell glowed to release a medium sized serpentine dragon with silver-white scales, two sets of gold eyes, a small blue horn, and white wings. On the sides of its body are seven Rainbow Moonstone gems and shined once the Wyvern roared at the skies. (6/2400/1000)

"Come on!" Chazz shouted.

"Man, this guy just played us!" Reyna whined.

Aryn laughed at them.

"Sorry about that folks," Jesse waved to the audience, "Thought I should show you this guy before I go and bring out the real deal!"

"Jesse don't let them wait too long!" Aryn called.

"I won't Aryn!" Jesse called. "Now I end."

"Well, here goes," said Jaden.

**Jesse:** 2750

**Jaden:** 700

"Here goes something," said Jaden as he smiled and drew his card. "I play Fake HERO! Now, I can Special Summon an Elemental HERO from my Hand! Here comes Neos!" Neos jumped up in a flash of light. (7/2500/2000)

"Next, I play my Contact Soul Spell! Since I've got Neos out, I can bring a Neo-Spacian back from my Graveyard! Go, Flare Scarab!" Jaden's Neo-Spacian of FIRE appeared. "Now Neos and Flare Scarab Contact Fusion once more!" The two Monsters jumped into a portal and in their place was Elemental HERO Flare Neos. (7/2500/2000)

"And for every Spell and Trap on the Field Neos gains 400 extra ATK." Neos glowed red-and-black as his ATK rose.

**Elemental HERO Flare Neos, ATK: 2500–3300**

"Now attack his Wyvern! Flare Storm!" Jaden commanded and Flare Neos formed a fireball and then shot it at the dragon, destroying on impact and smoke covered the Field.

**Jesse:** 1850

**Jaden:** 700

"Alright! I now activate the effect of my wyvern!" Jesse said as Wyvern was destroyed.

"Alright!" Jaden called.

"When he's sent to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon the ace of the Crystal Beasts! Come forth Rainbow Dragon!"

Appearing in place of the wyvern was a white scaled dragon that had a long snake like body, huge white feather wings on the top part, a sharp spike sticking out the top of its head and off the back of the head, a pair of wings off the sides of the head, and golden like pronged wings that didn't move. On the sides of the top part of the dragon were seven jewels, on for each color of the other creatures. (10/4000/0)

"Awesome!" Jaden cried. "But 4000 ATK that's high." He took two cards from his Hand. "I place a card face-down and equip Instant Neo Space to Flare Neos."

A face-down appeared behind Flare Neos and a rainbow portal appeared underneath him. His ATK also increased due to Instant Neo Space.

**Elemental HERO Flare Neos, ATK: 3300–3700**

"My move!" Jesse said. "Nice duelin' ya Jay but time to end this! Rainbow Dragon attack with Rainbow Refraction!"

As Rainbow Dragon unleashed a rainbow-colored beam towards Jaden, the Slifer activated his face-down. "Not so fast Jess I play Negate Attack! So your Battle Phase ends!"

"Drat." Jesse said. "I end there."

**Jesse:** 1850

**Jaden:** 700

"Alrighty my move!"

_'Deck don't fail me now!' _Jaden thought as he drew. "Alright!"

Jesse was surprised. "Got a good card Jay?"

"Sure did!" Jaden said. "I activate my Hero Dice Spell!" a small, pink dice that had a little robot inside appeared. "With it, I can roll this die and then depending on what number it lands, I can activate an effect!" The little robot ignited its thrusters and flew up high in the middle before pulling itself inside the die and dropping to the Field and rolled around. When it stopped, the die landed in between their Monsters with six dots on the top. "Yes! When it lands on a six, Flare Neos gets to attack you directly!"

"What?!"

"HUH?!" Aryn yelled in surprise.

"Neos Flare Storm!" Flare Neos flew around Rainbow Dragon and stuck Jesse in the arm dropping his Life Points to 0.

**Jesse:** 0

**Jaden:** 700

* * *

><p>When the smoke from the attack cleared, Jesse was lying spread-eagle on his back. And despite all that, he got up laughing and said, "Congrats!"<p>

"Sweet Monster dude!" Jaden said.

Aryn leaned back in her seat and pouted. Reyna cast a glance but the blonde-haired didn't register it.

"Thanks! Your Deck wasn't bad either Jay."

"Everyone, give a big applause for our duelists!" He announced as the audience did just that, "Come here, boys." Jaden and Jesse did as they were told. They shook Hands. But, neither of them noticed the bands on their arms light up. "And now, you both may go," Viper continued. "It's time for our next duel! Aryn Anderson and Reyna Yuki come up and get ready, because now it's your turn to duel."

The sisters of the two duelists quickly went to the dueling Field.

"Ready Reyna?" Aryn asked.

"You bet!"

Both girls activated their Duel Disk and drew their opening Hands and yelled,

"GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>And…CLIFFHANGER!

**Princess: **Here's the end of Jaden and Jesse's duel. Now that was a BIG surprise there having Rainbow Dragon appear

**Sky: **Yup! Hoped you like my surprise there! Bet ya didn't expect THAT! Now you'll all probably wondering: "What's going to happen when they go to the alternative dimension? How will they get back?! And what's going to happen with Yubel taking over Jesse?!" Well the answer is simple: I AIN'T SAYING ANYTHING! *shots glare at Princess* and you better not either!

**Princess:** Fine…

**Both:** Read and Review!


	3. Galaxy vs Jewels

**Sky: **Here's the newer chapter 3.

**Princess:** Anyway, here's the next chapter the duel between Reyna and Aryn!

**Sky:** Now this chapter was originally not even going to happen; I was planning on having Reyna and Aryn duel in a later chapter, but after thinking of some ideas, decided to change.

**Princess:** Alrighty then who do you think will win?

**Sky:** Well, read to find! Now this duel might be my longest one yet! So enjoy!

**Both: **We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX we do own the Jewel Beasts! Now onto the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Galaxy vs. Jewels<strong>

**Last time on Everlasting Bonds…**

**_Jesse:_**_ 1850_

**_Jaden:_**_ 700_

_"Alright! I now activate the effect of my wyvern!" Jesse said as Wyvern was destroyed._

_"Alright!" Jaden called._

_"When he's sent to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon the ace of the Crystal Beasts! Come forth Rainbow Dragon!"_

_Appearing in place of the wyvern was a white scaled dragon that had a long snake like body, huge white feather wings on the top part, a sharp spike sticking out the top of its head and off the back of the head, a pair of wings off the sides of the head, and golden like pronged wings that didn't move. On the sides of the top part of the dragon were seven jewels, on for each color of the other creatures. (10/4000/0)_

_"Awesome!" Jaden cried. "But 4000 ATK that's high." He took two cards from his Hand. "I place a card face-down and equip Instant Neo Space to Flare Neos." _

_A face-down appeared behind Flare Neos and a rainbow portal appeared underneath him. His ATK also increased due to Instant Neo Space. _

**_Elemental HERO Flare Neos, ATK: 3300–3700_**

_"My move!" Jesse said. "Nice duelin' ya Jay but time to end this! Rainbow Dragon attack with Rainbow Refraction!"_

_As Rainbow Dragon unleashed a rainbow-colored beam towards Jaden, the Slifer activated his face-down. "Not so fast Jess I play Negate Attack! So your Battle Phase ends!"_

_"Drat." Jesse said. "I end there."_

**_Jesse:_**_ 1850_

**_Jaden:_**_ 700_

_"Alrighty my move!" _

_'Deck don't fail me now!' Jaden thought as he drew. "Alright!"_

_Jesse was surprised. "Got a good card Jay?"_

_"Sure did!" Jaden said. "I activate my Hero Dice Spell!" a small, pink dice that had a little robot inside appeared. "With it, I can roll this die and then depending on what number it lands, I can activate an effect!" The little robot ignited its thrusters and flew up high in the middle before pulling itself inside the die and dropping to the Field and rolled around. When it stopped, the die landed in between their Monsters with six dots on the top. "Yes! When it lands on a six, Flare Neos gets to attack you directly!"_

_"What?!"_

_"HUH?!" Aryn yelled in surprise._

_"Neos Flare Storm!" Flare Neos flew around Rainbow Dragon and stuck Jesse in the arm dropping his Life Points to 0._

**_Jesse:_**_ 0_

**_Jaden:_**_ 700_

* * *

><p><em>When the smoke from the attack cleared, Jesse was lying spread-eagle on his back. And despite all that, he got up laughing and said, "Congrats!"<em>

_"Sweet Monster dude!" Jaden said._

_Aryn leaned back in her seat and pouted. Reyna cast a glance but the blonde-haired didn't register it._

_"Thanks! Your Deck wasn't bad either Jay."_

_"Everyone, give a big applause for our duelists!" He announced as the audience did just that, "Come here, boys." Jaden and Jesse did as they were told. They shook Hands. But, neither of them noticed the bands on their arms light up. "And now, you both may go," Viper continued. "It's time for our next duel! Aryn Anderson and Reyna Yuki come up and get ready, because now it's your turn to duel."_

_The sisters of the two duelists quickly went to the dueling Field._

_"Ready Reyna?" Aryn asked._

_"You bet!"_

_Both girls activated their Duel Disk and drew their opening Hands and yelled,_

_"GAME ON!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna: <strong>4000

**Aryn: **4000

"Alright let's see how great these Jewel Beasts are." Chazz said. Behind him, Hayden rolled his eyes.

"I'll start things off!" Aryn said drawing her sixth card. She looked through her Hand before selecting a card. She placed it on her Duel Disk. "…and I summon my favorite canine, Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf!"

"Cool!" Blair said as a purple gemstone popped up and then burst to reveal a white wolf with dark blue eyes and gold armor over its chest with a pink stone in the center. The wolf howled. (3/1400/700)

"WHOA!" Reyna cried.

Aryn smirked.

"_So this is Duel Academy." _The wolf said with a somewhat gruff voice.

"Yup." Aryn said. "Now I activate Wolf's effect! By giving up half his ATK he can attack you directly!"

**Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf, ATK: 1400–700**

"Go, Amethyst Slash!"

_"You said it." _The wolf said and he jumped over to Reyna and raised his paw, which was now glowing purple and then slashed at Reyna.

**Aryn: **4000

**Reyna: **3300

"Ouch." Jaden flinched.

"Are you alright over there?" Aryn called after her wolf returned to her side.

"I'm good!" Reyna called.

"Alright then." Aryn took two cards from her Hand. "I'll lay these face-down and call it a turn." Two reverse cards appeared behind Amethyst Wolf.

"Alright my move!" Reyna said and drew her sixth card. "I summon Neo Hero Aquo in attack mode!" A pillar of water appeared before Reyna and then coming out of it was a warrior wearing a blue-green body suit, webbed hands and webbed feet attached to its wrists. (4/1000/1000)

"Whoa! That's one cool monster!" Aryn commented.

"Thanks!"

_"And what does that make me?"_ Amethyst Wolf growled.

"Oh calm down grumpy. Just because I admire my opponent's monsters doesn't mean I still admire you."

"I activate my hero's effect! Since he's all alone, I get to draw two new cards!" Reyna drew making her Hand become seven. "Next I play Polymerization to fuse together Neo Hero Aquo and Neo Hero Lady of Flames in my hand to fusion summon…" The two said heroes vanished within a white portal. "…the Neo Hero Vapor!" Coming from the portal was a figure entirely made of water vapor. (5/2300/1300)

"Whoa!"

"Now attack her Amethyst Wolf!" Vapor immediately shot a wave of water at the wolf.

Amethyst Wolf cried out and burst into purple shards. Aryn covered herself as the purple shards hit her, and just as that happened, smoke covered the Field.

**Aryn: **3500

**Reyna: **3300

Soon the smoke vanished…and then appearing in front of Aryn was a pink gem next to her face-downs.

"HUH?!" Everyone (minus Jesse) yelled.

Reyna's eyes widen. "But…I…what?!" She started to wave her hands like crazy.

Aryn giggled. "You see like Jesse's Crystals, my Jewels also have the special power of turning into gems. But anyway, I should thank you."

"Thank me?" Reyna questioned. Everyone else was confusion, well everyone except Jesse that is…

"Anderson, what's she talking about?" Hassleberry asked the blue-haired duelist sitting next to Jaden.

Jesse merely chuckled. "You'll see…"

"I activate my face-down, the continuous Spell Crystal Circle!" The face-down on Aryn's left flipped up to reveal a funny looking circle surrounding Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf. "With this here Spell anytime to destroy a Jewel Beast I get to draw a card from my deck." Aryn drew making her hand become four.

"Then I activate Vapor's effect! When he destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard I gain life points equal to the monster's Level x 200! And your Wolf was a level 3 so I gain 500 Life Points." Reyna glowed as her Life Points increased.

**Aryn: **3500

**Reyna: **3800

"That it?" Aryn called.

"Yup!"

**Aryn: **3500

**Reyna: **3800

Aryn giggled as she drew her card and started her Standby Phase. "Alright I summon my Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger in attack mode!" A citrine gem appeared and then burst to reveal an identical white tiger of Topaz Tiger but with gold armor on its chest and a citrine gem in the center. (4/1600/1000)

Aryn turned to her tiger. "Ya ready?"

_"Why don't you tell our friend here my Special Ability," _Citrine said with a somewhat gruff voice, similar to that of Topaz Tiger.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Reyna looked at Aryn. "Whenever my Tiger attacks, he gains 500 more ATK." Citrine glowed orange as his ATK rose.

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 1600–2100**

"Now attack!" Citrine jumped into the air.

"Wait! Your monster has less ATK than my Hero!" Reyna protested. "You'll just destroy him!"

"Then I'll just activate my quick-play Spell, Citrine Claw!" Citrine's claws began to glow orange. "When this card is activated, it's treated as an Equip Spell and Citrine gains 600 ATK!"

"Say what?!" Reyna exclaimed as Citrine Tiger began to glow orange.

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 2100–2700**

"That's going to hurt." Brooke said seeing Citrine Tiger's ATK rise.

_"It's feeding time."_ Citrine said as his claws somewhat extended and clawed Vapor. Upon contact, the hero vaporized into steam.

Once the hero was destroyed Citrine returned to Aryn's side and his ATK dropped.

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 2700–2100–1600**

**Aryn:** 3500

**Reyna:** 3400

"I'll lay these face-down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared behind Citrine.

"My move!" Reyna said drawing her card. She looked at the card. It was Pot of Greed. "I activate the Spell card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck!" The grinning green pot appeared before shattering as she drew two more cards making her hand four.

"And I summon Neo Hero Shadow Man in attack mode!" Appearing in front of Reyna was a black shadowy figure with glowing yellow eyes. (3/1000/1000)

Aryn took a step back. "Whoa, creepy…"

"Now I activate Shadow Man's effect, since you control a face-down in your Spell/Trap card zone, Shadow Man can attack you directly!"

"Say what!" Aryn exclaimed.

"Go Shadow Man!" Shadow Man turned shadowy-like and phased right through Aryn!

**Aryn: **2500

**Reyna: **3400

"Ouch." Jesse said.

Aryn shook the attack off like it was nothing. Reyna was surprised.

_'Wow she just waved the attack off like it was nothing!' _Reyna thought. She searched her hand before taking one and inserting into her Spell and Trap zone. "I end my turn with a face-down and call it." A face-down appeared behind Shadow Man.

**Aryn: **2500

**Reyna: **3400

"Alright my move," Aryn drew. "I play Card of Sanctity allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our Hands." Both drew. "Next I summon Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus!" A blue gem popped up before Aryn and then burst to reveal a white-winged horse with zircon gems embedded into its wings. (4/1800/1600)

"Cool another one of your Jewel Beasts!" Reyna awed.

_"Time to party."_ The white-winged horse said.

"Right," Aryn said. "But first I activate your effect." Zircon glowed blue as did Aryn's deck. "When my Pegasus is summoned to the Field, I can Special Summon 1 Jewel Beast from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard! And I know just who to call…" Aryn took her Deck out. "I Special Summon my Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle!"

An orange gem popped up between Zircon and Citrine and then burst to reveal a large bald eagle with sunstone gems embedded into its wings. (4/1400/800)

_"Let's do this!"_ The eagle cawed.

"Right on!" Aryn said. "I activate my eagle effect! Once per turn I can add 1 Spell or Trap to my Hand." The blonde-haired took her Deck out and searched for a card. She then added it to her Hand making her have six cards in her hand. "But sadly, the card I selected cannot be used till next turn."

"Wow that's some effect." Reyna said.

"Yeah." Aryn said before taking a card from her Hand. "I now activate the Spell Zircon Blaze!" Aryn inserted a Spell card showing Zircon Pegasus flying in the sky with flames surrounding him.

"What does that do?" Reyna asked.

Aryn gave a sly smile. "I'm glad you asked!"

Everyone was confused at Aryn's response.

"With this card, by giving up half of Zircon's ATK he can attack you directly!"

"Say what!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Zircon, go!" Aryn commanded.

"You go it!" Zircon said as he glowed blue.

**Jewel Beast Zircon Pegaus, ATK: 1800–900**

Zircon flew up into the air and then landed behind Neo Hero Shadow Man. Reyna took a step back.

_"Zircon Tornado!"_ Zircon flapped his wings creating a strong breeze at Reyna.

**Aryn: **2500

**Reyna: **2500

Zircon flew back to Aryn's field and his ATK returned to normal.

**Jewel Beast Zircon Pegaus, ATK: 900–1800**

"Oh wow they're even now!" Brooke commented.

"Your sister has some strange yet very interesting moves, Jess." Hayden said.

"She's just warming up." Jesse said making everyone around him confused.

"However, since I used Zircon Blaze, Zircon Pegasus cannot attack this turn. But I still have Citrine, Sunstone and Amethyst to attack!"

_'Oh boy she's got three monsters and I have just Shadow Man!' _Reyna thought.

"Citrine, go!" Aryn said. "And Citrine's effect activates, giving him 500 extra ATK!"

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 1600–2100**

Citrine clawed right through shadow Man and did some damage to Reyna.

**Aryn: **2500

**Reyna: **1400

"I end my turn with a face-down." Aryn took a card out of her hand, making it five, and the lone card appeared face-down on her field.

_'Odd, she didn't attack me with her third monster. I wonder why? No matter.' _Reyna thought. "My move!" _'I better make this count or else her next move she could bring the big guns out!' _Reyna drew her card. She smiled. "Alright!"

Aryn raised an eyebrow.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse together Neo Heroes Electro and Darko in my Hand to form…"

Reyna's two monsters appeared and then jumped into a portal behind her. "Introducing the Neo Hero Minus Zero!" Appearing before Reyna was a muscular warrior wearing a black body suit with dark blue outlines and red eyes. (7/2400/1900)

"Whoa 2400 ATK." Aryn muttered.

"Zero your effect!"

Suddenly Aryn's monsters all groaned in pain.

"Zircon, Citrine, Sunstone? What's wrong?!"

_"We feel so weak now."_ Citrine said.

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 1600–1000, DEF: 1000–1600**

**Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus, ATK: 1800–1600, DEF: 1600–1800**

**Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle, ATK: 1400–800, DEF: 800–1400**

"What on earth?" Aryn exclaimed. "Their ATK and DEF just got switched!"

"Zero attack Sunstone Eagle!" Zero jumped and then punched the golden eagle causing him to cry out in pain and a strong breeze that made Aryn fall to the ground.

**Aryn: **900

**Reyna: **1400

"Wow Reyna managed to get her Life Points down to 900." Jaden said.

"Like I said before Jay, Aryn's just getting started." Jesse said as Sunstone's gem appeared next to Amethyst's gem.

"I end my turn." Zero returned to Reyna's field as the girl sat up. "You alright?" Reyna called.

Aryn shook her head and then flipped back onto her feet. That surprised everyone. "Never been better!"

"Ok!"

"Since Sunstone was destroyed I get to draw another card!" Aryn drew another card making her Hand six. "And now my Draw Phase activates, I draw!" Aryn looked at her Deck. _'Alright Deck, don't fail me now!' _She slowly drew her card. _'Sweetness!' _"I summon my girl Jewel Beast Aquamarine Fang!" Another blue gem popped up and then burst to reveal her partner from earlier. (2/400/400)

_'Huh, she's summoning her partner, but why?'_ Reyna looked at Aryn's field and the two gems in her Spell/Trap card zone. _'Her beasts have the same power as the Crystal Beasts.' _Her eyes widen_. _"She must be summoning something like the Rainbow Dragon..." Reyna said aloud.

A "huh?" came from Aryn.

"You're planning to bring out your best monster with those gems, aren't ya?" Reyna asked directly.

Aryn blinked and then laughed. "How'd ya know?"

"Lucky guess." Reyna said with a shrug and wink.

Aryn laughed. "Looks like ya got me, Rey. I am planning to summon a legendary creature with the help of my jewels!"

"So, I was right!" Reyna said.

"I just need at least 7 Jewel Beasts to be played," the Jewel Beast duelist explained, "And when I've got them all ready, I can summon the headliner of the Jewel Beasts; the Rainbow Phoenix!"

Everyone began to murmur. "Rainbow Phoenix?"

"Awesome!" the female Silfer exclaimed. "Are ya gonna bring it out soon?"

Aryn laughed, "Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"I'm having too much fun to end this duel now," the female Anderson stated, "You're just gonna have to wait; this monster is too special just to bring out anytime I want."

"As if I'll be able to wait," Reyna replied, excitedly.

Aryn winked. "You'll see." _'Though, it would be easier if_ _I had _it_!'_

_'Everyone's going to be in for a big surprise when the find out that Aryn doesn't even have the card yet.' _Jesse thought.

"With Aquamarine out all other Jewel Beasts gain 400 extra ATK and DEF!"

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 1000–1400, DEF: 1000–1600**

**Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus, ATK: 1600–2000, DEF: 1800–2200**

**Jewel Beast Aquamarine Fang, ATK: 400–800, DEF: 400–800**

Reyna watched with wide eyes as Aryn's Jewel Beasts' ATK and DEF increased.

"Next I activate the Equip Spell, Jewel Pendent and equip into to Zircon!" A black necklace with a white crystal appeared around the pegasus' neck. Zircon began to glow white and black as his power increased.

**Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus, ATK: 2000–2500**

"2500 ATK?" Reyna said.

"You betcha," Aryn said. "Zircon attack Minus Zero with Zircon Hurricane!"

_"At once Ma'am."_ Zircon said. Zircon took flight and then began to spin around the Hero. Minus Zero watched with confusion and interest.

Suddenly a tornado began to form around the hero and within moments he vanished!

**Aryn: **900

**Reyna: **1300

Zircon flew back over to Aryn's side and the pendent then vanished and dropped his status.

**Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus, ATK: 2500–2000**

"Now, Aquamarine, attack Reyna directly! Aqua Flash!" Aquamarine raised her tail and then a light flashed off it and it Reyna!

**Aryn: **900

**Reyna: **500

"And with Minus Zero gone, my beasts' statuses are switched!"

Both girls watched as Citrine Tiger and Zircon's Pegasus ATK and DEF got switched but then increase due to Aquamarine's Effect.

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 1000–1600–2000, DEF: 1400–1000–1400**

**Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus, ATK: 2000–1800–2200, DEF: 2200–1600–2000**

_'Oh boy.' _Reyna thought.

"I'll end my turn with that." Aryn concluded.

"Alright, my move." Reyna said and drew her card. "Time to heat thing up, I summon Galaxy Beast Inferno Lion in attack mode!" A pillar of fire appeared and then vanished to reveal a lion with black fur, gold eyes and a mane made of intense flames and at the end of its tail is small flame. (4/1600/1500)

The lion roared as he hit the field.

"Whoa." Aryn looked at the lion with wide eyes.

"And Inferno lion's effect activates! He gains 500 ATK for every card in my hand! And I have three, so that's 1500."

Inferno Lion glowed red as his strength increased.

**Galaxy Beast Inferno Lion, ATK: 1600–3100**

Aryn's eyes widen. "3100 ATK!"

"Attack her Citrine Tiger with Inferno Claw Slash!" The fire lion nodded and then jumped into the air and then slashed Aryn's tiger. Smoke covered the field.

"Did Reyna win?" Many students wondered. Jaden and Jesse were also wondering.

"That's game!"

"Not quite!" Aryn called.

"Huh?"

"Trap Activate!" Suddenly a breeze blew across the field and the smoke vanished. Reyna's eyes widen in surprise at Aryn: she was still standing! But she gained another Jewel in the Spell and Trap zone.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Reyna exclaimed eyes widen.

Everyone was surprised, heck, even Jesse was surprised.

Aryn snickered. "My Trap I activated is Crystal Storm." Aryn said pointing to the said Trap. It showed Crystal Beast and Jewel Beast Sapphire Pegasus and Zircon Pegasus side by side. "Since you declared an attack on a Jewel Beasts I can activate it. By destroying 1 Jewel Beast, I receive zero damage."

Reyna's eyes widen. "No way!"

"And since a Jewel Beast was destroyed, Crystal Circle activates." Aryn drew another card.

Jesse stared at the Trap. _'I didn't know Aryn had that card.'_

Reyna looked at her hand. _'Hmm I could bring out Comso by using Dark Hero but, he can't attack.' _She looked on the field. _'I'll have to protect Inferno Lion somehow. But what?' _Reyna looked at her hand once again and then her field. _'This should work…' _"I end my turn with a face down!"

And since Reyna's hand deceased, so did Inferno Lion's power.

**Galaxy Beast Inferno Lion, ATK: 3100–2600**

**Aryn: **900

**Reyna: **500

"My move!" Aryn drew. "I activate my face-down, Zircon Flame." Aryn's face-down flipped up to reveal Zircon Pegasus surrounded by flames. "With this Zircon gains 600 extra ATK until the End Phase of the turn. However, on the side note, your monster is not destroyed." Zircon was suddenly surrounded by flames.

**Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus, ATK: 2200–2800**

"2800 ATK!" Reyna exclaimed. _'It's enough to take out Inferno Lion!'_

"Now, Zircon Pegasus attack Inferno Lion!" Zircon nodded and took flight.

"Not so fast!" Reyna cried. "I activate my Trap Negate Attack, so your attack is cancelled!"

Aryn smirked. _'Not quite.'_

However, Zircon did not stop, he kept going!"

"W-What?!"

"Sorry but Zircon is unaffected by Traps!"

"No way!"

Zircon continued his attack, Inferno Lion held strong, but Reyna still took damage.

**Aryn: **900

**Reyna: **300

"Now since I have at least 5 Jewel Beasts on the field I can summon the Rainbow…"

"Oh yeah!" Reyna cheered.

"She's going to summon it?!" Many watchers wondered.

_'Get ready for a BIG surprise folks.' _Jesse thought.

"…Moonstone Thunderbird!" Everyone fell out of their chairs hearing the rest of the name. Still, they saw something that put them in awe… appearing next to Zircon pegasus was a magnificent white bird with gold eyes, seven tails, each with a moonstone gem, a white horn and silver armor. (6/2400/1000)

"Come on!" Chazz shouted.

"Man, this girl just played us!" Hassleberry stated.

Reyna stared at the large bird with wide eyes. "Unbelievable."

Aryn giggled.

"Thunderbird, attack her Lion with Rainbow Strike!" The large bird took to the sky and then unleashed a rainbow-beam from his mouth. But before it could hit Reyna's lion….

"Not quite! I send NeoKuri to the graveyard to negate the attack!" Reyna sent a card to her graveyard and suddenly she was surrounded by silvery-white furballs!

"What the?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Great Kuriboh!" Hayden exclaimed seeing a new Kuriboh surprised him, and everyone else.

"Since you declared an attack on a Neo Hero or Galaxy Beast I can send this little guy to the Graveyard to negate your attack and take zero damage!"

"No way." Aryn whispered. She shook her head. "Oh well, I end my turn with that."

"OK, my move!" Reyna declared and drew her card. Due to her hand increasing, Inferno Lion's ATK also increased.

**Galaxy Beast Inferno Lion, ATK: 3600–3100**

"Next I activate _my _Card of Sanctity so we each draw till we have six cards." Both girls drew. "Next I activate the Spell card, Neo Tribute!" Reyna inserted a card which revealed to be a Spell card showing Neo Hero Lady of Flames transforming. "I send Neo Hero Siren to summon Neo Hero Cosmo!"

A galaxy erupted from the skies and let out a muscular hero that has blue eyes, no mouth wearing a silver body suit with blue lines he has a horn that curves forward from its forehead, on its chest is a hexagon shaped jewel with the six different colors of the elements. (7/2500/2000)

"Awesome!" Aryn cried seeing of Reyna's ace hero.

"Cosmo, Inferno, Soul Fusion!" Reyna's two monsters nodded to each other and then jump into the sky. "Presenting the one and only Neo Hero Flaming Leone Cosmo!" In front of Reyna was a hero that looked like Cosmo, but with a black body suit with a lion-shaped helmet with a flaming mane. (7/2500/2100)

"Whoa…." Aryn said.

"And now his effect," Aryn's hand began to glow red. "For every card in our hands, my hero gains 500 ATK! And I have 3 while you have 6!"

**Neo Hero Flaming Leone Cosmo, ATK: 2500–7000**

Aryn's eyes widen in amazement, as did everyone else's. "7000 ATK!"

"Flaming Cosmo attack and end this duel!" Flaming Cosmo went right through Aryn's bird causing it to explode.

**Aryn: **0

**Reyna: **300

* * *

><p>Aryn sat up from her position on the ground. "Sweet ending!"<p>

Reyna was confused as was everyone else. "What about the Rainbow Phoenix?"

Aryn blushed. "Uh well you see there's a catch…two little catches that is." Aryn was now standing up.

"And they are…?"

"That one, the Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird is treated as the original Rainbow Phoenix and two, I don't have that real card yet."

"What the...?"

Then, the audience started booing Aryn. Jesse, not liking this one big, jumped out of the stands and walked as close to the stage as possible.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Don't blame Aryn for not using Rainbow Phoenix. The truth is that card doesn' even exist yet!"

"He's tellin' the truth." Aryn said. "You see, according to legend of the Jewel Beasts, the soul of the Rainbow Phoenix lives in a hidden stone tablet. But, I didn't say 'hidden' for nothing." It was Aryn's turn to sigh. "No one knows where it is. But, when it is found, Pegasus promised he'd make it into a Duel monsters card for me."

Reyna groaned.

But, neither of them noticed that the bands on their wrists had lit up just like Jaden and Jesse's did after their duel. They also didn't notice that Viper had walked up onto the stage until he spoke up.

"Brilliant," he said applauding them. "That was quite a duel. Both of you displayed quite an interesting and rare array of cards, along with good tactics as well. Your first lesson is complete..."

Everyone gasped in confusion...

"You all are now my students," Viper shouted. "And to succeed you will abide by my rules!"

Everyone now started to question what was going to happen during this year as the faculty started to clear out of the arena.

* * *

><p>Later the Anderson and Yuki siblings were currently sitting on the roof looking at each other's decks.<p>

The boys were talking about strategies while the girls were watching them. Meanwhile Aster, Chazz, Hassleberry, Syrus, Hayden and Brooke were watching them.

"Will ya look at them?" Hassleberry said.

"They're twins!" Syrus exclaimed talking about Jaden and Jesse.

"Oh well, at least Chazz doesn't have a twin." Aster said walking away.

Hayden and Brooke just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky:<strong> And here's the end of chapter 3!

**Princess:** Wow! Talk about an exciting duel!

**Sky: **You betcha! So Jesse has Rainbow Dragon but Aryn doesn't have Rainbow Phoenix. Will she ever get it? Well stay tuned!

**Both:** Next time on Everlasting Bonds, the start of the survival duels begin!

**Neo Hero Flaming Leone Cosmo  
><strong>Level 7  
>Attribute Fire<br>Type: Warrior/Fusion  
>Attack: 25002100<br>"Neo Hero Cosmo" + "Galaxy Beast Inferno Lion"  
>Effect: This Monster can be Fusion Summoned through fusing Neo Hero Cosmo Galaxy Beast Inferno Lion. This card does return to your Deck at the End Phase of your turn. No polymerization card is needed. Raise this card's ATK points by 500 points for each card in both players' Hands.<p>

**Jewel Beast Aquamarine Fang**  
>Level: 2<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: Beast<br>Attack: 400 Defense: 400  
>Effect: When this card is on the field, all "Jewel Beast" monsters gain 400 extra ATK. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the graveyard.<p>

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger**  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: Beast<br>Attack: 1600 Defense: 1000  
>Effect: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 500 ATK. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.<p>

**Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Beast  
>Attack: 1400 Defense: 700<br>Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it uses this effect, any Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

**Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle**  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Wind  
>Type: Winged-Beast<br>Attack: 1400 Defense: 800  
>Effect: Once per turn you can add 1 Spell or Trap card to your hand. You cannot play the Spell or Trap card added to your hand until next turn. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.<p>

**Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Wind<br>Type: Winged-Beast  
>Attack: 1800 Defense: 1400<br>Effect: This card is unaffected by Traps. When this card is summoned, special summon 1 "Jewel Beast" from your hand, deck or graveyard. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

**Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird  
><strong>Level: 6  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Winged-Beast  
>Attack: 2400 Defense: 1000<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be special summoned except by having at least 4 "Jewel Beast" with different names on the field or in the graveyard. When on the field and in the graveyard, this card is treated as "Rainbow Phoenix". During Damage Calculation only, this card gains 400 ATK for each "Jewel Beast" on the field. When this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon, 1 "Rainbow Phoenix" from your hand or deck.


	4. Survival Duels

**Sorry for the wait people, here's the newer version of Chapter 4**

**PrincessAnime08 and I **do**n't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 'cause if we did Season 4 would have been dubbed and the created Crystal Beast cards would have been made real!**

**P.S. Please do not submit OC's in a review or mention character profiles please, and I do not need any more I have a lot of OC's in this story as is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_Aryn sat up from her position on the ground. "Sweet ending!" _

_Reyna was confused as was everyone else. "What about the Rainbow Phoenix?" _

_Aryn blushed. "Uh well you see there's a catch…two little catches that is." Aryn was now standing up._

_"And they are…?"_

_"That one, the Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird is treated as the original Rainbow Phoenix and two, I don't have that real card yet." _

_"What the...?"_

_Then, the audience started booing Aryn. Jesse, not liking this one big, jumped out of the stands and walked as close to the stage as possible._

_"Hey!" He yelled. "Don't blame Aryn for not using Rainbow Phoenix. The truth is that card doesn't even exist yet!"_

_"He's tellin' the truth." Aryn said. "You see, according to legend of the Jewel Beasts, the soul of the Rainbow Phoenix lives in a hidden stone tablet. But, I didn't say 'hidden' for nothing." It was Aryn's turn to sigh. "No one knows where it is. But, when it is found, Pegasus promised he'd make it into a Duel Monsters card for me."_

_Reyna groaned._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Survival Duels<strong>

It was the day after Viper and the overseas champions, plus Aryn, arrived to DA. Everyone was doing their duels that Viper wanted them to do. With the Yuki and Anderson siblings the four were walking around campus thinking of where they should duel. They were given their opponents which surprised them big time: Jaden vs. Reyna and Jesse vs. Aryn.

"So where should we do our duels?" Jaden asked as he, Reyna and the Anderson siblings walked around campus to find a good spot.

Aryn walked next to Jesse lost in thought when suddenly she got an idea. "I got it!"

The boys and Reyna jumped at her sudden burst. "Got what sis?" Jesse asked.

Aryn jumped to stand in front of the three. The Yuki siblings were still surprised as her movement and how she was able to move so fast.

"What if we made it into a Free for All Tag Duel?"

"Free For All Tag Duel?" The others echoed.

"Yeah! There are no allies; no enemies and we duel for fun!"

"Well I like the idea." Jaden said, he turned to the youngest Yuki and eldest Anderson, "What do you guys think?"

Jesse and Reyna shared a look. "We're in!"

"Alright!" Aryn cheered. "But we can help one another if needed. I help Reyna and vice versa, and Jay and Jess help each other."

"Alright!" Reyna cheered, this time.

"Let's do it!" Aryn cheered and the four siblings found a spot: right in front of the school. (1)

Jaden and Jesse on one side and Aryn and Reyna on the other side, all four activated their duel disk and drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!" They all yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden: <strong>4000

**Reyna: **4000

**Jesse: **4000

**Aryn: **4000

"Get your Game on!" Jaden said and drew his card. He looked at his Hand. "I summon Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!" The green feathered hero appeared. (3/1000/1000)

"Next I'll lay this face-down and call it a turn."

"My turn then!" Reyna said and drew her card. "I activate Double Summon to bring out Elemental HEROes Heat and Lady Heat both in attack mode!" Reyna's two FIRE heroes appeared in a flame. (4/1600/1200), (4/1300/1000)

"Now their effects, Heat gains 200 extra ATK for every Elemental HERO I control, and I have two so he gains 400 ATK." The FIRE hero glowed red as his ATK rose.

(4/1600–2000/1200)

"I'll lay this face-down and call it a turn. But since it's my End Phase, Lady Heat's effect kicks in you take 200 points of damage for every Elemental HERO I have. And it's two, so say good-bye to 400 Life Points!" Lady Heat unleashed some fireballs at the boys dealing some damage along the way.

**Jaden:** 3400

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 3400

**Aryn:** 4000

"My turn," Jesse said. "And I'll wind things up with Crystal Beast Aquamarine Swan!" An aquamarine stone appeared on the field and shattered apart, bringing out a beautiful white swan with aquamarine gems embedded in its forehead and wings. (3/1000/1400)

"I end my turn with a face-down." Jesse ended.

**Jaden:** 3400

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 3400

**Aryn:** 4000

"My move," Aryn drew her card and then she smirked. "I activate Crystal Summoning!" Aryn inserted a Spell card showing Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus and two other Jewel Beasts being summoned.

"Huh?" The Yuki siblings said.

"With this, for every monster my opponent controls I get to special summon a Jewel Beast from my Deck, and I count 2!" Aryn took her Deck out and then selected two cards. "So come forth Jewel Beasts Pearl Panther and Onyx Snake!" A white gem appeared on Aryn's field and then burst to reveal a black panther with gold armor over its chest with a pearl sphere embedded in the center. (4/2000/1000)

The feline gave a roar as she hit the field.

_"Ready when you are Lady Aryn."_ The panther said in an elegant voice.

Next to the panther a black gem popped up and burst the reveal a white king cobra with an onyx sphere embedded on its forehead and on the end of its tail. (4/1600/1400)

"Time to sssshow them the power of ussss Jewelsssss." Onyx said.

"Next my Beasts special abilities, when Pearl is summoned, I can destroy 1 card my opponent controls, so Jaden say good-bye to your face-down! Pearl!"

_"At once Lady Aryn, Pearl Shard!" _Pearls surrounded the panther and then went sailing over to Jaden's face-down and thus destroying it.

"Whoa!" Jaden said as his face-down was destroyed.

"Now I activate Onyx's effect." Aryn smirked. "As long as he's on the field, you boys can't activate any Spells!"

"WHOA!" The boys exclaimed.

Aryn looked at her Hand, which consisted of five cards. She pulled three out. "Since I never normal summoned this turn I'll do it now, I summon Jewel Beast Ruby Fox in defense mode." A red gem popped up and then burst to reveal a purple fox with gold armor with a ruby gem embedded in the center. The fox knelt down to defend. (3/900/900)

"Next is Ruby's special ability, for every Jewel Beast on the field I gain 500 Life Points and I count three so I gain 1500 Life Points." Aryn glowed red as her Life Points increased.

**Jaden:** 3400

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 3400

**Aryn:** 5500

Aryn inserted her other two cards. I'll lay these face-down and call it." Two reverse cards appeared behind her beasts.

**Jaden:** 3400

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 3400

**Aryn:** 5500

"Alright back to me." Jaden said and drew his card. He looked onto the field. _'I can't do much with Aryn's Onyx Snake on the field, so better play defensive.' _"I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" Jaden's hero of lightning appeared within a flash of lightning. He struck his battle pose. (4/1600/1400)

"Sparkman attack her Ruby Fox!" Sparkman jumped into the air and then let out a wave of lightning at the fox. Ruby Fox cried out in pain as she was destroyed. But due to the fox being in defense mode, Aryn did not lose any Life Points. Her gem then popped up next to Aryn's face-downs.

**Jaden:** 3400

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 3400

**Aryn:** 5500

"I place 1 card face-down and call it a turn."

"Alrighty my move!" Reyna called. "And I activate the Spell, Polymerization to fuse together my Elemental HEROes to form…" Heath and Lady Heat jumped into a portal. "…the Neo Hero Pyro!" Appearing in front of Reyna was a warrior made completely of fire! (8/2500/2000)

"Whoa…" Aryn said. 'That new monster of hers has 2500 ATK. She could easily destroy any of our monsters, but the question is who she'll attack, it is a four for all so she can attack anyone of us.'

"Pyro attack Aryn's Onyx Snake!" Pyro went over to Aryn's snake and then burned him! Onyx disappeared in black shards but only to form in Aryn's Spell and Trap card zone.

**Jaden:** 3400

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 3400

**Aryn:** 4600

"I activate the Counter Trap, Onyx Blast!" Aryn's other face-down flipped up to reveal onyx shards heading towards Elemental HERO Lady Heat.

"Huh?" Jaden and Reyna said. Jesse grimaced ready for what was about to happen.

"Since Onyx was just destroyed, I get to activate this: now all players take damage equal to Onyx's ATK and since he had 1600 ATK we all take 1600 points of damage!"

"What?!" The Yuki siblings exclaimed as everyone was surrounded by a black aura and their Life Points took a drop.

**Jaden:** 1800

**Reyna:** 2400

**Jesse:** 1800

**Aryn:** 3000

"I end my turn!" Reyna called.

**Jaden:** 1800

**Reyna:** 2400

**Jesse:** 1800

**Aryn:** 3000

"Alright my move," Jesse said. "Aquamarine Swan attack Elemental HERO Avian!"

Jaden watched as Jesse's white bird destroyed Avian but at the same time get destroyed herself. The blue shards transformed into a blue gem and appeared in Jesse's Spell and Trap card zone.

"Now I normal summon my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode!" An amber gem rose up, shined, and released an immense mammoth with four curling tusks appeared before her, an amber gemstone set in its forehead. It gave a trumpeting call as its feet stamped down on the ground. (4/1700/1600)

"I finish up with a face-down." A face-down appeared next to the aquamarine gem.

"My move," Aryn said. "I activate Card of Sanctity so we all draw until we have six cards." Everyone drew their cards. "Next I activate my other face-down Crystal Circle!" Aryn's continuous Spell from her first duel with Reyna flipped up. "Since Onyx was destroyed last turn, I get to draw a card." Aryn drew a card making her Hand seven. "I'll lay these face-down," Two reverse cards appeared next to Aryn's crystals. "Now, Pearl attack Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth with Pearl Power Pounce!"

_"On it Lady Aryn." _Pearl said as she leapt into the air, claws glowing white and extending.

"Not so fast sis, I activate my Trap!" Jesse's face-down flipped up to reveal a large purple G. "G Force!"

Aryn pouted. "Aww, not that Trap card!"

Jesse laughed at his sister. "Sorry sis! But you're not targeting Amber Mammoth, but instead…" Jesse took a card from his Hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. "…my Crystal Beast Diamond Phoenix!" A shattered fragment of a blue diamond appeared on the field and then burst to reveal an orange phoenix with a diamond stripe around its neck and a yellow beak. (4/1200/800)

Aryn blinked but then shook her head. "Won't matter Jesse! Pearl still has more ATK! Pearl continue your attack!" The panther nodded and continued her attack. Soon a shattered fragment of a blue diamond appeared next to the aquamarine crystal on Jesse's field.

"Fine then, I activate the Spell card Crystal Life!" Aryn inserted a Spell card showing the seven Crystal Beasts and Jewel Beasts glowing. "By sending a Jewel Beast to the Graveyard," Aryn sent a card from her Deck to the Graveyard. "Everyone's Life Points return to 4000."

Everyone glowed rainbow as their Life Points increased.

"I end my turn!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of campus, Hayden was walking around all while looking at his Bio-Band. He had a bad feeling about them.<p>

_"Kuri?"_ Hayden turned to his shoulder to see an armored Winged Kuriboh. It was his duel spirit Winged KuriKnight.

Hayden chuckled. "Yes, Kuri I'm fine, just not too sure about these Bio-Bands."

"Hayden!" Said man turned to see Brooke running over to him.

"Brooke?"

"Guess what I heard that Viper assigned Jaden to duel Reyna and Jesse to duel Aryn."

"Wait what?!"

* * *

><p>At another part of the island, two duelists was just finishing up their duel with one watching.<p>

"Solar Flare Dragon attack Daniel directly!" A red-haired girl in a Ra Yellow uniform shouted and her signature dragon let loose a flame from its mouth at a black-haired boy also in a Ra uniform ending the duel.

**Girl: **200

**Daniel: **0

The boy called Daniel sat up. "Dang Adena that's the third time you beat me!" The girl called Adena giggled at her boyfriend but said nothing else.

"Awesome duel you guys." A purple-red-haired girl wearing the Obelisk uniform said walking up to them.

Adena and Daniel turned to the girl. "Thanks Era." They said at the same time.

"Hey coz!"

Adena turned to see tall green-haired woman wearing a black cloak over a dark green short-sleeve dress, black leggings and brown boots run over to her. It was her cousin Iris Terra.

"There's a duel going on between Jaden and Reyna Yuki and the North Academy duelists, come on!" The four then raced off in search of this duel that was happening between Duel Academy's Top and North Academy's top.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden:<strong> 4000

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 4000

**Aryn:** 4000

"My move!" Jaden declared drawing his card. "I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman in my Hand to form the Element HERO Thunder Giant!" Lightning shot into the air and formed a vortex. A large yellow–armored creature appeared. It had a blue center that crackled with electricity. (6/2400/1600)

"Next is Thunder Giant's special ability, he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Wait less than his own?" Aryn said.

"You bet Aryn and your Pearl Panther has only 2000 ATK."

Thunder Giant zapped Aryn's panther and soon a pearl gem appeared in her Spell and Trap zone.

"Now, Thunder Giant attack Aryn directly with Voltic Thunder!"

Aryn braced herself as the hero launched his attack at her. The attack was so strong that the force knocked her back!

Aryn fell onto her back and slid back. Jaden winched. "Sorry about that Aryn!"

Aryn quickly shook the attack off and flipped back onto her feet.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 4000

**Aryn:** 1600

"I'm good!"

"I end with a face-down and call it a turn." Jaden said as a reverse card behind his hero.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 4000

**Aryn:** 1600

"I activate my counter Trap, Crystal Moon," Aryn's face-down flipped up to reveal Pearl Panther being switched with another Jewel Beast. "Now I get special summon a Jewel Beast from my Spell and Trap card zone with 500 more DEF. And I chose Pearl!" Pearl returned to the field.

**Jewel Beast Pearl Panther, DEF: 1000–1500**

"Alright, my turn!" Reyna said. "And I activate the continuous Spell, Opposites Attract!" Reyna inserted a Spell showing Neo Hero Spark Lady gaining power from a Harpie Lady. "Since your Pearl Panther is a LIGHT-Attribute and my Pyro is a FIRE-Attribute, Pyro gains 1000 ATK!" Pyro became surrounded by fire as his power increased. (8/ 2500–3500/2000)

"3500 ATK!" Aryn exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Pyro attack her panther!" Pyro unleashed a flame at the panther but due to her being in defense mode, Aryn took no damage.

"I'll this face-down and call it a turn!" And since it was the end of her turn, Pyro's ATK returned to normal.

**Neo HERO Pyro, ATK: 3500–2500**

**Jaden:** 4000

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 4000

**Aryn:** 1600

"Draw!" Jesse said. "I summon my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse's Pegasus from his duel with Jaden appeared from his sapphire gem. (4/1800/1200)

"And with my pal's special ability I special summon Ruby Carbuncle!" A ruby gem appeared on Jesse's field and then burst to reveal his Spirit Partner. (3/300/300)

"And when she's Special Summoned to the field, I can Special Summon all other Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap card zone!" Jesse continued, looking to his Spirit Partner, "Show them your power and bring out our friends!" Ruby shouted as her ruby-tipped tail rose up and fired a beam into the other crystal behind her. It shattered and brought back Aquamarine Swan in attack mode. (3/1000/1400)

"Next I play Crystal Gift!" Jesse inserted a Spell that showed Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth giving his power to Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus. "So I send Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth to the Graveyard, so his ATK is added to Sapphire Pegasus!" _You won't be forgotten boy._

Amber Mammoth vanished from the field and an amber glow surrounded Sapphire Pegasus.

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, ATK: 1800–3500**

_Not again. _Aryn thought, thinking that her brother was going attack her.

"Sapphire Pegasus attack Neo Hero Pyro with Sapphire Tornado!"

"HUH?!" Everyone exclaimed surprised to see Jesse go after Reyna than Aryn or Jaden!

Sapphire Pegasus unleashed his signature attack towards Reyna's monster.

"Not so fast!" Reyna said as her face-down flipped up to reveal a swirling black tunnel. "I activate my Trap card Dimensional Tunnel! And with this our monsters are switched!"

A black hole suddenly appeared and then the two attacking monster switched sides!

"What the?!" Jesse exclaimed as the two monster fought but leaving Jesse the one who received damage!"

"Dang…" Jesse said after Sapphire and Pyro returned to their respected masters. "I end my turn." As he ended his turn, Sapphire's ATK went back down to normal.

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, ATK: 3500–1800**

**Jaden:** 4000

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 3000

**Aryn:** 1600

"My move!" Aryn said. _Hmm, this should work. _"I place a monster face-down and end my turn." A face-down defense monster appeared.

The Yuki siblings were surprised at Aryn's move. However, Jesse knew this move. _They'll be in for a BIG surprise._

**Jaden:** 4000

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 3000

**Aryn:** 1600

"My draw!" Jaden drew his card and then looked at his Hand. He then looked at the field. "Face-down, De-Fusion!" Thunder Giant split into Sparkman and Clayman. (4/1600/1200), (4/800/2000)

"I tribute Sparkman and Clayman to summon Elemental HERO Neos!" The two heroes vanished from the field and in Sparkman's place was the white hero. (7/2500/2000)

_He brought Neos out. _Aryn thought. _Figured he do that._

"Neos attack Aryn's face-down!" Neos flew over to Aryn's face-down monster and smashed it with his fist. However instead of it vanishing Neos vanished and Jaden's Life Points took a drop,

**Jaden:** 3500

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 3000

**Aryn:** 1600

"Huh?!" The Yuki siblings exclaimed while Jesse just stood there.

Aryn smiled. "My face-down monster was Jewel Beast Amazonite Anaconda with 3000 DEF!" Aryn flipped the said card face-up revealing a large brownish-green anaconda with amazonite gems embedded into its tail. (4/1000/3000)

"Dang." Jaden said. "I end my turn."

"Alrighty my turn!" Reyna called. "And I play the Spell card, De-Fusion to bring back Elemental HEROes, Heat and Lady Heat!" The two Nature Heroes of Fire appeared in a flash. (4/1600/1200), (4/1300/1000)

"Now I tribute both of them to summon…" Her two monsters vanished from the field. "…the Neo Hero Cosmo!"

A galaxy erupted from the skies and let out a muscular hero that has blue eyes, no mouth wearing a silver body suit with blue lines he has a horn that curves forward from its forehead, on its chest is a hexagon shaped jewel with the six different colors of the elements. (7/2500/2000)

"Cosmo attack Sapphire Pegasus!" Cosmo went over to Jesse's monster and destroyed him. A blue crystal appeared in Jesse's Spell and Trap zone.

**Jaden:** 3500

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 2300

**Aryn:** 1600

"I activate the Spell cards Double Attack and Forced March!" Reyna inserted two Spells, the first showing an image of four toy soldiers marching down some stairs. "With Double Attack, Cosmo gets to attack again, and with Forced March, by halving Cosmo's ATK, he can attack you directly!" Cosmo glowed as his ATK lowered.

**Neo HERO Cosmo, ATK: 2500–1250**

Cosmo went over to the blonde-haired girl but…

"Not so fast! Go Rainbow Barrier!" Aryn's face-down down flipped up to reveal a rainbow-colored barrier surrounding Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird.

"Huh?" Reyna said.

"This can be activated when my opponent declares a direct attack I can activate this. First off, your Battle Phase ends!"

Cosmo returned to Reyna's side as the brown-haired Slifer sighed in defeat. Cosmo's ATK also returned to normal.

**Neo HERO Cosmo, ATK: 1250–2500**

"And thanks to Rainbow Barrier, I get to special summon Rainbow Moonstone Phoenix from my Deck ignoring the summoning conditions." Aryn took her Deck out and found her monster. She placed the card on her Duel Disk. "Rainbow Moonstone Phoenix rise!" Appearing in front of Aryn was the white bird with gold eyes, seven tails, each with a moonstone gem, a white horn and silver armor. The large bird covered itself with its wings. (6/2400/1000)

"Dang." Reyna muttered. "I end."

* * *

><p>Hayden and Brooke made their way to the front of school. His eyes widen. Almost every student and teacher was watching the duel. He and Brooke nosed their way through the crowd.<p>

"What the?"

Hayden and Brooke were surprised at the duel. It looked like Jaden vs. Reyna vs. Jesse vs. Aryn.

The question remains, who is winning?

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden:<strong> 3500

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 2300

**Aryn:** 1600

"Guess I'm up next," Jesse said. He looked at his Hand. "I summon forth my Crystal Best Opal Panther in attack mode!" An opal stone had appeared on the field and then flashed into a black panther with opal gems embedded in the sides of its legs. (4/1100/1000)

_"Let's do this."_ The Panther growled.

"And you'll get there once I activate your Special Ability." Jaden and Reyna looked confused.

"Ya see when Opal here is either normal or special summoned; her ATK is double till the end of the Battle Phase." The Yuki siblings' eyes widen. Opal gave a panther cry as her power rose.

**Crystal Beast Opal Panther, ATK: 1100–2200**

Jesse looked on the field, Jaden had nothing but face-downs, Reyna had Cosmo, and Aryn has Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird who was in defense mode. He quickly made up his choice.

"Opal attack Jaden directly!"

Opal smiled causing Jaden to freak out a little. _"Time to play!"_ She jumped up and over to Jaden's side and the slashed him, which made him fall to the ground on his back.

Everyone, including the watchers who the duelists have yet to even see, flinched.

* * *

><p>"Ouch." Hayden muttered seeing his little brother in pain.<p>

"That gotta hurt." Brooke added.

"Reminds me in their first duel." Adena commented.

"You're right." A girl with purple-red hair in an Obelisk Blue uniform said.

"First duel?" Iris asked her cousin.

"Yeah," Daniel answered. "Viper had them duel one another, for some Survival Duel."

"Oh." Iris said turning back to the duel.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden:<strong> 1300

**Reyna:** 4000

**Jesse:** 2300

**Aryn:** 1600

"You alright Jay?"

Jaden shot up onto his feet. "Never better!" Aryn giggled while Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Alright then I end my turn!" Jesse declared. "And since it's my End Phase, Opal's ATK goes back to normal."

**Crystal Beast Opal Panther, ATK: 2200–1100**

"I'm up!" Aryn called and draw her card. She studied her Hand. _Reyna's got Cosmo out, and next turn Jaden could easily summon Neos with Monster Reborn or O–Oversoul. Better play this right. _"Since I summoned Thunderbird through Rainbow Barrier, his effects cannot be used."

"Oh wow." Reyna said.

"Now I switch him to attack mode." Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird rose from defense to attack. He made his battle cry. "Next I play my face-down, Jewel Gift!" Aryn's face-down flipped up to reveal a Trap card with the image showing Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf giving his power to Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger. "I tribute Amazonite Anaconda to have her ATK be added to Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird!" The large bird glowed green as Amazonite Anaconda vanished from the field and his energy went to the bird.

**Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird, ATK: 2400–3400**

Amazonite's green stone appeared next to Pearl and Onyx's gemstones.

"3400 ATK!" Reyna, Jaden _and_ Jesse exclaimed.

Aryn smirked at Reyna.

_I don't like the way she's looking at me. _The brown-haired Slifer thought.

"I activate _my_ Forced March," Aryn showed the Spell card that Reyna used last turn. "So Thunderbird's ATK is cut in half." Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird glowed as his ATK deceased.

**Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird, ATK: 3400–1700**

"And you know the drill Reyna, Rainbow Moonstone can attack you directly!"

Reyna's eyes widen as the large bird flew over to Reyna.

"Moonstone Thunderbird, Rainbow Eclipse!" The large bird opened his mouth and then rainbow-colored arrows came out of his mouth and onto the Slifer girl. Reyna shielded herself with her arms.

**Jaden:** 1300

**Reyna:** 2300

**Jesse:** 2300

**Aryn:** 1600

"I end with two face-downs." Two reverse cards appeared at her feet. And since it was the end of her Battle Phase, Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird's ATK returned to normal, but due to Jewel Gift, his ATK went back to 3400.

**Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird, ATK: 1700–3400**

"OK, my draw!" Jaden said. He looked at his Hand. "I summon Neo-Spacian Dragonoid!" Appearing on his field was a red bipedal dragon with green eyes a yellow horn coming from the top of its nose, and bat-like wings. (3/1000/1000)

"Next I play Card of Sanctity so we all draw until we have six cards." Everyone drew their cards.

"Next I activate O – Oversoul to bring Neos back!" Neos reappeared on Jaden's field next to his new Neo-Spacian. (7/2500/2000)

"Neos, Dragonoid, Contact Fusion!" The two monsters nodded to one another before jumping up into the sky above them. Everyone looked up as the two suddenly began to merge together. "Presenting, the Elemental HERO Dragon Neos!" Appearing before Jaden was a Neos look-alike but wearing a red body suit with a dragon shaped helmet, dragonic wings and tail, it is armed with a deadly set of claws. (7/3000/2500)

_Wow, 3000 ATK. _Aryn thought. _He must have a good ability…_

"And his Special Ability activates, for every Dragon-Type on my opponent's field or Graveyard he gains 600 ATK, but sadly there are none, so his ATK remains the same. But he does have enough power to attack, Dragon Neos attack Opal Panther!"

Dragon Neos flew over to Opal Panther and then slashed her with his set of claws. The panther cried out in pain and soon appeared in his Spell and Trap card zone. But Jesse's Life Points also took a drop.

**Jaden:** 1300

**Reyna:** 2300

**Jesse:** 400

**Aryn:** 1600

"Sorry about that Jess." Jaden called as Dragon Neos returned to his side.

"No worries bro.

Jaden nodded. "I end my turn with that. But unlike my other Neos fusions, Dragon Neos doesn't return to the Deck."

"Alright, my go." Reyna drew her card. "And I play the equip Spell, Sniper Armor!" Suddenly a black light consumed Cosmo and then black armor appeared on his chest and a sniper rifle appeared in his Hand. "And with it Cosmo gains 700 ATK!"

**Neo HERO Cosmo Sniper Mode, ATK: 2500–3200**

"Wow." Aryn muttered seeing Reyna's hero upgraded.

"Now I end my turn with a face-down. But since it's my End Phase, Cosmo Sniper Mode's effect activates: he deals 200 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points and the damage doubles each turn."

Jesse's eyes widen. He only had 400 Life Points remaining!

**Jaden:** 1100

**Reyna:** 2300

**Jesse:** 200

**Aryn:** 1400

"My move," Jaden said. "Sorry 'bout this Jess, but Dragon Neos attack Jesse directly!"

Dragon Neos flew over to Jesse but before anything could be done…

"Not quite Jay, I activate the quick-play Spell Gem Protector!" Jesse inserted a Spell that showed a rainbow barrier protecting the Crystal Beasts. "This Spell can be activated if you declare an attack on me and I have at least 3 Crystal Beasts on the field! But I'm not finished yet; I play another quick-play Spell, Flight Force!" Jesse held up a Spell showing Elemental HERO Sparkman's power being transferred to a player. "Now I gain Life Points to half of the attacking monster's ATK. And Dragon Neos has 3000 so I gain 1500 Life Points!" Jesse glowed blue as his Life Points increased.

**Jaden:** 1100

**Reyna:** 2300

**Jesse:** 1700

**Aryn:** 1400

"…" Jaden ended his turn.

"My move!" Reyna said. She looked on the field. "Sorry bro, but Cosmo Sniper attack Dragon Neos!" Cosmo aimed his sniper at Dragon Neos and then blasted him.

Jaden shielded himself. "I activate Dragon Neos' effect! When he's destroyed, I get to special summon Neos and Dragonoid!" Neos and Dragonoid appeared in Dragon Neos' place. (7/2500/2000), (3/1000/1000)

**Jaden:** 600

**Reyna:** 2300

**Jesse:** 1700

**Aryn:** 1400

"I end my turn!"

"Back to me!" Jesse said. "And I activate my face-down, Rainbow Crystal!" Jesse's face-down flipped up to reveal Rainbow Dragon surrounded by rainbow crystals. "Now by sending 3 Crystal Beasts from my Deck to the Graveyard," Jesse took his Deck out and sent 3 random beasts to the Graveyard. "I get to special summon Rainbow Dragon, but his effects are negated." Jesse took a card from his Hand. "Rise, Rainbow Dragon!" The legendary dragon of the Crystal Beasts appeared before Jesse and roared. (10/4000/0)

"Rainbow Dragon," Jesse turned to his sister. "Sorry sis, Rainbow Dragon attack Rainbow Moonstone Thunder with Rainbow Refraction!" Rainbow Dragon got ready to unleash its signature attack.

"Not yet bro!" Aryn called. "I activate my face-down Crystal Blast!" Aryn's face-down flipped up to reveal a large crystal ball.

"Crystal what?" The Yuki siblings questioned. The watchers were also wondering what that Trap did.

"Oh no…" Jesse paled.

Aryn smirked. "Crystal Blast also happens to be my favorite Trap card; by selecting one monster on my field all players take damage equal to the card's Level times 500. And I chose my only monster! Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird, who is Level 6, so everyone takes 3000 points of damage!"

"SAY WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed. It was then the four duelists noticed the crowd.

"WHOA!" They looked around and saw practically everyone (minus Viper and Axel) watching their duel. "WHERE'D ALL YOU COME FROM?!"

Hayden leaned against a tree and chuckled. "We've been here little bro and sis since the start of your duel, we just didn't say anything."

Reyna frowned. "Not funny Hayden!"

Hayden just chuckled some more. Reyna pouted and turned back to the duel.

"Let's focus on the duel…"

"Right," Aryn said. "As I was saying, we all take 3000 points of damage, so the duel ends in a draw!"

Everyone watched as the crystal ball began to glow multicolor and then unleash beams of red, blue, orange and black at Jaden, Jesse, Reyna and Aryn, respectively, and dropping their Life Points to 0. In addition, smoke covered the field.

**Jaden: **0

**Reyna: **0

**Jesse: **0

**Aryn: **0

* * *

><p>When the smoke cleared everyone saw the four duelists on the ground. Well Aryn was sitting on her knees, Reyna sitting on her bum and the boys lying on their backs.<p>

"That was some duel." Jaden said sitting up. Aryn giggled.

Jesse sat up as well. "Not kidding, I haven't had a duel that fun since I dueled Aryn before coming here."

"Hey!"

Jesse chuckled.

Reyna turned to the blonde-haired girl. "That is some trap, no wonder it's your favorite."

Aryn winked. "In fact, that card is what causes Jesse and I to end our duels in draws."

Jaden and Reyna stared at the younger Anderson. "Seriously."

"Seriously." Aryn repeated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Viper, the West Academy professor was watching the duel with interest. Viper watched as Aryn reacted to something Jaden said.<p>

"Hmm it seems Mr. Yuki has taken an interest with Miss Anderson." Viper pressed a button and contacted Axel.

_"Your orders sir." _

"Kidnap Miss Anderson and lure Mr. Yuki into a duel. Make his give it his all."

_"Right away sir." _Axel vanished from the connection.

Viper sat back in his chair and continued to watch the Yuki and Anderson siblings laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>Woot! The end of my best duel!

**Princess: **Well done Sky!

**Sky: **Uh oh Viper wants Axel to kidnap Aryn!

**Princess: **That's bad news! What's going to happen?

**Sky: **Stay tuned for Chapter 5 to find out! And Chapter 5 won't be as long as this chapter was to update.

**(1): They dueled where Chazz dueled Jaden in Season 2.**

**Neo Hero Cosmo Sniper Mode  
><strong>Level: 7  
>Attribute Wind<br>Type: Warrior  
>Attack: 2500 Defense: 2100<br>Effect: This Monster cannot be Normal Summoned or Special Summoned except by equipping Neo Hero Cosmo with Sniper Armor. If Neo Hero Cosmo Sniper Mode would be destroyed by battle or by card effects discard Sniper Armor to negate the destruction. At the End Phase of your turn inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and double damage each time.

**Crystal Beast Opal Panther  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Beast  
>Attack: 1100 Defense: 1000<br>Effect: When this card is successfully Normal or Special Summoned its atk points are doubled until the end of the battle phase. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

**Crystal Beast Aquamarine Swan  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: Water<br>Type: Winged Beast  
>Attack: 1000 Defense: 1400<br>Effect: Once per turn when a face up Crystal Beast you control is targeted for an attack you discard 1 card from your Hand to end the battle phase. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

**Crystal Beast Diamond Phoenix  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Fire<br>Type: Winged Beast  
>Attack: 1200 Defense: 800<br>Effect: When this card is summoned from the Spell/Trap card zone it gains an additional 400 ATK. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

**Elemental HERO Dragon Neos**  
>Level: 7<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: WarriorFusion  
>"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dragonoid"<br>Effect: This monster can be summoned through contact fusion with "Elemental HERO Neos" and "Neo-Spacian Dragonoid". This card gains 600 ATK for every Dragon-Type on your opponent's Field or Graveyard. During your End Phase this card does not go back to your Deck. When this monster is destroyed special summon the monsters that made it up to the Field.

**Neo-Spacian Dragonoid  
><strong>Level 3  
>Attribute Fire<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000<strong><br>**Effect: This card can negate the special effects of the opponents monsters

**(The above 6 cards are of PrincessAnime080's creation, creation rights go to her)**

**Jewel Beast Pearl Panther  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Beast  
>Attack: 2000 Defense: 1000<br>Effect: When this card is successfully Normal or special summoned, it can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the graveyard.

**Jewel Beast Amazonite Anaconda  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Water<br>Type: Reptile  
>Attack: 1000 Defense: 3000<br>Effect: When this card is attacked in face-down defense mode by a monster with higher ATK, all damage is reverted to your opponent. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the graveyard.

**Jewel Beast Ruby Fox**  
>Level: 3<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: Beast<br>Attack: 900 Defense: 900  
>Effect: For every "Jewel Beast" on the field, increase your life points by 500. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the graveyard.<p>

**Jewel Beast Onyx Snake  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Reptile  
>Attack: 1600 Defense: 1400<br>Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot activate Spell cards. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the graveyard.

**Onyx Blast**  
>Type: Counter Trap<br>Effect: Activate only if "Jewel Beast Onyx Snake" has been destroyed in battle: deal 1600 points of damage to all players.

**Crystal Blast  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: Select one monster on your side of field, deal damage to all players by the chosen monster's level x 500.<p>

**Crystal Life  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Send 1 "Jewel Beast" or "Crystal Beast" to the graveyard to make all player's life points 4000.<p>

**(The above 7 cards are of my creation, creation rights go to me)**


	5. Heated Duel!

**Sky: **Hahahah couldn't wait till later to post this so here ya are!"

**Princess:** Let's go!

**Both: **Enjoy this rebooted version of the Episode Hanging with Axel!

**Both: **We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 'cause if we did Season 4 would have been dubbed and the created Crystal Beast cards would have been made real!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Heated Duel!<strong>

It's been a few days since the overseas champions, and Aryn, came to Duel Academy. Jaden and Reyna bonded right away with the Anderson siblings it was too scary.

Right now it was the day after Jaen, Reyna, Jesse and Aryn had their duel. It was near nighttime and Aryn was on her way back to the Slifer dorm after taking a walk around campus when suddenly, a cloth was wrapped around her mouth.

_'__Chloroform!' _Aryn thought but before she could eye her capturer she blacked out.

However before she did black out, Aquamarine's spirit flew from her owner's deck and to the Slifer Dorms.

* * *

><p>At the Slifer Dorm, Jaden, Reyna and Jesse were sitting around looking at each other's decks.<p>

Jesse looked out the window and saw that it was getting darker by the hour.

Reyna looked up at Jesse seeing his expression. "Jesse you okay?"

Jesse jumped slightly; he was staring out the window so much he didn't hear Reyna the first time. Jaden looked at his friend as well.

"Oh sorry, just worried about Aryn." He looked out the window.

"Jess, she'll be fine, there's not much to see on the island anyway." Reyna said.

"I know it's just that, when we are at a new place, she doesn't like staying out when it gets dark." Jesse made a face.

"Jesse," Reyna started and the blue-haired boy turned. "Did something happen before Hand?"

Jesse sighed and rose to his feet, but still looking out the window. He leaned against it. "Yeah something did happen. It was when we first ran away from home."

Reyna blinked. "Wait what? You ran away from home?"

Jaden remained silent but was also surprised. Jesse ignored Reyna's surprise.

"Yeah, our mom helped us." He smiled thinking of his mother. "Anyway, she helped use because our dad wanted Aryn to follow in his footsteps. You see my dad is against dueling, he thinks it's pointless."

"What?" Reyna and Jaden said.

"Yeah, anyway, about a month after running away, we ran into some thugs. They knocked me out and took Aryn. Thankfully, her duel spirit, Dark Witch, was able to help me track her down. It was nighttime too when they found us. I managed to save her, but she's been scarred since that day of walking around places she doesn't know."

"Oh wow." Reyna said.

Suddenly Winged Kuriboh popped in through the window and he sounded worried.

"What's wrong Winged Kuriboh?" asked Jaden.

Ruby popped up as well and she sounded worried as well. _"__Rubi!"_

Then Stealth Bird appeared and he sounded worried too.

"Ruby?"

"Stealth?"

Suddenly right through the door was Aquamarine!

"Aquamarine?!"

The cat-like creature looked around and saw Jesse. She scampered over to him and jumped on his knee.

_"__Aqua, aqua, aqua!" _She cried.

"What's she saying Jesse?" Reyna asked.

* * *

><p>Aryn slowly opened her eyes. But when she did, her eyes widen like plates and a scream emitted from her mouth. <em>"<em>_JESSE!"_

* * *

><p>Before Jesse could answer a loud scream was heard.<p>

"What was _that_?" Reyna wondered.

Jesse's eyes widen. "That was Aryn, if she screamed that loud something's wrong."

The Yuki siblings turned to the elder Anderson. "Wait, Aryn can scream that loud?"

"When she's near her fears yes. Now come on!"

Aquamarine jumped off Jesse's knee and raced out the door, the other spirits following. The humans were quickly after them.

* * *

><p>As they ran, Reyna began to wonder. "Why would someone kidnap Aryn?"<p>

"Who knows?" Jesse said.

"Aryn!" shouted Jaden and he spotted Aryn, who was shaking in place, dangling from a tree that was hanging over the edge of a cliff. Axel Brodie was standing in Jaden's way guarding the tree Aryn was dangling from.

Aryn turned and her eyes widen with happiness. "Jaden! Jesse!"

"You ok sis?" Jesse called.

Aryn nodded. "But GET ME AWAY FROM THIS CLIFFF!"

Everyone covered their ears. "Aryn not so loud!" Jesse said while covering his ears.

"Sorry…"

"Hang on Aryn…" Jaden paused. "Okay, not the best choice of words, actually. Now, let her down, Axel!"

"She'll come down sooner or later," said Axel. He took out a remote and a buzzsaw that was supporting the rope Aryn was tied up in started buzzing and cutting the ropes. "You'll have to win her freedom before she falls, though."

"_JADEN_!" Aryn screeched.

"Don't worry, Sy," said Jaden. "I'll help as soon as I beat this stiff. Get your game on, Axel!"

"GAME ON!" they both shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden: <strong>4000

**Axel: **4000

"Go get him Jay!" Jesse said.

"I'll start," said Jaden as he drew a card. He looked pleased at his Hand. "I play, Polymerization! So, I'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix in my Hand to bring out Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" The first two monsters showed up on the field briefly but disappeared as they fused into Jaden's signature fusion monster. (6/2100/1200)

"What a start," said Reyna.

"You're kinda rushing through your move, Jaden," said Axel. "Dueling like someone's life is a stake. Oh yeah, that's what this duel is about."

"This isn't funny," snarled Jaden. "You're gonna regret tying Aryn up!"

"Stay cool, Jaden," said Jesse.

"We'll take care of Aryn." said Reyna.

"Don't take another step," said Axel. "Or the girl's gonna fall to her doom."

"We gonna get her down." Jesse said. "I mean up!" He quickly corrected after seeing Aryn's glare.

"We will," said Reyna. "We just gotta make sure that Axel gets distracted somehow.

"I'll throw down 2 face-downs and stop there," said Jaden.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Axel:** 4000

"Alright, watch out!" shouted Axel as he drew his sixth card. "I play the continuous Spell, Blaze Accelerator!" A big gun-thing popped up on Axel's field. No one else knew what it did.

"What's that do?" asked Jaden.

"You're about to find out," said Axel. "Now, I can ditch a Pyro-Type monster with 500 ATK or less and it can destroy one of your monsters. So, I'll send my Volcanic Shell to the grave and destroy Flame Wingman! "Fire!" As the little fire thing that looked like a shrimp was loaded up into Axel's weapon and fired, Jaden pulled off some quick thinking

"Go, De-Fusion!" shouted Jaden. "Now, Flame Wingman returns to my deck and Avian and Burstinatrix return to the field!" Flame Wingman disappeared and Elemental HEROes Avian and Burstinatrix took his place. They were both in attack mode. (3/1000/1000), (3/1200/800)

"Nice move, Jay," said Reyna.

"Yeah, now he's got TWO monsters and Axel's wide open," said Jesse.

"Not quite," said Axel with a smirk.

"But, your Spell card keeps you from attacking me until your next turn!" said Jaden in disbelief.

"I wasn't planning on attacking," said Axel.

"Huh?" Everyone else asked.

"I pay 500 Life Points to use Volcanic Shell's effect," he explained. "Now, I can pull another one from my deck. So, I'll fire it at your Burstinatrix! Get her!" The second Volcanic Shell made contact with its target this time as Burstinatrix blew up.

"Aw man," said Jaden.

"I'll play a face-down and that's it," said Axel. "But, ya better hurry, before that rope breaks and sends your girlfriend down on those rocks."

Both Aryn and Jaden blushed. "I'M NOT/SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Both yelled.

Jesse and Reyna chuckled. "SHUT UP JESSE!" Aryn screeched. "YOU TOO REYNA!"

Jesse flinched. "Yes ma'am."

Reyna looked at Jesse. "You're scared of your sister?"

Jesse leaned over. "You would too when you met her temper."

"Oh."

"JESSE GET ME UP AND AWAY FROM HIS CLIFF BEFORE I LOSE IT!" Aryn yelled.

"Right…"

**Jaden:** 4000

**Axel:** 3500

"Alright, my turn," said Jaden as he drew a new card. "I play Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" Jaden's FIRE Neo-Spacian friend burst out of a huge fire. (3/500/500)

"And he's got a sweet effect, for all your Spells and Traps; my Scarab gets 400 more ATK." (3/500–1300/500)

"Not that much of a bonus," said Reyna. "But, Jaden had better put them to good use."

"Avian, attack him directly with Quill Cascade!" shouted Jaden. Avian flew over towards Axel's field and started to attack with a storm of feathers, but Axel stopped him dead in his tracks with his face-down.

"I play my Fire Wall Trap!" shouted Axel and his face-down flipped up.

"Say what?" asked Jaden.

Axel explained how his Trap worked. "By removing a Pyro-Type monster from my graveyard, I can cancel any direct attack! So later Volcanic Shell." Axel removed his card from his graveyard and a huge burst of fire rose from the ground around Axel and Avian backed off.

"Then, I'll let Flare Scarab take a shot," said Jaden. "Get him!" Flare Scarab tried to fly at Axel too but…

"There's still another Volcanic Shell in my graveyard," said Axel. "So, I'll remove it and cancel the attack again." More fire burst from the ground.

"So much for that plan," Jaden grumbled. "Your move."

**Jaden: **4000

**Axel: **3500

"Are ya ready?" asked Axel. He drew and then he had to explain another effect of his Fire Wall card.

"If I want to keep Fire Wall out, I have to give up 500 Life Points during my Standby Phase," said Axel, "which I'll do right now. Next, I play my Soul of Fire Spell card. Now, you can draw a card."

"Thanks a bunch," said Jaden in a cheerful way.

"And now, for my bonus," said Axel. "By removing 1 Pyro-Type monster in my deck from the game, you take damage equal to half its ATK."

"No way!" shouted Jaden.

"I'll remove my Infernal Flame Emperor from the game," said Axel as he held up the card. "He's got 2700 ATK. So, you lose 1350 Life Points." Jaden got hit by a thing that looked like it was completely made of fire and his Life Points dropped.

No one had actually noticed that Axel was hesitating with the rest of his move.

"Here are 2 face-downs," Axel said. "That's it." And he continued looking at his cards.

**Jaden:** 2650

**Axel:** 3000

"Axel looks like he's got something on his mind," Jesse pointed out to Reyna. "Let's see if we can help Aryn."

Reyna nodded and she and Jesse started tiptoeing over to the tree where Aryn was tied up so they could pull her out of trouble before she dropped and killed.

**Jaden:** 2650

**Axel: **3000

"Alright, Axel," said Jaden. "Let's see what I've got." He drew and looked pleased at his new card. "Here comes the Fake HERO Spell card! Now, if you remember my duel with Jesse, you'll know that I can now summon an Elemental HERO from my Hand. So, here comes Neos!" Jaden's most famous monster jumped up and punched the air. (7/2500/2000)

Axel was so busy focusing on the duel that he never noticed Jesse and Reyna had snuck around the duel field and were trying to figure out how to pull Aryn up from hanging over the side of the cliff. Then the rope was starting to break.

"Hang on sis we're going to get you out."

Aryn nodded. "O…K just hurry please!" She sounded scared.

"Neos might not be able to attack in his current form," said Jaden, "but I can give him an upgrade. Neos, Flare Scarab, Contact Fusion! Let's go, Flare Neos!" Said monster appeared in a burst of flames. (7/2500/2000)

Jesse got an idea. "Can one of ya Hand me a stick or twig on the ground?" he asked. Reyna then started looking for a good twig among the ones that were scattered on the ground.

"Since you've got a whole bunch of Spells and Traps put," Jaden started to explained, "Flare Neos gets 400 more ATK for each of them." Flare Neos's ATK rose to what was an unbelievable 4500 points.

"ATTACK!" shouted Jaden. "Wipe out Axel's Life Points with Flare Storm!"

Before Flare Neos's attack could make contact, Axel played his face-downs.

"Go, Burial from a Different Dimension!" he shouted. "Now, the three monsters that I removed from the game return to my grave." He added his Flame Emperor and both Volcanic Shells to his grave.

"So, like before, I'll remove my Volcanic Shell from the game and cancel out your attack." Flare Neos got stopped by another big wall of fire.

"Avian, attack!" shouted Jaden. Avian went right at Axel.

"Déjà vu. Since you're gonna keep attacking, I'll keep negating them!" shouted Axel. "My second Volcanic Shell's gonna fuel Fire Wall again." Axel took out the second one.

"This cycle's about to break!" yelled Jaden. "I play, Contact Out. Now, Flare Neos can separate and since the monsters I merged to make him are in my deck, I can bring them back out. So, welcome back, Neos and Flare Scarab." Jaden's Flare Neos separated and his old monsters took his place. (7/2500/2000), (3/500/500)

"Neos, get him!" Neos tried to attack but Axel used Fire Wall again.

"I remove Infernal Flame Emperor from the graveyard so that my Fire Wall blocks your attack." More fire from the ground.

"That's all that was in my way," said Jaden. "Flare Scarab can now attack you directly! And my Scarab also gains another 400 ATK for all those Spells and Traps you've got!" Flare Scarab glowed red as his power increased and because of the increase, Axel's Life Points also took a drop. (3/500–1300/500)

**Jaden:** 2650

**Axel: **1300

"Jesse!" Aryn screamed, somewhat quietly.

"Hang on sis!" Jesse said.

"Quiet!" Reyna shushed. "We can't let Axel hear us."

"Where's that stick Reyna?" Jesse asked.

"I'm working on it," hissed Reyna. "Here's a stick!" Reyna Handed Jesse the said object. She passed it to Jesse, who climbed back up on the tree, and tried to stick the stick into the buzzsaw but the twig snapped to bits and the splinters sorta hit Jesse and Aryn. The thread also snapped more.

"Jesse!" Aryn whispered.

"So-rry!"

Reyna rolled her eyes before getting serious. "Quiet you guys! Axel will hear you and then drop you!" Reyna whispered harshly.

Aryn happened to look up and noticed that Axel wasn't even paying attention to them. _Odd… _"Guys!"

Jesse and Reyna looked down. "Look, Axel's not even paying attention, he's in lala land." Jesse and Reyna looked at Axel and saw that Aryn was right.

Then, what Axel was thinking about must've made him have a change of heart, because he stopped the buzzsaw just as there was still enough thread to hold Aryn up.

"He stopped the chain saw thingy?" Reyna asked.

"You saved my friend?" asked Jaden. Axel didn't answer. Jesse had all his attention in pulling his sister up.

**Jaden:** 2650

**Axel: **1300

"Let's just duel," he said as he drew. After analyzing his Hand he said, "Again, I'll pay 500 Life Points to keep Fire Wall out."

**Jaden: **2650

**Axel: **800

"Next, I'll play Blasting Vein. It's a Spell that lets me trash a face-down to draw two more cards from my deck."

Axel's destroyed card flipped over and revealed that it was the card, Fire Trap. Then, he drew his two cards and explained an effect of the card.

"Also, when Fire Trap gets destroyed, I can draw another card."

"That it?" asked Jaden.

"No way," said Axel. "I'm gonna get rid of Blaze Accelerator and get my Tri-Blaze Accelerator." Axel's first card disappeared and was replaced by a huge version of what looked like a cannon with three shots

Jesse and the others took a look at what was happening. Axel seemed to be getting an edge against Jaden. And Axel wasn't even done. He went on,

"Next, I'll send the Volcanic Scattershot in my Hand to the grave to play it. And this new cannon can blast ya with three times the power of my first Blaze Accelerator could. Now, I'll fire three Volcanic Scattershots at ya! Fire right at all his monsters!"

The freaky three-headed shrimps hit Neos, Flare Scarab, and Avian and they all blew up. Jesse and the others stared in awe.

"How'd you do that, Axel?" asked Jaden.

"Be glad to tell ya," said Axel with a smirk. "Ya see, Tri-Blaze Accelerator can fire any shot at ya and destroy one of your monsters and ya lose 500 Life Points. Then, with the effect of Volcanic Scattershot, when I send it to the grave, I can take two more from my deck and use them as ammo too. And for each Scattershot that I sent to the grave, you lose another 500 Life Points points. So, you lose 2000 Life Points points total."

**Jaden: **650

**Axel:** 800

Jaden just stared in shock at all the Life Points that he lost in just one blow.

"So much for that plan," said Reyna.

"At least it can't get any worse," said Jesse.

"Can you guys stop looking at the duel and help me before I pound the both of you?!"

_This is just plum nuts. _Jesse thought. _There's never been a duel this crazy back home, but tthen again Aryn wouldn't be in this mess back home._

Then, he noticed that Jaden was laughing his head off. He was clearly having a real good time dueling. _I guess hanging out with Jaden means this is what ya learn to expect._ He was snapped out of his thoughts by Aryn.

"JESSE!" Aryn screamed. "The rope's breaking! Please help me!"

Just as the rope snapped, Jesse dived and grabbed the rope and sister. Reyna leaned down and also helped Jesse pull Aryn up.

Once Aryn was on the tree, Reyna turned to her brother. "We got Aryn Jay!"

"Alright," said Jaden. "I knew you guys could save her."

"Finally, now I can duel without all the racket," said Axel.

"Don't trash my friends!" shouted Jaden.

"I'll finish up with two face-downs," said Axel.

**Jaden: **650

**Axel: **800

"It's my move," said Jaden. "So, let's go!" He drew a new card.

"Go, Elemental HERO Wildheart!" shouted Jaden. His monster showed up swinging his sword wildly. (4/1500/1600)

"And his effect makes him immune to Trap cards. So, Fire Wall can't stop him!"

"Then bring it," said Axel.

"Fine!" Jaden shouted. "Wildheart, end this duel and attack him directly!"

Jesse held his sister as she was still shaking.

Axel was hesitating for a sec but played one of his face-downs. He shouted, "Go, Wild Fire! By destroying my Blaze Accelerator and giving up 500 Life Points, I can destroy all your monsters." Axel's Life Points dropped to 300 and Wildheart burst into flames.

"I also get another bonus, Jaden. I get to play a Wild Fire Token!" A big dragon that looked like it was made of fire burst out of Axel's Spell card. (3/1000/1000)

"Game over," said Reyna. No one had noticed that Axel was starting to stare at Jaden's face-down that he still had out from his first turn.

"Nice try Axel," said Jaden. "But, I'm gonna finish this now. Go Trap, Elemental Mirage!"

"Say what?" exclaimed Axel.

"With this, I can revive my Wildheart!" shouted Jaden. His monster revived on the spot. "Go, attack his Token and end this!" Axel's Life Points dropped to zero.

**Jaden:** 650

**Axel:** 0

* * *

><p>He was also staring right past Jaden into the trees, no one noticed.<p>

But, they did notice that Axel had dropped to his knees. He muttered "Viper" but the others were watching Jaden. After Axel knelt, Jaden fell over backward, unconscious. Aryn, Jesse and the others all ran over to Jaden to check on him.

"Jaden!" shouted Aryn, Reyna and Jesse in unison.

"Jay, get up!" cried Aryn. They had reached him and Aryn put her Hand on Jaden's forehead to check for a fever.

"He feels fine," said Aryn. "But, I don't know what happened."

"Let's get him to the nurse's office," said Jesse. The others nodded. Jesse and Reyna grabbed Jaden's arms and half carried half dragged Jaden to the school building to have Jaden get examined by Ms. Fontaine.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Fontaine!" shouted Aryn as she banged on the door to the nurse's office. Ms. Fontaine walked out and was about to speak when she saw Jaden knocked out and being held by Jesse and Reyna she told them to put him on the bed in the corner. Jesse and Reyna did so.<p>

"So, what happened to him?" Ms. Fontaine asked.

"He was dueling," said Jesse. "And after he won, he just plumped collapsed."

"That doesn't make sense," said Ms. Fontaine. "You can't fall unconscious just from dueling."

Reyna and Jesse looked at each other.

"Well things did get a little intense." Reyna said.

Jaden suddenly opened his eyes and asked, "What happened?"

Everyone was staring at him.

"You're awake!" shouted Aryn.

"So are you." Jaden said.

"Jaden! Thank you so much for saving me," Aryn hugged him causing him to turn red. Jesse and Reyna snickered.

"Uh, no problem…" Jaden got out still blushing.

"You all should leave now," said Ms. Fontaine. "I'll take care of him and he'll have to stay overnight." The others nodded and left. Instead of going with her friends, Aryn decided to stay with Jaden. So Reyna and Jesse went their separate ways: with Reyna going to the Slifer Dorm and Jesse heading to the Obelisk Dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>Here's the end of Jaden and Axel's duel

**Princess: **That was some duel!

**Both: **Next Time: After being saved by Jaden, Aryn starts avoiding him. What's going on and what does Hayden have to do with it?

**Don't forget to Read and Review!**


	6. Blessing

**Sky: **Hey guys and welcome back to the next chapter.

**Princess: **Hope you enjoy this double duel chapter!

**Sky: **Won't say what the duels are about.

**Princess: **Just read and find out!

**Both: **We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, last time we are saying it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Everlasting Bonds…<em>**

_"Ms. Fontaine!" shouted Aryn as she banged on the door to the nurse's office. Ms. Fontaine walked out and was about to speak when she saw Jaden knocked out and being held by Jesse and Reyna she told them to put him on the bed in the corner. Jesse and Reyna did so._

_"So, what happened to him?" Ms. Fontaine asked._

_"He was dueling," said Jesse. "And after he won, he just plumped collapsed."_

_"That doesn't make sense," said Ms. Fontaine. "You can't fall unconscious just from dueling."_

_Reyna and Jesse looked at each other._

_"Well things did get a little intense." Reyna said._

_Jaden suddenly opened his eyes and asked, "What happened?"_

_Everyone was staring at him._

_"You're awake!" shouted Aryn. _

_"__So are you." Jaden said._

_"__Jaden! Thank you so much for saving me," Aryn hugged him causing him to turn red. Jesse and Reyna snickered._

_"__Uh, no problem…" Jaden got out still blushing._

_"You all should leave now," said Ms. Fontaine. "I'll take care of him and he'll have to stay overnight." The others nodded and left.__Instead of going with her friends, Aryn decided to stay with Jaden. So Reyna and Jesse went their separate ways: with Reyna going to the Slifer Dorm and Jesse heading to the Obelisk Dorm._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Blessing<strong>

It's been a few days since Jaden saved Aryn from Axel. But within the few days, she's been avoiding him and Jesse.

Hayden watched as Aryn made her way up to the roof of the school. _What's she doing up there? _Silently, Hayden followed the blonde-haired girl.

* * *

><p>On the rooftop, Aryn was looking over the academy. She could see Jaden and Jesse talking and laughing. Reyna, on the other hand, she couldn't see.<p>

_"__Is sssssomething wrong Aryn?" _Onyx asked suddenly appearing next to his master.

Aryn jumped slightly. She turned and saw Onyx. "Onyx, please don't do that…." She turned to look over the edge of the roof.

Hayden, who had followed Aryn up to the roof, hid away so she wouldn't see him. _What's going on?_

Onyx slithered around to face Aryn. Her head was down. _"__Sssssomething is wrong. You can tell me. We're bestssss friendssssss." _When Aryn said nothing, Onyx lifted Aryn's chin with his tail. _"__Don't make me have Diamond come out, or even Pearl." _Aryn paled.

_'__Who's Diamond?' _Hayden wondered. _'__Pearl must be Jewel Beast Pearl Panther. '_

"Alright I'll tell you." Aryn said. She turned around and Onyx curled his tail and sat in front of her. "It all started after Axel kidnapped me and Jaden dueled to free me."

Hayden's eyes widen. _'__Axel kidnapped Aryn? But why?'_

"And since then, every time I think or even see him I feel all warm and it's like I have butterflies in my stomach."

Onyx nodded.

Hayden was surprised. _'__It seems that Aryn is in love with Jay.'_

Hayden stepped out. "Well it seems that you have feelings for my little brother."

Aryn jumped and turned to see Hayden leaning against the wall, arms over his chest.

"H-Hayden!" Aryn blushed; Hayden just heard her confession to Jaden.

Hayden chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell him." Aryn took a breather. "But I do want to duel you."

Aryn stared at Hayden with wide eyes. "You want to what?"

Hayden smiled. "I want to see if you match dueling like Jaden does. He loves to duel; I want to see if you love dueling as much as him." Hayden brought out his Duel Disk. "Plus it's my job as the big brother to protect him and Reyna. I'm sure Jesse would do the same for you."

"Uh ok…" Aryn took her Duel Disk out as well.

Both players drew their opening Hands and yelled, "GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aryn:<strong> 4000

**Hayden:** 4000

"I'll let you have the first turn." Hayden said.

"Oh ok." Aryn drew her sixth card and started her Standby Phase. "Hmm, I'll start off by summoning my Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf in attack mode." A purple gemstone popped up and then burst to reveal Aryn's white wolf. (3/1400/700)

_"__Hmm we are dueling him?" _Amethyst asked.

"We are…" Amethyst noticed that Aryn trailed off.

_'__Why'd she trail off, guess I'll have to find out for myself.'_

"Now by giving up half his power, he can attack you directly." (3/1400–700/700)

"Go, Amethyst Slash!"

_"__On it." _Amyethst said and he jumped over to Hayden and raised his paw, which was now glowing purple and then slashed at the elder Yuki.

Hayden winced when the wolf struck him.

**Aryn:** 4000

**Hayden:** 3700

"Sorry about that…" Amethyst returned to Aryn's side, and as he did, his power returned to normal. (3/700–1400/700)

"I end with a face-down." Aryn concluded.

"Alright, my go," Hayden drew his card and then started his Standby Phase. "And I summon Knight HERO Burst Fire in attack mode!" Hayden's monster was a female warrior wearing feminine brick-red armor. (3/1200/800)

Aryn blinked. "You play with a HERO archive, like Reyna and Jaden."

Hayden gave a small smiled. "Yes I do. Who do you think got Jaden and Reyna interested in the HERO archetype?"

Aryn gasped.

"Anyway, I play the Quick-Play Spell, Burst Wave." Hayden inserted a Spell that showed Knight HERO Burst Fire unleashing a wave of fire.

"What's that do?" Aryn wondered.

"Since I control Burst Fire, you take damage equal to half her ATK. And that's 600." Burst Fire unleashed a wave of fire at Aryn. The young girl shielded herself with her arms

**Aryn:** 3400

**Hayden:** 3700

"I'll end there." Hayden said inserting a face-down.

Hayden – Hand: 3  
>Field: Burst Fire, Face-down<br>Graveyard: Burst Wave

"Alright my go," Aryn said and drew her card. "I now activate my face-down, the Trap Equal Tactics," Aryn's face-down flipped up to show Elemental HERO Sparkman and Sparkwoman appearing side-by-side.

Hayden had never heard of that card before.

"With this Trap we both get to Special Summon, a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK. But this monster must be from the Deck.

Hayden nodded and both players took their Decks out.

"But also," Hayden looked at the younger Anderson. "Our monsters cannot attack on our next turns, but when they can attack, they can only attack each other."

Hayden nodded, but was also surprised.

"I summon my Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger in attack mode." From his orange gem, the white tiger burst free. (4/1600/1000)

"Then I'll play my Knight HERO Lightning Bolt also in attack mode." Hayden's new HERO was a male warrior wearing yellow, white and silver armor. (4/1600/1400)

"Well then, since I never really normal summoned this turn, I think I will! I summon Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus in attack mode!" A blue gem appeared and then burst revealing Aryn's winged-horse. (4/1800/1600)

"Next I place 2 cards face-down," Two reverse cards appeared behind her monsters. "And then I'll have Zircon attack Burst Fire! Go, Zircon Wing Blade!"

_"__Got it!" _Zircon flew up into the sky. Once he was over the female knight, who looked up at him, his wings began to glow.

"What on earth…" Hayden started.

_"__Zircon Wing Blade!"_ A light blue shadow of Zircon took off from the pegasus and then made its way to Burst Fire.

"Hold it Aryn!" Hayden said as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and his face-down began to flip up.

"Huh…?"

"I activate Knight Barrier!" Hayden's face-down was a Trap that had a picture of Knight HERO Burst Fire being protected by an invisible shield.

"What…?"

"This works just like Reyna's Neo Barrier and Jaden's HERO Barrier. So your attack is negated." Zircon's attack vanished and he returned to Aryn's Field.

"Hmm maybe, but I still Amethyst Wolf to do a direct attack on you by using his effect." Amyethst Wolf's attack decreased and then he jumped over Burst Fire and slashed the elder Yuki once more.

**Aryn:** 3400

**Hayden:** 3000

"Hmm I end."

"Alright my move!" Hayden declared. "I play Polymerization to fuse together Burst Fire with Knight HERO Aero Wing in my Hand!" A faint image of a winged warrior wearing light green armor appeared behind Burst Fire before it and the female knight began to combine.

"To form what?" Aryn wondered aloud.

"Presenting, the Knight HERO Blaze Wing!" Appearing where Burst Fire was originally was a dark blue skinned warrior wearing silver armor with a phoenix head on its left arm and one wing on its right shoulder and long tail feathers. (6/2100/1200)

* * *

><p>However, be known to the two duelists, Neo HERO Cosmo was watching the entire thing.<p>

_"__Reyna ought to know about this." _He turned and flew to where his master was currently: the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

><p>Just like Cosmo thought, Reyna was relaxing by the Slifer Dorms. Reyna looked up upon seeing Cosmo. "Cosmo?"<p>

_"__Reyna, I just saw an interesting duel happening on the roof top and it concerns Hayden."_

Reyna sat up hearing that a duel involved her big brother. "What? Cosmo take me to where it's happening."

Cosmo nodded and flew towards the roof, Reyna not far behind.

* * *

><p>Back at the duel, Aryn was surprised to see that Hayden has a monster similar to Elemental HERO Flame Wingman.<p>

"Whoa, a monster with 2100 ATK." Aryn said. _'__I wonder if it has an effect like Elemental HERO Flame Wingman…'_

* * *

><p>Cosmo led Reyna to the roof top and boy did she get a surprise. <em>'<em>_Why is Hayden dueling Aryn? I hope Aryn knows what she's doing; Hayden is a very tough duelist.'_

Reyna remained hiding so the two dueling wouldn't notice her.

* * *

><p>"Blaze Wing, attack Jewel Beast Zircon!" Blaze Wing took flight but before he could touch the pegasus…<p>

_'__If Blaze Wing hits, that'll be a lot of damage to Aryn.' _Reyna thought.

"Not quite! I activate my face-down, Crystal Break!" Aryn's face-down on her left flipped up to reveal a Trap showing Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird being protected by ice crystals. "Sorry but your attack is negated and with both take 400 points of damage."

**Aryn:** 3400

**Hayden:** 2600

A row of ice crystals appeared in front of Zircon and the Jewel Beasts preventing from Blaze Wing from touching them. Hayden silently cursed to himself as Blaze Wing returned to his side.

"I end my turn with a face-down."

"Alright my move!" Aryn said and drew her card making her Hand become three.

Hayden raised his eyebrow watching Aryn stare at her Hand.

_I wonder what she is going to do. _Reyna thought watching the duel with interest.

Hayden tensed up when he saw her take a card from her Hand. "I activate the Field Spell, Ancient City – Crystal Ruins."

"Ancient City – Crystal Ruins?" Hayden (and even Reyna, though she whispered it) wondered.

Hayden got his answer as the playing Field soon changed to ancient ruins with crystals everywhere and were glowing all colors the colors known.

Hayden and Reyna then noticed that the Jewel Beasts began to glow their respective gem color. "What the?"

"The Field Spell works for both Jewel Beasts and Crystal Beasts." Hayden's brown eye widen in surprise.

"And due to the glowing, they each gain 500 extra ATK and DEF." The Jewel Beasts' glowing got brighter as their power increased.

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger** (4/1600–2100/1000–1500)

**Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus** (4/1800–2300/1600–2100)

**Jewel Beast Amethyst** **Wolf** (3/1400–1900/700–1200)

"Dang." Hayden muttered.

"I now activate the Spell Zircon Blaze!"

"Wait a minute, that's the Spell you used on my sister during the Exhibition duel."

Aryn nodded. "So you know what the effect is." The elder Yuki nodded. "By giving up half of his ATK, he can attack you directly." (4/2300–1150/2100)

"Go Zircon!"

_"__You go it!"_ Zircon said and flew up into the air and then landed behind Knight HERO Blaze Wing. _"__Zircon Tornado!"_ Zircon flapped his wings creating a strong breeze at Hayden.

**Aryn:** 3400

**Hayden:** 1450

Upon returning to Aryn's side, Zircon's power returned to normal. (4/1150–2300/2100)

"However, since I used Zircon Blaze, Zircon Pegasus cannot attack this turn. But I still have Citrine to attack! And when he attacks he gains 500 ATK!" (4/2100–2600/1500)

_Could she actually beat my brother? Jaden and I can't even beat Hayden! _Reyna wondered. _No wonder she's one of the top students of North._

"Sorry Aryn, not happening. Go Negate Attack!"

"Oh man."

_'__Hehehe I knew Hayden wasn't going to let this duel end.' _Reyna smirked.

"Your Battle Phase is over thanks to this."

"I end my turn by playing the Continuous Spell Jewel Circle." A Spell card showing a circle surrounding Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus was shown. "As of now, all Jewel Beasts I have from this Turn on, are not destroyed in Battle but I receive half the damage I would have if they were destroyed."

"Hmm impressive Spell there." Hayden said. Aryn just blinked. No one ever commented on her Spells and Traps before…

"Um thanks…"

"My move then." Hayden said and Aryn nodded. "Alright I summon Mythic Beast Blaze Phoenix in attack mode!"

"Mythic What?!" Aryn wondered, but she got her answer when something began to form next to Blaze Wing. The new monster was a small red and gold phoenix with long swirling tail feathers. (3/1000/1000)

"Wow…" Aryn said.

"Next I play the Spell De-Fusion to bring back Burst Fire and Aero Wing," Blaze Wing split up and became the two respected monsters. (3/1200/800), (4/1000/1000)

"He separated Blaze Wing, but why…" Aryn wondered aloud. Her eyes widen. _Could it be possible that he has a card like Reyna and Jaden?!_

"I tribute my two monsters," the two knights vanished from the Field. "To summon Knight HERO Nexus!"

_'__I was right!' _Aryn thought as something new began to form next to Blaze Phoenix. The new monster was a silver-white muscular warrior with green eyes no mouth and a crowned shaped horn a white diamond on its chest a blue cape coming from its back a sword with runes on it and a circular white and blue shield with a white diamond on it. (7/2600/2100)

_Whoa it's Nexus. It's been a while. _ Reyna thought seeing her brother's ace.

"Nexus, Phoenix, Unity Fusion time!"

"Unity Fusion?" Aryn repeated watching the two monster jump into a portal above them

"Presenting, Knight HERO Blaze Nexus!" Hayden said as a new monster descended from the sky. This monster was a muscular warrior with bright gold eyes no mouth wearing bright red armor with a phoenix shaped helmet and two large wings. (7/2600/2100)

_"__Now that's a monster."_ Zircon said looking up at Nexus' new form. The other Jewel Beasts were impressed as well.

"You said it Zircon." Aryn said.

"Next is Blaze Nexus' effect! By removing any number of cards from play he gains 200 ATK! So I remove from play 5 cards!" Hayden took 5 random cards out of his Deck and placed them into his Deck case. "So, Nexus gains 1000 ATK."

**Knight HERO Blaze Nexus** (7/2600–3600/2100)

"3600 ATK…" Aryn said. _'__That's enough to take out any of my monsters!'_

"Nexus attack Zircon!" Nexus flew into the air aimed for Zircon.

"Don't forget that due to my Spell and Field Spell, Zircon is not destroyed and I take half of the damage!"

"I know!"

Nexus blasted Zircon with a wing of fire, but due to Jewel Circle he was not destroyed, and due to Crystal Ruins, Aryn took only half the damage.

**Aryn: **2350

**Hayden: **1450

"I end my turn." Hayden said.

"Alrighty my go!" Aryn said. "But first I activate Ancient City – Crystal Ruins other effect, if I control a Jewel Beast at the start of my turn, which I do, I get to draw an extra card!" Aryn drew two cards instead of her normal one. She looked at her Hand.

_'__Time to bring out the big guns.'_

"I tribute, Zircon, Citrine, and Amethyst to summon…." Her three Jewel Beasts vanished but then appeared in the Spell and Trap zone.

"To summon what?" Hayden wondered aloud. Reyna was also wondering the same thing.

"I summon Jewel Beast Diamond Dragon!"

"Jewel Beast Diamond Dragon…?" Hayden repeated as a diamond shard appeared on Aryn's Field before bursting to reveal a large white bipedal dragon with diamond shards embedded from its head down to its tail. (8/3000/2500)

The dragon gave out a roar causing Hayden and Reyna to cover their ears. It was very loud.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something Jay?" Jesse asked turning to the Jaden. The two were by the docks just relaxing when they heard the roar.<p>

"Yeah it was like a roar…"

_'__There's only one duel monster I know who has a roar like it, and its Diamond Dragon.' _He turned to the school._ '__Is Aryn dueling?'_

* * *

><p>"Sorry about his roar, but thankfully only those who can hear and see duel spirits are able to hear his roar." Aryn said.<p>

* * *

><p>From his hideout, Viper watched the duel with interest. "Hmm Miss Anderson is going all out, as is Mr. Yuki."<p>

* * *

><p>"3000 ATK, that's some monster." Hayden said.<p>

"Thanks, but flattery won't get me. And thanks to my Field Spell, Diamond gains 500 extra ATK and his effect activates!"

"Which is?" Hayden asked watching Diamond start to glow white.

**Jewel Beast Diamond Dragon** (8/3000–3500/2500–3000)

"He gains 300 extra ATK for every Jewel Beast in my Spell and Trap card zone." Aryn said plainly.

"Wait, 300 more?!"

"Huh uh." Aryn said as Diamond's power rose.

**Jewel Beast Diamond Dragon** (8/3500–4400/3000)

"4400 ATK!"

_'__Holy cow!' _Reyna thought seeing the power.

"Diamond Dragon attack Blaze Nexus with Diamond Flare!" Diamond Dragon let out a white flame from his mouth that hit Blaze Nexus head on.

**Aryn:** 2350

**Hayden:** 650

"I end my turn with that!" Aryn said.

"Ok, my move!" Hayden drew and gave a smirk. Aryn paled a little. "First I play Card of Sanctity, so we each draw will we have 6." Both drew. "Next I play the Spell Shield & Sword which switches all monsters' ATK and DEF."

**Jewel Beast Diamond Dragon** (8/4400–3000/3000–4400)

**Knight HERO Lightning Bolt** (4/1600–1400/1400–1600)

"Oh no! My dragon's ATK and DEF got swapped!"

Hayden chuckled. "You're not finished are you?" Aryn asked.

"Nope, because I play another Spell, Dragon's Knight!" Hayden inserted a Spell which showed a dragon with Knight HERO Lightning Bolt.

"What's that do?"

"This," Hayden said. "Since I have a Knight HERO on my Field, I get to Special Summon Knight Draconis!" Appearing next to Lightning Bolt was a large slender quadruped dragon with black armor, a blue body and tail with long gold claws, slender orange wings with red eyes a gold curved horn coming from its forehead it has a black face mask and white hair coming from it. (10/4000/4000)

"Oh my god." Aryn said seeing the monster.

_'__OK, I did NOT know of this card.' _Reyna said looking at the dragon.

"Now Knight Draconis effect activates, he gains 1000 ATK for every Knight HERO and Mythic Beast on the Field, and I have Lightning Bolt, so…"

Knight Draconis roared as its power rose. (10/4000–5000/4000)

"Next I play my own Field Spell, Knight City!" Hayden inserted his Field Spell and Aryn's ruins were transformed into a medieval city. "Now without your Field Spell, Diamond's power drops by 500.

**Jewel Beast Diamond Dragon** (8/3000–2500/4400–3900)

"Oh no." Aryn said. _At least I tried._

"Knight Draconis, end this!" The large dragon opened its mouth and let loose a large white beam which hit Diamond Dragon and dropped Aryn's Life Points to zero.

**Aryn:** 0

**Hayden:** 650

However, neither one noticed orange energy coming out of their Bio-Bands.

* * *

><p>Reyna watched from her hiding place. <em>She was so close to actually beating my brother! So what was the reason for this duel?<em>

Hayden deactivated his Duel Disk and walked over to Aryn, who was sitting on her knees. Suddenly he stopped. A small golden-orange cat-like spirit had appeared in front of Aryn. He watched as Aryn talked with the creature.

"I'm ok Aqua; it was just a small duel."

Before Hayden could move forward, he heard a familiar cooing sound. _Winged KuriKnight? _His duel spirit, Winged KuriKnight, was a Winged Kuriboh look alike but with a small knight helmet, and armed with a small shield and sword.

_"__Kuri, kuri." _The knight Kuriboh pointed with his wing to a wall. _"__Kuri, kuri, kuri."_

Hayden sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Alright Reyna come out."

Aryn looked at Hayden in surprise. Reyna was here?!

Reyna squeaked and jumped. She peeked from behind the way. "Yes Hayden…?"

Hayden glared at his younger sister. "Didn't I tell you that eavesdropping was bad?"

"Yes…" Reyna got out.

Hayden shook his head and walked over to Aryn. He knelt down. Aryn looked up at the elder Yuki. "During this duel, I can tell that you have the same dueling spirit as Jaden." Aryn blushed and Hayden smiled. "And so I give you my blessing." Aryn looked up at Hayden in surprise. Hayden rose. "But now you need Reyna's blessing." Aryn nodded and stood up. Aquamarine not resting on her shoulder.

"Blessing? For what?" Reyna piped up.

"Um I need your blessing because I uh, like your brother…" Aryn said as a blush began to form..

Reyna blinked. "Oh I knew you liked him already."

Aryn blinked.

Hayden silently chuckled. _So Reyna knew already._

"Oh um then, I guess we duel…" Aryn said hesitantly.

"Yup!" Reyna said.

The two girls activated their Duel Disk and drew their opening Hands and then yelled, "GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna:<strong> 4000

**Aryn:** 4000

"Alright I'll start us off, draw!" Reyna said. "And I'll start off by summoning a monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down."

"Alright my go," Aryn said. "First I activate the Continuous Spell Jewel Circle. So as of now, all Jewel Beasts I have from this Turn on, are not destroyed in Battle but I receive half the damage I would have if they were destroyed." Aryn took another card from her Hand. "Now I summon Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus!" Zircon appeared from within his gemstone. (4/1800/1600)

"Now attack her face-down monster, Zircon Hurricane!" Zircon flew up and began to fly at extremely fast speeds around the fact-down monster.

The face-down monster flipped up to reveal a small skeleton appeared with its face covered by a white mask with yellow eyes and a red cape around its neck. It also wielded a grey scepter with a red jewel inside.

"Huh?" Aryn said.

"The monster you attacked was my Phantom Magician! And when Phantom Magician's destroyed in battle, I can summon any HERO monster with up to 1000 ATK in defense mode," Reyna announced, but then activated her face-down card along with it. It shined with the familiar spotlight of the giant 'H'. "And then I chain it to HERO Signal!"

"Now she gets to summon two Elemental HEROes to the Field," Hayden said.

Reyna took out two monster cards from her Deck and placed them on the Field, "First, I Special Summon Elemental HERO Woodsman in attack mode with HERO Signal's effect!" Answering the signal, a large green skinned man appeared whose right arm and leg appeared to be made of old hard wood. (3/600/1000)

"And with Phantom Magician's effect, I bring out Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode!" From the smoke Phantom Magician left behind, the HERO of Earth appeared in a kneeling position. (4/800/2000)

"Hmm," Aryn looked at her Hand before pulling a card. "I end with a face-down." A reverse card appeared behind Zircon.

"My move!" Reyna said. "And I activate Woodsman effect to add Polymerization to my Hand," Reyna took her Deck out and added the said Spell to her Hand. "Now I use it to fuse Woodsman and Clayman to form Elemental HERO Gaia!" The two HEROes vanished and in their place was a giant warrior encased with black armor with red jewels. (6/2200/2600)

"Now with Gaia's effect which drains Zircon Pegasus of half of its ATK, and adds them to his own ATK!"

_"__I feel so weak." _Zircon got out as his power deceased. (4/1800–900/1200)

"Zircon!" Aryn Zircon watched as Gaia's power increased. (6/2200–3100/2600)

"Gaia attack Zircon Pegasus!"

Aryn watched as the large giant pulled back its fist and then smashed her pegasus. But due to Jewel Circle, Zircon was not destroyed, however Aryn still took damage.

**Reyna:** 4000

**Aryn:** 1800

"I end my turn with a face-down." And since it was the end of her turn, Gaia's and Zircon's power returned to normal. (6/3100–2200/2600), (4/900–1800/1200)

"I draw." Aryn said and drew her card. She looked on the Field.

_Not much I can do with Elemental HERO Gaia on the Field with 2200 ATK, better play it safe. _

"I place a monster face-down in defense mode," A face-down monster appeared. "And this face-down as well and call it a turn." A reverse card appeared next to her other face-down.

"Alright my go!" Reyna said. She drew her card. "And I summon Elemental Pegasus!"

Aryn's eyes widen as a white pegasus with rainbow-colored wings with silver-gray mane and tail and silver eyes appeared in front of Reyna. (3/600/1200)

"Now, I activate Elemental Pegasus' effect: by sending him to the Graveyard, one Elemental HERO monster gains 1200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase."

The rainbow-winged pegasus vanished from the Field and a rainbow aura surrounded Gaia and his power rose. (6/2200–3400/2600)

"Oh no." Aryn said.

"Gaia attack her face-down monster!" Gaia attacked the face-down which was Amazonite Anaconda. (4/1000/3000)

Amazonite burst into pixels before his gemstone appeared in Aryn's Spell and Trap zone. As it was the end of her Battle Phase, Gaia's ATK went down. (6/3400–2200/2600)

"I end my turn by summoning HERO Seeker in defense mode." A brown mechanical looking bloodhound with black outlines appeared next to Gaia. (3/1200/1500)

"And since HERO Seeker was successfully summoned, I get to search my Deck for a "HERO" monster and add it to my Hand."

**Reyna:** 4000

**Aryn:** 1800

"My go." Aryn said and drew her card. She studied her Hand before choosing one. "I summon Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger in attack mode!" From the orange gem, Aryn's white tiger appeared. (4/1600/1000)

Citrine growled at the mechanical bloodhound. _"__Feeding time." _

Aryn chuckled. "Not quite Citrine." She looked up. "I now activate the Spell, Citrine Attack!" Aryn inserted a Spell showing Citrine Tiger attacking someone.

"Huh?" Reyna asked.

"With this Spell, Citrine can attack you directly!"

"Say what!"

Hayden was also surprised at the card's effect, he had never heard of one like it.

"Go Citrine, Citrine Claw!" Citrine ran from Aryn's Field, jumped over Gaia and HERO Seeker and landed just a foot from Reyna. He raised his paw – his claws extended and glowing orange – and slashed Reyna.

Hayden and Aryn winched. "Sorry!"

"No worries!" Reyna called as Citrine returned to Aryn's side.

**Reyna:** 2400

**Aryn:** 1800

"Sadly since I used that Spell, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase, but first I activate the Spell card Crystal Life!" Aryn inserted a Spell card showing the seven Crystal Beasts and Jewel Beasts glowing. "By sending a Jewel Beast to the Graveyard," Aryn sent a card from her Deck to the Graveyard. "Our Life Points return to 4000."

The girls glowed rainbow as their Life Points increased.

**Reyna:** 4000

**Aryn:** 4000

"I end with a face-down."

"My go," Reyna said. Reyna looked at her Hand before selecting one. "I tribute HERO Seeker to summon Neo HERO Zephyr!"

Aryn watched as the mechanical brown bloodhound vanished and was replaced by a female warrior with blue hair wearing a light pink body suit with blue outlines and white wings. (6/2200/1600)

"I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Jewel Circle!"

Aryn watched as a storm came from the card and destroyed her favorite Spell. Now whenever Reyna attacked the Jewel Beasts would go to the Spell and Trap zone.

_This is great. _Aryn thought. She looked down at her face-downs. _But I still have something that can even the playing Field…_

"Now Zephyr attack Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger!" Zephyr flew over Citrine Tiger and twirled around and then kicked the tiger head on.

Citrine cried as he vanished into shards of citrine. His gemstone then formed in Aryn's Spell and Trap card zone.

**Reyna:** 2400

**Aryn:** 4000

"And Gaia attack Zircon Pegasus with Continental Hammer!" Gaia went after Zircon but before the EARTH HERO could touch the winged-horse…

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap, Crystal Break to negate the attack and due to its effect, we both take 400 points of damage!" Gaia suddenly was warped back over to Reyna's Field and the girls' glowed red as they took the small amount of damage.

**Reyna:** 3600

**Aryn:** 3000

"Dang, I end my turn." Reyna looked at her face-down. _I still have Magic Cylinder face-down and Aryn's hasn't really attacked me yet, so I'm good._

"My move!" Aryn said. She smiled. _Time to step it up a notch._ "I activate Card of Sanctity, so we each draw will we have 6."

Both drew.

"Next I summon Jewel Beast Pearl Panther in attack mode!" Appearing from the pearl was her black panther. (4/2000/1000)

The feline gave a roar as she hit the Field.

_"__It seems we are fighting Reyna."_ The panther said in an elegant voice.

"Yes…"

Pearl Panther narrowed her eyes seeing Aryn trail off. _I guess I will have to find out why she trailed off like that._

"And since she was successfully summoned I get to destroy 1 card on your Field! So say good-bye to your face-down! Pearl?"

_"__At once Lady Aryn, Pearl Shard!" _Pearls surrounded the panther and then went sailing over to Aryn's face-down and thus destroying it.

"Aww man!" Reyna said. Aryn smiled.

"I now activate an equip Spell." Aryn inserted a Spell and suddenly a black headpiece with a white crystal appeared on Pearl Panther's head.

"What?!" Reyna exclaimed.

"The equip Spell I activated was Jewel Pendent and with it Pearl Panther gains 500 more ATK." (4/2000–2500/1000)

Reyna's red eyes widen. _That's enough to take out Gaia!_

"Pearl attack Gaia with Pearl Power Pounce!" Pearl leapt into the air, claws glowing white and extending and pounced onto Gaia.

**Reyna:** 3300

**Aryn:** 3000

"I know activate Double Attack to attack again! Pearl go!"

Pearl nodded and attacked Zephyr who burst into pixels.

**Reyna:** 3000

**Aryn:** 3000

_Wow, even Life Point now. _Hayden thought.

"I end my turn.

"My go!" Reyna said. "And I play Ancient Rules; to Special Summon Neo HERO Cosmo!" From the scroll that appeared in front of the female Slifer was the leader of the Neo HEROes and Galaxy Beasts. (7/2500/2100)

"Now I summon Galaxy Beast Shadow Wolf in attack mode!" Appearing next to Cosmo was a wolf-like creature with black fur and piercing gold eyes. (4/1400/1000)

"Now Shadow Wolf, Cosmo, Soul Fusion!" Her two monsters nodded and then jumped into a portal that suddenly appeared above them. "Fusion Summon! Neo HERO Dark Canis Cosmo!"

Descending from the sky was Cosmo wearing a purplish-black body suit with silver wolf gauntlets on its wrist and as shoulder pads, a matching wolf's head helmet. (7/2500/2100)

"Wow." Aryn said.

Reyna smiled. "Now I activate the Field Spell Neo Galaxy!" The area was changed to a black space with six different colored vortexes swirling around each other.

"Wow." Aryn repeated.

"Now all Neo HERO monsters' ATK increases by 500!" Dark Canius Cosmo glowed as his power increased. (7/2500–3000/2100)

"3000 ATK!" Aryn exclaimed.

Reyna smirked. "Cosmo attack Pearl Panther!" As Cosmo neared the panther…

"Not quite I activate my face-down, the Trap Jewel Pair!" Aryn's face-down on her left flipped up to reveal Jewel Beasts Zircon Pegasus and Citrine Tiger standing side-by-side. "Since I have more than 2 Jewel Beasts in my Spell and Trap card zone, I reduce all battle damage to 0 and I get to place a Jewel Beast from my Deck into my Spell and Trap zone!"

Dark Canis Cosmo returned to Reyna's Field as an onyx gemstone appeared in Aryn's Spell and Trap zone.

Reyna paled. _Oh no. _"I end my turn."

Aryn smiled. "My go." She placed her Hand on the top of her Deck

"Dark Canis Cosmo effect activates! You now must send the top three cards of your Deck to the Graveyard!" Aryn grunted and sent the top three cards of her Deck to the Graveyard.

Aryn started her Draw Phase and smiled at her card. "Alrighty since I have 5 Jewel Beasts on my Field I get to Special Summon the Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird from my Hand!" Reyna watched as the mighty bird descended onto the Field. (6/2400/2100)

"But my turn isn't finish, because now I bring out my buddy, Aquamarine Fang!" The light blue gem appeared next to Moonstone Thunderbird and then burst to reveal Aryn's partner. (2/400/400)

"Now with Aqua on the Field all Jewel Beasts gain 400 extra ATK." Aryn's little spirit partner glowed blue as her power rose. (2/400–800/400)

"I end my turn."

**Reyna:** 3000

**Aryn:** 3000

"Alrighty my move!" Reyna said and drew her card. "Cosmo attack Pearl Panther!" Cosmo summoned a ball of shadow energy and then threw it at the Panther. Upon her destruction, a pearl shard appeared in Aryn's Spell and Trap zone, next to Amazonite's gem.

**Reyna:** 3000

**Aryn:** 2500

"I end my turn by summoning Stealth Bird in defense mode and a face-down!" Reyna's spirit partner appeared next to her Cosmo fusion. (3/700/1700)

A face-down card appeared right behind the bird.

"Alright my turn!" Aryn said. _This could possibly my last turn! _She looked on her Field. _Of course! _"Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird attack Stealth Bird!" The large bird got ready to fly over to the other bird but before he could do it…

"Not so fast Aryn! I activate my face-down, the Quick-Play Spell Winds of Evolution!" Reyna's face-down flipped up to reveal white wind surrounding a little girl.

"What's that do?" Aryn wondered.

"Very simple really. By sending Stealth Bird and two cards from my Hand to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon Stealth Bird LV10 from my Hand or Deck!" Reyna explained as Stealth Bird was engulfed in a huge of wind when it faded there was a new monster.

It looked like a Stealth Bird the only differences were that it had four wings; the top of its head was covered by a bird shaped helmet that was silver in color, and on its four wings were small pieces of armor covering the top of its wings. (10/1000/2000)

"Oh mon Dieu (1)." Aryn said seeing the new Stealth Bird. "But wait, my Thunderbird has more ATK… unless your monster has a seriously crazy effect…"

"You are correct Aryn, for you see when Stealth Bird LV10 is successfully summoned he inflicts damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the strongest monster on the Field." Reyna explained.

"But Dark Canis Cosmo has 3000 ATK…"

"That's right he's the strongest monster on the Field, so you take damage equal to his ATK." Reyna finished.

The Stealth Bird began gathering the strength of the HERO into an orb and firing it directly at Aryn.

"Not yet! I activate Crystal Blast!"

"Not that!" Reyna cried remembering the fearsome effect of the Trap.

"Oh yes and the monster I chose is Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird! So we both take 3000 points of damage! This duel ends in a draw!"

The crystal ball began to glow and then unleashed beams of red and blue at Reyna and Aryn and dropped their Life Points to 0.

**Reyna: **0

**Aryn: **0

* * *

><p>Hayden's eyes widen. "Wow that's one way to end a duel." He then chuckled and watched as Reyna walked up to Aryn. But it was then that he noticed something strange, some sort or energy came out of their bio-bands. What was that strange energy?<p>

Aryn looked up at Reyna.

"I'll give you my blessing," She narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl. "But hurt him and you'll answer to me." Aryn nodded her head. "I mean it Aryn, hurt him and I'll throw you into the volcano." Aryn nodded her head again.

"Reyna!" Hayden scolded.

"What? I'm just protecting my brother." Hayden rolled his eyes and made his way over to the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>Woohoo! Two duels in one chapter!

**Princess: **And it was epic!

**Sky:** Aryn's got Hayden and Reyna's blessing now all she needs to do is confess to Jaden. Can she do it?

**Princess:** I'm sure she will.

**Sky: **Now don't forget to review helpful comments are welcome!

**Next time – Aryn, Jaden, Jesse, Reyna, and Hassleberry team up with Jim Cook to investigate mysterious energy readings in the forest, which adversely affect Hassleberry. What's going to happen?**

**(1): Oh my god**

**Crystal Break  
><strong>Type: Trap  
>Effect: Activate when your opponent declares an attack on a "Jewel Beast", negate the attack and deal 400 points to damage to yourself and your opponent.<p>

**Jewel Circle  
><strong>Type: Continuous Spell  
>Effect: Once activated, all "Jewel Beast" cards you control are not destroyed in Battle but you receive half the damage you would have<p>

**Burst Wave**  
>Type: Quick-Play Spell<br>Effect: When you control "Knight HERO Burst Fire" deal damage to your opponent to half of her ATK.

**Ancient City – Crystal Ruins**  
>Effect: All "Crystal Beast" and "Jewel Beast" cards gain 500 extra ATK and DEF. All damage dealt when a "Crystal Beast" or "Jewel Beast" is destroyed is halved. At the start of your turn, if you control a "Crystal Beast" or "Jewel Beast" draw an extra card when starting your Draw Phase.<p>

**Citrine Attack**  
>Type: Normal Spell<br>Effect: Activate only if you control "Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger". By giving up your Battle Phase, "Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger" can attack your opponent directly.

**Jewel Pair  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: When there are 2 or more "Jewel Beast" monsters as Continuous Spell Cards in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone, reduce all Battle Damage you take this turn to 0. Then, place 1 "Jewel Beast" monster from your Deck face-up in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card.<p>

**(The above cards are of my creation, rights go to me)**

**Knight HERO Burst Fire  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: Fire<br>Type: Warrior  
>Attack: 1200 Defense: 800<br>Effect: Gain 200 extra Life Points during each of your standby phases

**Knight HERO Aero Wing  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Wind<br>Type: Warrior  
>Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000<br>Card Lore: _A winged knight who defends skies and the innocent_

**Knight HERO Blaze Wing  
><strong>Level: 6  
>Attribute: Wind<br>Type: Wind  
>Attack: 2100 Defense: 1200<br>"Knight HERO Aero Wing" + "Knight HERO Burst Fire"  
>Effect: This card can only be fusion summoned by fusing "Knight HERO Aero Wing" and "Knight HERO Burst Fire". When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.<p>

**Knight HERO Lightning Bolt  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Thunder  
>Attack: 1600 Defense: 1400<br>Card Lore: This lightning warrior slays his enemies with the lightning

**Knight HERO Nexus  
><strong>Level: 7  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Warrior  
>Attack: 2600 Defense: 2100<strong><br>**Card Lore: _The leader of the Knight HEROes when he performs a Unity Fusion with the Knight HEROes and Mythic Beasts to defeat evil._

**Mythic Beast Blaze Phoenix  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: Fire<br>Type: Winged Beast  
>Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000<br>Effect: This card gains 200 extra ATK and DEF for every card removed from play.

**Knight Draconis  
><strong>Level: 10  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 4000 Defense: 4000<br>Effect: This card gains 1000 extra ATK for every Knight HERO and Mythic Beast on the Field. When this card attacks no Trap cards may be activated.

**HERO Seeker  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: Earth<br>Type: Machine  
>Attack: 1200 Defense: 1500<br>Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, search your Deck for any 'HERO' Monster and add it to your Hand

**Neo HERO Zephyr  
><strong>Level: 6  
>Attribute Wind<br>Type: Warrior  
>Attack: 2200 Defense: 1600<br>Effect: When this Monster destroys a Monster your opponent must discard 1 card from their Hand.

**Galaxy Beast Shadow Wolf  
><strong>Level 4  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Beast  
>Attack: 1400 Defense: 1000<br>Effect: Your opponent must discard the top two cards from their Deck at the End Phase of their turn.

**Neo Galaxy  
><strong>Field Spell: Increase the ATK of each Neo HERO by 500 points All Neo HEROes that used Neo HERO Cosmo as fusion material do not return to the Deck as long as this card is on the Field

**Neo HERO Dark Canis Cosmo  
><strong>Level: 7  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Warrior/Fusion  
>Attack: 2500 Defense: 2100<br>Effect: This Monster can be Fusion Summoned through fusing Neo HERO Cosmo Galaxy Beast Shadow Wolf. This card does return to your Deck at the End Phase of your turn. No polymerization card is needed. Your opponent must discard the top three cards of his Deck at the start of his turn.

**Winds of Evolution  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Send "Stealth Bird" and 2 cards from your Hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Stealth Bird LV10" from your Hand or Deck<p>

**Stealth Bird LV10  
><strong>Level: 10  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Winged Beast  
>Attack: 1000 Defense: 2000<br>Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned through the effect of "Winds of Evolution". When this card is successful summoned it inflicts damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the strongest monster on the Field.

**(The above cards belong to PrincessAnime08, rights go to her)**


	7. Primal Instinct

**Sky: **Hey dudes and dudettes here's the newest chapter of Eternal Bonds!

**Princess: **Alright! It's the time where Aryn confesses to Jay right?

**Sky: **You know it!

**Princess: **Right on!

**Sky: **You know the drill, read and then review the story. Hehehe, also keep a watch out for a story called **_The Nightmare's Past_**, which tells a short story about Jesse and Aryn's past.

**Both: **We do not won Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Eternal Bonds…<strong>

_Hayden's eyes widen. "Wow that's one way to end a duel." He then chuckled and watched as Reyna walked up to Aryn. But it was then that he noticed something strange, some sort or energy came out of their bio-bands. What was that strange energy?_

_Aryn looked up at Reyna._

_"I'll give you my blessing," She narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl. "But hurt him and you'll answer to me." Aryn nodded her head. "I mean it Aryn, hurt him and I'll throw you into the volcano." Aryn nodded her head again._

_"Reyna!" Hayden scolded. _

_"What? I'm just protecting my brother." Hayden rolled his eyes and made his way over to the girls. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Primal Instinct<strong>

Aryn meet up with Syrus and Hassleberry and where walking out of the infirmary with Jaden leading.

"I gotta find me a duel," Jaden stated.

Aryn giggled. '_Same old Jaden.'_

"Jaden!" The said Slifer and his crew looked up to see Jesse and Reyna coming over to them.

"What's up?" Aryn asked her brother.

"There's a nasty rumor going on."

"Yeah and it's about you Jay." Reyna added.

"What about me?"

"There's a nasty rumor going around saying that you're retiring from dueling."

"AAHH!" Suddenly, Hassleberry's scream interrupted as he felt a something bite his butt, "I've been hit!"

"EK!" Aryn jumped behind Jesse. Jesse immediately calmed his sister down before she hyperventilates.

Once he collapsed to the ground, everyone could see a female crocodile was the culprit, and still had mouth clamped on him. "Requesting backup..."

"Heel, down, girl!"

Soon, Jim rushed in to calm the suddenly aggressive crocodile and managed to get her off of the dino duelist. Soon, the female croc was calm as she was enjoying being petted by Jim.

"You should keep that croc on a leash; she nearly bit off my rear end!" Hassleberry shouted in anger as he stood up, rubbing his rear end.

"Sorry about that mate," Jim said to Hassleberry. "But Shirley's not responsible for her actions."

"Who is responsible, Jim?" Jaden asked.

"Not 'who', 'what," the South Academy duelist corrected, "Ever since last night, there's been some powerful electro-waves that caused Shirley's fighting instincts to go wild, since she's a reptile."

"Oh..." the Silfer nodded.

"You understood that?" Jesse asked.

"Not a word."

Jim pulled out a grey device with a meter on it. "Yesterday, some strong electro waves sprung up and caused Shirley to act violent in the middle of the night. After that I decided to check it out." Jim added as he strapped Shirley to his back, "We need to check the forest because that's when Shirley went wild."

**((Sorry if this isn't the best written, what Jim was saying was way to complex for me but it's the same as in the show.))**

* * *

><p>Later, somewhere in the forest, Adrian was looking around until he saw an old building amongst the trees.<p>

"Well Viper, the jig is up," He stated. "I know where you're hiding."

* * *

><p>Inside the old building, Viper was contemplating about the recent events while staring at the containers, seeing the amount of energy bubbles inside.<p>

"Thanks to you, Jaden and Axel, your donation has exponentially increased my expectations," He smirked. "Soon, the entire student body will follow your lead."

Suddenly, a loud beep was sounded making Viper turn to the screens. One of them was giving of the sound, showing off the rustling of the bushes. "What's going on?" He got his answer when he saw Jim's head pop out, with the meter in his hand. "Someone else is trying to find out my secrets? Well, Mr. Cook, as long as you are not around to many prying eyes... you just became my next donor..." He then pressed a button on the panel.

* * *

><p>Back the bushes, Jim led the gang through the bushes.<p>

"It was somewhere around here that electro-wave meter was at its strongest," Jim stated. Soon, the meter's handle climbed to near max. Afterwards, Shirley started flailing violently on his back. Jim took his bandana from around his neck and tied it around Shirley's eyes, making her calm once more.

"Why are you doing that?" Reyna asked.

"When a crocodile's eyes are closed, they are instinctively calm," Jim explained. "So even with these electro-waves, she won't be flailing around like that anymore."

Next, a growling was heard which only alerted Syrus, Reyna, and Jesse in the back. They turned to see Hassleberry walking slowly, but with dinosaur slit pupils in his eyes staring at Jim and Shirley.

"Uh, Hassleberry," Reyna asked, "You okay?"

"Rrragh!" the dino duelist snarled as he made a breakaway towards the crocodile and its owner but Jaden and Jesse managed to hold him back. Aryn jumped and hid behind a nearby tree. Even though she liked Hassleberry as a friend, she was slightly scared of this new personality.

"It must because he's part animal and I don't mean his baboon brain." Syrus said trying to hold Hassleberry back as well.

"He's right!" Jaden said. "Ever since his accident he's had dino DNA in his blood."

Hassleberry suddenly growled making the three boys let of their old on him. He glared at Jim.

"Part dinosaur, that's a new one." Jim said. "But it sounds like fun. But if it's a fight you want, then you can count me in mate."

Hassleberry made a confused sort of growl.

"Dinosaurs are some of my favorite animals." Jim replied. "In fact, crocodiles and dinosaurs share a common ancestor in being reptiles. So that would make Shirley and Hassleberry cousins now." Soon, Hassleberry growled as he turned on his duel disk and drew his opening hand. "And he still has some instinct in him as a duelist, so he should focus his attention on me."

"Looks like he's dueling by instinct," Jesse figured.

"But what if tries to attack us again," Syrus whimpered.

"He won't, but you guys better stand back," Jim stated as everyone else stood to the side. Then, the South Academy duelist pulled out his duel disk, which was like a grey-colored boomerang, strapped it on and drew his opening hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hassleberry:<strong> 4000

**Jim:** 4000

"Dino Man make move!" Hassleberry got out as he drew his sixth card. "Play Gilasaurus!" Hassleberry said holding out the dino's card which brought out a small, brown velociraptor growling menacingly at its opponent. (3/1400/400)

"Now dino friend go bye-bye." Gilasaurus vanished as the flying triceratops swooped down on the field. (6/2400/1500)

"He sacrificed Gilasaurus to summon Dark Driceratops!" Syrus said.

Hassleberry then inserted a face-down card.

Aryn peek from behind Jesse. "So, he sacrificed a lower level Dino to summon a higher one."

"Yup." Jesse said. "You alright?" He whispered.

Aryn nodded. "Yeah I just thought…"

Jesse nodded understanding. "It's cool now." Aryn nodded again step out from behind her brother.

"Seeing Hassleberry duel like this is so rad." Jaden said.

"I know. I recon having Dino DNA would be kinda cool." Jesse added.

"This duel is awesome." The two said at the same time causing Reyna and Aryn to giggle at their brothers and causing Syrus to sweatdrop.

"My go," Jim announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon the monster Flint Cragger!" After playing his card, he brought out a skeleton of a dinosaur with a crest-like head that rose out of the ground. (3/800/1300)

"Next, I activate his special ability! By sending him to the graveyard, I can deal 500 points of damage to you, Hassleberry!"

The fossil unleashed a fireball from its mouth, blasting the dino duelist on his back.

**Hassleberry:** 3500

**Jim:** 4000

Afterwards, Flint Cragger went back into the hole it dug itself out of.

Hassleberry rubbed the pain on his head, and stared at Jim with anger. "Hey, what was that for?" He shouted, and that was when everyone noticed that his eyes were noticeably gone back to being human.

"He's snapped out of it," Syrus stated.

"At least he's back to normal," Aryn added.

"Define normal Aryn." Jim asked.

"Huh?"

"Show some respect!" Hassleberry said. "Drop and give me twenty!"

"I don't know what's worst, a guy who thinks he's a dinosaur, or a guy who thinks he's an obnoxious drill sergeant."

Aryn shrugged.

_What they don't know is the main reason why I sent my monster to the graveyard. _Jim then pulled out a Spell Card from his hand, depicting two fossils heading into a fusion vortex. "I activate the Spell Fossil Fusion!"

"Fossil what now?" Hassleberry asked.

"Gotta say, you oughta be ashamed of yourself," the South Academy duelist chuckled a bit. "You call yourself an expert Dino Duelist." Hassleberry grumbled, "This Spell card Fuses Monsters from both of our graveyards to make a Fossil Fusion Monster."

Soon, the ground started rumbling having the spectators stand their ground as two rock slabs from both sides of the field rose up. On Hassleberry's side, was a fossil of Gilasaurus and on Jim's side was Flint Cragger embedded within the rock slab. Then, the two rock slabs melded together and formed a bright light behind Jim.

"I excavate the remains of your Gilasaurus and my Flint Cragger, and Fusion Summon Fossil Dragon Skullgar!" The light disappeared and brought forth a dinosaur with steel-hard body and spikes along its back. Red eyes peered from its skull head. (6/2500/0)

"Well, I'll be," Hassleberry gasped. "Who knew you could mix and match your fossils like that?"

"Obviously, you never took Intro to Archeological Dueling," Jim stated. "Unearthing fossils is lesson one. Loved that course so much, I took it twice and got an A both times."

Hassleberry grumbled.

"Now, Fossil Dragon Skullgar attack Dark Driceratops!" Jim's monster went over and bit into Hassleberry's monster causing the Ra to lost points.

**Hassleberry: **3400

**Jim: **4000

"I'll end my turn with this face-down." A face-down appeared behind Jim's monster

"My draw!" The Ra Dino duelist declared drawing his card. He looked at the card he drew, it was Jurassic World. _This otta throw him for a loop._ "I summon Babycerasaurus!" On cue a green, baby triceratops wearing an eggshell as a diaper. (2/500/500)

_What? Why'd he summon that thing with only 500 ATK? _Jim wondered. _What's he up too…?_

_Bet's he's surprised at this little guy. _Hassleberry thought as he took another card from his hand. "Now I activate the field spell Jurassic World!" The field around them changed into a forest into a more primitive one which also included an inactive volcano. "Now all dinos gain 300 ATK and DEF!" Babycerasaurus smiled as his power increased.

**Babycerasaurus, ATK: 500–800, DEF: 500–800**

"Next I activate my face-down, Volcanic Eruption!" Hassleberry's face-down flipped up to reveal a trap with a volcano erupting. "Now all cards are destroyed!"

"What!" Jim exclaimed.

The volcano erupted and lava came rushing down and destroyed everything in its path.

"He just destroyed his own cards too." Jesse said.

"Wait what? I guess he's still out of it." Syrus added.

"Wait it's all part of his plan!" Jaden said.

"Yeah!" Aryn added. "Babycerasaurus has a special effect that allows Hassleberry to special summon a level 4 or below Dinosaur-Type monster from his deck!"

Syrus and Jesse looked at Aryn with a look. Jaden and Reyna were also surprised.

"What? I studied about every kind of Archetype there is." She shrugged.

Hassleberry smiled at Aryn. "She is right. As for the rest of ya, thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyhow, Sabersaurus stand by for combat!" Hassleberry said as he brought out a red triceratops.

"Alright my go!" Jim said and drew. "And I'm activin' the spell card, Dowsing Burn!" Suddenly a pair of hands holding two L-shaped wires appeared. "So I remove from your graveyard, Dark Driceratops to destroy Sabersaurus." The fossils of the winged triceratops appeared and attacked Sabersaurus.

"…" Hassleberry said nothing.

"Now I summon Sample Fossil in attack mode!" As he placed the card on his tray, a machine that looked to be made of rock, with a tank-like torso and wheels. Its green 'eyes' lit up and its club-like hands raised up towards the ground. (2/?/0)

"Unknown ATK?" Reyna wondered.

"When this card is Normal Summoned, it can dig up a Dinosaur Monster up to level 4 and put it on my side! Lucky for you, it can't attack!"

Hassleberry gasped as the new monster launched its hands into the hole and brought out a fossil of Sabersaurus with a stand underneath it, like it was part of an exhibit. (4/1700/1000)

"Give her back!"

"But if I did, I wouldn't be able to borrow her ATK," the Fossil Duelist stated as a white glow, surrounded Sample Fossil.

**Sample Fossil, ATK: ?**–1900

"Now attack him!" The sample shot his hands and they went right at Hassleberry.

**Hassleberry: **1900

**Jim: **4000

"Oh no. Hassleberry is almost out." Reyna said.

_I hope Hassleberry can turn this duel around. _Aryn thought.

"Alright my move!" Hassleberry said and drew his card. "And I activate Card of Variation to draw two new cards from my deck." He drew his cards and then added them to his hand. "I activate Living Fossil and with it I'm allowed to special summon Babycerasaurus from the graveyard." The little baby appeared in defense mode. (2/500/500)

"But he won't be around long. In order to activate my Big Evolution Pill spell I need to sacrifice him." The little baby vanished from his field. "Now for 3 turns I get to summon Dinosaur-Type monsters without tributing. So Brachion report for duty!" Hassleberry place the dino's card on the tray and out in front of him came was a long neck Brachio with dark green skin a purple underbelly and red sails. (8/1500/3000)

"Wow." Aryn said looking at the monster.

"Next I activate Tail Swipe." Hassleberry held up a card showing a Dino swiping its tail. "So I'll let Brachion attack and return Sabersaurus to my hand and Sample Fossil to yours." The two monsters on Jim's side returned to their respected owners' hand. "Now Brachion stomp him!"

The large dino charged towards Jim and ended up knocking him over. "Shirley you alright?"

The croc growled.

**Hassleberry: **1500

**Jim: **2500

"To negate Card of Variation's effect, I send Sabersaurus to the graveyard." He sent the card to the graveyard. "That's it."

"Alright nice move Hassleberry!" Jaden cheered.

"You said it that was awesome!" Jesse added. Aryn and Reyna giggled.

"Hold on guys, did you forgot about the weird energy readings that Jim was talking about earlier..." Syrus sighed. "Of course you did. You guys are exactly alike."

Jaden and Jesse turned to the little Ra. "We are? What makes you say that?"

Aryn and Reyna giggled again.

"You're becoming an endangered species Jimbo." Hassleberry mocked.

_He's right. _Jim thought as he stood up. _If I don't get rid of his high level monsters, he's going to bury me. Wait that's it! _He got ready to draw his card. He drew and then smiled; he had drawn another Fossil Fusion. "I send Sample Fossil to the graveyard and then activate Specimen Inspection!" He announced, inserting his spell card into the disk. It depicted a fossil exhibit at a museum. "I send one monster to the graveyard and you have to send a monster to your graveyard that matches the type and level I announced. And I pick a Level 8 Dinosaur monster!"

Hassleberry sighed as he searched through his deck and pulled out the monster of Jim's choice. "Ultimate Tyranno, I'll discharge you."

"Now, I play my final Fossil Fusion!" Jim continued, playing his fusion card, "I remove Sample Fossil and your Ultimate Tyranno to Fusion Summon Fossil Dragon Skullgios!" The two monsters appeared as their fossilized state and went into fusion vortex in the ground. Soon, a bunch of dinosaur bones erupted from the vortex and reformed into the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. (8/3500/0)

"That'll be it for me." Jim said.

"Alright, I activate Brachion's effect: since there's a monster on the field he goes into defense." The large dino knelt down and his sails expanded.

_He may talk funny but he duels like pro. _The Ra thought.

"Skullgious go!" Jim commanded as his dino skeleton charged towards the defending dino.

Suddenly, Jim snapped his fingers and shouted, "Wait!"

On command, Skullgios stopped right when it was going to bite Velo.

"Why he'd stop?" Hassleberry asked.

"Sorry, but I have to talk about his Special Ability," the Fossil Duelist stated, "During the Damage Step, my monster can swap the original ATK and DEF of your monster!" Everyone gasped as the points of Brachion were changed.

**Brachion, ATK: 1500–3000, DEF: 3000–1500**

"And by dealing 1500 points of damage, it's all she wrote!" He then snapped his fingers once again, having his Fossil sink its teeth into Brachion, crushing the dino into pixels and ending the game.

**Hassleberry:** 0

**Jim:** 2500

* * *

><p>But as soon as the duel was over, both Jim's and Hassleberry's Bio-Bands flashed bright orange and caused two bright orange and black beams to shoot out from them and zoom over to somewhere else.<p>

Jim was able to see it, but then started shaking and whispered, "I'm all tuckered out..."

Hassleberry was shaking as well, before he fell to his knees.

"Hassleberry!" Jaden and Jesse cried.

"Jim!" Aryn and Reyna gasped.

"That's weird," Hassleberry said, weakly, "Something sucked the life out of me..."

"So it's true," Jim added, as he weakly raised his Bio-Band arm. "When the duel ended, I could feel it activate and drained me. And now, I'm going to have a bit of nap if you don't mind!" He then collapsed on his belly.

"Over and out, boys and girls," Hassleberry added as he fell over on his back.

"Oh no!" Aryn and Reyna ran over to Jim.

"We gotta get them to the infirmary," Reyna added as Jesse and Jaden helped her get Hassleberry.

* * *

><p>In the lab, Viper saw the conclusion of the duel via the spy cameras, impressed with the results of the Bio-Band absorption.<p>

_Thank you gentlemen, _He smirked. _Your energy will make a wealthy donation!_

* * *

><p>Later that night after taking Jim and Hassleberry to the infirmary, our heroes headed to their dorms. Aryn and Jesse were heading to the Obelisk Dorm, namely Jesse's room. Aryn had a strange feeling and didn't feel conformable at sleeping alone.<p>

"Jesse."

The blue-haired turned to his sister. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Mom's ok? We haven't called since we came here."

"To be honest, I don't know. We can't really call her without Dad listening in."

"True." Suddenly an idea popped into Aryn's brain. "What about Uncle Markus? He can call Mom for us!"

Jesse's eyes widen. "Of course! Dad practically hates Uncle Markus! You're a genius sis!" Aryn just giggled

Jesse and Aryn then raced to the former's room; but first they stopped by Aryn's room to grab her laptop. However when they stepped foot into the boys dorm, they were soon stopped by Crowler.

"Mr. Anderson why is Miss Anderson with you? Females are not allowed in the boys' dorm."

"Uh…"

"I have a feeling that someone is stalking me and I feel safer with my brother!" Aryn said. "I feel safest with him." Aryn gave a genuine smile.

"Well alright just for one night, then you must go back to the female's dorm."

Aryn smiled. "Thank you!"

Crowler rolled his eyes and walked away. Once he was gone, Jesse turned to Aryn with an eyebrow raised.

"What? It was the only thing I could think of."

Jesse rolled his eyes and just walked to his room Aryn close behind. Once in Jesse's room, Aryn pulled out her laptop and placed it on Jesse's bed. A camera sat on top, perfect for video-chatting.

Aryn quickly typed some things in and soon an image of a man with spikey blonde hair and dark emerald green eyes appeared. He didn't look happy.

_"Jackson Markus and Alicia Stephanie, you are in so much trouble!" _Jesse and Aryn cringed at their uncle for using their birth names._ "Where on Earth have you been? I told you to call me when you got to Duel Academy! But no! I hear from you a week later!"_

"We're sorry Uncle Markus!" Jesse said. "We got caught up with things!"

Markus raised an eyebrow. _"Like what…?"_

"Uh…" Jesse and Aryn shared a look.

"Jesse got selected at North Academy to be the rep to come to Duel Academy," Aryn started.

"And I didn't want to leave Aryn behind so I convinced the Chancellor to let Aryn come along," Jesse added.

"And then the visiting professor from West Academy did some Exhibition Duels with Jesse dueling Jaden Yuki, Duel Academy's best duelist,"

"And Aryn was chosen to duel Jaden Yuki's younger sister, Reyna Yuki, in another Exhibition Duel." Jesse said.

"Then finding out that we are so alike to the Yuki siblings,"

Jesse smirked. "And then Aryn finding out her feelings for Jaden," Jesse said causing Aryn to blush but also causing Markus to raise an eyebrow. He was fiercely protective of his niece and nephew.

_"Oh…?"_

"W-We haven't done anything yet Uncle Markus!" Aryn quickly said a blush forming. "H-He actually doesn't know about my feelings yet…"

Markus chuckled. _"Don't worry." _His face turned serious. _"But try to call in once in a while so I can give Christina updates, she's worried about you."_

"We'll try Uncle Markus, but recently things have happened." Jesse said.

Markus's dark green eyes widen. _"What _sort_ of things?"_

"Well…" For the next hour the siblings explained to their uncle the situation, students suddenly collapsing after dueling, and the weird Bio-Bands, which they showed their uncle.

_"What's this Professor's name?" _Markus asked.

"Thelonious Viper." Aryn said. "Why?"

_"I'm going to do some searching on him; I'll call you when I get info. I'll also call Gerard to come over and help." _The siblings nodded. _"For now, get some sleep. I'll call your mother to let you know that you are ok. Goodnight you two."_

"Goodnight Uncle Markus." The two said. Aryn pressed a button and ended the video chat.

Placing her laptop on the table next to her, Aryn snuggled into the large bed next to her brother.

"I hope Uncle Markus can find some facts for us…" She got out before drifting to sleep.

Jesse watched his sister fall asleep. "Me too sis, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>Wow talk about an ending for a big chapter!

**Princess: **I know right. We got to learn more of Aryn and Jesse's history. Will we find out more?

**Sky: **In time you will.

**Both: **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Duel for Jewels

**Couldn't wait to post this tomorrow so here you go!**

**Sky: **Alright! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Princess: **This is going to be sweet. What's happening here?

**Sky: ***shrugs* Same as the show but some different things. *winks*

**Princess: **Oh…

**Both: **We do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (for the last time)

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Eternal Bonds…<strong>

But as soon as the duel was over, both Jim's and Hassleberry's Bio-Bands flashed bright orange and caused two bright orange and black beams to shoot out from them and zoom over to somewhere else.

Jim was able to see it, but then started shaking and whispered, "I'm all tuckered out..."

Hassleberry was shaking as well, before he fell to his knees.

"Hassleberry!" Jaden and Jesse cried.

"Jim!" Aryn and Reyna gasped.

"That's weird," Hassleberry said, weakly, "Something sucked the life out of me..."

"So it's true," Jim added, as he weakly raised his Bio-Band arm. "When the duel ended, I could feel it activate and drained me. And now, I'm going to have a bit of nap if you don't mind!" He then collapsed on his belly.

"Over and out, boys and girls," Hassleberry added as he fell over on his back.

"Oh no!" Aryn and Reyna ran over to Jim.

"We gotta get them to the infirmary," Reyna added as Jesse and Jaden helped her get Hassleberry.

* * *

><p>In the lab, Viper saw the conclusion of the duel via the spy cameras, impressed with the results of the Bio-Band absorption.<p>

_Thank you gentlemen, _He smirked. _Your energy will make a wealthy donation!_

* * *

><p>Later that night after taking Jim and Hassleberry to the infirmary, our heroes headed to their dorms. Aryn and Jesse were heading to the Obelisk Dorm, namely Jesse's room. Aryn had a strange feeling and didn't feel conformable at sleeping alone.<p>

"Jesse."

The blue-haired turned to his sister. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Mom's ok? We haven't called since we came here."

"To be honest, I don't know. We can't really call her without Dad listening in."

"True." Suddenly an idea popped into Aryn's brain. "What about Uncle Markus? He can call Mom for us!"

Jesse's eyes widen. "Of course! Dad practically hates Uncle Markus! You're a genius sis!" Aryn just giggled

Jesse and Aryn then raced to the former's room; but first they stopped by Aryn's room to grab her laptop. However when they stepped foot into the boys dorm, they were soon stopped by Crowler.

"Mr. Anderson why is Miss Anderson with you? Females are not allowed in the boys' dorm."

"Uh…"

"I have a feeling that someone is stalking me and I feel safer with my brother!" Aryn said. "I feel safest with him." Aryn gave a genuine smile.

"Well alright just for one night, then you must go back to the female's dorm."

Aryn smiled. "Thank you!"

Crowler rolled his eyes and walked away. Once he was gone, Jesse turned to Aryn with an eyebrow raised.

"What? It was the only thing I could think of."

Jesse rolled his eyes and just walked to his room Aryn close behind. Once in Jesse's room, Aryn pulled out her laptop and placed it on Jesse's bed. A camera sat on top, perfect for video-chatting.

Aryn quickly typed some things in and soon an image of a man with spikey blonde hair and dark emerald green eyes appeared. He didn't look happy.

_"Jackson Markus and Alicia Stephanie, you are in so much trouble!" _Jesse and Aryn cringed at their uncle for using their birth names._ "Where on Earth have you been? I told you to call me when you got to Duel Academy! But no! I hear from you a week later!"_

"We're sorry Uncle Markus!" Jesse said. "We got caught up with things!"

Markus raised an eyebrow. _"Like what…?"_

"Uh…" Jesse and Aryn shared a look.

"Jesse got selected at North Academy to be the rep to come to Duel Academy," Aryn started.

"And I didn't want to leave Aryn behind so I convinced the Chancellor to let Aryn come along," Jesse added.

"And then the visiting professor from West Academy did some Exhibition Duels with Jesse dueling Jaden Yuki, Duel Academy's best duelist,"

"And Aryn was chosen to duel Jaden Yuki's younger sister, Reyna Yuki, in another Exhibition Duel." Jesse said.

"Then finding out that we are so alike to the Yuki siblings,"

Jesse smirked. "And then Aryn finding out her feelings for Jaden," Jesse said causing Aryn to blush but also causing Markus to raise an eyebrow. He was fiercely protective of his niece and nephew.

_"Oh…?"_

"W-We haven't done anything yet Uncle Markus!" Aryn quickly said a blush forming. "H-He actually doesn't know about my feelings yet…"

Markus chuckled. _"Don't worry." _His face turned serious. _"But try to call in once in a while so I can give Christina updates, she's worried about you."_

"We'll try Uncle Markus, but recently things have happened." Jesse said.

Markus's dark green eyes widen. _"What _sort_ of things?"_

"Well…" For the next hour the siblings explained to their uncle the situation, students suddenly collapsing after dueling, and the weird Bio-Bands, which they showed their uncle.

_"What's this Professor's name?" _Markus asked.

"Thelonious Viper." Aryn said. "Why?"

_"I'm going to do some searching on him; I'll call you when I get info. I'll also call Gerard to come over and help." _The siblings nodded. _"For now, get some sleep. I'll call your mother to let you know that you are ok. Goodnight you two."_

"Goodnight Uncle Markus." The two said. Aryn pressed a button and ended the video chat.

Placing her laptop on the table next to her, Aryn snuggled into the large bed next to her brother.

"I hope Uncle Markus can find some facts for us…" She got out before drifting to sleep.

Jesse watched his sister fall asleep. "Me too sis, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Duel for Jewels<strong>

In the later hours of the evening, Aryn suddenly shot up awake breathing heavy. Jesse didn't even notice her. She gripped the little Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus plushie she had brought with her to the academy and hugged it. She turned to Jesse, whose back was facing her, and poked her brother.

"Jesse…"

Jesse groaned and sat up. He looked at the clock.

It read 2:30.

"Aryn's it's 2.30 in the morning!" But when Jesse turned to his sister, he immediately snapped awake. "Aryn what's wrong?"

"I…I had a bad dream…."

Jesse nodded knowing how bad her nightmares can be. "What happened?" He pulled Aryn to him. Aryn leaned into her brother's embrace.

"It's kinda of weird, I saw Viper but also…s…s…" Jesse frowned as Aryn trailed off.

"Aryn what did you see." He held her at arm's length. "I saw, snakes…" Aryn whispered.

Jesse's green eyes widen. _Why would she dream about snakes? She hates them! But the bigger question is why would Viper be in her dream?_

"We'll figure this out, don't worry." Jesse said smoothing to his sister as he continued to hold her.

"I hope so." Aryn whispered still clutching the Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus plushie.

* * *

><p>During the morning hours, Axel Brodie was crawling through the air vents with one thought on his mind: finding out about Viper's motives. After his recovery, he decided to get the facts and with his professor gone, he took matters into his own hands. He found the office where the West Academy professor was stationed at but it was locked, so the Volcanic duelist found himself in the air vents. Once he found the inside of the room, he was able to open up the vent and drop inside of the room. Immediately, he ran to the desk and checked all of the drawers until he came across one with a lock.<p>

_'Bingo,' _he thought._ 'Now let's see what you're hiding.'_

Axel took out a small, silver object and used it to trick the lock into opening. Once opened, he saw a stack of papers and proceeded to look through them. He came across an overhead map of Duel Academy, and found a spot in the forest area with a red circle indicating it.

"Guess it's not what you're hiding, it's where you're hiding," He said out loud. "And when I find you, its game over…"

* * *

><p>At the lab, Viper was back staring at his container, smirking at his latest plan.<p>

_'The students at this school have proven quite useful to me,'_ he thought. '_And I won't let anyone get in my way…_ He turned his thoughts back to the previous day. '_Even though increasing the Bio-Band absorption rate was a brilliant plan, it brought out unwanted attention.'_

Viper looked at his screen that popped up a picture of Adrian Gecko_. _Viper smirked_. _

_'And speaking of payment, Adrian needs to pay a lot… and just have one duel where Mr. Gecko pays the ultimate price…'_

* * *

><p>At the Silfer Dorm, Jaden and Jesse were walking down from the rooms when they saw Aryn running up to them. Reyna, Alexis, Era, and Syrus were not far.<p>

"Hey guys," Jaden said.

"What's up?" Jesse added.

"Just wanted to know what time you're going tonight…" Alexis wondered.

"Going where?" the Senior Silfer asked.

"To the party, of course," Era stated as she, and Alexis held up their invite envelopes. "You got one, didn't you?" Syrus asked, "Even I got one…"

"Of course he did, I mean I got one," Jesse replied, pulling out his invite.

"So did I," Reyna shrugged, holding up hers. "So where's yours?"

Aryn blinked and saw Jaden's confused look. "You didn't get one? Adrian was handing them out by hand…" Then it hit Aryn. She frowned. "Of course he would do that, spoiled brat." She muttered.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to the Jewel Beast duelist.

"Him not inviting Jaden, who is in fact the best duelist on the island, I'm surprised Reyna got one, no offense." She quickly added.

Reyna waved it off. "None taken."

"Word on the street is that Adrian's a snob. He's even calling the party 'Duel for Jewels'." Alexis said.

"Sounds like a desperate attempt to make friends," Syrus stated, and then sulked, "Wish I thought of it…"

"Hmm," Aryn held up her invite. "If Jaden's not going, I'm not going." She tossed it into the air.

"Uh, why don't we have our own party?"

"Hmm our own party… I like it!" Reyna cheered. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" The others said.

Aryn beamed. "Awesome! I can whip up some tasty food in just minutes."

Everyone turned to Aryn. "You can cook?"

Aryn frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Are you questioning me?"

"Uh, no they are not! They are just surprised that someone like you can cook!" Jesse quickly said before his sister's temper got unleashed. "And cook some amazing food too!" Jesse turned to his friends and gave them a look that read, "Don't' make her angry or you'll be sorry."

Aryn blinked. "Oh well alright." She turned to Reyna. "Come on Rey, I will need some help carrying the food back."

"OK!"

Aryn turned to the others. "Just head to the Slifer Cafeteria, start a small dueling party, we'll be back."

And then she and Reyna took off to get the ingredients that the blonde-haired would need to cook the food.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of campus, two Ras were heading to the Duels for Jewels when they spotted Aryn and Reyna.<p>

"Hey Reyna!"

The said Slifer turned to see her friends, Adena and Daniel.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much." The FIRE-Duelist said. "But where are you going? Aren't you going to Adrian Gecko's party?" She and Daniel held up the invites.

Reyna shook her head. "No. My brother didn't get invited so we're having our own party! I'm heading to Miss Dorothy with Aryn to get some food for her to cook.

"Aryn can cook?" Both Ras questioned. Reyna merely shrugged.

"Reyna come on!" It was Aryn. "I need to get the things soon it takes a while to make this thing ya know!"

"Coming~" Reyna called. She turned to her friends. "Wanna come to our party?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Obelisk's Party Hall was filled with Obelisks and Ras. Everyone was enjoying the buffet laid out on the large tables and chatting amongst each other…<p>

"Alright Marcel, time to get some food in your system," Blair said, taking a fork of stuffing and offering it to pale Ra.

"Uh… I think I'll pass…" Marcel said, politely rejecting the offer.

"More like you'll pass out," the Mystic Duelist snapped. "You've been like this for the past three days, and I won't have you risking your health if you starve. Now eat!"

"Yes ma'am," He squeaked as he quickly bit into the food.

Soon, the man of the hour showed up and stared at the crowd. "What's up," He greeted. "For those who don't know me, I'm Adrian Gecko and I would like to formally welcome you to my first Duel for Jewels shindig. It's part tournament. So what's a tournament without a prize," Adrian stated as he moved towards a small pedestal, half his height, with a white cover over it. "I present to you one of my family's prized possessions… the Jewel Disk!" He pulled over the cover to show a golden duel disk, adorned with different kinds of jewels from rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.

Seeing that disk, Blair immediately grabbed her friend, "Marcel, you have to duel me so I can win that disk!"

"Can't we eat first," He whined.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, Viper sat in his chair looking at his screens. "I'm sure by now, Mr. Gecko has found himself a duel," Viper stated with an evil grin, "His last one… it doesn't matter if he's figured out my plan; he won't risk expulsion and tarnish the Gecko Family name. And by maxing out he Bio-Band absorption rate, he won't live long to talk!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright guys," the East Academy duelist announced, "It's time to Duel for Jewels!"<p>

Immediately, everyone started pairing up and turning on their duel disks, just eager to take one another out for a bigger chance at winning the Jewel Disk. The duelists drew their opening hands after activating their disks.

"GAME ON!"

Monsters were summoned, Spells were being cast, and Traps were being set off as every duelist was getting their shot at winning. As they were getting into the swing of things Adrian took their leave, letting the duelists duke it out. _Now if Viper wants to put me at risk, he'll have the whole school playing with the same stakes._ Adrian thought as he smirked.

* * *

><p>Back at Viper's lab, the bubbles in the container had started to rapidly build up, making a lot of noise that caught Viper's attention. Once he saw the container, he gasped horribly.<p>

"OH NO!" He shouted as he turned to the screen and checked for the active duelists on his system. He looked on as he saw numerous Duelist Data with their photo IDs being displayed being multiplied by the moment_. With my System set to maximum, I'll wipe out the entire student body! You'll pay for this, Gecko…_

* * *

><p>While the duels were still continuing, Adrian had walked down the hallways, leaving the party hall.<p>

The former had looked at his Bio-Band and thought about his current situation, 'I guess it's time to find myself a duel... in order to satisfy the school's requirements.' Once he walked outside to the night, he looked around the place and said. "Now who to duel."

"I can make that decision real simple for you, Gecko!" A voice called out.

Soon, a gust of wind kicked up and the sound of propellers were heard as both East Academy duelists covered their faces from the former. However, they were able to see a human figure standing several feet away from them.

"Who are you," Adrian asked.

He got his answer as moonlight illuminated the opponent... Chazz Princeton!

"Your worst nightmare!" He shouted as he was suddenly lifted up in the air, and the other two noticed that Chazz was standing on a glass floor being suspended by two helicopters. "You need a lift?"

Suddenly, Adrian felt himself being lifted up on the same glass platform with another helicopter pulling him up.

* * *

><p>After having their party and tasted some of Aryn's amazing cooking, Jaden, Aryn, Reyna, Jesse, Syrus, Era, Alexis Adena and Daniel peered out from behind the Obelisk Dorm. They were going to sneak some food out to save for later, since the Slifer dorm still lacks the good cooking and Aryn can't cook all the time for them.<p>

"I don't think that they're going to appreciate us stealing their food from them," Syrus stated.

"We were invited," Jesse stated. "We're just taking it to go..."

"Plus, with all that food, who's going to miss some of it," Jaden added.

Alexis had looked up into the sky and saw two helicopters. "But I think we've been spotted." Soon the wind kicked up, catching everyone's attention.

"Wait a second, is that Chazz up there?" Syrus wondered, seeing the Black coat Silfer being suspended in the sky.

"And there's the guy who left me and Jaden off his guest list," Atticus stated, looking up at Adrian.

"And I see a duel about to go on," Jaden added. The group ran over to watch the duel.

"It's Adrian and Chazz." Aryn exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Up in the sky…<p>

"Gotta say, I like your style, bro," Adrian said, impressed with the setting of the duel.

"First of all, my name's the Chazz," the Silfer shouted, "And second, what do you know about style? You got weird colored hair, while wrapped in some old curtain's my mom threw out. And now it's time for a makeover..."

"Okay, what?" Adrian wondered.

"N-Never mind," Chazz said, catching his words, "Let's just get on with this..."

"Sure, saves time in hearing some bad dialogue and using that time to beat you," Adrian smirked, before looking to his Bio-Band, 'And speaking of beatings, Viper must be kicking himself trying to reduce the level of the Bio-Band so he doesn't kill everyone. That would be a bad career move for him...

Both drew their opening hands. "GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Decided to do the ending to their duel because I find their duel very boring and the duel is the same as in the show, XD))**

Adrian had a Cloudian – Poison Cloud (3/0/1000) on the field in defense mode and a Natural Disaster trap card out. Chazz's field was completely empty. But, he looked like he had something sneaky planned because he was smirking at the card he drew. This duel was about to get interesting

**Chazz:** 1200

**Adrian:** 1700

"I play my Graceful Charity spell card," yelled Chazz. He was mad because Adrian seemed to be a little too relaxed at times when he was about to lose.

"With this Spell, I draw 3 more cards but I've gotta get rid of 2." Chazz drew his cards and tossed and Oja-Magic and Polymerization card. "And now, since I ditched Oja-Magic, I can take Ojama Yellow, Green and Black from my Deck and add them to my hand."

"Why's he pulling out the Ojama Brothers?" asked Aryn.

"We already told you they're his favorite cards didn't we?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah you did."

"But they don't have any points." said Jesse. "Using Ojamas isn't exactly a good idea at this point."

"Just watch," said Syrus. "Chazz will pull through."

"I think you mean, 'The Chazz'," said Alexis.

Aryn looked at Reyna and her boyfriend with look. "Really? The Chazz?"

Jesse and Jaden laughed.

"Now, I'll play Desperado Manager," said Chazz. "With this, I draw 2 more cards and return any 3 cards in my hand to the top of my Deck. So, I'll put my Ojamas there. And now, I'll play Enchanting Fitting Room. By paying 800 of my life points, I can flip the top 4 cards of my Deck and special summon any level 3 or lower monsters."

**Chazz:** 400

**Adrian:** 1700

Chazz looked at the top 4 cards of his Deck.

"Since my Ojamas are the top three, I'll summon them now! Go, Ojamas!" Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black all appeared doing stupid poses in defense mode. (1/0/1000) x3

Chazz shuffled the last card in his draw back into his deck because it wasn't a monster.

"Good way to get out some defense," said Jesse. "Though, I don't see how this help points his master plan."

"Keep watching," said Jaden.

"Now, let's show this dork a little fireworks display, Boys," said Chazz. "I activate Ojama Delta Thunder!. With this spell, when I've got all 3 of my Ojamas out, you lose 500 life points for all the cards on your Field. Since there's 2 that's 1000 life points! Get him!" The Ojamas jumped up and blasted Adrian and his score dropped by 1000.

"And now, I'll send my Ojama Delta Hurricane! to the grave with my Delta Thunder's other effect. Now, all your other cards are destroyed." More lightning blasted Adrian's cards and they both blew up. "You're not so tough. I've taken down chumps that are tougher than you, dork."

**Chazz: **400

**Adrian: **700

"My move," said Adrian. He hesitated but said, "I play my Wonder Cloud spell."

"More dorky clouds?" said Chazz.

"Don't judge a card by its name, Chazz," said Adrian. "But, there is a huge price to play this card. First, I get rid of all the cards on my field, and in my hand. But, I've already taken care of that, with a little help points from you. Then, I draw a card for each one on your Field and all the other cards in my deck get removed from play."

"Why would he do that?" asked Syrus.

"It's a bit of a long shot move," said Jesse. "Because, if he draws what he needs Adrian will win. But, if he doesn't get a good draw, he'll lose." Aryn nodded.

"Yep," she said. "Because of that card, since Adrian got rid of all the cards in his Deck, he won't be able to draw one on his next turn. And according to the rules, if you can't draw a card in your regular draw or by a card's effect, you instantly lose."

"The winner's definitely gonna be decided by the end of this round," said Jaden.

"That's nuts!" shouted Syrus.

"With the 3 Ojama Brothers out, I draw 3 more cards," said Adrian. "And get rid of the rest." He drew 3 more cards and put the rest of his deck in his back pocket. "Next, I play Big Summon Cloud. Now, by paying half my life points I can summon a high level Cloudian monster."

**Chazz: **400

**Adrian: **350

"Now I summon my strongest monster, the Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon!" A really big cloud with one HUGE eyeball appeared from the storm clouds that were already in the sky. (8/3000/1000)

"Chazz is a goner," said Aryn. The Duel Academy students all stared at her. "It's because of that Typhoon's effect. Watch."

"Eye of the Typhoon, attack his Ojama Yellow!" Adrian shouted. His monster created a huge wind and the Ojamas all screamed.

"And you should know, when Eye of the Typhoon attacks, all monsters switch battle modes. So, now the Ojamas are all in attack mode and your life points take a hit." Chazz groaned and his life points were knocked to 0.

**Chazz: **0

**Adrian: **350

* * *

><p>Once Chazz surfaced, Adrian looked down and gave him more words, "Still think you're so high and mighty? Well, from up here you're all washed up to me."<p>

"Hey Chazz, are you okay?" Syrus asked.

"What do you think?" Chazz shouted, causing Syrus to jump back. "I just lost and I'm soaking wet!"

Soon, two more flashes of light came from both Adrian and Chazz's Bio-Bands, sucking the energy from them both. The Cloudian duelist fell to his knees...

_You can't keep me down, Viper._ He thought before he collapsed onto the ground.

_"HELP!"_

Jaden and Jesse were able to turn to see Ojama Yellow crying out... with Chazz sinking into the water!

"Chazz!" Jaden shouted.

"I'll get him," Jesse stated as he ran over to the water.

"Be careful! I don't want to have to pull you up!" Aryn cried to her brother.

Jesse waved his hand and then dived in. Soon he came back up with an unconscious Chazz. Jaden, Adena and Reyna went into the Obelisk Hall to check on the other students while the Anderson siblings took Chazz to the infirmary. Daniel and Alexis got Adrian.

* * *

><p>"You mean that it happened again?" asked Ms. Fontaine as Jesse and Aryn lowered Chazz onto a bed next to Jim. Daniel and Alexis did the same with Adrian.<p>

"This is getting out of hand," said Jesse.

Suddenly Jaden, Adena and Reyna came rushing in.

"Ms. Fontaine!" yelled Jaden. "We've more for you to check."

"Scratch that," said Adena.

"Make it about 80 to look at!" Reyna said franticly.

"Say what?" exclaimed Jesse, Aryn, Daniel, Alexis, and Ms. Fontaine.

"We found all the students in the party hall unconscious. And Blair was also in that bunch," said Jaden. "There's no doubt about these problems having to do with Viper and the Bio-Bands now."

"Yeah," said Aryn. "Since it's been confirmed by this huge outbreak of fatigue, Viper's Bio-Bands are the only explanation for all of this."

"I'll call the hospital," said Ms. Fontaine. "Taking care of the sick students is a big deal right now. All of you just head back to your dorms and stay there."

No one felt like arguing with Ms. Fontaine right now so, they did just that.

* * *

><p>In the lab, Viper watched as his containers gathered more energy with a slightly irritated look.<p>

"You're lucky all I did was knock you out, Gecko," He grumbled. "But still, your plan to escape got me more energy than your death. Yet, I will get my answers to the truth about you as well." Suddenly, another alarm came on making him turn on the screen and saw Axel running towards the lab. "And it looks like I have to straighten out my subordinates…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the two Vice-Chancellors, Crowler and Bonaparte were making their way to the Chancellor's office, about to tell him the bad news.<p>

However, no one was there to be found...

"Where did he go?" Crowler wondered, looking around the room. Then he noticed a note on the desk. "'Due to an unexpected occurrence, I have gone away. I'm leaving the faculty in charge for the duration of my absence.'"

"Talk about bad timing…" Bonaparte said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>And that's a wrap!

**Princess: **Oh man! This is getting crazy!

**Sky: **I know right?

**Both: **Read and Review please!


	9. Tracking Viper

**Sky and Princess: **Next chapter!

**Sky:** enjoy this Quick Update!

**Just want to let everyone know that I plan on having Jaden and Aryn confess near the end. End of spoilers nothing else being said. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_"I play my Graceful Charity spell card," yelled Chazz. He was mad because Adrian seemed to be a little too relaxed at times when he was about to lose. _

_"With this Spell, I draw 3 more cards but I've gotta get rid of 2." Chazz drew his cards and tossed and Oja-Magic and Polymerization card. "And now, since I ditched Oja-Magic, I can take Ojama Yellow, Green and Black from my Deck and add them to my hand."_

_"Why's he pulling out the Ojama Brothers?" asked Aryn._

_"We already told you they're his favorite cards didn't we?" asked Jaden._

_"Yeah you did." _

_"But they don't have any points." said Jesse. "Using Ojamas isn't exactly a good idea at this point."_

_"Just watch," said Syrus. "Chazz will pull through."_

_"I think you mean, 'The Chazz'," said Alexis._

_Aryn looked at Reyna and her boyfriend with look. "Really? The Chazz?"_

_Jesse and Jaden laughed._

_"Now, I'll play Desperado Manager," said Chazz. "With this, I draw 2 more cards and return any 3 cards in my hand to the top of my Deck. So, I'll put my Ojamas there. And now, I'll play Enchanting Fitting Room. By paying 800 of my life points, I can flip the top 4 cards of my Deck and special summon any level 3 or lower monsters."_

**_Chazz:_**_ 400_

**_Adrian:_**_ 1700_

_Chazz looked at the top 4 cards of his Deck._

_"Since my Ojamas are the top three, I'll summon them now! Go, Ojamas!" Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black all appeared doing stupid poses in defense mode. (1/0/1000) x3_

_Chazz shuffled the last card in his draw back into his deck because it wasn't a monster._

_"Good way to get out some defense," said Jesse. "Though, I don't see how this help points his master plan."_

_"Keep watching," said Jaden._

_"Now, let's show this dork a little fireworks display, Boys," said Chazz. "I activate Ojama Delta Thunder!. With this spell, when I've got all 3 of my Ojamas out, you lose 500 life points for all the cards on your Field. Since there's 2 that's 1000 life points! Get him!" The Ojamas jumped up and blasted Adrian and his score dropped by 1000._

_"And now, I'll send my Ojama Delta Hurricane! to the grave with my Delta Thunder's other effect. Now, all your other cards are destroyed." More lightning blasted Adrian's cards and they both blew up. "You're not so tough. I've taken down chumps that are tougher than you, dork."_

**_Chazz: _**_400 _

**_Adrian: _**_700 _

_"My move," said Adrian. He hesitated but said, "I play my Wonder Cloud spell."_

_"More dorky clouds?" said Chazz._

_"Don't judge a card by its name, Chazz," said Adrian. "But, there is a huge price to play this card. First, I get rid of all the cards on my field, and in my hand. But, I've already taken care of that, with a little help points from you. Then, I draw a card for each one on your Field and all the other cards in my deck get removed from play."_

_"Why would he do that?" asked Syrus._

_"It's a bit of a long shot move," said Jesse. "Because, if he draws what he needs Adrian will win. But, if he doesn't get a good draw, he'll lose." Aryn nodded._

_"Yep," she said. "Because of that card, since Adrian got rid of all the cards in his Deck, he won't be able to draw one on his next turn. And according to the rules, if you can't draw a card in your regular draw or by a card's effect, you instantly lose."_

_"The winner's definitely gonna be decided by the end of this round," said Jaden._

_"That's nuts!" shouted Syrus._

_"With the 3 Ojama Brothers out, I draw 3 more cards," said Adrian. "And get rid of the rest." He drew 3 more cards and put the rest of his deck in his back pocket. "Next, I play Big Summon Cloud. Now, by paying half my life points I can summon a high level Cloudian monster."_

**_Chazz: _**_400_

**_Adrian: _**_350_

_"Now I summon my strongest monster, the Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon!" A really big cloud with one HUGE eyeball appeared from the storm clouds that were already in the sky. (8/3000/1000)_

_"Chazz is a goner," said Aryn. The Duel Academy students all stared at her. "It's because of that Typhoon's effect. Watch."_

_"Eye of the Typhoon, attack his Ojama Yellow!" Adrian shouted. His monster created a huge wind and the Ojamas all screamed. _

_"And you should know, when Eye of the Typhoon attacks, all monsters switch battle modes. So, now the Ojamas are all in attack mode and your life points take a hit." Chazz groaned and his life points were knocked to 0._

**_Chazz: _**_0_

**_Adrian: _**_350_

* * *

><p><em>Once Chazz surfaced, Adrian looked down and gave him more words, "Still think you're so high and mighty? Well, from up here you're all washed up to me."<em>

_"Hey Chazz, are you okay?" Syrus asked._

_"What do you think?" Chazz shouted, causing Syrus to jump back. "I just lost and I'm soaking wet!"_

_Soon, two more flashes of light came from both Adrian and Chazz's Bio-Bands, sucking the energy from them both. The Cloudian duelist fell to his knees..._

_You can't keep me down, Viper. He thought before he collapsed onto the ground._

_"HELP!"_

_Jaden and Jesse were able to turn to see Ojama Yellow crying out... with Chazz sinking into the water!_

_"Chazz!" Jaden shouted._

_"I'll get him," Jesse stated as he ran over to the water. _

_"Be careful! I don't want to have to pull you up!" Aryn cried to her brother. _

_Jesse waved his hand and then dived in. Soon he came back up with an unconscious Chazz. Jaden, Adena and Reyna went into the Obelisk Hall to check on the other students while the Anderson siblings took Chazz to the infirmary. Daniel and Alexis got Adrian._

* * *

><p><em>"You mean that it happened again?" asked Ms. Fontaine as Jesse and Aryn lowered Chazz onto a bed next to Jim. Daniel and Alexis did the same with Adrian.<em>

_"This is getting out of hand," said Jesse._

_Suddenly Jaden, Adena and Reyna came rushing in._

_"Ms. Fontaine!" yelled Jaden. "We've more for you to check."_

_"Scratch that," said Adena. _

_"Make it about 80 to look at!" Reyna said franticly._

_"Say what?" exclaimed Jesse, Aryn, Daniel, Alexis, and Ms. Fontaine._

_"We found all the students in the party hall unconscious. And Blair was also in that bunch," said Jaden. "There's no doubt about these problems having to do with Viper and the Bio-Bands now."_

_"Yeah," said Aryn. "Since it's been confirmed by this huge outbreak of fatigue, Viper's Bio-Bands are the only explanation for all of this."_

_"I'll call the hospital," said Ms. Fontaine. "Taking care of the sick students is a big deal right now. All of you just head back to your dorms and stay there."_

_No one felt like arguing with Ms. Fontaine right now so, they did just that._

* * *

><p><em>In the lab, Viper watched as his containers gathered more energy with a slightly irritated look.<em>

_"You're lucky all I did was knock you out, Gecko," He grumbled. "But still, your plan to escape got me more energy than your death. Yet, I will get my answers to the truth about you as well." Suddenly, another alarm came on making him turn on the screen and saw Axel running towards the lab. "And it looks like I have to straighten out my subordinates…"_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the two Vice-Chancellors, Crowler and Bonaparte were making their way to the Chancellor's office, about to tell him the bad news.<em>

_However, no one was there to be found..._

_"Where did he go?" Crowler wondered, looking around the room. Then he noticed a note on the desk. "'Due to an unexpected occurrence, I have gone away. I'm leaving the faculty in charge for the duration of my absence.'"_

_"Talk about bad timing…" Bonaparte said. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Tracking Viper<strong>

"This is getting out of hand," said Jaden as he, Aryn, Jesse, Reyna, Adena, Syrus, Jim, and Hassleberry watched doctors taking care of all the students who had been at Adrian's party the night before.

Alexis, Kenji (a fellow Obelisk and Ninja and a close friend of Alexis), Daniel, Iris, and Era were helping with the students.

All the students were in the gym and several of the students who weren't hurt were helping to take care of them. There's not enough space in the nurse's office so they had to use the gym as an extra infirmary. Ms. Fontaine was getting instructions on how to treat them because the doctors were leaving soon.

"Let's go talk to Chancellor Sheppard about all of this," said Adena. "He has to have noticed that all these problems started after Viper gave us the Bio-Bands."

"What I don't get is why Jaden and Jesse and Reyna and I didn't collapse after the exhibition duels," said Aryn. "We were wearing them tooo."

"Maybe it was on a low setting or something?" suggested Jesse.

"Either way, let's go talk to Sheppard," said Hassleberry. Everyone else nodded.

* * *

><p>Jaden and the gang had just reached Chancellor Sheppard's office but where surprised to see that he was not there!<p>

"WHAT D'YA MEAN SHEPPARD LEFT?" Both Jaden and Aryn yelled at Crowler and Bonaparte when he saw that they were in the Chancellor's office instead of Sheppard. They had just told them that Sheppard had left the school and that they were in charge.

"He left a note on his desk saying that he had some important business to take care of," said Crowler with huge panic in his voice. All the kids in the room looked ready to kill him.

Aryn poked Jesse. Jesse saw the look on her face and pulled her away from the others. The others barely noticed them walk away.

"What is it?" Jesse whispered so low.

"I think Sheppard went to go meet Pegasus. I just got a text from him saying that he was meeting someone." She held her phone up.

"It's possible." Jesse said. "But let's keep quiet till we know for sure." Aryn nodded and she and Jesse walked up and stood between the Yuki siblings.

"He picked the worst time to go AWOL," yelled Hassleberry. "The school needs help."

"Yeah, the Survival Duels have to end!" said Reyna.

"If any of those students duel again, they'll die!" Aryn added. She was little mad at them as well.

"Easy girl…" Jesse pulled his sister back. Aryn looked at Jesse, but her brother gave her a look.

"Well, who do think can stop it?" asked Crowler. Everyone pointed right at them.

"You should buck up and stand up to Viper!" said Jesse. "You're the biggest cowards I've ever met!"

"Definitely," Aryn muttered. Reyna elbowed Aryn.

"Then, go and bother him," Bonaparte pleaded. "He's the one who can get those things off you."

"Viper's the one behind all this," said Adena. "He won't care."

"That's right," said Jim.

"Then, go and find Viper and make him take them off," Bonaparte snapped.

"Viper won't care if he snuffs out every student on the island," said Syrus. "I told you that putting those things on were a mistake."

Just then, the door opened and Ms. Fontaine walked in.

"Guys, I need you," she said. "Adrian just woke up and he wanted to speak to you."

"Why?" asked Jaden.

"He said something about discovering what Viper might be up to," she said.

"Then let's go," said Jaden and they all hurried to Adrian's room in the Obelisk Blue dorm.

* * *

><p>Adrian was lying down in bed and looking at the ceiling of his room. "Hey, guys," he said.<p>

"You recovered pretty fast," said Hassleberry.

"Too bad the same thing can't be said for Chazz," said Jim. "He's still unconscious, but at least he's alive."

"Sorta wish I didn't duel with him last night," said Adrian. "But you guys should know that the Bio-Bands are what are causing all this."

"That was kind of confirmed from the results of your party last night," said Aryn.

"Jaden, Adena and I went into the party hall after your duel last night and everyone was unconscious." Reyna added.

"I'm sorry," said Adrian. "From what I gathered, Viper's storing the energy the Bio-Bands steal somewhere in an underground facility."

"The energy being sucked up must be the weird vibes Jim told us about," said Jesse.

"Sounds about right," said Jim. "Anyone up for hunting down Viper?"

"You know it," said Jaden and Jesse.

Reyna and Aryn nodded in agreement.

"Let's get him," came from Hassleberry, Syrus, and Adena.

"You should know, I also saw Axel head into an old lab a few days ago," said Adrian. "I saw Viper go in there earlier too."

"I remember that place," said Jaden.

"That's where you dueled Wheeler the monkey, Jaden," said Syrus. "That was one weird day."

Aryn turned to her crush. "Monkey?"

"Long story."

"Since you said Axel went in there too," Hassleberry said, "he must be helping Viper. Though, it's not really surprising since they both came from West Academy."

"Axel stopped helping Viper after learning his true nature." Everyone, minus Jesse, turned to the blonde-haired duelist.

"What do you mean and how do you know?" Hassleberry said.

Aryn looked up at everyone with a neutral look. "I know because, his Deck told me."

"What?"

"She can talk to people's Decks' spirits." Jesse clarified.

Everyone made an 'o'.

"Just standing here talking won't do any good," said Jesse. "Let's get moving."

"Okay," said Jaden. And they all walked out.

* * *

><p>They were now walking through the forest looking for Viper. "Where is this old lab anyway?" asked Jesse.<p>

"Somewhere in the middle of the island," said Jaden. They had been walking for half an hour along a path through the middle of the forest.

"In the middle of the island?" Aryn questioned

"What would Viper want with all that stored up energy, anyway?" asked Adena.

"Probably to maybe bring someone back to life?" Aryn said.

Everyone turned their heads to her and gave her a look. "What?" Aryn said. "It's just a theory…" She pouted and walked ahead to match Jaden's pace.

Adena narrowed her eyes. She noticed that they were very close in the past few days. _Could they?_

"There it is!" shouted Jaden as he pointed ahead. An old creepy building was just up ahead. It looked like the perfect place for Viper to want to hide out.

"Why d'ya think he went in there, anyway?" asked Syrus.

"Because, no one would really think to look there," said Jaden. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall.

"Looks like Viper is expecting us," said Jim.

"It don't matter," said Jesse. "We've gotta stop him."

"Yeah," said Hassleberry. "Forward march."

It was dark and musty in the old building. And spider webs lined the ceiling and there was something really smelly in there. Then the corridor came to a split where there were 3 different ways to go.

"Let's split and come back here to report what we've found," said Jaden. "Jesse and Aryn can go down this first hallway." They nodded and walked down the hall on the left.

"Jim and Adena can go that way." He pointed down the middle hall and they walked, though Adena didn't look very pleased with it.

"And I'll go with you guys down this last hall," Jaden said to Aryn, Hassleberry and Syrus.

There was the constant thundering of footsteps on all the floors as the gang scanned the place for a sign of Viper. No luck, they couldn't find him anywhere. Then, they all headed back down the stairs to the place where they had first split up. But Jesse and Aryn hadn't shown up.

"Nothing," said Jaden.

Jim shook his head as Adena said, "He wasn't upstairs, either."

"Downstairs is empty too," said Syrus glumly.

"Maybe Viper moved hiding spots?" suggested Hassleberry.

"Guys!" called Jesse from the hallway.

"We found something!" Aryn yelled. They all walked over and saw Jesse and Aryn standing in front of an old elevator.

"An elevator?" asked Adena.

"Yeah, and there's a 'down' button on it," said Jesse.

"How come?" asked Syrus. "We're on the bottom floor."

"It clearly leads to a basement, Truesdale," snapped Hassleberry. Jim pulled his little meter out of his pocket. It started going haywire.

"Yeah, the vibes of energy get stronger down there," he said.

"Then, let's go," said Jaden.

"We don't even know if that thing works," said Jesse.

Jaden pushed the button and the doors opened up.

"Get in," he said as he stepped on. The others followed him and he pushed the button inside and they started going down. Then, they saw a huge room that they thought was outside. It looked like a massive jungle.

"It must be part of the facility," said Adena.

As soon as Aryn saw how high they were began to shake and stepped back from the window. Jesse sensing Aryn moving turned around and saw her plastered against the sides of the elevator. He went to his sister. "Easy Aryn…" Aryn grasped Jesse's shirt into her hands and turned. "Just zone it out…" Jesse whispered and Aryn nodded. Aryn closed her eyes and began to think of other things, zoning everything out.

"Jess what's up with Aryn?" Reyna asked which caused the rest of the group to turn to the Andersons.

Once knowing that Aryn zoned everything out turned to the female Yuki. "Aryn's terrified of heights."

"Really?" Adena asked and Jesse nodded.

Soon they reached the bottom… Jesse shook Aryn. "Hey, we're on the bottom." Aryn opened her eyes and saw that the elevator was indeed on the ground. After letting go of her brother, she raced out of the elevator.

"Let's split up," said Jaden. "We'll cover more ground that way. I'll go with Reyna, Jesse, and Aryn. Jim, you can go with Syrus, Adena and Hassleberry."

Jim tipped his hat. "Sounds like a plan. But, if we find anything let's all meet back here."

"Works for me," said Aryn. "Or since both groups have someone that can communicate with duel spirits just have their duel spirit find the other party."

Adena nodded understanding where she was going.

"Now, let's move out," said Jesse.

"Okay," everyone else said. Jaden and his group went into a thick part of the jungle while Hassleberry, Syrus, Jim, and Adena went the other way.

"Where d'ya think Viper will be anyway?" Jaden asked after a while.

Aryn shrugged. _'I just hope there are no…' _She silently gulped. _'Snakes.'_

"I just hope that there are no animals in here that want fresh meat." Reyna said.

"It's an animal facility," said Jesse. "It's bound to be crawling with critters that'll have an eye on us."

Suddenly he heard a voice…

"_Jaden_," it called. "_I've been waiting for you. Come and play."_

Jaden froze and Aryn looked at his with a worried look.

Suddenly the lights went out. "What the?"

Aryn quickly stepped closer to Jaden, who happened to be right next to her. He kept listening for the voice, but didn't notice that Reyna and Jesse had gone ahead of him and Aryn.

* * *

><p>"We should've found Viper by now," said Jesse. Then, he turned and looked to his left as he saw movement. Someone was following them and it laughed. Jesse recognized the laugh as if he had heard it before. Then, he saw that Reyna had stopped.<p>

"Where are Jaden and Aryn?" She asked.

"Huh?" asked Jesse. He turned and saw that his sister and best friend weren't there.

Reyna got a little worried. "They were right behind us. How'd they disappear?"

"Aryn! Jaden!" Jesse called out.

"Jaden! Aryn!" was echoing all through the area as they looked for them.

After a few minutes of no success they decided to end back to the elevator. "Let's go back to the elevator and see if the others are back," said Jesse.

Then Ruby Carbuncle showed up and started leading the way, they could see better in the dark. Jesse and followed her and Reyna followed Stealth Bird who had also appeared.

* * *

><p>After the lights went out, Aryn suddenly got separated from Jaden. Now she was walking around having in the dark alone. She nervously looked to side-to-side.<p>

Suddenly she heard a rustle. She stepped backwards.

* * *

><p>At the lab, Viper smirked as he pressed a button…<p>

* * *

><p>It caused the ground underneath Aryn to open up and drop her inside with a thud before closing… Aryn screamed as she fell.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Jaden, the Slifer was staring into space when suddenly a hand was place on his shoulder. He got out of his trance and turned. "Professor Stein!"<p>

Stein then explained that he had heard that they were coming here to find Viper. So he left to try to help them. Now he was leading Jaden to where he claims Viper to be…

_'I hope Aryn's alright'. _Jaden thought as he followed his history teacher to who knows where. _'Hope Jesse and Reyna are ok too…'_

* * *

><p>Aryn looked around. "It looks like I'm in a pit…" She looked up and only saw darkness. She sat down. Suddenly and idea came to her.<p>

"Onyx, Sunstone, Aquamarine." Her two Jewel Beasts appeared before her. Aqua appeared on her shoulder. "Onyx, Sunstone, and Aquamarine I need you guys to go find Jesse and Reyna."

Her spirits nodded and went up. Aryn turned to Aqua mine on her shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to go?"

Aqua nodded but remained where she was.

Aryn frowned. "You're a stubborn one you know."

Aquamarine just smiled and wrapped herself around Aryn's neck.

* * *

><p>It must have been an hour or so later when Aryn noticed something. Holes.<p>

_'What are holes doing in here…?' _She wondered. She soon got her answer when she heard running water coming inside the pit, and noticed some holes in the walls where water was pouring in like buckets. Seeing the water rise to cover her feet, "Oh boy, that's not good…"

* * *

><p><em>"Pardon the interruption, you two!"<em>

Jaden and Stein looked to the side of the bridge and saw a hologram of Viper being formed.

"Viper!" Jaden shouted.

_"It's good that I was remembered_," Viper smirked. _"As for you Mr. Yuki, I think you might have a look at this..."_

Soon the holographic image of Viper was replaced with a horrifying sight to Jaden... Aryn struggling inside her pit with the water rising.

"Aryn!" Jaden shouted.

"Do you want to save her?" Viper's voice could be heard. "All you have to do is lose... you see, the more life points Mr. Stein loses, the water will rise up accordingly. At 0, Aryn will be completely submerged without any air to breathe!"

"Aryn!" Jaden shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Onyx was slithering through the jungle to find Jesse while Sunstone went off to find Reyna or Adena.<p>

_"Where are they?" _Onyx wondered. He looked up. _"Any sign of them Sunstone?" _

The large bald eagle swooped down to the ground. _"Nothing yet."_

Suddenly the two spirits heard voices shouting two familiar names. "Jaden! Aryn!"

The two Jewel Beasts looked at one another. It was Jesse and Reyna! The two people they were looking for to begin with!

The two raced to the voices, well Onyx slithered while Sunstone flew.

* * *

><p>Jesse and Reyna were walking through the forest calling for the siblings, but have no luck in finding them. "Where could they be?" Reyna asked.<p>

Before Jesse could answer they heard someone calling their names.

"Huh?"

"JESSE, REYNA!" The humans turned to see Onyx Snake and Sunstone Eagle coming towards them!

"Onyx!" Jesse cried. "Sunstone! Where's Aryn?"

_"Aryn is trapped!"_

"WHAT?!" Jesse exclaimed.

_"This way!" _Onyx said and slithered his way to the trap door with Jesse and Reyna herring after him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Jim, Hassleberry, Syrus and Adena where walking along, when Shirley began to growl and started to walk towards another path.<p>

"Shirley?" Jim asked.

"Do you think she's found something?" Adena wondered.

"Not sure. Hassleberry, Syrus you head back to see if Jesse, Aryn, Reyna or Jaden are at the elevators." The two male Ras nodded and took off. "Adena let's go see what's up with Shirley." Adena nodded and raced after the taller boy.

* * *

><p>With Jesse and Reyna, the two were still racing after Onyx and Sunstone.<p>

Soon the snake and eagle came to a stop above a trap door. Jesse and Reyna knelt down. "Aryn!"

* * *

><p>Aryn looked up at hearing her name. "Jesse! Is that you?!"<p>

"Hang on sis! We're going to get you out!"

Aryn looked at the water. It was past her chest already. "Well hurry! You know I can't tread water for a long time since almost drowning!"

* * *

><p>"Rey go find Jaden." Reyna nodded and shot off.<p>

"Need some help mate?" Jesse turned to see Jim and Adena!

"Jim! Aryn's trapped and she can't tread water for much longer." Jim nodded and put his head down.

"I hear water…" Jim sat up. "Wait, the water must have a source… "

Adena gasped and figured it out as well, "The waterfall!"

Before Jesse could question it, he found himself chasing after Jim, Adena, and Shirley through the trees and reached a brick wall with waterfall pouring into a pond. Shirley immediately went into the water. Jim gave his duel disk to Jesse.

"Hold this, I'll be back," He said as he dove into the water.

Inside the water, he found a giant cave and grabbed onto Shirley who led him inside.

* * *

><p>After treading water for a while, the water soon made its way past her head. Aryn soon began dizzy.<p>

_'Oh no…' _Aryn thought before darkness took over.

* * *

><p>"Aryn!" Jaden shouted seeing the blonde-haired faint and start falling to the bottom of the pit.<p>

Suddenly Jaden saw Jim and Shirley grab the unconscious girl and pulled her away.

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>Jesse and Reyna watched the water, praying that Jim got to Aryn in time.<p>

Their prayers were answered as Jim, Shirley, and Aryn had resurfaced from the pond water. But Aryn was unconscious.

"Aryn!" Jesse handed Reyna Jim's duel disk and ran to his sister. Thinking fast, Jesse did CPR.

Adena was frightened for Aryn's sake as was Jim. Suddenly there was coughing. Everyone turned to see Jesse helping Aryn sit up. She was little pale but alive.

She gripped onto Jesse's shirt. "Hey don't worry I'm here and you're OK."

* * *

><p>While running, Reyna suddenly saw a light and a familiar yell…<p>

"Jaden!" Reyna took off toward the light.

When she got there, Professor Stein fell down a hole that had a bridge extended across it. Duel Monster cards were scattered all over the ground and Jaden was lying on the other side of the bridge, unconscious.

Reyna ran over to help her brother, but as she did, she heard him muttering in his sleep.

He kept saying, "What are you talking about?" or "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>And that's a wrap!

**Princess: **OMG! I thought Aryn was doing to die!

**Sky:** why would I kill my own character?

**Princess: **…

**Sky: **Anyway, please review people and if possible spread the word of this story! But no flames!

**Next Time – Someone from Jesse's past comes and captures Zircon Pegasus! Now Aryn must duel this guy to save him. **


	10. Trapper Keeper

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS! Chapter 7 of the Duel Academy Chronicles is in the works and I will try to post it sometime today or tomorrow. Oh and just changed the spelling of Aryn's name to Aeryn.**

**Sky: **Hey people!

**Princess: **And welcome to the next chapter of Everlasting Bonds!

**Sky: **I hope you enjoy this rebooted version of Trapper's Keeper.

**Both: **Enjoy! We do not own Yu-Go-Oh! GX

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_"Aeryn!" Jaden shouted seeing the blonde-haired faint and start falling to the bottom of the pit._

_Suddenly Jaden saw Jim and Shirley grab the unconscious girl and pulled her away. _

_"Alright!"_

* * *

><p><em>Jesse and Reyna watched the water, praying that Jim got to Aeryn in time.<em>

_Their prayers were answered as Jim, Shirley, and Aeryn had resurfaced from the pond water. But Aeryn was unconscious. _

_"Aeryn!" Jesse handed Reyna Jim's duel disk and ran to his sister. Thinking fast, Jesse did CPR. _

_Adena was frightened for Aeryn's sake as was Jim. Suddenly there was coughing. Everyone turned to see Jesse helping Aeryn sit up. She was little pale but alive._

_She gripped onto Jesse's shirt. "Hey don't worry I'm here and you're OK." _

* * *

><p><em>While running, Reyna suddenly saw a light and a familiar yell…<em>

_"Jaden!" Reyna took off toward the light._

_When she got there, Professor Stein fell down a hole that had a bridge extended across it. Duel Monster cards were scattered all over the ground and Jaden was lying on the other side of the bridge, unconscious. _

_Reyna ran over to help her brother, but as she did, she heard him muttering in his sleep._

_He kept saying, "What are you talking about?" or "Who are you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Trapper Keeper<strong>

_Jaden was standing in a dark void looking around._

_"Jaden, please come and play with me!" it called out. "We were best friends once, remember?"_

_"We were?" asked Jaden._

_"Even if you forgot about me, I've never forgotten about you," it said with a giggle._

_Then, Jaden heard another voice calling out._

_"Jaden!" yelled Reyna. "Wake up!"_

_Then he heard two more._

_"Earth to Jaden," called Jesse._

_"Jaden please wake up!"_

* * *

><p>Jaden opened his eyes and saw Jesse leaning over him. Aeryn looked like she was about to pounce on him.<p>

"Time to rise and shine," he said. "There's no sleeping on the job." He added jokingly.

"Good you're awake," said Aeryn, with tears. "I was worried about you."

"We thought you were really out of it," said Jesse.

"It's good to see you guys. But what happened? And where's Syrus?" asked Jaden.

"You were dueling our history teacher Professor Stein and after you won, you passed out," said Aeryn.

"Then Syrus ran off to find the others when he saw you on the ground," said Reyna.

"C'mon," said Jaden. "We've gotta take care of Viper. Stein said that he was stealing our energy for sure. But, he never said why." He tried to get up but grunted in pain. Jesse helped him, but lowered him to the ground.

"Jaden, you're hurt," said Aeryn. "You've gotta rest more." Aeryn added more sternly.

"But what about Viper?" he asked.

"If it comes down to it, we can take care of Viper," said Jesse as he held up his duel disk.

"Okay, but I think I'm the one Viper really wants, Jess," said Jaden.

"What?"

"I'm a bit of a magnet for evil nutcases in case you haven't noticed," Jaden said laughing. Reyna rolled her eyes. Then, something groaned.

"What was that?" asked Jaden.

"I think I know," said Jesse frowning. "Though, you should be saying "who" was that."

"Do you know, Jesse?" Jaden asked.

_Could it be him? _Aeryn thought.

"Some creep named Trapper," said Jesse. "And I've been looking for him for a long time. I'll tell ya why I'm looking for him too." Jesse then started to tell a little story…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Jesse remembered when he and Aeryn were walking down the street in their uncle's home town during the summer. _

_They then came down to an alleyway when Jesse noticed a floating, light green bean monster wearing a cape and holding a shield and sword. It looked worried as it was looking for something._

"This was before Aeryn and I even got our Beasts," Jesse said, "I noticed this Duel Spirit wandering around with a sad look on its face…"

"I hadn't gained the ability to see spirits yet." Aeryn added. "But I could hear them!"

_"Hey little guy," Jesse called, "Something wrong?" _

_Aeryn just looked at her brother with confusion. But she could hear a small voice._

_The duel spirit floated down the alleyway without a word, prompting Jesse and Aeryn to follow it. But at the end of it, he saw a little boy with brown hair with a duel disk on his arm. He looked roughed up and his cards were scattered around him. They quickly ran over to the fallen boy and helped him up._

_"You okay, pal?" He pleaded as the kid woke up, "What happened to ya?"_

_"My Jerry Beans Man…" the kid said sadly, "My Jerry Beans Man was taken from me."_

_"Huh?" Aeryn questioned as she picked up the kid's cards._

_"This big guy dueled me, but I lost. And then he knocked me down, took my card and ran off…"_

_Jesse gasped, "Who is he?"_

_"He called himself Trapper…" the kid replied. "He called himself a 'Spirit Collector' and said that my card was one of them. Now it's gone…"_

_"Not for long…" _

_The kid looked up to Jesse, who had a determined smile. _

_"We'll find this guy and yer your card back." Aeryn smiled. _

_Jesse nodded. "After all, I know what it's like to have a close bond with your cards. And when I do find Trapper, I'll make sure he doesn't take anyone else's cards."_

_The boy smiled and nodded, "Thanks…"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"I tried to catch him a few times, but he always got away," said Jesse. Then, Jesse heard Trapper laugh again.<p>

"Yeah! Now, I'm gonna get him!" said Jesse. He and Aeryn ran over to the open door that was next to them.

Zircon Pegasus and Topaz Tiger took the pleasure of appearing as well as Zircon Pegasus.

_"Alright, Tiger, let's get him!"_ Zircon Pegasus said.

_"It's feeding time,"_ said Topaz Tiger as he pounced at something in the shadows.

"Topaz, no!" yelled Jesse just as a whip lashed out at Topaz.

_"Get down!"_ Zircon yelled; he jumped up and took the hit that was supposed to get Topaz Tiger. He cried out in pain and then fell to the ground in pain.

"Zircon!" Aeryn cried.

Reyna and Jaden, who was being held by Reyna, then came around the corner. "Is it Trapper?" Jaden asked.

"Yep," said Jesse. Then, Trapper launched some kind of capsule and it caught Zircon.

"No!" yelled Aeryn.

"If you want your pony back, you're gonna have to catch me," Trapper said. And he started up the motorbike he was on and sped off with Zircon trapped in the capsule. Aeryn ran after Trapper and Zircon.

"Aeryn!" Jesse yelled. "Topaz, Sapphire retreat," Jess's two monsters retreated. He turned to Jaden.

"Jaden, Reyna stay there, I got Aeryn!" Jesse ran after Aeryn and Trapper.

"Jesse, Aeryn, be careful!" Jaden said before falling unconscious again.

Reyna went to help her brother. She turned to where Jesse and Aeryn had run. _Be careful you guys._

* * *

><p>Both the Anderson siblings chased after the motorcyclist down a hallway until they came into a windowless and dark room. On the other side, they saw the motorcyclist stop his engine and jumped off, finally letting two kids see his face. He had bright orange hair with yellow tufts on the side and an orange goatee. He was dressed in a green outfit similar to a hunter's attire and had a duel disk on his left wrist.<p>

"No more games, Trapper!" Jesse shouted.

"Are you kidding," Trapper laughed, "My whole life's a game…"

"Stealing other peoples' cards is a game to you," Aeryn shouted.

"Of course, little missy," Trapper stated as Zircon Pegasus' prison launched itself from the motorcycle and launched cables from the top and bottom. They attached to the ceiling and floor, leaving the Crystal Beast dangling in the air. "Just hoping either one of you is ready to deal."

"Give him back, Trapper," Aeryn shouted. She then looked to her Pegasus, "Don't worry, Zircon! I'll have you out in a jiffy!" She turned back to Trapper, "Alright, if you want a duel against me… you got one!"

"Good," Trapper smirked, "You win, and you get your Spirit back. You lose, and I get the rest of your Jewel Beasts! I'm looking to collect the whole set!"

"Aeryn are you sure? You just recovered from nearly drowning…"

"I have to Jesse. I am the only one who can control the Jewel Beasts. There's no way I'm letting Trapper get his hands on them!" Aeryn activated her duel disk.

"You're on," The Jewel Beast duelist stated with determination, activating her duel disk, "I don't plan on losing…"

"Neither do I!" Trapper stated, inserting his deck into his disk and activating it.

All three players drew their opening hands. "DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Trapper:<strong> 4000

**Aeryn:** 4000

"I'll go first," Trapper announced, drawing his sixth card, "I'll summon my Lure Phantom in defense mode!" Once he placed the card on his Field, a grey ghost with a mask that had a happy face appeared. It blocked with its white-gloved hands. (1/0/0)

"0 ATK?" Jesse wondered.

"I'll then lay down these three face-down cards." He concluded, inserting his three cards into his disk.

**Trapper:** 4000

**Aeryn:** 4000

"I'll show you for taking Zircon!" Aeryn growled and milled the top card off her deck. She looked at it. _Perfect. _"I summon Jewel Beast Amyethst Wolf!" From his purple gem her fierce white wolf appeared. (3/1400/700)

Amethyst howled upon hitting the field and growled at the Spirit Trapper.

"And my doggy likes to play rough. He ain't no trained dog. By giving up half his ATK he can attack ya directly! Go Amethyst Slash!"

The white wolf jumped and as he sailed over Lure Phantom…

"Not so fast girly. You see my Lure Phantom has a special ability as well: by sending back to my hand your monster goes back to your hand!"

Suddenly, the Phantom grabbed Amethyst Wolf by the leg and then tossed him back over to Aeryn's side.

"I'll catch you!" Aeryn said holding her arms out to catch the Jewel Beast.

"No, I got ya!" Trapper cackled, revealing his face-down card. "I play my trap card, Hunting Net!"

Jesse gasped as he saw a large net with rocket thrusters in each corner catch the wolf before the Jewel Beast could return to him. The rockets gathered up the Jewel Beast and brought them behind Trapper who let out his infamous laugh.

"_Aeryn!"_ The wolf cried out.

"Give him back!" She shouted.

"Oh no," Trapper grinned, "Hunting Net captures any Monster that would have returned to your hand, slaps a Prey Counter on it, and then put it right on my Field." He eyed the wolf. "This is just cheap prize in place of your other one I got behind me and the ones I want."

_Not much else I can do… _Aeryn thought. But then her eyes widen. "I lay these face-down and end my turn." Aeryn stated making her hand become three.

"Alright, it's my move," Trapper announced, drawing his next card, "And then, replay my Lure Phantom to the Field in defense mode!"

Once again, the goofy looking ghost reappeared to defend its master. (1/0/0)

"Him again!" Aeryn whined.

Jesse groaned. _And with Lure Phantom's effect whenever she attacks he can just return both their hands!_

"Don't fret, little girl," the Spirit Hunter smirked, "You want your wolf back? I can give it to you… that is, if you're willing to make a sacrifice?"

"What?" the Jewel Beast Duelist shouted desperately.

"I activate the spell Dark Auction!" He announced, inserting a spell card that depicted a man selling off a rare beast at an auction. "This puts your Wolf back into your hand… but at the cost of its ATK coming out of your score… but that's not a choice you can make!"

A black aura surrounded Aeryn, draining her of her life points and causing her pain.

**Aeryn:** 2600

**Trapper:** 4000

_This guy is beginning to annoy me. _Jesse thought.

Then, the net around Amethyst Wolf vanished as Trapper said, "You're free, now scat!"

Amethyst Wolf growled and then ran for Aeryn, _"At last I'm free from that annoying net!"_

But Trapper grinned as he activated his last face-down card, "Hunting Net, activate!"

Aeryn, Jesse and Amethyst Wolf gasped as the latter one found himself caught in another net and placed right back into Trapper's spell and trap card Zone.

"_No!"_ The wolf shouted.

"Sorry kid," Trapper laughed, inserting another two face-down cards. "But you should know I would keep a spare net, just in case! Now move on with your turn… but be careful… you don't know what I got planned for you…"

"I'll draw," Aeryn announced, drawing her next card.

"Aeryn take a look at Zircon!" Jesse suddenly shouted.

"Zircon!" Aeryn cried with worry.

Trapper suddenly pulled out a small, cylinder remote and pressed a blue button on the bottom of it. The Andersons were met with a smaller capsule rising up and saw the spirit of a small, brown bug with four gloved hands and a green bowtie.

"These capsules don't just capture Spirits," Trapper explained with a grin on his face. "They allow me to take whatever energy they have… with a push of this here red button…"

He pressed the red button and then the capsule glowed red, which had the Gokipon scream in unforgiving pain which got both siblings to gasp horribly as the Monster finally shattered into red pixels.

"You're sick!" the siblings said at the same time.

"Please," Trapper winked at both of them, "You know both of ya'll enjoy what you saw today…" He then eyed Zircon Pegasus, "And the same will happen to your horsey when you lose…" He then thought. _And I know you'll send all of your Jewel Beasts to send my way in order to save your Pegasus. But I'm only looking for the other six that goes with him…_

Aeryn shook with anger as she looked over her hand, but calmed down a bit. She looked at the card she drew and her eyes widen. _This can work! _She pulled the card and slapped it on her tray. "Get ready Trapper 'cause I summon Jewel Beast Pearl Panther!" The white pearl appeared and then burst to reveal the black feline. Pearl gave her battle cry. (4/2000/1000)

"Next her special ability kicks in, which allows me to destroy one of your cards!"

"Say what!" Trapper exclaimed.

"So say good-bye to your face-down on the left! Pearl!"

_"Pearl Shard!" _Pearls surrounded the panther and then went sailing over to Trapper's middle face-down and thus destroying it.

"Now attack!"

Pearl Panther raced over to Trapper's side, but as she closed in…

"Not quite girly, I activate my Capture Snare trap!" Trapper said as one of his face-downs flipped up. "I activate my Capture trap," Trapper countered, revealing his face-down card. "Since I got one of your pets, this allows me to negate your birdie's attack and then grab it!"

Panther gasped as the captured Amethyst Wolf was but in front of her way only for a bright light to consume Pearl and end up in a net. _"Oh no!"_

"Two down!" Trapper grinned. "Just five more to go!"

Aeryn growled again before taking a card from her hand. "I place this face-down and call it." A reverse card appeared next to her other two face-downs.

"Aw," Trapper mocked, "I thought you would take action to save all your spirits… think of it, it'll be like a family reunion every time I get one of them to come to my side!"

Aeryn growled as her opponent laughed.

"Aeryn calm down, you'll save Zircon." Jesse said from the sidelines. Ruby suddenly appeared on his shoulder.

"My move," Trapper said and drew his card. He smirked. "I sacrifice my Lure Phantom for my Infernal Blasthound!" The ghost vanished into thin air and brought out a giant, black bulldog wearing a spiked, bronze collar and twin cannons on its back. (5/1000/500)

"Now I'll have my beast attack directly!" Trapper said. The bulldog charged at Aeryn, ready to pounce…

"Watch out," the Spirit Monster duelist gasped.

"I activate a trap card, Jewel Barrier!" Aeryn countered, revealing her face-down card, "This negates the attack and ends the battle phase!"

"I think not," Trapper stated, revealing one of his face-down cards, "Since we're in the Battle Phase, I can activate Trap Jammer to negate your trap and let my beast continue the attack!"

Jesse and the Jewel Beasts watched in horror as Infernal Blasthound slammed Aeryn to the ground, and keep its hold on her.

**Aeryn:** 1600

**Trapper:** 4000

"Aeryn!"

Trapper smirked. "And then, when my hound deals Battle Damage, I get to discard one card from your hand!" He continued as his hound scratched a card out of Aeryn's hand, revealing it to be Aquamarine Fang who squeaked in pain before her spirit was sent to the graveyard.

"Aqua!"

"Now there it is, one of the originals!" Trapper grinned as his Blasthound came back to him and Aquamarine's crystal appeared in Aeryn's spell and trap zone, "Can't wait to add her to my collection… so I can go and get the Rainbow Phoenix!"

Jesse gasped, "How do you know about Rainbow Phoenix?"

"The card doesn't exist, yet!" Aeryn added as she got up.

"But the spirit does," the Spirit Hunter interjected. "And I want that Phoenix… and I know where it is! In a place called the Valley of the World! It's also where the Rainbow Phoenix was created."

Aeryn was in shock. _Even I didn't know that!_

"And to get it, I need your original seven Jewel Beasts to unlock it," Trapper stated, "I knew you'd come after me when I took that kid's own Monster; the little squirt didn't know it carried a Spirit! But since you can see them, you'd come running…"

"Well here's some news for you," the Jewel Beast duelist shouted, "You'll never have the Rainbow Phoenix or my Jewel Beasts!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the control room, Viper laughed as he watched the duel take place.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll end my turn with a face-down." Trapper concluded. "Now that you know what I want, I'll make sure your brother and your Monsters watch as you suffer a painful defeat."<p>

"She won't lose," Jesse shouted back. "Those are her Monsters!"

_Jesse's right,_ Aeryn thought with determination. _The Jewel Beasts are my responsibility… after all; they chose me as their owner. Mr. Pegasus said I was able to unlock them from their crystals._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Aeryn stood next to Jesse and Pegasus. It was after one of Jesse's duels and the creator of Duel Monsters had asked Jesse to find Aeryn. In front of them were seven crystalized seals in the shape of Duel Monster cards._

_"What?" Aeryn asked. "But I thought they were just a legend." Aeryn looked at the crystalized seals. _

_"Perhaps." Pegasus said. "But only the one they chose can unlock them. Go ahead try it." _

_Aeryn gave her brother a look and he nodded. "Well okay…" She pushed the one with the light blue seal and soon the crystal covering began to disappear! Under the covering was an image of a large zircon gem behind a white-winged horse with zircon gems embedded into its wings. Soon the other six cards revealed themselves. _

_Jesse stood mouth wide open while Pegasus had a somewhat smirk on his face. _

_"Like I told Jesse here, with these cards comes a great responsibility." _

_Aeryn wasn't listening as she was too amazed that she could see the spirits of the Jewel Beasts! Instead of just hearing she could now see _and_ hear duel spirits! _

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Aeryn glared at the Duel Spirit trapper. "I'm not lettin' ya walk away with me Jewel Beasts Trapper. They're my family and their power will never be yours to command!" She drew her card and then studied her hand. "I summon my Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger in attack mode!" From within his orange gem Aeryn's white tiger jumped out. The tiger roared. (41600/1000)

Trapper laughed. "That kitty don't seem too tough. I play my face-down Trap Hole!" Suddenly Citrine fell into a hole that appeared under him! Suddenly his orange shards of his gem came out from the hole.

"When you summon a monster with more than 1000 ATK they're destroyed."

"Not quite," Aeryn said. "Ya see Citrine's other effect kicks in which puts him in my spell and trap card zone." The orange shards formed next to Aquamarine's gem.

"What the!"

"Next I activate the spell Jewel Draw!" Aeryn showed a spell card with a hand drawing cards from a deck. "I now get to draw a card for every Jewel Beast on the field, and I count two," Aeryn drew two card from her deck. "Next I activate the quick-play spell card Crystal Soul." Aeryn inserted a spell card showing the spirit of Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger coming from the graveyard. Suddenly the citrine gem began to crack.

"With this I can now special summon a Jewel Beast from my spell and trap zone, so come on back Citrine Tiger!" Her tiger burst from his imprisonment and jumped onto the field. (4/1600/1000)

"Dang that kitty of yours must have nine lives."

Aeryn smirked. "That's not all he has, ya see when my tiger attacks he gains 500 extra ATK."

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 1600–2100**

"Citrine attack Blasthound with Citrine Claw Slash!" The tiger followed his command and raced over to the hound and pounced on him destroying him and dealing some damage to the hunter.

**Aeryn:** 1600

**Trapper:** 2900

"Oh yeah, you see my hound has an effect also." Trapper said as Citrine returned to HER side and his power returned to normal.

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 2100–1600**

"I can now special summon another Blasthound from my deck!" Another hound appeared. (5/1000/500)

"I figured you'd do that." Aeryn said.

"What?"

"I activate my Triggered Summon trap card! Now I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Monster from my hand! My Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle!" From the orange sun-shaped gem the large bald eagle sprung. (4/1400/800)

"And to make things worse for ya, I can play E – Heart spell card which increases my eagle's ATK by 500!" Aeryn said as she inserted a spell showing a teal E with a gray background.

The eagle cawed feeling the power coursed through him.

**Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle, ATK: 1400–1900**

"Attack that second Blasthound!" He commanded.

_"On it Aeryn!" _The eagle shouted as he flew into the air and then flapped his wings, setting orange, air cutters into the dog and ripped it apart.

**Aeryn:** 1600

**Trapper:** 2000

Trapper growled as he brought out another Blasthound but in defense mode. (5/1000/500)

"I then end my turn." Aeryn concluded.

"It's my move," Trapper announced, drawing his next card, "And I summon Camouflage Gardna in defense mode." A camouflage monster appeared. (4/400/1900)

"Next I'll play the spell Decoy Baby! Now, I can put a Prey Counter on another one of your monsters. Your Tiger will do."

Then, a robotic Amethyst Wolf appeared on Aeryn's side right in front of Citrine and he ran over to Trapper's side and a net exploded out of him and grabbed Citrine.

"Not again!" yelled Aeryn. They were so busy watching the duel, no one noticed Jaden run by the door he was hiding behind and climb up a ladder. Reyna didn't even notice her brother run as she was too focused on the duel.

_"Help us Aeryn!"_ cried Pearl Panther.

"Shut up, you," Trapper snapped at her. "Now, I'll play the continuous spell, Substitute Pain! For each of your monsters that I put a Prey Counter on, you lose 400 points. Since I've got 3 you lose a whole bunch of Life Points. Make that, 1200!" Trapper pulled out a whip and lashed at Aeryn with it.

"Aeryn!" Jesse yelled as Aeryn dropped to her knees.

**Aeryn:** 400

**Trapper:** 2000

"Why are you doing this?" asked Reyna coming out of her hiding spot.

"Reyna?!" The Andersons exclaimed. If Reyna were then so was Jaden but where was he?

"Treating monsters like this is cruel! You're a sick horrible man!" Reyna added.

"She's right, Trapper," grunted Aeryn getting up. "You can't treat monsters like this. And I won't let you treat monsters like this. To some duelists, monsters are like a family. I've treated the Jewel Beasts like that ever since I met them. Ya know why? Because they're the ones who chose me instead of the other way around. Jesse's the same way. A bond between the duelist and their monsters is one of the strongest in the world."

"You talk like you're one of them spirits," said Trapper. "But I'll be happy to let ya join Zircon Pegasus once I take care of him. And since you're too afraid to attack I'm gonna get rid of them both."

Jesse growled and then shouted, "Why are you doing this!? What did these Spirits do to you!?"

"I got my own reasons," the Spirit Hunter shouted back, "Once upon a time, me and my Spirits were pals, tied to the hip and all... but now I see the only reason they exist is for me to trap them and use their energy! That's how I get my bond!"

* * *

><p>Hiding out to the sides, Jaden was looking on worriedly.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's not true," Aeryn shouted, "That bond still exists! Something bad must have happened to you, if you have to feel like that's your purpose in life!"<p>

"You know what, I'm through playing nice!" Trapper shouted angrily, "I gave you a choice to save one of these spirits, but now I'm just going to kill both of them!" He then held up Jerry Beans Man's card and then started bending it.

* * *

><p>On top of the room, Jaden could hear the cries of the Spirit calling for help and then found a ropes to swing down…<p>

* * *

><p>"Not gonna happen Trapper!" shouted a voice from above. They all looked up and saw Jaden swinging from a rope and he kicked Trapper right in the side and he dropped the card. Jaden hit the ground and grabbed the card out the air. "Gotcha."<p>

"Alright!" cheered Aeryn and Jesse.

"Great work, Jay!" Reyna cheered.

"Don't worry. He's safe," said Jaden doing his two finger salute. Jesse returned it and Aeryn giggled. "Now save Zircon!" Jaden then raced over to where Jesse and Reyna were standing.

**Aeryn: **400

**Trapper: **2000

"Alright, my move," said Aeryn as she drew. She silently gasped, she drew Zircon's card! "Zircon Pegasus…" _Maybe if I play this, it'll set him free._ She thought. Aeryn looked at her trapped monster, who nodded as if encouraging him to play it.

She placed his card on her tray. "I summon Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus!" But sadly nothing happened.

Everyone turned to Aeryn who had an unreadable expression on her face. Not even Jesse could read it, and he can read Aeryn like a book!

Trapper laughed. "Playing the card won't do anything," he cackled. "Sorry but your Pegasus is trapped and you can't save him."

Aeryn balled her hands into fists. "Zircon broke free for me once…" Aeryn glared up at him. "And he'll do it again! The card is the key," She whispered. "Now back your seal! Zircon Pegasus, come forth!" Pegasus started glowing with bright blue light and everyone was staring at it.

Suddenly Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus appeared next to Jesse. _"Come on old friend you can do it!" _

"What the…? He can't break out," said Trapper.

Aeryn stared at the capsule with a small smile. _Come on back boy. _

And it was as if Zircon Pegasus heard him, because he broke right out of it and joined Aeryn.

"Alright!" Aeryn cheered as Jesse, Jaden and Reyna did a three-some high-five.

_"When you played my card you saved me dear friend." _Zircon Pegasus as he landed on Aeryn's side. (4/1800/1200)

"No! I can't be!" Trapped cried and he took a step backwards.

Aeryn grinned. "With Zircon back on my side I can summon Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness!" A small blue stone appeared and then burst to reveal a white lioness with three tails embedded with turquoise shards and a gold collar embedded with turquoise gems around it. The feline roared. (5/2200/1100)

"But that's just the start!" Aeryn said as she inserted a card into her spell and trap zone. "'Cause I activate the spell card Crystal Flight!" The spell was a picture of Zircon Pegasus glowing with the six other Jewel Beasts' crystals around him.

_"Ready gang?" _Zircon called to the trapped Jewels who roared and howled as the traps holding them vanished. Turquoise Lioness and Aquamarine's gem glowed as well. Then they all then turned into streams of light and shot into Aeryn's outstretched hand.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Trapper.

"With Crystal Flight's effect, when Zircon Pegasus is on my field, I can bring all the other Jewel Beasts that are out back to my hand," Aeryn explained as all four returned to her hand.

"No it can't be!" Trapper cried.

"Alright!" Reyna cheered. "Show him who's boss Aeryn!"

"Next I activate GEM Flare!" Aeryn said showing Trapper the card that showed a large blue G, a large teal E and a large red M with a rainbow background and then 2 cards from her deck, one showing a large blue G and a large red M shot out from her deck and E – Heart shot out from her graveyard. "By removing from play, G – Heart, E – Heart and M – Heart I'm allowed to summon as many Jewel Beasts into my spell and trap card zone." Aeryn inserted her Jewel Beasts and then Citrine, Turquoise, Aquamarine, Pearl and Amethyst gems appeared behind Zircon Pegasus. "Now for every Jewel Beast in the spell and trap card zone, you lose 500 life points!"

"What no!"

"Game over Trapper, Five Gem Flare!" Her crystals all lit up and formed a big laser beam that blasted Trapper and made him collapse on the ground.

**Aeryn:** 400

**Trapper:** 0

* * *

><p>Aeryn was left breathing heavily when her brother and friends came up.<p>

"You did it sis, you saved Jerry Beans Man and Zircon." Jesse said.

"Thanks," She turned to Jaden. "And thanks Jay."

"No problem." He said as he gave Jesse the card.

"Aeryn…"

The five students turned to see Trapper lying down, stunned at the attacks he received. He was still able to talk…

"You were right…" He said in a tired, raspy voice. "I was just like you; I had a great bond with my Monsters… until one day, they were taken away. I felt the only way to fill the void was to trap a Spirit and then take their energy… then, I was hired by Viper…"

They gasped; Jesse narrowed his eyes.

"He promised if I helped him in gathering energy for his Bio-Bands, he'd lead me to the Rainbow Phoenix tablet," Trapper continued. "So, I took him up on his offer…"

"But you got to tell us what Viper is plan…"

Jesse was interrupted when Aeryn's and Trapper's Bio-Bands activated and drained their energy. Jesse quickly grabbed his sister before she fell.

But for Trapper, he saw something else…

He saw the all the spirits he had killed in the past inside glowing white orbs. They all surrounded him and were enveloped in the same light… seconds later, he vanished…

"He's gone!" Reyna exclaimed.

"It will stop once we take down Viper," Aeryn said weakly, eyes half closed.

"Yeah, but we better wait for the others," Jaden added. "We have to see if they made it alright…"

"And you missy, take a little rest while we wait." Not bothering with arguing with her brother, Aeryn nodded.

Jesse led her to the wall and sat her down. He next to her and she laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes…

* * *

><p>In the control room, Viper watched the conclusion of the duel with a satisfied smirk.<p>

"Your services are no longer required, children," He stated, "I have all the energy I need!"

He then walked out of his chair and went to the container… but he gasped as he found out that the containers were finished filling up. He ran back to the controls and saw that the energy wasn't enough…

"It's not enough…" He stated, staring at the container. "You must need more energy than I thought… Looks like I will need one more duel. Prepare yourself Jaden."

Then he began to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky:<strong> Wow talk about an intense duel!

**Princess:** True but at least Aeryn got Zircon back!

**Next time –** It's time to take Viper down once and for all! But why does Aeryn have a bad feeling about Viper…

* * *

><p><strong>E – Heart<br>**Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Increase the ATK of 1 "Jewel Beast" on the field by 500<p>

**G – Heart  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: NA

**M – Heart  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: NA

**Jewel Barrier  
><strong>Type: Counter  
>Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack on a "Jewel Beast" monster. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.<p>

**Crystal Soul  
><strong>Type: Quick-Play  
>Effect: Select 1 "Jewel Beast" card in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone and Special Summon it.<p>

**GEM Flare  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Remove from play "G – Heart", "E – Heart", and "M – Heart" from play. Place as many "Jewel Beast" monsters from your hand as possible, face-up, in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards. Then, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each "Jewel Beast" card in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone.<p> 


	11. Snake in the Grass

**Hahaha couldn't wait to post this chappie! So ENJOY!**

**Sky: **Hey people!

**Princess: **Here's the newest chapter of Everlasting Bonds!

**Sky: **Hope you enjoy it but be warned, I am not writing out the full duel as it is the same as the show. I will show some parts of the duel where either Viper or any of the group is talking but that's it.

**Princess: **Alright! Let's get the show on the road!

**Both: **We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_"Alright, my move," said Aeryn as she drew. She silently gasped, she drew Zircon's card! "Zircon Pegasus…" _

_Maybe if I play this, it'll set him free. She thought. Aeryn looked at her trapped monster, who nodded as if encouraging him to play it. _

_She placed his card on her tray. "I summon Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus!" But sadly nothing happened. _

_Everyone turned to Aeryn who had an unreadable expression on her face. Not even Jesse could read it, and he can read Aeryn like a book!_

_Trapper laughed. "Playing the card won't do anything," he cackled. "Sorry, but your Pegasus is trapped, and you can't save him."_

_Aeryn balled her hands into fists. "Zircon broke free for me once…" Aeryn glared up at him. "And he'll do it again! The card is the key," She whispered. "Now back your seal! Zircon Pegasus, come forth!" Pegasus started glowing with bright blue light and everyone was staring at it._

_Suddenly Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus appeared next to Jesse. "Come on old friend you can do it!" _

_"What the…? He can't break out," said Trapper._

_Aeryn stared at the capsule with a small smile. Come on back boy. _

_And it was as if Zircon Pegasus heard him, because he broke right out of it and joined Aeryn._

_"Alright!" Aeryn cheered as Jesse, Jaden and Reyna did a three-some high-five. _

_"When you played my card you saved me dear friend." Zircon Pegasus as he landed on Aeryn's side. (4/1800/1200)_

_"No! I can't be!" Trapped cried and he took a step backwards._

_Aeryn grinned. "With Zircon back on my side I can summon Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness!" A small blue stone appeared and then burst to reveal a white lioness with three tails embedded with turquoise shards and a gold collar embedded with turquoise gems around it. The feline roared. (5/2200/1100)_

_"But that's just the start!" Aeryn said as she inserted a card into her spell and trap zone. "'Cause I activate the spell card Crystal Flight!" The spell was a picture of Zircon Pegasus glowing with the six other Jewel Beasts' crystals around him. _

_"Ready gang?" Zircon called to the trapped Jewels who roared and howled as the traps holding them vanished. Turquoise Lioness and Aquamarine's gem glowed as well. Then they all then turned into streams of light and shot into Aeryn's outstretched hand. _

_"What's going on?" exclaimed Trapper. _

_"With Crystal Flight's effect, when Zircon Pegasus is on my field, I can bring all the other Jewel_ _Beasts that are out back to my hand," Aeryn explained as all four returned to her hand._

_"No it can't be!" Trapper cried._

_"Alright!" Reyna cheered. "Show him who's boss Aeryn!"_

_"Next I activate GEM Flare!" Aeryn said showing Trapper the card that showed a large blue G, a large teal E and a large red M with a rainbow background and then 2 cards from her deck, one showing a large blue G and a large red M shot out from her deck and E – Heart shot out from her graveyard. "By removing from play, G – Heart, E – Heart and M – Heart I'm allowed to summon as many Jewel Beasts into my spell and trap card zone." Aeryn inserted her Jewel Beasts and then Citrine, Turquoise, Aquamarine, Pearl and Amethyst gems appeared behind Zircon Pegasus. "Now for every Jewel Beast in the spell and trap card zone, you lose 500 life points!"_

_"What no!" _

_"Game over Trapper, Five Gem Flare!" Her crystals all lit up and formed a big laser beam that blasted Trapper and made him collapse on the ground._

**_Aeryn:_**_ 400_

**_Trapper:_**_ 0_

* * *

><p><em>Aeryn was left breathing heavily when her brother and friends came up. <em>

_"You did it sis, you saved Jerry Beans Man and Zircon." Jesse said._

_"Thanks," She turned to Jade. "And thanks Jay."_

_"No problem." He said as he gave Jesse the card._

_"Aeryn…"_

_The four students turned to see Trapper lying down, stunned at the attacks he received. He was still able to talk…_

_"You were right…" He said in a tired, raspy voice. "I was just like you; I had a great bond with my Monsters… until one day, they were taken away. I felt the only way to fill the void was to trap a Spirit and then take their energy… then, I was hired by Viper…"_

_They gasped; Jesse narrowed his eyes._

_"He promised if I helped him in gathering energy for his Bio-Bands, he'd lead me to the Rainbow Phoenix tablet," Trapper continued. "So, I took him up on his offer…"_

_"But you got to tell us what Viper is plan…"_

_Jesse was interrupted when Aeryn's and Trapper's Bio-Bands activated and drained their energy. Jesse quickly grabbed his sister before she fell._

_But for Trapper, he saw something else…_

_He saw the all the spirits he had killed in the past inside glowing white orbs. They all surrounded him and were enveloped in the same light… seconds later, he vanished…_

_"He's gone!" Reyna exclaimed._

_"It will stop once we take down Viper," Aeryn said weakly, eyes half closed._

_"Yeah, but we better wait for the others," Jaden added. "We have to see if they made it alright…"_

_"And you missy, take a little rest while we wait." Not bothering with arguing with her brother, Aeryn nodded. _

_Jesse led her to the wall and sat her down. He next to her and she laid her head on Jesse's shoulder and closed her eyes…_

* * *

><p><em>In the control room, Viper watched the conclusion of the duel with a satisfied smirk.<em>

_"Your services are no longer required, children," He stated, "I have all the energy I need!"_

_He then walked out of his chair and went to the container… but he gasped as he found out that the containers were finished filling up. He ran back to the controls and saw that the energy wasn't enough…_

_"It's not enough…" He stated, staring at the container. "You must need more energy than I thought… Looks like I will need one more duel. Prepare yourself Jaden." _

_Then he began to laugh._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Snake in the Grass<strong>

Adena raced through the forest, Jim, Shirley on his back, Syrus, and Hassleberry quickly following.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?!" Syrus called to Adena as she led the boys and croc through the forest.

Adena rolled her eyes. "Yes! I'm sure." Unknown to them she was following Little Chimera who told her that he knew the way to the others.

Suddenly…

"RRRAGH!"

Adena and Syrus stopped running and turned to see Hassleberry's eyes turn dino-like and Shirley began to growl.

"I'm picking up on those strange vibes again!" The Dino-lover exclaimed.

Jim looked at the black device in his hand. "The waves are off the chart!"

Adena figured it out. "It must be Viper! He's at it again!"

"Jaden!" Syrus cried.

* * *

><p>Soon Adena, Syrus, Hassleberry and Jim reached reach the bridge and see the open door and some cards beneath their feet.<p>

"Somebody lost their cards," Jim stated, looking them over.

"I hope they're not Jay's…" Hassleberry said.

"Jaden!" Syrus ran across the bridge but when he crossed he saw no one. Soon the saw the tunnel.

_Could they be down there? _Adena thought. Without thinking she walked down it.

The boys called after her but seeing her not responding they followed her.

* * *

><p>Back in the room where Aeryn battled Trapper, Jesse, Jaden, Reyna, and Aeryn were having the Jewel Beast duelist rest after her duel.<p>

"How you feeling sis?" Jesse asked after Aeryn woke up from her small nap.

"OK." She was leaning against Jaden, who was more than happy to let her do it. "Just a bit tired still."

"That duel really took it out of you, huh Aeryn?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah, but as you can see I'll live," Aeryn smiled. "But we have no time for resting; we need to get to Viper."

"Oh no, you don't," her brother warned. "You're staying put until we get to the others."

"But Jesse…" Aeryn whined but stopped seeing Jess's look. "Oh fine." She pouted.

Soon there was silence.

"Do you think the others will know we're in here?" Aeryn suddenly asked.

Everyone turned to the resting girl.

"Maybe…" Reyna said.

"It's possible since they'll follow you anywhere Jay." Jesse said.

Jaden remained silent. _That's what Stein said, but way nicer. _Jaden began to think back to what Stein said about him.

Suddenly… "Jaden!"

"You're alright!"

Jaden looked up as Syrus, Adena, everyone else in their group meeting up.

"Looks like the gang's all here…" Aeryn smiled.

* * *

><p>As the gang walked down another hall, Aeryn being held by Hassleberry, they were unknowingly being tracked by Viper…<p>

"They're coming for me," He smirked as he looked to the containers, "Just as I planned. Once I'm done with them, any energy that Jaden possess will be all yours."

He then heard something inside the room with him, and it wasn't the containers. He turned around in his chair and demanded, "Who's there!"

From behind the containers, Adrian Gecko revealed himself with a smirk, "So you think it'll all be easy for you?"

Viper stood up from his seat with a calm, stern look, "So, you were able to get here before the others… how unexpected…"

"Well, in addition to having your eyes kept on Jaden and his friends," Adrian stated, "I'm just too great a duelist for any of your flunkies to stop me. And I heard about you sending a former classmate of mine to come after my current classmate… that's not cool…" He then got a serious smile on his face, "But enough of that… I want the cards…"

Unknown to the both of them, the eye inside the container was staring at the confrontation.

"Whatever do you mean," Viper asked. "I do not know of any card? Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with Jaden Yuki…"

"You can cancel that appointment," Adrian replied, "My Intel says you have the cards, and I'm not leaving until I get it…"

He pressed a button on his belt…

* * *

><p>Inside the control panel on the ground floor, there was a trap card that had a timer on the inside. However, it was far from an ordinary card as the minute and the hour hands moved towards the top. It sent a massive shock inside the panel and nearly all electrical wiring inside the facility.<p>

* * *

><p>Viper gasped as he looked all round and saw the red warning lights flickering on and off.<p>

"Just wanted to know, I have your undivided attention," Adrian smirked.

* * *

><p>With Jaden and the gang they walked down the hallway until they reached a cylindrical room with a long, single bridge in front of them.<p>

Suddenly, an alarm blared throughout the whole room which spooked everyone present.

"What's going on?" Adena wondered.

"What Just happened?" Syrus asked.

"Look!" Aeryn cried from her spot in Hassleberry's arms.

Everyone turned to see that hallway they left recently started to close down several doors…

**_[Attention!]_** A female electronic voice called out. **_[Quarantine procedures have been activated due to a dangerous object found. Please evacuate the building or be terminated]_**

"Terminated!" Jaden gasped.

"We better skit." Aeryn said. "Hassleberry you better put me down before I hurt you." Hassleberry quickly did what he was told.

**_[Warning!]_** The electronic voice came back. **_[30 seconds to evacuate!]_**

Suddenly, the glass ceiling above them broke, followed by a body falling down. "Axel!" Aeryn exclaimed seeing the West Academy transfer.

"I thought he was the enemy," Hassleberry added.

Suddenly, he threw a pair of sawing devices that he had and the ropes were able to hold off the door. The former protégé of Viper ran to the door and gave it extra support.

"Hurry up, you guys," Axel shouted. "I won't be able to hold this much longer…"

"Gotcha!" Reyna said and ran to the door, followed closely by Jesse, Adena, Jim, Hassleberry, and Syrus. Jaden raced over. Aeryn was the last.

"Aeryn come on!"

Aeryn turned to Axel. "Thanks again…" And then she turned and ran to the door and then went slid underneath it just in time.

Smoke covered the entrance a bit. Adena and Reyna, who was the closet to the doors, began to giggle.

Jesse's eyes widen when his sister made it. "Uh sis…"

Aeryn looked down and then turned beat red. "AH! TURN AROUND ALL OF YOU!" She screamed at the boys while she turned away.

The boys, all scared at her temper, just did what she said, minus Jesse anyway.

The blue-haired chuckled at his sister as she fixed her skirt. He heard her mutter, "I knew I should have worn shorts underneath!"

After fixing herself and telling the boys they could turn around again, the group began walking again. Sometime after some walking, Shirley and Hassleberry growled again, but they were able to get themselves under control…

"Right now," Jim stated, "From how these two were acting that was the biggest electromagnetic wave produced!"

"Yeah, I could feel it," Hassleberry stated.

"Where is it?" Jesse asked.

"It's here…" the Fossil duelist replied. "Or rather… under here…"

"So, I guess we take that elevator down we can get to Viper," Reyna mused.

Suddenly, the elevator started moving.

"What's that?" Adena wondered.

Then, moving up the elevator was none other than Viper himself smirking down on them all while holding on to a device on his shoulder.

"Viper," Jaden shouted.

The rogue professor then strapped himself to the device, revealing it to be a black duel vest with red and blue lights on his shoulders, the deck holder near his chest, and the duel tray right in front of his waist. He gave out a big laugh as he rose to the top.

"Looks like he's trying to lure us up there," Reyna grumbled.

"And the elevator's already been used," Aeryn looked on.

"Then let's go!" Jaden said, as he and the group prepared to take the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jaden led the others up the stairs until they reached a helicopter landing deck. On the other side of the large platform, Viper was standing and staring at the Silfer in front of him.<p>

"I see that you have arrived, Jaden Yuki," He greeted.

"Cut to the chase Viper!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What are you planning here?" Jesse demanded.

"It's time you put a stop to these Bio-Bands," Adena added.

"That's right," Aeryn added, "Too many people have been hurt over this."

Viper chuckled, "That is all futile to me… my plan is now at its final stage! It matters not if I stop it all, Duel Academy has no future!"

Jaden growled, "Why, you!"

Viper only smirked as he held out a black remote and pressed a button on it. Suddenly, the helicopter pad started moving upwards.

Syrus looked around, "Are we moving?"

"Yeah, we are," Adena replied.

"Jesse…" Aeryn said. Jesse grabbed his sister before she could look down off the platform.

"Easy sis, it's ok…" Aeryn just nodded and held her brother for dear life.

The ceiling opened up and let the helicopter pad through the forest area. Another ceiling door opened up to let it out of the facility. Viper chuckled at the shocks of everyone's face when the helicopter pad led everyone to the sight of Duel Academy.

"Duel Academy at 12 o'clock." Hassleberry said.

The helicopter platform stopped its ascent as Viper declared, "There's nowhere to run from here!" He then turned to Jaden, "If you all would like to go back down, then Jaden will duel me!"

"I think we have the same thing in mind," Jaden said as he stepped up and activating his duel disk, "I made it this far so I could stop you!"

"Jaden…" Aeryn said.

Viper smirked in his mind. _Fools… thanks to what I've done, I'll draw out your abilities to the fullest! I have no doubt in my mind that your collective energy is what I need to revive him!_ He then activated his duel vest, letting tray appear in front of his waist.

Both players drew their opening hands. "DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden:<strong> 4000

**Viper:** 4000

"Let's go Viper," Jaden announced, drawing his sixth card, and then placing one card on his field, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" The hero of earth appeared in a flash and knelt down to defend. (4/800/2000)

"And I'll end it at that."

Viper laughed as he drew his sixth card from his vest, "I'll start out with Venom Snake!"

Suddenly Aeryn began to shake. Jesse's eyes widen and began to look around for something. He noticed Jim's bandana. "Jim give your bandana quick!"

"What's up mate?" Jim asked as he handed his bandana to the North Academy duelist.

"It's for Aeryn." Jesse tied the bandana round his sister's eyes.

Aeryn turned to Jesse, and he just whispered something causing the Jewel Beast duelist to shake even more.

Everyone else noticed the North Academy duelist tie Jim's orange bandana around the blonde-haired's eyes.

"Jesse what's up?" Reyna asked noticing the bandana over Aeryn's eyes.

"Aeryn's terrified of snakes. Long story." Jesse said as he pulled Aeryn closer to him as Aqua appeared on Jesse's shoulder next to Ruby.

Everyone else turned to the field just in time to see a small brown scaled snake with orange markings and fangs appear and hiss at Jaden. (3/1200/600)

"Be careful of its bite," He smirked, "Once per turn, I can forfeit its attack to place a Venom Counter on one monster!"

The snake spat out a blue glowing snake from its mouth and it latched on to Clayman's arm. (Elemental Hero Clayman, 1 Venom Counter)

"Next I'll lay two face-downs and then activate the field spell Venom Swamp!" Viper continued, inserting a card into his side slot and unleashed a lake of poisonous purple water with damp, wet ground surrounding it where the duelists stood.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Syrus stated, looking around the field.

Despite being blindfolded, Aeryn could hear the whole duel. "And with Venom Swamp on the field Jaden's going to lose Clayman at Viper's End Phase." Everyone turned to Aeryn.

"What?!"

Aeryn just nodded.

"In this field, all non-Venom Monsters loses 500 ATK for every Venom Counter they have," Viper explained.

Blue-purple coloring spread on the hero of earth's arm. (4/800–300/2000)

"And now since it's the End Phase of my turn Clayman gets another Venom Counter!"

Another blue snake popped up from the swamp and attached itself to Clayman and drained him of his power.

Soon, the poison from the counter spread through Clayman. (4/300–0/2000)

"And if they hit zero… they die!" On cue, Clayman exploded into pixels.

Jaden was surprised to say the least, as were the other watchers.

* * *

><p>Inside the control room, the eye inside of the container watched in fascination as Viper took out Jaden's monster in one turn without attacking.<p>

_"You know what to do Viper," _the red eye stated_. "And then you'll get your reward."_

* * *

><p><em>It shall be done. <em>He replied back in thought.

"Game on!" Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "And I activate a spell: Polymerization and fuse together Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Bladedge to form Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!"

The two heroes appeared before merging together to create a large hero that looked like Sparkman but with gold chest armor and has large armored hands and leg bracers. (8/2800/2300)

"Plasma…" Syrus started.

"That's quite the solider," Hassleberry said. "He must be new."

"Now attack Venom Snake!" Plasma Vice appeared before the snake and then shocked it and dealt some major damage to Viper's life points.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Viper:** 2400

"I activate my trap, Snake Whistle!" One of Viper's face-down's flipped up to reveal a snake exploding above ground with a pair red eyes beneath ground. "With this I'm allowed to special summon a level 4 or below Reptile-Type monster from my deck when a Reptile-Type is destroyed!" Viper took out his deck and searched for a card. "So I summon another Venom Serpent!" From the swamp came a small green, two-headed snake. (4/1000/800)

"Next I activate my other trap, Damage = Reptile!" Viper's last face-down flipped up to reveal a giant anaconda about to attack a Silfer Red Student from behind. "With this I'm allow to summon a Reptile-Type monster from my deck with ATK equal or less than the damage I just took." Viper took his deck out come more and searched for a card. "I summon Venom Boa in attack mode!" From the swamp emerged a giant, three-eyed, blue boa constrictor. (5/1600/1200)

"I end my turn." Jaden concluded.

"And now since its Jaden's End Phase, Plasma Vice loses 500 ATK." Aeryn said.

And true to her word, a blue snake popped form the swamp and latched itself to the hero draining him of his power. (Elemental Hero Plasma Vice, 1 VC) (8/2800–2300/2300)

"My turn," He drew. "I activate Venom Serpent's effect, which allows him to place a Venom Counter on your monster." Another snake popped from the swamp and latched itself on the hero's arm, draining him of more power. (Elemental Hero Plasma Vice, 2 VC) (8/2300–1800/2300)

"Next I activate Venom Boa's effect; by forbidding Venom Boa to attack I can place 2 Venom Counters on your monster making him lose 1000 ATK!" Two snakes popped out and attached themselves to the hero draining more power. (Elemental Hero Plasma Vice, 3 VC) (8/1800–800/2300)

"They're eating him alive!" Jaden cried.

"Now I sacrifice my Venom Serpent and my Venom Boa in order to summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!" Both Venom Monsters were absorbed into the swamp waters. Then rising up, was a large figure had slithered towards the field. It was wearing a golden mask that looked like a cobra along with golden armor that had snakehead statues on the shoulders. It also had snakes for hands and robes, while a snake's body could be seen underneath. It raised its head, showing off his grinning visage. (8/0/0)

"0 ATK?!" Everyone exclaimed.

_That thing has 0 ATK. Ruby that thing must have one heck of a special ability. _Jesse thought as Ruby hopped from Aeryn's shoulder to Jesse's and held her tail up. Through the ruby Jesse could see a black aura surround the Venom Duelist.

Meanwhile, Onyx had appeared next to Aeryn. _"Aeryn ssssomething doesn't add up to thissss monsssster that human hassss ssssummoned."_

_What? _Aeryn thought. _What do you mean Onyx?_

_"This monssssster has a ssssinister aura around it. It's hard to explain…" _Onyx vanished back into Aeryn's deck.

"Now for every Reptile-Type monster in my graveyard, he gains 500 ATK," the Venom duelist explained as the spirits of the snakes appeared behind Viper, "With three, that's 1500." Vennominon gained a glowing blue aura, giving him power. (8/0–1500/0)

"Vennominon attack, go Fanged Venom!" Vennominon's snake hands rose up and spat out poisonous venom that struck Plasma Vice, making it explode into pixels.

**Jaden:** 3300

**Viper:** 2400

"I end with a face-down." A reverse card appeared behind the Snake King.

"Viper," Jesse called causing everyone to turn to the Crystal Beast Duelist. "Something doesn't smell right. Ruby and me smell something vile, and I'm not talking about your swamp." Jesse made a face. "Who are you workin' with?"

"He's right." Aeryn added walking up next to her brother. Jim's bandana was till around her eyes but thanks to Aqua she was able to see where to walk.

"Very well I guess it's time for show and tell."

Viper pulled won his jacket sleeve to reveal the demonic state his left arm was in

"Crikey!" Jim said.

"Eww." Jesse added.

"What in Sam Hill, you got yourself a case of Poison Oak?"

Viper looked thoughtful for a moment, "In my earlier years, I was in the special force army of a country." He mused, "My troops and I received a confidential mission to retrieve something…"

"What was it?" Jaden asked.

"Our Intel was vague, but our orders were crystal clear. Recover the item and don't ask questions." Viper stated. "But… some strange force caused the helicopter I was on to crash land on to the ground… I was the only one that survived and had to continue the mission alone. I used my resources to scan for the object and when I found it inside of a crater… I couldn't believe what I saw…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_After seeing that there were no other survivors of the helicopter crash, Viper clad in a black Special Forces suit, had walked through the forest with a GPS Laptop pinpointing the location of his object. When he found the location, a smoking crater, he put on a gas mask and proceeded inside. Once he got close to the source, he gasped as he saw a demonic arm, burned off from a different body._

_"__**Please help me Viper…"**__ A female voice came from the dark purple arm. The arm came crawling closer to him…_

"It called out to me." Viper narrated.

**_"Help me and I promise to give you anything you want…"_**

_Viper took off the mask, knowing that the air was safe even with the smoke, and responded, "What are you talking about?"_

_The thing raised its index finger and said, __**"You want to see him, right?"**_

_A flash of orange appeared behind him, Viper saw the likeness of a little boy… he gasped as he called out a name…_

"_Pierce!"_

_He then walked up to the likeness and when he reached out to him, it exploded…_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Who's Pierce?" Jaden wondered.<p>

"My son…" Viper stated as he thought back again.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_He remembered he and another set of troops were running through a war-torn city, dodging bombs and land mines._

"I had received word that our mission there was over and we had to retreat back to a rendezvous point…" Viper narrated. "But something else caught my eye…"

_He stopped running when he saw a little baby with blonde hair crying out. He looked back to see his troops, but they were heading for a building… he then took it upon himself to go retrieve the child, fearing that the child would die in the bombing. Once he reached the kid, a big blast caused him to cover the child from any debris sent their way. He took a chance to look back, looked on in horror that the building his troops were demolished by the blast._

"_The child rescued me…" Viper said, remembering how he cradled the child that had saved him. "Within my harsh life, watching him grow was important to me!"_

_He then remembered years later, he gave Pierce, the son that saved him and grew up, some Duel Monster cards. Pierce looked at every card happily and looked up to his father. "You remembered I wanted Duel Monster cards!"_

_Viper smiled as prepared to leave for work, "Be nice to the babysitter and I'll be back. Be sure to take care of your cards."_

_Pierce nodded, "Right! Thank you, daddy! I'll use and treasure these cards!"_

_Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the cards out of his hands, prompting Pierce to chase after them._

"_Pierce," Viper called out._

_Once Pierce got into the middle of the street, catching up to some of his cards a horn blared. He turned to see a large truck coming right for him. He didn't even see it coming as it crashed into him._

"_PIERCE!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at Viper sadly, hearing that he lost his son like that… giving Viper some sympathy…<p>

"You've been sucking out all this energy for some creature to bring your son back?" Jesse asked. "Just how many more are you willin' to sacrifice?"

Viper looked at the North Academy duelist. "Just one more: Jaden is the last." Jaden stared at Viper with an unreadable expression.

* * *

><p><strong>((Skipping some parts at the end of the duel))<strong>

Viper had Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes (8/2500/0) on the field and the continuous trap, Damage = Reptile. Jade had nothing on the field, but he did have Elemental Hero Marine Neos but it got destroyed by Vennominon.

**Jaden: **1200

**Viper: **2100

"Your move Jaden."

"OK Viper," Jaden drew his card. "And I summon Card Trooper!" A red and yellow machine like thing appeared. (3/400/400)

"That tin can can't do anything against my king." Viper leered.

"Maybe, but I activate Card Trooper's effect! By sending the top three cards of my deck to the grave," Jaden set the top three cards which were Elemental Hero Avian, Necro Gardna, and Elemental Hero Wildheart to the graveyard. "Card Trooper gains 1500 ATK." The little machine glowed as its power rose. (3/400–1900/400)

"That thing still can't touch my king." Jaden grunted. "And now since it's your End Phase, Card Trooper's effect ends, which drops his ATK back down.

Card Trooper (3/1900–400/400)

"And Venom Swamp activates giving your monster a Venom Counter." A blue snake popped out of the swamp and attached itself to the machine. (Card Trooper, 1 VC) (3/400–0/400)

Viper smirked. "And since he's all out of ATK power Venom Swamp destroys him." On cue the machine exploded causing smoke to lift.

"But not before his second ability kicks in, when he's destroyed in battle I get to draw another card." Jaden drew and looked at it, he frowned. "I end my turn."

"Shrug it off Jay!" Syrus called. "Maybe that card can help you next turn."

"But one more like the last round, Jaden could be a goner." Hassleberry added.

"Come on Jay." Reyna prayed for her brother.

Onyx appeared next to Aeryn once more and whispered in her ear what was happening. Aeryn just nodded.

"My turn," Viper said. _Soon I'd have drained all of Jaden's energy and be reunited with my son all thanks to _it_. _

_"Make him pay and you then you two can play." _The eye said as an image of Pierce flashed through Viper's eyes.

_It won't be long now my son. _"My turn," Viper drew. "And my Vennominon attacks you directly.; Go Fanged Venom!"

Vennominon's snakes unleashed the venom from their mouths but as it got near Jaden…

"Not so fast! I play Necro Gardna's effect! Since he's in my graveyard I can remove him from play and negate 1 of your attacks."

"Hmm you're just stalling." Viper looked at his card. "I'll lay this face-down and end my turn."

"I hope Jaden can figure a way out of this…" Adena said.

"Don't worry, Jaden's got this." Jesse said.

"Yeah!" Reyna added. "My brother's always able to get out a jam like this."

Jaden sneaked a glance at Jesse and his sister. _They're right; my deck has never let me down before. _

"My turn!" Jaden drew. "Just what I was hoping for, I activate Miracle Fusion!" Jaden inserted the spell which showed a transparent H with a red and blue hero fusing around it. "So I remove from play Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Bladedge to form the elemental Hero Wildedge!" Appearing before Jaden was the combination of the two heroes. (8/2600/2300)

"Look at all of his ATK!" Syrus said. "It's enough to defeat Vennominon."

"True Syrus, but when he is defeated, Viper will just bring him back by removing from play a Reptile-Type monster. But then again when he is brought back he has 500 less ATK." Aeryn said.

"Wildedge attack Vennominon!" The new fusion hero jumped up and unleashed his sword and slashed through the king of snakes.

**Jaden:** 1200

**Viper:** 2000

Suddenly Viper began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jaden questioned.

"When your Wildedge destroyed Vennominon through his effect, you set my ultimate creature free!"

"WHAT?" Reyna exclaimed.

"You mean Vennominon wasn't your best monster?" Aeryn questioned, but more to herself.

"Just watch as I play my trap, Rise of the Snake Deity!" the Venom duelist shouted, revealing his lone trap card. "When Vennominon is destroyed by anything except battle, it allows me to Special Summon forth my most powerful creature!" He got a victorious grin on his face as he announced, "Come forth, Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!"

The swamp water started to churn, causing all the wooden snakes to wither away and the real snakes to retreat back into the swamp, puzzling the spectators. Shirley whimpered and hid behind Jim.

"Easy girl," He said.

Aeryn pulled the bandana and handed the said item back to Jim, who nodded and tied it around his neck once more.

Ruby and Aqua retreated behind their masters causing the Anderson siblings to watch the field.

_I know Ruby; I wish I could pull a disappearing act as well. _Jesse thought.

_I don't like this one bit… _Aeryn thought.

Then it came, a giant female naga with the lower body of a dark scaled anaconda with a dark orange underbelly. She had two arms in the form of snakes and the upper body of a masked woman with black snakes in her hair. She hissed at her opponents and being forced to defend her territory, and shrouded in dark smoke. (10/0/0)

Aeryn jumped behind her brother and peeked at the terrifying monster. "This is another reason why I hate snakes! They're creepy looking!" She whispered ot her brother.

"Frightening, isn't she?" Viper smirked, "And her bite is just as terrifying! Just like the King, she gains 500 ATK for each Reptile Monster in the graveyard! And there are currently six!"

Everyone gasped as the dark aura around her got bigger. (10/0–3000/0)

"Oh boy!" Jaden said.

"Now time for venom Swamp to activate!"

Wildedge looked down to see a blue snake pop out and latch onto him. He cried out in pain. (Elemental Hero Wildedge, 1VC) (8/2600–2100/2300)

"Now it's my turn." Viper drew. "Vennominaga, attack with Venom Vapor Blast!"

The Deity launched her right snake arm into the hero and get crushed by the snake's fangs into pixels. Jaden covered himself.

**Jaden:** 300

**Viper:** 2000

"Sorry Wildedge."

"Now to unleash its full power, strike Jaden!"

"Huh?" Jaden said as he saw the snake arm surround him and then in quick flash, the snake launched its tongue out, turning out to be a one-eyed snake through Jaden's chest as a hologram. Still, Jaden felt a giant pain course through his heart.

"Jaden!" Aeryn and Reyna cried.

Jaden tried to look at Viper but saw his vision going blurry. "Can hardly see straight…" Then he fell to his knees.

Viper laughed as he said, "That's because you've just been poisoned!"

Aeryn stared at Jaden with worry in her eyes.

"That pain you feel is Vennominaga's poison, in 3 rounds your life points will hit 0."

"That can't be!" Jesse exclaimed.

Aeryn watched Jaden with worry as he began to stand…

_I have three turns to beat this snake…_ He drew. "Now it's my turn." He looked at the card. "And I'm playing Fusion Recovery! And with it I can take Polymerization and Elemental Hero Sparkman from my graveyard and add them into my hand! Then I activate it, fusing together Sparkman, and Elemental Hero Necroshade to form Elemental Hero Darkbright!" The two Heroes merged into one. "Check out my new hero!" Appearing from the portal above Jaden was black and gold armored warrior. (6/2000/1000)

Viper snickered. _Yes Jaden fight back, all for the more energy needed to raise my son._

"Next I play the spell Necro Shot," A demon like battle appeared on Darkbright's arm. "Now I chose 3 monsters in your graveyard and remove them play."

Viper gasped as the demon-like bat flew into his graveyard and three Reptiles came out.

"And with them out Vennominaga loses some power, 1500 to be exact!"

Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (10/3000–1500/0)

"And now my Darkbright can finish her off! Go, Dark Flash!" Darkbright unleashed a wave of black lightning at the Snake Queen.

**Jaden:** 300

**Viper: **1500

"Now I send a monster to the graveyard," He sent Neo-Spacian Dark Panther to the graveyard. "And Darkbright switches to defense. And that ends my turn."

"You think you can get rid of Vennominaga so easily? Think again, by removing 1 Reptile from play, I can bring her back!" The Queen of Snakes reappeared. (10/0–1000/0)

"And now Venom Swamp's effect activates!" A blue snake popped out and attached itself the DARK hero. (Elemental Hero Darkbright, 1V) (6/2000–1500/1000)

"My draw!" Viper drew. "I activate the spell card Snake Rain. By sending 1 card from my hand to the graveyard," Viper discarded his second Snake Rain spell. "I'm allowed to send 4 Reptiles to the graveyard increasing Vennominaga's power back to 3000!" (10/1000–3000/0)

"Vennominaga attack!" The queen of snakes attacked the DARK hero. But due to him being in defense mode, Jaden took no damage.

"Bad move Viper! You see by destroying Darkbright his special ability kicked it, so Vennominaga is destroyed as well!" A smoke-like version of Darkbright turned and ended to the snake queen. But as he got to her he suddenly burst into pixels!

"What the?!"

"Your monsters are no match for Vennominaga as no effects can harm her."

"They can't?!"

"No effects!" Reyna cried.

"Oh man…" Aeryn said, still hiding behind Jesse.

"What's he going to do?" Jesse questioned. "She's too tough!"

"That's two rounds Jaden. You have one round left before Vennominaga's poison causes you to lose."

_Jaden come on…_ Aeryn thought.

"I gotta stop this poison…and I have one turn to do it…"

"Please, it's over Jaden." Viper said causing the Hero Duelist to look up. "You have no chance. That's what you get for dueling only for yourself."

"What do you mean…?"

"That's what you get for dueling for yourself only. You're selfish Jade, always have and always will be."

"What do you mean by…selfish?" Jaden questioned weakly.

"You're dueling for yourself and only yourself. You're selfish caring only about you!"

Jaden suddenly began to shiver in place.

"Your selfishness has led to your downfall and my son's resurrection!"

_I'm selfish? _

"Jaden!" The Slifer turned to see Jesse was the one that called out. "Viper's just trying to get into your head!"

"But…"

"You're not selfish at all!"

"He's right!" Reyna piped up. "You're not selfish; Viper is trying to sacrifice us just to bring his son back!"

"He's right Jaden!" Aeryn added coming out from behind her brother, but also avoiding contact with Viper's monster.

"Now buck up and beat Viper!" Jesse added.

"But how can I beat him?"

"Just trust yourself Jaden." Jesse and Aeryn said at once.

"Your right," He turned to his friends. "Thanks guys, you too Aeryn…"

Aeryn blushed and Reyna nudged her friend with sly smile.

Jaden eyed his deck. _Alright deck, don't fail me now! _"It's my move!" He drew his card.

"Still trying?" Viper scoffed. "Why bother?"

"Well you're going to find out!" Jaden looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I play Fifth Hope, and with this sweet spell card, I'm allowed to take back five Elemental Heroes shuffle, and draw 3 new cards!" He drew the three cards and played two of them. "Next I activate the spells, Cocoon Party and Contact!

"Now I activate the Spells Cocoon Party and Contact! With Cocoon Party, I can Special Summon two Chrysalis monsters from my deck equal to the number of Neo-Spacians I've lost and it looks like there are two of them!" In a flash, two giant bubbles appeared. One held a baby, red and black caterpillar and the other held a baby, brown mole. (2/300/300), (2/700/100)

"OK Chrysalis lets hatch and welcome Neo-Spacians Grand Mole and Flare Scarab!" Both bubbles turned into large pillars of light and then in their places stood Flare Scarab and Grand Mole! (3/500/500), (3/900/300)

"Now with Necroshade in the graveyard his special ability allows me to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Neos appeared in a flash. (7/2500/2000)

"Alright now Flare Scarab, Grand Mole and Neos, get ready for a Triple Contact Fusion!"

"Alright a Triple Tag Team!" Aeryn cheered her fear no longer in place.

"Hey Viper presenting, Elemental Hero Magma Neos!"

Unleashed from the galaxy, Neos was now wearing different armor than the last. The legs were encased in green stone and curved steel, and his upper body had the same, except steel wings were grown from behind his back, his left arm had magma flowing through it, and his right arm resembled Grand Mole's. (9/3000/2500)

"And here's his special effect," Jaden announced, "For every card on the field, he gains 400 ATK!"

Viper gasped, "But with three cards on my side, one on yours…"

"That's wright, 1600 more points go to my Magma Neos. And enough to take out Vennominaga!"

Magma Neos raised his hands to create a giant, flaming meteor that lit up the sky. (9/3000–4600/2500)

"Neos attack with Meteor Meltdown!" Jaden announced, throwing down the giant Meteor and let it burn up the Snake Deity into ashes. Viper screamed in agony as he felt the force of the attack drain his life points to the end.

**Jaden:** 300

**Viper:** 0

* * *

><p>"No!" Viper shouted. "I LOST! My son!"<p>

Everyone cheered for the Hero Duelists' victory against Viper and the holograms went offline. Once that happened, the Bio-Bands did their thing and absorbed the energy from all three participants and caused them to kneel down in exhaustion.

"Jaden!" Aeryn cried and ran over to her crush.

"Aeryn!" Jesse called to his sister.

Suddenly the energy from the Bio-Bands collided in the sky and then went down…

* * *

><p>…into the container with the red eye gathering enough power and transformed into the devil hand that Viper spoke of.<p>

_"I have enough energy to be reborn, but Viper failed in making Jaden pay."_

Suddenly, it turned into the body of a boy in glowing orange energy with a demonic left hand. The boy laughed as he vanished…

* * *

><p>…right in front of Viper. Everyone gasped at the sudden entity that appeared. Once Viper looked up he saw the likeness of his son, Pierce.<p>

"Pierce," Viper gasped but then he was covered by the demonic left hand crackling with black energy.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to the glowing boy with the two demonic arms attached wave his arms to the sky, speaking in the twin voices.<p>

"_Come… we shall depart into a new world!"_

Suddenly, a blinding white light erupted underneath them all and spread towards the main building of Duel Academy. Everyone was screaming as they were engulfed by the light, with the demonic armed boy laughing manically…

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>And that ends the Viper Arc!

**Princess: **Wow what a rush!

**Sky: **Yup!

**Princess:** Please views review! But no Flames!

**Next time – Jaden and the others find themselves in a strange land that somehow has Duel Monsters in the flesh! And why does this place seem familiar to Aeryn…?**


	12. Inter-Dimension Detention

**Sky: **Hey guys! Here's another quick update!

**Princess: **Alright! Let's get the show on the road!

**Both: **We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_"__Please, it's over Jaden." Viper said causing the Hero Duelist to look up. "You have no chance. That's what you get for dueling only for yourself." _

_"__What do you mean…?"_

_ "__That's what you get for dueling for yourself only. You're selfish Jade, always have and always will be."_

_"__What do you mean by…selfish?" Jaden questioned weakly. _

_"__You're dueling for yourself and only yourself. You're selfish caring only about you!" _

_Jaden suddenly began to shiver in place._

_"__Your selfishness has led to your downfall and my son's resurrection!" _

_I'm selfish? _

_"__Jaden!" The Slifer turned to see Jesse was the one that called out. "Viper's just trying to get into your head!"_

_"__But…"_

_"__You're not selfish at all!"_

_"__He's right!" Reyna piped up. "You're not selfish; Viper is trying to sacrifice us just to bring his son back!"_

_"__He's right Jaden!" Aeryn added coming out from behind her brother, but also avoiding contact with Viper's monster. _

_"__Now buck up and beat Viper!" Jesse added. _

_"__But how can I beat him?" _

_"__Just trust yourself Jaden." Jesse and Aeryn said at once. _

_"__Your right," He turned to his friends. "Thanks guys, you too Aeryn…"_

_Aeryn blushed and Reyna nudged her friend with sly smile. _

_Jaden eyed his deck. Alright deck, don't fail me now! "It's my move!" He drew his card. _

_"__Still trying?" Viper scoffed. "Why bother?"_

_"__Well you're going to find out!" Jaden looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I play Fifth Hope, and with this sweet spell card, I'm allowed to take back five Elemental Heroes shuffle, and draw 3 new cards!" He drew the three cards and played two of them. "Next I activate the spells, Cocoon Party and Contact! _

_"Now I activate the Spells Cocoon Party and Contact! With Cocoon Party, I can Special Summon two Chrysalis monsters from my deck equal to the number of Neo-Spacians I've lost and it looks like there are two of them!" In a flash, two giant bubbles appeared. One held a baby, red and black caterpillar and the other held a baby, brown mole. (2/300/300), (2/700/100)_

_"__OK Chrysalis lets hatch and welcome Neo-Spacians Grand Mole and Flare Scarab!" Both bubbles turned into large pillars of light and then in their places stood Flare Scarab and Grand Mole! (3/500/500), (3/900/300)_

_"__Now with Necroshade in the graveyard his special ability allows me to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Neos appeared in a flash. (7/2500/2000) _

_"__Alright now Flare Scarab, Grand Mole and Neos, get ready for a Triple Contact Fusion!"_

_"__Alright a Triple Tag Team!" Aeryn cheered her fear no longer in place._

_"__Hey Viper presenting, Elemental Hero Magma Neos!"_

_Unleashed from the galaxy, Neos was now wearing different armor than the last. The legs were encased in green stone and curved steel, and his upper body had the same, except steel wings were grown from behind his back, his left arm had magma flowing through it, and his right arm resembled Grand Mole's. (9/3000/2500)_

_"And here's his special effect," Jaden announced, "For every card on the field, he gains 400 ATK!"_

_Viper gasped, "But with three cards on my side, one on yours…"_

_"__That's wright, 1600 more points go to my Magma Neos. And enough to take out Vennominaga!"_

_Magma Neos raised his hands to create a giant, flaming meteor that lit up the sky. (9/3000–4600/2500)_

_"Neos attack with Meteor Meltdown!" Jaden announced, throwing down the giant Meteor and let it burn up the Snake Deity into ashes. Viper screamed in agony as he felt the force of the attack drain his life points to the end._

**_Jaden:_**_300_

**_Viper:_**_0_

* * *

><p><em>"No!" Viper shouted. "I LOST! My son!"<em>

_Everyone cheered for the Hero Duelist's victory against Viper and the holograms went offline. Once that happened, the Bio-Bands did their thing and absorbed the energy from the participants and caused them to kneel down in exhaustion. _

_"__Jaden!" Aeryn cried and ran over to Jaden._

_"__Aeryn!" Jesse called to his sister._

_Suddenly the energy from the Bio-Bands collided in the sky and then went down…_

* * *

><p><em>…<em>_into the container with the red eye gathering enough power and transformed into the devil hand that Viper spoke of._

_"__I have enough energy to be reborn, but Viper failed in making Jaden pay."_

_Suddenly, it turned into the body of a boy in glowing orange energy with a demonic left hand. The boy laughed as he vanished…_

* * *

><p><em>…<em>_right in front of Viper. Everyone gasped at the sudden entity that appeared. Once Viper looked up he saw the likeness of his son, Pierce. _

_"Pierce," Viper gasped but then he was covered by the demonic left hand crackling with black energy._

* * *

><p><em>Everyone turned to the glowing boy with the demonic arm attached wave his arms to the sky, speaking in the twin voices.<em>

_"Come… we shall depart into a new world!"_

_Suddenly, a blinding white light erupted underneath them all and spread towards the main building of Duel Academy. Everyone was screaming as they were engulfed by the light, with the demonic armed boy laughing manically…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Inter-Dimension Detention <strong>

Jaden groaned as he opened his eyes, to find out he was still standing on the helipad where he dueled Professor Viper, along with several others watching him. He then gasped.

"Guys," He shouted, looking to his left to see Aeryn next to him, groaning in pain. He raced over to her.

"I'm ok; I'm ok, just sore and for some reason tired…" She said in a tired voice.

_I wonder why she's tired. _Jaden thought.

But Jaden was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Jesse's voice.

"So are we…" They heard Jesse's voice from behind them and saw that he, Syrus, Hassleberry, Adena, Jim and Shirley.

"Aeryn." Jesse rushed to his sister.

"Good, but where is here?" Reyna asked as she looked over the vast environment. Everyone else followed suit and noticed an unbelievable sight to them…

"Something tells me we're not at Duel Academy anymore…" Jaden said.

They see a vast desert for miles and miles with a dark and green sky up above. In the area surrounding, they see the main Duel Academy building among the sands but nothing else that signified life.

"Nothing but sand," Alexis wondered. "What happened to the sea?"

Suddenly Jaden gasped, this was in his dream right before he met Jesse and Aeryn… Suddenly he snapped out of it as the helipad started to tilt towards the direction of Duel Academy, making everyone scream in surprise. Jaden fell to his knees, still feeling the effects of the Bio-Bands.

"Aw man," Syrus whined, "We're going to be falling any minute if we end up staying on this side."

"Half-pint's right," Hassleberry added, looking scared as well. "We need to get down…"

Aeryn looked around and then gasped. Jesse turned to her. "Jesse this was in my dream after Pegasus took us in." She whispered the last part. "We're in the Duel Monster Spirit World."

"You sure?"

Aeryn nodded and activated her duel disk. Everyone was confused. "Aeryn what are you doing?" Syrus asked.

Aeryn ignored the Ra and just pulled the top card off her deck. "Come forth, Jewel Beast Diamond Dragon!"

A diamond shard appeared before the girl and then shattered to reveal her large dragon from her second duel with Reyna.

She turned to the wide-eyed group of friends "Come on." Diamond Dragon lowered himself to the side of the helipad to allow Aeryn to climb on. Reyna and Jesse both grabbed a weakened Jaden and climbed up as well. Adena raced over and climbed up as well. Still unsure, but deciding, Jim followed up with Shirley.

"I summon Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird!" Her Rainbow Phoenix sub appeared. Thunderbird grabbed Hassleberry and Syrus by his claws and took off with the Ras screaming.

Aeryn giggled as her thunderbird dropped the two Ras in the sand with a loud,

THUD!

* * *

><p>Thanks to Aeryn's Diamond Dragon and Moonstone Thunderbird, everyone was able to get down from the helipad. Remembering the intense duel that he just had, Jesse and Hassleberry had to help Jaden walk towards Duel Academy. Aeryn wasn't too far from him.<p>

"You know for a scrawny guy you sure are heavy." Hassleberry noted. Aeryn smacked him on the arm.

"Thanks Hassleberry, I think."

"Hey don't mind him, we're just glad you're with us you hear me." Jesse said.

"Sorry you guys had to carry me," Jaden groaned.

"Don't worry about it," Jesse assured him, "Remember, you just went through an intense duel."

"Uh guys why are their three Suns in the sky?!" Syrus cried.

"This is all so strange, how did Duel Academy get surrounded by sand?"

Aeryn looked up and gasped. "Because it was never like it!"

Everyone turned to the younger Anderson, "What?!"

"Look!" She pointed to some rock formations behind the Academy. "Based on those rocks, we've been transported!"

Jim turned to her. "How'd you know that?"

Aeryn blushed. "Uh my dad made me learn about rock formations…I don't want to talk about." She walked ahead of everyone while Jesse watched her with an unreadable expression.

_I hope they don't expect us to tell about our past, cause neither one of us want to. _He thought.

Suddenly, a crash was heard behind them and everyone snapped their heads behind them. They saw that the helipad had suddenly started collapsing.

"Take cover!" Reyna screamed and everyone began to run. But once Aeryn ran by some fallen chucks of rock, something reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"AH!" She yelled when she fll. "Owie."

Jim and Reyna went over to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah something got my…" She trailed off seeing a familiar person. "It's Axel!"

But as they were relieved when the West Academy duelist were alive, a giant dust storm had kicked up from the helipad hitting the sand and started to cover everyone within it.

* * *

><p>At Duel Academy, Crowler and Bonaparte had gone outside to check up on the state of the outside after being engulfed in a flash. They were confused to see the courtyard in such a state and the sky darkened.<p>

"What's the meaning of this," Crowler wondered, as he pulled out a cell phone to try and get some help. "I'll call for a rescue team and see we can get to some decent land."

"The sea and the rest of the island are gone," Bonaparte noted, looking around. "What caused all of this?"

The Obelisk Headmaster kept dialing numbers, but he kept getting a notice that said there was no signal coming in or going out. "This is strange, I can't seem to get a signal anywhere…"

Both men sighed in sadness, thinking there was no hope at all.

But suddenly, something caught Bonaparte's eye… a shadow coming right for them in the sky…

"What is that?" He wondered, but then he got a thought and smiled, "Maybe it's a rescue team coming to save us!" He then started jumping up and down while wave his hands, "Over here!"

Crowler soon did the same, "Please save us!" Once the figure got closer, Crowler stopped waving and then gasped, "That's not a rescue team!"

Flying towards them was a half-woman, half-birdlike creature with short, magenta-colored hair, green wings attached to her arms, yellow claws and wearing a purple leotard with black lines. She let out a bird-like shriek before lunging with her claws. A Harpie Lady 1 **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)**

Not even trying to recognizing the identity of the monster, they decided to head for the hills. But it was not to last as the monster's claws decided to catch Crowler and started lifting him in the air.

"She's got me!" Crowler shrieked, flailing around, "HELP!"

"Hang on," Bonaparte shouted as he managed to jump high enough to grab Crowler's leg, in an attempt to make Crowler heavier for the monster to let go. Unfortunately, she was strong enough to carry both of them. "OH NO!"

As they were being flown up, Aeryn, Jesse, Hassleberry, and Jaden were able to see the event taking place.

"Looks its Crowler!" Aeryn said pointing to the sky. "And Bonaparte!"

_"Kuri!"_

"Winged Kuriboh…" Jesse said.

"Whoa…" Hassleberry said.

Jaden weakly opened his eyes. "You can see him Hassleberry."

But just as he said that, Winged Kuriboh made a dash for the Harpie Lady and tried to tackle it from behind, but the Winged-Beast monster turned around and growled at him, causing the Fairy-Type to squeal in fear and drop to the ground.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden and Reyna cried out.

Thinking fast, Aeryn activated her duel disk. She pulled a card from her deck. "Let's go Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness!" A turquoise gem popped up from the sand and then burst to reveal her white lioness. The lioness roared when she hit the field. **(ATK: 2200/DEF: 1100)**

"Go, Turquoise Roar!" The lioness obeyed and gave out a loud roar that immobilized the Harpie and caused her to drop Crowler and Bonaparte. Afterwards, the Harpie Lady had fallen onto the ceiling of Duel Academy.

For the faculty members, once they saw Turquoise Lioness pick up Winged Kuriboh in her mouth, they started freaking out.

"Don't tell me I'm seeing real monsters!?" Crowler shrieked as he looked back at Aeryn, noticing her duel disk was off as well as Jaden's, remembering whose monster it belonged to.

"Well I guess we're back in the Spirit World…" Aeryn muttered. "Since they can see ya Turquoise."

"Seems that way," The lioness said in a regal voice. "Best be careful, you don't know what's lurking around this crazy place." She said as she walked over with Winged Kuriboh now on her head.

Upon arriving to her master, Turquoise vanished back into her card while Winged Kuriboh blew to Jaden.

"Thanks for trying to help, you ok?" Jaden asked his spirit, in which it nodded back.

"That's a relief," Reyna said, "Admire his courage, but Winged Kuriboh shouldn't mess with a monster that has a lot more strength than he does."

"We should head inside; it's crazy enough out here…" Aeryn said. "And Jaden and Axel need to be checked out by Miss Fontaine anyway."

With that, the large group had gone inside the school…

* * *

><p>Immediately, the group brought Jaden and Axel to the infirmary doors. After a few knocks, the doors opened to let the nurse see the damage.<p>

"Oh my," Fonda gasped, "Get them in here, quick!"

The guys let the injured come in as Crowler and Bonaparte looked in.

"At least we have Miss Fontaine here," Crowler stated. "Otherwise the still injured students from the Survival Duels would still be in trouble."

"Especially with all unfortunate problems we have now," Bonaparte added in.

As he was being checked by Miss Fontaine, Jaden told what happened. Suddenly, Chazz rose from his bed "He can have mine." But as he rose, he saw the three Ojama Brothers.

"YOU THREE?! GET OUT OF MY BED!"

Aeryn frowned and turned to the black-clad duelist. "Mind keeping it down? We have people who need rest!"

Chazz was about to retort but saw Aeryn's glare.

The Ojamas then floated up near Chazz as Jaden was laid on the bed.

"But how…"

"We must be inside some kind of world where Duel Monsters are real," Reyna stated. "And somehow Aeryn's been here…" She turned to the blonde-haired girl.

"And it happened when we were engulfed in this light caused by that strange boy," Adena added.

Crowler and Bonaparte started whining, "What are we going to do?"

"You're not serious are you," Jesse said, glaring at them and causing them to step back. "When a crisis is involved and the Chancellor is away, the faculty has the active duty to make sure the school and its students are taken care of."

"Yes," Fonda nodded, "We need to get everyone gathered at the Duel Zone and count up everyone present and figure out our food reserves, blankets, anything we need to survive."

"Exactly," Jim added.

Aeryn rose from her spot next to Jaden. "I'll help too. But I'm coming back here to watch over them." She pointed to the sleeping Axel and Jaden.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the darkened library, Adrian Gecko had escape from the facility as well but with something extra. He carried a plasma capsule with the devil arm. He then placed it on the table and looked at it.<p>

"Aright, I held up my part of the deal by not shutting off Viper's Bio-System. Now it's your turn."

_"__Oh you'll get the power Adrian. Just wait and see."_

He then decided to go to another part of the school to assess the situation he was now in…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the exception of the two injured students and Miss Fontaine in the infirmary, everyone that was in the Academy building at the time of the transport was sitting around the gymnasium.<p>

Chazz was trying to get the Ojamas situated since majority of the students were not used to real monsters yet.

Among the panicking students, there were some that were not…

Standing on top of the stage were Crowler, Bonaparte, Jim, Jesse, Hassleberry, Syrus, Reyna, and Aeryn.

"We did a head count and out of all the students about 100 made it here." Crowler said.

Then the students were getting restless and started demanding answers…

"What's going on here!?"

"Did something cause the sea to evaporate?"

"Are we going to be rescued?"

"Let's get out of this place!"

"Be quiet!" Jim shouted.

"Everyone calm down!" Jesse added.

But of course the demanding questions continued…

"These Bio-Bands won't come off!"

"There are monsters out there!"

"What should we do?"

"What will happen to us!?"

Soon, a few of them tried to leave but…

They were met by the growls of Shirley making the students think twice about leaving.

"I'll tell ya," Jim called out to the students; "Shirley is the nicest animals you're going to see out there from now on."

Aeryn couldn't take it. She rather be with Jaden but she decided to come. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" She screamed.

Everyone jumped hearing her scream.

"Thanks sis." Jesse said sarcastically.

Aeryn rolled her eyes and turned to the crowd, she frowned. "Now I've been here before, not one single person lives in this world."

"What is this world then?!" An Obelisk yelled.

Aeryn looked at him dead in the eyes. "We are in the Duel Monster Spirit World."

A Ra scoffed. "Spirits aren't real!"

Aeryn frowned. "Oh yeah?" She walked down the steps and as she did she was holding up a card in her hands. "Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness…" Suddenly her regal lioness appeared and roared causing the Ra's eyes to pop open.

"Wh-What?!"

Turquoise walked up to the boy. "You think we're not real now?" She growled.

"Easy girl." Turquoise growled once more at the boy before following her master up the stairs.

"I'm going back to Jaden." and she took her leave with her lioness following.

"Hope you're hungry. We got food and water in the supply." A middle-aged woman's voice called out.

The crowd turned to one part of the gymnasium and saw that voice belonged to none other than Miss Dorothy. She was being followed by her co-worker, Sadie.

"Miss Dorothy, you're here too," Crowler asked.

"How much food do we have?" Bonaparte asked further.

"If we save it all with the number of people we have," Miss Dorothy started, "A whole week."

Needless to say, the students did not like the duration and groaned.

"That's not good." Jesse said.

"Then we got our work cut out for us." Jim said.

"Are you guys serious," A student burst out. "If we don't escape, we're going to die!"

"Jesse it that you?!"

Soon, everyone turned to the doorway of the gymnasium and the faculty was ecstatic to see Adrian Gecko.

"What's up, Adrian?" Jesse called back.

"I was having a hard time finding you all," he said. "I saw some big flash of light and suddenly, I was in the desert. You should know someone's heading over to the school. I saw them coming this way from a way back in the desert! Come look!" And he ran out of the gym.

Jesse, Jim, and Reyna followed him, and much to their dislike, so did Crowler and Bonaparte. Adrian was waiting at the spot where Jesse had first met Jaden. He pointed out into the desert as they reached him.

"Look there," he said. Sure enough, there was someone out there. He looked messed up, like a hobo. And he was calling over to them.

"Anyone there?"

"We've gotta go help him," said Reyna.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Jesse and he took off with Reyna on his heels.

"Wait up!" Jim called as he ran after them. Adrian followed too.

* * *

><p>After a while of running, the foursome made it to the other guy. Suddenly the Harpie that had attacked earlier went after the guy.<p>

"Watch out!" said Adrian as he jumped on the guy to keep him out of the Harpie's reach as she struck again. But, her claws scratched Adrian badly. He yelled in agony.

"Are you alright?" asked Jim.

"I'll be fine," Adrian grunted. "It's no big deal."

"Well, I'm not gonna stand around and watch this," said Jesse as he started his Duel Disk. Aeryn started hers too.

"I'm gonna play my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" yelled Jesse as his monster appeared.

"Let's go Cosmo Beast Star Pegasus!" Reyna said bringing out a white winged horse with blue eyes; a star imprinted on its chest on the inside of its wings is a black sky with twinkling starlights. **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)**

"Go get that Harpie, you guys!" Jesse and Reyna told their monsters. Jesse and Reyna's Pegasi flew up and started hitting her with their horn. She kept knocking them aside with her claws.

_"Go bug someone else!"_ Sapphire Pegasus yelled at her.

Then she flew higher and giggled. She raised her arm and several weird prisms appeared and started changing colors.

"What's she doing?" asked Jim.

Suddenly, two more Harpies appeared behind the first. One had navy blue hair and the other's was really bright orange.

"Looks like you can bring spell and trap effects to life in this world too," Adrian grunted.

"That's right," said Jesse. "But now, the Harpie Sisters have 1950 ATK instead of just having 1300." **(ATK: 1950/DEF: 2100)**

Then they dived and struck Sapphire Pegasus and he plummeted to the ground. Then, the blue-haired Harpie attacked Cosmo Beast Star Pegasus and he went down with him.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Reyna.

The Pegasi struggled to get up. "We're OK."

"There's no way they can beat them Jesse." Suddenly Reyna got an idea. "Unless…"

The Harpie went down for another attack…

"GO! Topaz Tiger!" Jesse's tiger leapt out and attacked the blue-haired Harpie. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**

"GO! Inferno Lion." Reyna added as her FIRE lion jumped out from the sand and attacked the orange-haired Harpies. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500)**

Reyna turned to the boys. "Let's get back to the academy ASAP!" They nodded.

The group of five raced back to the academy with Jim helping the person now revealed to be Bastion and Jesse helping Adrian.

"Miss Fontaine, we've got a couple more students for ya to take a look at," said Jesse.

"OK," she said, "I'll look at Adrian first and then I'll…" she gasped when she saw Bastion.

"Is it really you, Bastion?" Jaden asked as he sat up. Winged Kuriboh chirped up too.

"Bastion?" Aeryn questioned.

"An old friend." Reyna said and Aeryn nodded.

"Jaden, it's good to see you," Bastion said as he sat down on the bed next to Jaden.

"Where've you been?" asked Jaden.

"With Professor Eisenstein," said Bastion. "I left and became his student after you dueled with him." Jaden wasn't going to forget that duel anytime soon. Especially since Bastion sort of said good-bye by running the school campus in his underwear.

"And that duel also freed me from the Society of Light," Bastion added. "But, what we were working on was a way to go to an alternate dimension where Duel Monsters live. But the machine exploded and after a big flash of light, I ended up in this crazy world. Jesse took the pleasure of telling me how you got here."

"Yeah, so for the time being we're stuck here," said Jaden.

Then, Bastion flipped out and grabbed Jaden by the front of his shirt. "You have to protect the school no matter what! Or those monsters will come and either kill or eat us!"

Jesse and Jim grabbed Bastion and set him down. Then, Ms. Fontaine said that he just needed to rest.

* * *

><p>After leaving the infirmary, Aeryn suddenly shivered. Jesse looked at his sister. "What's up sis?"<p>

"I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen…"

And true to her word, there was a lough shrieking sound. The Andersons raced to the window and gasped. Hovering in front of them was a whole flock of Harpies!

Aeryn turned to her brother. "Jesse quickly, go find some students that have monsters with at least 1300 or more ATK. We'll need all the power we can get." Jesse nodded and raced off.

Aeryn pulled her Duel Pilot out and contacted Reyna. "Reyna!"

_"__What's up?" _

"I need you in the front of the school ASAP!"

_"__Uh why?" _Aeryn could hear footsteps meaning that she was running.

"No time for questions! Just meet me there with Adena, Daniel, Alexis, Kenji, Syrus and Hassleberry!"

* * *

><p>Soon Aeryn found herself in the front of the school. She sighed, only her friends and few Obelisks showed up. She grouped them up in pairs. Once giving them their orders she turned to the front.<p>

"Reyna go!" Reyna nodded and summoned Cosmo Star Beast Pegasus and rode into the desert and drew some of the Harpies away.

"Jesse go!" Jesse nodded and ran outside and summoned Sapphire Pegasus and rode him into the desert after Reyna also drawing some of the Harpies.

"Adena, Daniel, Alexis, Kenji, Syrus Hassleberry, GO!"

Aeryn watched as her friends led more of the Harpies away.

_Go time. _Aeryn raced out and turned. "HEY!" The leader who turned out to be the Harpie Queen **(ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200) **looked down. She shrieked and then flew down to the girl.

Aeryn smirked. By now her friends have destroyed the other Harpies and were watching Aeryn.

"Turquoise Lioness!" From her gem the white lioness appeared and gave a loud roar causing the Queen to fly backwards. **(ATK: 2200/DEF: 1100)**

"I play Turquoise Energy doubling your power!" Lioness roared as her power increased.

**Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness, ATK: 2200–4400**

"TURQUOISE ROAR!" Her lion obeyed and unleashed a more powerful roar at the Harpie. It was so loud that it caused her to burst into pixels.

Aeryn smirked at her win.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jesse, Jim, Reyna and Aeryn all headed back into the halls and began to set up areas for the students to stay. The classrooms were very useful. And the suns set pretty quickly after.<p>

Chazz was standing guard on the rooftop. Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry were all at the front of the school. Reyna and Jesse were patrolling the corridors with Jim, Adena, Daniel, and some others were guarding the Gym; Jaden was still in the infirmary with Axel and Bastion.

Aeryn was walking alone through the halls when she saw something near her. "What on-"

Suddenly the glowing thing came up to her. She gasped, it looked like that boy Marcel…She heard a voice…

_"__You'll pay for taking Jaden from me!"_

Then Aeryn screamed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the infirmary, Jaden was lying in bed still awake but Winged Kuriboh was fast asleep. Then, he spoke up. "Axel, I want to say thanks for helping us out in the lab," said Jaden. "I owe ya for that."<p>

"It's no problem, Jaden," Axel replied. "But you should get some rest." Then, Winged Kuriboh suddenly woke up. And someone screamed.

"What was that?" asked Jaden.

"Let's check it out," said Axel. They jumped out of bed and ran out the door. They bumped into Reyna, Jesse and Jim a minute later.

"Did you guys hear that scream too?" asked Jesse.

"That scream must've been heard about 5 miles from here," said Jaden. "Now let's see what happened." They kept running and saw an unconscious Aeryn. Aqua was cooing to her master with worry.

"Aeryn!" Jaden and Jesse exclaimed and raced to the girl. Reyna picked up Aqua and held her like a kitten.

"What happened, Aeryn?" asked Jaden.

Aeryn weakly turned to look up at Jaden. "S-Something…ca-came, it looked li-like Marcel…" Fortunately she ended up passing out.

"Aeryn!"

"Jaden check that out." Axel pointed to something on Aeryn's left arm. A freaky orange, glowing scratch was there.

"Hey Jaden, that doesn't look natural. You better take her to Miss Fontaine right away." Reyna said.

"You're right." Jaden rose Aeryn in his arms bridal-style, her head resting on his shoulder. Aqua jumped from Reyna's arms and onto Aeryn's stomach.

"I'm coming with you, Jay. Aeryn's my sister." Jaden nodded.

"We'll go look for Marcel." Jim said. Jaden nodded and then everyone shot off in their directions, Jaden, Jesse, and Aeryn to Miss Fontaine, while Jim, Axel and Reyna went off to find Marcel.

They all ran down the halls, Jaden toward the infirmary and everyone else was scaling the school from top-to-bottom looking for Marcel.

_Hang on Aeryn. _Jaden thought. "The thing that attacked Viper on the platform must be what attacked Aeryn," said Jaden.

"Probably." Jesse said, but he was too worried about Aeryn, if she got sick, then they were going to be in trouble.

The whole rest of the night, "Marcel!" was heard echoing all over the school. But, no one found him. Where'd he go? And why did that thing want him? Whoever it was, they were now the enemy.

* * *

><p>Back in the library, Adrian had searched everywhere for the devil arm all around the Academy but to no avail. He angrily gave up the search and returned to his hideout, but came back to a startling sight that made him upset, the demon arm was on Marcel's left arm.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>And here's the end!

**Princess: **Alright!

**Sky: **OK, I know I said I wanted at least 40-45 reviews well changing it to that number till around Chapter 20. Please review!

**Princess:** But reviews are always nice!

**Next Time – As Aeryn's condition worsens, and a group is sent to get medicine for her from nearby submarine. Meanwhile, Adrian enters a bargain with the demon.**


	13. Sub-Desert Duel

**Princess: **Hey guys and welcome back to Everlasting Bonds! Today I get to start the chapter off!

**Sky: ***laughs* Anyway hope you enjoy this quick chapter and you'll get a big surprise. Not telling what!

**Princess: **Read and the Review please, we would like more reviews!

**Both: **We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX again

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_Later that night, Jesse, Jim, Reyna and Aeryn all headed back into the halls and began to set up areas for the students to stay. The classrooms were very useful. And the suns set pretty quickly after._

_Chazz was standing guard on the rooftop. Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry were all at the front of the school. Reyna and Jesse were patrolling the corridors with Jim, Adena, Daniel, and some others were guarding the Gym; Jaden was still in the infirmary with Axel and Bastion._

_Aeryn was walking alone through the halls when she saw something near her. "What on-"_

_Suddenly the glowing thing came up to her. She gasped, it looked like that boy Marcel…She heard a voice…_

_"__You'll pay for taking Jaden from me!"_

_Then Aeryn screamed. _

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the infirmary, Jaden was lying in bed still awake but Winged Kuriboh was fast asleep. Then, he spoke up. "Axel, I want to say thanks for helping us out in the lab," said Jaden. "I owe ya for that."<em>

_"It's no problem, Jaden," Axel replied. "But you should get some rest." Then, Winged Kuriboh suddenly woke up. And someone screamed._

_"What was that?" asked Jaden._

_"Let's check it out," said Axel. They jumped out of bed and ran out the door. They bumped into Reyna, Jesse and Jim a minute later._

_"Did you guys hear that scream too?" asked Jesse._

_"That scream must've been heard about 5 miles from here," said Jaden. "Now let's see what happened." They kept running and saw an unconscious Aeryn. Aqua was cooing to her master with worry._

_"__Aeryn!" Jaden and Jesse exclaimed and raced to the girl. Reyna picked up Aqua and held her like a kitten._

_"What happened, Aeryn?" asked Jaden._

_Aeryn weakly turned to look up at Jaden. "S-Something…ca-came, it looked li-like Marcel…" Fortunately she ended up passing out._

_"__Aeryn!" _

_"__Jaden check that out." Axel pointed to something on Aeryn's left arm. A freaky orange, glowing scratch was there._

_"__Hey Jaden, that doesn't look natural. You better take her to Miss Fontaine right away." Reyna said. _

_"__You're right." Jaden rose Aeryn in his arms bridal-style, her head resting on his shoulder. Aqua jumped from Reyna's arms and onto Aeryn's stomach._

_"__I'm coming with you, Jay. Aeryn's my sister." Jaden nodded. _

_"__We'll go look for Marcel." Jim said. Jaden nodded and then everyone shot off in their directions, Jaden, Jesse, and Aeryn to Miss Fontaine, while Jim, Axel and Reyna went off to find Marcel. _

_They all ran down the halls, Jaden toward the infirmary and everyone else was scaling the school from top-to-bottom looking for Marcel._

_Hang on Aeryn. Jaden thought. "The thing that attacked Viper on the platform must be what attacked Aeryn," said Jaden. _

_"__Probably." Jesse said, but he was too worried about Aeryn, if she got sick, then they were going to be in trouble._

_The whole rest of the night, "Marcel!" was heard echoing all over the school. But, no one found him. Where'd he go? And why did that thing want him? Whoever it was, they were now the enemy._

* * *

><p><em>Back in the library, Adrian had searched everywhere for the devil arm all around the Academy but to no avail. He angrily gave up the search and returned to his hideout, but came back to a startling sight that made him upset, the demon arm was on Marcel's left arm.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Sub-Desert Duel <strong>

While the others were dealing with the hungry students, Jesse, Jaden and Reyna were in the infirmary with Aeryn and Bastion.

Aeryn was bedridden, heavily breathing and heavily blushing with a fever as Miss Fontaine did whatever she could to bring the fever down, Jesse remained by his sister's side.

Miss Fontaine sighed heavily…

"This school doesn't have the resources we need to treat Aeryn," Bastion stated, looking over at the ill Aeryn, "We have to get back to our world as soon as possible."

"But that's easier said than done," Jaden stated. "We may know how we got here, but no idea how to get back."

"And there has to be something we can di." Jaden wondered.

Miss Fontaine walked over and sadly shook her head. Jesse paled. "There isn't much I can do without the right recourses. I don't have enough of the medicine she needs."

"Wait a second," Bastion called out from his bed, "There's a submarine somewhere outside in the desert! From the looks of it, a military vessel; surely it has a first aid kit."

"But you'll need everyone's permission to go…" the Obelisk Headmistress stated.

* * *

><p>Jaden, Reyna and Jesse ran over to the main office where Crowler was. Along the way, they met up with Jim and Axel.<p>

"ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS!?" Crowler shouted, "You want to go out to find a submarine? Absolutely not!"

"We have to go out there to get the medicine for Aeryn!" Jaden argued. "It's not like we can walk to the pharmacy and place an order in."

"And you don't even have to leave professor. You should remain here with the other students." Axel added.

"I know but if something were to happen to you your parents would have a fit."

Upon hearing the word parents, Jesse flinched. Reyna felt Jesse flinch and turned to him. _Did something happen in the past? _She wondered.

Soon they began to argue. Suddenly, Jesse growled and slammed his hands down, making everyone jump.

"Listen I don't care that you are in charge! My sister's life is on the line!" Everyone looked at the North Academy duelist. "We need to get that medicine now or else my sister will get sicker than she already is!" And with that Jesse stormed out and to the infirmary to check up on Aeryn.

Everyone blinked surprised to see Jesse lose his temper like that. They never even saw him get mad before. Reyna ran after the North Academy duelist after she and Jaden shared a look.

* * *

><p>"Jesse wait a minute!"<p>

Jesse whipped around. "What?!" but calmed down seeing that it was Reyna. "Sorry…" He turned around and leaned against the wall and fell to the floor. Reyna did the same. "Jesse did something happen?"

Jesse sighed. "Yeah, somethin' did happen. It was right after we arrived to Japan… We were running and got caught in a rainstorm. A bad one too. We thought we were able to get out of it in time but we were wrong. The next day Aeryn woke up to coughing and couldn't breathe very well. It was then I found out she was sick."

Reyna remained silent.

"She was so ill; I thought she wasn't going to make it. Thankfully, I managed to find someone who was willing to help her. But once I found out she was ill, her health began to deteriorate."

"What?" Reyna exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the person that helped me managed to get her heal her with the right medicine. However, while she was ill, she well ended up breaking her arm."

"How's that?

"I see." Suddenly Reyna got an idea. "Jess, maybe you should stay here with Aeryn?

Jesse looked at her. "Why…?"

"In case Miss Fontaine needs your help with Aeryn."

Suddenly Jesse's Duel Pilot went off. It was Miss Fontaine calling. _[Jesse I need you down here right now! Aeryn's thrashing around!]_

Jesse eyes widen. "I'm on my way!"

But as he rose, his deck case began to glow. Reyna and Jesse looked at it. Jesse opened the case up and pulled the top card out. It was Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness…

"Turquoise…?" Jesse said as the lioness suddenly appeared next to Reyna.

The two waited to see what the lioness wanted…

* * *

><p>Soon, most of the people had assembled outside of the Duel Academy. It was decided that Jaden, Reyna, Jim, and Axel would go. Jesse would have gone, but he was needed at the academy incase Aeryn began thrashing around again. Before leaving, Adrian popped up and offered to go as well, to pay back Jesse (even though he wasn't with them) for saving his rear.<p>

From the roof and watching the group trek into the desert was Marcel. Suddenly the devil arm began to bulged, giving him slight pain, and then formed into a likeness of a duel disk. She then placed a card on her disk…

"I hope Jaden appreciates this," Marcel said with a second voice, "We haven't dueled together in a long time; so my servant will send the greeting."

* * *

><p>As they walked Reyna couldn't help but think to what happened before she left…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Turquoise had just appeared before Jesse and Reyna. And Jesse also told Reyna that after she became ill, Jesse took her deck._

_"__Turquoise?" Jesse questioned. _

_The lioness stared directly into her master's brother's eyes. "We Jewel Beasts want to help get that medicine."_

_Reyna and Jesse shared a look. "But how?" Reyna started._

_"__You guys aren't actually easy to control; in fact Aeryn's the only one that can control you…" Jesse finished._

_Turquoise chuckled. "Not necessarily."_

_"__HUH?" Jesse and Reyna said. _

_"__We can let one other person control us, but only if that person has a pure heart. And we see you as a worthy person, Reyna Yuki."_

_Reyna was surprised to say the least. "Huh? Me?"_

_"__That and because of the strong bond you have with our Mistress." The lioness added._

_Suddenly Aqua and Onyx appeared from the deck case on Jesse's pants. Aqua jumped to Reyna's shoulder._

_"__We trust Reyna to use our power to good only. We know she will not over use it." Onyx said._

_Jesse held Aeryn's deck in his hand. "Alright, I'll do it."_

_She took the deck and inserted it into her duel disk after taking her deck out._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Suddenly she heard voices and saw that Jaden was talking with Axel about something. Before she could ask, Shirley suddenly growled which alerted Jim.<p>

Knowing what's up, the Fossil duelist shouted, "Everyone get behind that rock, quickly!"

Not arguing with him, everyone did as they were told.

Then, right where everyone stood, a large monster had popped out of the ground. It looked to be a two-headed large snake made out of cracked rock with green tendrils flailing out of its body; A Sand Stone monster. **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600)**

Seeing the beast from behind the rock, the duelists kept their backs pressed to avoid being seen. The Sand Stone was looking around to find its prey to devour. It then decided to move towards the rock where everyone was hiding which put them all on edge and fright. But once the two heads found nothing in sight, they dived back underground. Once that Sand Stone was gone, everyone breathed a sigh of relief…

* * *

><p>Soon, the group came from behind the rock and kept moving towards the direction of the submarines. Axel brought up the rear as he dropped the Duel Pilots one by one to leave a trail so that everyone could make it back to Duel Academy in the right direction.<p>

And after more walking later, the gang smiles at the sight before them; it was a large, black, military submarine half-sunken beneath the desert sands.

"Well, there's the submarine…" Jaden smiled. "Let's go guys!"

"Jaden, wait!" Jim shouted.

But once Jaden turned around, the sand surrounding the submarine had opened up into a pitfall, dragging him closer to the middle. Jaden screamed in surprise. Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him.

Thinking fast, Axel pulled out some robe from his backpack. He tied it around his waist and handed the other end to Adrian. "Hold this."

Once done, Axel slid down after Jaden.

"Jaden," Axel shouted, alerting the Slifer, "Grab my hand!"

Just in time, Jaden grabs Axel's hand. Once secure, the rope ends with Adrian and Jim struggling to pull them up.

Suddenly the sands in the middle suddenly rumbled with a rock pillar rising to the level where everyone holding up. It turns out to be a man with skin the same color as the sands. He had devious red eyes, and a brown goatee. He was decked out in worn out, brown leather and silver plated gladiator armor with a long staff in his hands.

"Who is that?" Jaden asked.

"I am the Rock Spirit," the Duel Monster introduced himself **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)**. "And you all have trespassed in my domain; one of you will have to face judgment for all in your group…" His staff vanished and a Duel Disk appeared on his left arm. "Now, who will face me?"

Everyone growled, until one of them stepped forward…

"I will!" Reyna shouted bringing out her duel disk. _What a minute, how can I do this? I have no clue how Aeryn's deck works! _

_"__Do not fret," _It was Pearl Panther talking. _"__You just play the cards we will do the rest."_

_But how will I know what card to play?_

_"__The card will glow a bright blue, the same color as Lady Aeryn's aura." _

_Oh ok. Got it._

Reyna ran around the whole to a safer spot so the duel would not affect Axel and Jaden.

"So, you will die by my hand?" the Rock Spirit asks.

"This duel will be in my favor." Reyna retorted.

Both players insert their decks into the duel disks, and turned them on. "DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Rock Spirit:<strong> 4000

**Reyna:** 4000

"I'll make the first move," the Rock Spirit announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Sand Doodlebug in attack mode!" He then places the Monster Card on his disk, creating a flash by the pillar's base. Coming out was a giant, magenta scorpion with eight legs that have silver claws, yellow eyes, and a large 'hand' on top of its head. **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)**

"And that concludes my turn."

"Just a Monster Card," Jim wondered.

"My go!" Reyna announced, drawing her sixth card. She studied her hand. Suddenly one of the cards glowed a bright blue, just like Pearl Panther said. _So you want me to summon this. Alright. _"Get ready, because this boy is ready to battle! I summon Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf!"

"HUH?!" Everyone exclaimed as the purple gem popped up from the sand and the white wolf burst from it with a howl. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 700)**

Amethyst Wolf turned to Reyna. _"__Let's do this and get that medicine for Aeryn." _Reyna nodded.

"What the? Reyna how do you have Aeryn's deck and how are able to control them!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jesse gave me Aeryn's deck before we left; the Jewel Beasts want to help Aeryn get better. They are like Family like she said during her duel with Trapper." Reyna said. "And the reason how I'm able to control them is of my strong friendship with her."

An "oh" came from the boys.

"Now, Amethyst Wolf attack with Amethyst Slash!"

"With pleasure!" Amethyst Wolf raced down into the sand.

Rock Spirit grinned as his large scorpion dug into the sand to evade the attack with Amethyst Wolf looking confused.

"Hey where'd that bug go?!"

"What happened?" Reyna wondered.

Suddenly, a blast of sand erupted from underneath Amethyst Wolf and Sand Doodlebug rose up from the sands forcefully crushed its prey with its 'hand'. Everyone gasped.

"If the same rules apply as in the game, all level 3 and below monsters are destroyed!" Adrian added.

"Amethyst Wolf!" Reyna cried as the wolf vanished but amethyst shards formed and went to her spell and trap zone. "Grr…"

"This isn't good," Jim noted. "Because of the environment, this is treated as a Desert-Field spell."

_Lovely. _Reyna thought. She eyed her hand. _Then maybe changing the environed is just what I need! _"I end my turn by activating the field spell, Ancient City – Crystal Ruins!" The area soon changed to an ancient city with crystal towers.

"Uh, nice change in scenery Reyna" Jim commented.

"Now your bug can't use its effect that it would in a desert field!"

"No matter, I draw," the Rock Spirit drew his card. "Now Sand Doodlebug attacks you directly!" the Spirit announced as Sand Doodlebug scooped up a ball of sand and then threw it at the defenseless duelist, sending her to the ground with a cry of pain.

**The Rock Spirit: **4000

**Reyna: **2800

Reyna went down to a knee. _That felt real. But how?_

"Reyna you ok?" Jim called over.

"I'm good!" She called. _Wait a second, if we are in the duel Monster Spirit World like Aeryn said, they my life is on the line!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Duel Academy, Jesse sat on a chair watching his sister. They ended up having to tie her down before she hurt herself. Jesse hated having to tie her up, but it was the only way to prevent her from injuring herself more, unlike the last time…<p>

Jesse was so into watching his sister, he didn't hear the infirmary doors open.

"Jess?"

Jesse jumped slightly and turned to see Adena. She was holding a small thing of bread and water bottle.

"Oh Adena it's you." Jesse turned back to his sister.

"You ok?" The FIRE Duelist sat next to Jesse and watched Aeryn.

"Yes and no…"

"How so?"

"This is just reminding me when she first got sick."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_12 Year old Jesse and 10 year-old Aeryn were running through Domino City. It was pouring rain as well. Jesse was trying to find a place for them to keep dry before Aeryn got sick. She always got sick very fast in bad weather like this._

_"__Jesse, I, I'm getting cold." Aeryn cried. _

_Jesse turned to Aeryn. "Hang on sis." Aeryn nodded and they continued running. _

_Soon Jesse spotted something up ahead. It was a large pavilion. _That'll work. _Jesse thought. "Come on sis, I found some place for us to rest."_

_"__Ok." The two siblings raced to the pavilion and shook the water off them. _

_"__J-Jesse I'm c-cold." Aeryn shivered. _

_"__Here," Jesse pulled a somewhat dry blanket out of his backpack and wrapped it around his sister. _

_"__T-Thanks." Jesse nodded as they sat down on the ground and Aeryn rested her head on his shoulder. Soon they fell asleep._

_The next morning, Jesse woke up to someone shivering next to him. "Aeryn?" _

_Jesse turned and was soon wide awake. Aeryn was shivering and was very pale. Aeryn looked up at Jesse with glazed eyes. "J-Jesse w-why do I-I feel so-so b-bad." _

_Jesse placed his hand on her forehead and his eyes widen. _Oh, no this is bad. She's sick!

_Grabbing his and hers backpacks, Jesse picked his sister up and raced through the park asking people for help. Sadly no one bothered to help. _

_When he thought there was no hope, one young woman came up. "Excuse me."_

_Jesse looked up to see a young woman, maybe about 24, with long pale platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, almost like Aeryn…_

_"__Y-Yes?" Jesse asked. _

_"__You said you needed help right."_

_"__Yeah." _

_"__I can help you. I'm a doctor with my own office."_

_"__I know I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, but please help my sister!" _

_The woman saw Aeryn and gasped. She was extremely pale and was panting really hard._

_"__Come, this way. She needs treatment now." The woman took Aeryn from Jesse and began to walk in another direction. Jesse followed her quickly._

_As she walked the woman couldn't help but think._ They look like my cousins Alicia and Jackson… But how can that be.

_They soon arrived to the woman's home office. She quickly took Aeryn to the backroom and laid the shivering girl on the bed. Immediately she began a checkup. Her assistant, raced in with a clipboard. _

_Knowing his sister was in good hands, Jesse decided to roam around the office. He was looking at some pictures when he stopped. One picture caught his eye. It showed a picture of a younger version of the woman, maybe around 16, with a man with spiky blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He looked like…_

_"__Uncle Markus?" Jesse wondered. _But she looked familiar, could she be Mikayla?

_Jesse looked back to the woman and saw her rushing for some medicine. Suddenly there was a crash and screaming. Jesse raced back to see the woman's assistant trying to hold Aeryn down, who was thrashing and screaming. _

_Suddenly there was a loud, crack sound, the woman raced back in saw Aeryn crying and screaming that her arm hurt. She went to it and her eyes widen. "We need to tie her down, she just broke her arm." She turned around. "Get me some bandage and some rope! We need to tie her down before she hurts herself again!"_

_"__Is there anything I can do?" Jesse asked. _

_"__See if you can get her to calm down, if she hears your voice, it might help." Jesse nodded and began to talk to Aeryn._

_"__Aeryn calm down, it's me Jesse. No one is going to hurt you."_

_While Jesse talked to Aeryn to calm her down, the doctor and her assistants wrapped up Aeryn's arm in bandages and tie her down._

_Once Aeryn was calmed down, the woman gave her the medicine she needed. _

_"__There, now just a few days rest and she'll be good to go." The woman said. _

_"__Thank you again, but can I ask you a question?" Jesse asked as the woman sat down on the couch across form him._

_"__Of course, what is it?"_

_"__Was your father Markus Anderson by any chance?"_

_The woman looked up. "Yes, he is. My name is Mikayla Anderson. Why?"_

_Suddenly Jesse's eyes began to water up. "Mikayla, it's me Jackson and that's Alicia!" He pointed to the sleeping Aeryn._

_Mikayla's eyes widen. "Jackson, it's really you?!" _

_Jesse threw himself onto his cousin and cried. _

_Mikayla just sat there and hugged her younger cousin._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"In the end, Aeryn and I reunited with our cousin and got to live with her till we went up north to enter a dueling tournament and then Pegasus gave us our Crystal and Jewel Beast decks." Jesse finished.<p>

"Oh wow." Adena rose. "Well I'll leave you alone for now. But here," She handed him the bread and water. "Don't forget to eat and drink, you'll need your energy."

"Thanks…"

Adena smiled and walked out leaving the siblings alone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at the duel)<strong>

"It's my turn!" Reyna announced. "But first I activate one of the effects of Ancient City – Crystal Ruins!" The city itself began to glow rainbow-colored. "Since I have a Jewel Beast on my field, I get to draw an extra card in my Draw Phase!" Reyna drew two cards instead of one. The cards she drew were G – Heart and Turquoise Lioness. "I summon Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle in attack mode!" From his orange gem, the large bald eagle appeared. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 800)**

_"__Let's do this for Aeryn!" _

"Right on! But first, thanks to Ancient City – Crystal Ruins, Sunstone's ATK and DEF increases by 500!"

Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle**(ATK: 1400–1900/DEF: 800–1300)**

"Now attack that Doodlebug!" Sunstone dove down and destroyed the bug.

**The Rock Spirit:** 3300

**Reyna:** 2800

"I end my turn."

Rock drew. "And I summon another Sand Doodlebug!" Another one of the bugs appeared. **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)**

"Doodlebug attacks you directly!" The bug threw another ball of sand at the female Slifer causing her more pain.

**The Rock Spirit:** 3300

**Reyna:** 1600

Reyna drew, but instead of one card she drew two due to her field spell. "I summon Aeryn's good old buddy, Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus!" Aeryn's signature pegasus appeared and his power increased. **(ATK: 1800–2300/DEF: 1600–2100)**

"Next I'll lay these face-down and call it." Two face-downs appeared behind Zircon.

"My turn," Rock said. "And Doodlebug attacks you directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate G – Heart to bring out Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness!" The face-down on her left flipped up to reveal a blue G with a purple background and then the blue gemstone popped up and then brought out the regal white lioness. And then her power increased. **(ATK: 2200–2700/DEF: 1100–1600)**

"Now you have to attack her! Attack with Turquoise Power Pounce!" The lioness jumped and pounced onto the bug causing it to burst into pixels.

**The Rock Spirit:** 1800

**Reyna:** 1600

Upon attacking, Turquoise returned to Reyna's hand.

"Just a minor attack, this duel is far from over."

Reyna smirked. "I don't think so. Zircon Pegasus attack him directly!"

"What!"

The winged horse flew down from the sky and rammed into the spirit knocking his life points down to zero.

**The Rock Spirit:** 0

**Reyna:** 1600

* * *

><p>With the Rock Spirit gone, the sand pit stopped, but then Reyna's Bio-Band activated. She fell to her knees.<p>

"Reyna!" Reyna turned to see her brother running over to her. "You ok?"

Reyna nodded.

The group then made their way into the sub.

* * *

><p>Back at the library, Marcel watched as the Rock Spirit card from his duel disk had vanished. He growled as the duel disk retracted back into the devil arm Marcel laughed a little. "So they beat the Rock Spirit, no matter, I still received energy…" Marcel said as a bead of sweat dripping from his hair.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the submarine, the group of four climbs down inside and quickly look around the spot they entered.<p>

"Is anyone around here!?" Jaden shouted, "Hello!?"

But with no one answering his call…

"There shouldn't be anyone here, I guess," Reyna stated.

"The crew members must have left before the submarine came to this world," Axel figured.

"Alright then," Jaden said. "Let's go find the medicine."

"And we can find supplies too." Reyna added.

Pretty soon, Winged Kuriboh and Stealth Bird appeared next to the Yuki siblings.

"You guys want to help out," Jaden asked. Both spirits nodded. "Alright then, give us as shout if you find anything…"

The spirits flew off to separate parts of the submarine just as the others had split up to do the same.

* * *

><p>Soon Reyna found herself in a room. "I hope this has the medicine…." She reached into her pocket and picked out the list. Suddenly, she heard a tap on the windows, and found that Stealth Bird was perched on the cabinet where the medicine was.<p>

"Bingo," She smiled as she set to work on gathering the materials plus anymore that would be needed.

* * *

><p>With Jaden and Winged Kuriboh, the former had opened the fridge in the kitchen, thinking the obvious of food being stored. But once he opened it up, he sighed.<p>

"Empty…"

Then a sudden call from his Duel Spirit, made Jaden look to it and saw it flying over a grey bin. When Jaden duelist opened up, he smiled as he found some canned rations inside. He and Winged Kuriboh shared a smile.

* * *

><p>In the sleeping area, Jim takes out all the blankets and stores them in a bag. "This should keep us nice and warm."<p>

Meanwhile with Axel, the West Academy duelist found his way to where the sub kept its torpedoes.

After a little monster attack, Jaden and everyone got out of the sub safely and were now making their way back to Duel Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>Here's the end of this chapter.

**Princess: **Wow, who know Reyna would use Aeryn's deck to bea Rock.

**Sky: **Yup! And yeah didn't feel like writing what happened in the end since It's basically the same.

**Princess: **Anyway, please read and review!

**Next Time – Jaden and the others attempt to make it back to Duel Academy, while the demon gathers minions to assault food storage. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient City – Crystal Ruins<strong>**  
><strong>Type: Field Spell  
>Effect: All "Crystal Beast" and "Jewel Beast" cards gain 500 extra ATK and DEF. All damage dealt when a "Crystal Beast" or "Jewel Beast" is destroyed is halved. At the start of your turn, if you control a "Crystal Beast" or "Jewel Beast" draw an extra card when starting your Draw Phase.<p>

**G – Heart  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. It must battle 1 "Jewel Beast" monster in your hand instead. (That monster is treated as being in face-up Attack Position.) Damage calculation is applied normally.<p> 


	14. Duel Zombies

**Sky & Princess:** Hey guys! Welcome to a new chapter of EverlastingBonds. Won't say much here so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_Reyna drew, but instead of one card she drew two due to her field spell. "I summon Aeryn's good old buddy, Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus!" Aeryn's signature pegasus appeared and his power increased. __**(ATK: 1800–2300/DEF: 1600–2100)**_

_"__Next I'll lay these face-down and call it." Two face-downs appeared behind Zircon._

_"__My turn," Rock said. "And Doodlebug attacks you directly!" _

_"__Not so fast! I activate G – Heart to bring out Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness!" The face-down on her left flipped up to reveal a blue G with a purple background and then the blue gemstone popped up and then brought out the regal white lioness. And then her power increased. __**(ATK: 2200–2700/DEF: 1100–1600)**_

_"__Now you have to attack her! Attack with Turquoise Power Pounce!" The lioness jumped and pounced onto the bug causing it to burst into pixels._

**_The Rock Spirit:_**_1800_

**_Reyna:_**_1600_

_Upon attacking, Turquoise returned to Reyna's hand. _

_"__Just a minor attack, this duel is far from over."_

_Reyna smirked. "I don't think so. Zircon Pegasus attack him directly!"_

_"__What!" _

_The winged horse flew down from the sky and rammed into the spirit knocking his life points down to zero._

**_The Rock Spirit: _**_0_

**_Reyna: _**_1600_

* * *

><p><em>With the Rock Spirit gone, the sand pit stopped, but then Reyna's Bio-Band activated. She fell to her knees.<em>

_"__Reyna!" Reyna turned to see her brother running over to her. "You ok?"_

_Reyna nodded. _

_The group then made their way into the sub._

* * *

><p><em>Back at the library, Marcel watched as the Rock Spirit card from his duel disk had vanished. He growled as the duel disk retracted back into the devil arm Marcel laughed a little. "So they beat the Rock Spirit, no matter, I still received energy…" Marcel said as a bead of sweat dripping from his hair. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Back at the submarine, the group of four climbs down inside and quickly look around the spot they entered.<em>

_"Is anyone around here!?" Jaden shouted, "Hello!?"_

_But with no one answering his call…_

_"There shouldn't be anyone here, I guess," Reyna stated._

_"The crew members must have left before the submarine came to this world," Axel figured._

_"__Alright then," Jaden said. "Let's go find the medicine." _

_"__And we can find supplies too." Reyna added._

_Pretty soon, Winged Kuriboh and Stealth Bird appeared next to the Yuki siblings._

_"You guys want to help out," Jaden asked. Both spirits nodded. "Alright then, give us as shout if you find anything…"_

_The spirits flew off to separate parts of the submarine just as the others had split up to do the same._

* * *

><p><em>Soon Reyna found herself in a room. "I hope this has the medicine…." She reached into her pocket and picked out the list. Suddenly, she heard a tap on the windows, and found that Stealth Bird was perched on the cabinet where the medicine was.<em>

_"Bingo," She smiled as she set to work on gathering the materials plus anymore that would be needed._

* * *

><p><em>With Jaden and Winged Kuriboh, the former had opened the fridge in the kitchen, thinking the obvious of food being stored. But once he opened it up, he sighed.<em>

_"Empty…"_

_Then a sudden call from his Duel Spirit, made Jaden look to it and saw it flying over a grey bin. When Jaden duelist opened up, he smiled as he found some canned rations inside. He and Winged Kuriboh shared a smile._

* * *

><p><em>In the sleeping area, Jim takes out all the blankets and stores them in a bag. "This should keep us nice and warm."<em>

_Meanwhile with Axel, the West Academy duelist found his way to where the sub kept its torpedoes. _

_After a little monster attack, Jaden and everyone got out of the sub safely and were now making their way back to Duel Academy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Duel Zombies<strong>

Jaden, Reyna, Jim, Axel, and Adrian were making their way back to Duel Academy. Reyna had the first aid in her left hand and Aqua in here right.

Aqua cooed softly at Reyna. "Don't worry Aqua we're not going to let anything happen to Aeryn, I promise."

Pretty soon, Axel came upon the fifth Duel Pilot he dropped to leave the trail and placed it in his bag. "Alright, this is number five, we're half way back."

"Awesome." Reyna said.

"Everyone, look there," Jim said, pointing over to a small hill. Everyone gasped as they saw the bones of a dragon-type monster lying there. "How long do you think he's been there?"

"I rather we get moving and not find out," Reyna said. "Now we need to focus and get this medicine to Aeryn, and before Jesse starts to lose it." She muttered the last part to herself.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, Miss Fontaine was checking up on the condition of Aeryn. Jesse was off somewhere after Adena had come and taken him. The nurse was currently rewrapping the wounds to clean and redress them again.<p>

She stared at the wound and saw that it had gotten bigger.

_I hope they find the medicine, because Aeryn needs it._

* * *

><p>Back in the gym, Miss Dorothy was serving the next meals to the students. Once she got to two Obelisk Blue Students, all the drama started…<p>

"Hey, wait a second," the first Obelisk shouted, pointing over to the second, "Your bread's bigger than mine!"

"No, it isn't," the second Obelisk snapped back, "Quit lying already!"

"Boys," Miss Dorothy shouted, trying to reason with them, "The bread is all the same size!"

"No," the first Obelisk interrupted, still looking at the other Obelisk, "His is much bigger! Exchange it with mine!"

"No way," the second Obelisk replied. "Why should I exchange it with yours?"

"If it's all the same, what's the problem, cheapskate?"

"Who you calling cheapskate!?"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room was suddenly alerted to Bastion walking over, muttering.

"The bread is all the same," She stated, "So I suggest you take your trays, sit down, and eat!"

The boys didn't take to lightly in being talked down to by a girl, and sneered back at her, "And what are you going to do?"

"Actually…"

The Obelisks looked to see Daniel, Alexis, and Hassleberry…

And seeing the North Academy duelist glare was enough to get them to turn away. Jesse sighed before taking his share and going back to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>In the main hallway, one of the Obelisks that were causing trouble pulled out a chocolate bar and opened it up to take a bite…<p>

"Hey!" The second Obelisk called out, walking over to the first, "You try to con me out of my food, and yet you got a candy bar with you!?"

"I had this before we got here," the first Obelisk stated, "So what!? You want it? Come and take it!"

"I will, when I beat you in a duel!"

"Don't get any ideas about winning!"

As they activated their duel disks…

"Excuse me, why don't you duel me instead."

The Obelisks turned to the stairways and saw Marcel standing on top.

"Marcel? The first Obelisk asked.

"Why should we duel you?" the second Obelisk added.

"For this!" the possessed boy shouted as he held up a bag of bread. Seeing this, the Obelisks' mouths start to water at the thought of winning the prize. Marcel grinned as he began the duel…

* * *

><p>Seconds later, the attacks made on the Obelisks knocked them unconscious with no concern to finish the duel. The possessed boy's duel disk retracted back to the devil arm.<p>

"Now my duel minions rise!" Marcel held his arm out and black energy came from the hand and then went to the fallen Obelisks' decks.

Slowly, the Obelisks stood up groaning and began to do the bidding of the possessed duelists.

* * *

><p>Outside, Jaden and the others had finally made it back outside of Duel Academy on top of a hill.<p>

"Finally, we made it back." Jaden exclaimed.

"Let's get moving," Reyna noted, "Aeryn needs the medicine."

Suddenly Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden, as did Stealth Bird.

"Kuriboh?" Jaden asked.

"Stealth?" Reyna questioned.

"What's up?" The Yuki siblings asked their spirits.

The two spirits pointed to something large coming up from the ground. It was a Sand Moth!

Suddenly a white glow came from Reyna's duel disk. Appearing before her was Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird! **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)**

"Thunderbird?" Reyna questioned. Everyone else was surprised to see Aeryn's mighty bird appear as well.

Suddenly four eruptions of sand appeared around the school and formed into four large brown monsters with spikes on their backs, and heads like anteaters. **(ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)** x4

They gasped as they saw all of them move closer to the Academy.

Suddenly Thunderbird swooped down and began to attack them.

"Guys let's move while Thunderbird has them distracted!" Reyna shouted.

"Right!" The boys all followed the brown-haired girl.

But once they got to the main entrance, they found it barricaded but with no one behind as guards.

"It's all to quiet." Adrian said.

Reyna looked around. "Too quiet…"

"I thought for sure someone would be guarding the entrance." Jaden said.

"Let's head in mates and see what's going on." Jim advised.

"Right."

"What happened to everybody?" Jaden wondered. "I thought they were looking out for all the monsters!"

"Let's head in before monsters come and get us." Adrian suggested.

Before turning into the building, Reyna turned and saw Thunderbird flying towards her. She held up his card and the large bird returned. "Thanks." Then she raced in after her brother.

* * *

><p>Once inside, they reached the lobby which was very spacious. On the ground, the giant letters "DA" were seen, which was the logo for Duel Academy. Still, the lobby that usually had some sort of activity had none to show for it…<p>

"Now no one's here either?" Jaden wondered.

"This is getting weird," Reyna added. "It's too quiet…"

"Where is everyone?" Jim asked.

"Duel me…" A voice groaned.

Everyone turned to their left and saw an Obelisk Blue student walk sluggishly towards them, groaning and moaning.

"Duel me…" the Obelisk groaned, raising his duel disk.

"What on?" Reyna said when suddenly Aeryn's deck in her duel disk began to glow. Then Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness appeared in front of the boys and Reyna. She growled at the upcoming boys.

"Whoa!" Jaden and the boys said while Reyna was just plain confused. How were the Jewel Beasts popping up?!

Turquoise whipped around and growled again. Aqua jumped and hid in Reyna's hair. "Easy girl…" Reyna whispered to the shivering duel spirit.

"We got more behind us!" Axel announced, as everyone started to look around the room and saw that the number of moaning, groaning duelists had increased. Some of the boy and girl that were Red, Yellow, and Blue ranked duelists had shown up, saying the same thing as the other Obelisk.

"They're acting like zombies," Jim muttered.

"Zombies?" Reyna asked, shivering, "You mean like the walking dead?"

"Duel me…" the zombie-looking duelist groaned.

Adrian looked around and thought. _This must be _his_ doing…_

"Question, how are we going to get by these blokes?" Jim asked.

"Easy by dueling our way out!" Jaden said.

"I'm with you Jaden…" Reyna said.

But as the two siblings got ready to activate their duel disks…

"NO! STOP!"

Everyone watched as they saw Hassleberry and Adena – with Solar Flare Dragon flying above her – came running towards them with Hassleberry pushing a cart that had a ladder attached as a barrier. It caused the startled zombie duelist to move out the way.

"Hassleberry," Jaden wondered. "Adena?"

"What's going on?" Reyna asked.

"Talk later," Adena shouted as the duo reached the gang and led them running along the hallway.

"Where all the others?" Jaden asked.

"Later, we said!" Adena shouted as they kept running. She turned to her duel spirit. "Solar Flare!" The dragon nodded and blasted a wall of fire to keep the Duel Ghouls busy.

Once they got at a distance where they did not see anyone pursuing them, the gang had run inside of the boys' locker room as there was no one inside. Once inside, the door was locked and everyone sat down against the locker.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked. He was really worried about Aeryn and wanted to get to her soon.

"We don't know exactly how it happened," Hassleberry started, "But sometime after we separated to guard the Academy, some of the students just turned up like what you just saw outside."

"Then something worse…" Adena added. "When they find someone that's not like them, they immediately come after you for a duel and they won't stop until you comply. But the problem is that whenever you beat them, they get back up. Not to mention with the Bio-Bands still on us, it would tire us out but they would still be fresh. The longer you duel, more of those students could come after you like a Battle Royale. And once that target's been defeated… he becomes one of them."

Everyone else gasped.

"How did this happen?" Jaden wondered. "It's like they're zombies or something!"

"Is this another part of this world's power?" Reyna wondered.

_It must be him…_ Adrian thought again, thinking to the demon arm he saved.

"So far, the unaffected areas are the ones around the gym and the Chancellor's office," Adena said. "Everyone that's not a zombie duelist is in one of those two places."

"What about the infirmary?" Reyna asked as Aqua crawled onto the female Slifer's head.

Adena shook her head. "We don't know. Jesse was down there the last we known. We haven't been able to reach him."

"What about Syrus and the others?" Jaden asked.

"The others are in the Gym, Syrus we don't know. We got separated." Hassleberry said.

"Hope he's ok." Jaden said thinking about his best friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the infirmary, Jesse and Miss Fontaine were barricading the door, with anything they could find.<p>

Outside the door, they could hear the moaning and groaning of the Duel Ghouls.

While leaning against the wall, Jesse took out his Duel Pilot and tried calling for help.

"Hello? Anyone! This is the infirmary, please respond." But all he got was static. He sighed and looked at his sister who was panting hard.

Outside the infirmary, some of the larger students were trying to push down the door with brute force, causing Miss Fontaine to jerk away from the door a bit before pushing harder against the barricade.

Jesse turned to the door. _Where are they with the medicine?! _He thought before going over to help.

* * *

><p>Back in the locker room, Jaden stood up with a determined look on his face after hearing about their situation. "Then we shouldn't be staying around here."<p>

Jesse stood up right after him and nodded, "Right, we still need to get the medicine over to the infirmary."

"Then, I'm going with you," Reyna added, grabbing the medicine bag.

"Wait a sec!"

Everyone turned to the locker room door and saw Axel sneak in, probably to avoid the zombie duelists as well. He turned to the others and continued, "It's not a good idea; the Academy's swarming with danger."

Suddenly there was a loud scream was heard from outside and everyone rushed out towards the scream. What they saw was a Ra Yellow student collapsed on the ground, with a few other zombie duelist surrounded.

Hassleberry cringed, "They got another one…"

His statement was confirmed as the Ra Yellow student got back up with the same expression as the others, and moans, "Duel me…"

"No… Duel me…" Another voice called out, a familiar voice.

Reyna gasped, "It can't be…"

Making his way through the other zombie duelists was none other than Chazz Princeton with a dangerous grin on his face. "Jaden… You're here to duel me…"

"Oh no, they got Chazz!" Reyna gasped holding Aqua tighter as the small duel spirit began to shiver in fright.

"It's… the Chazz…" Chazz groaned. Suddenly, the three Ojama Brothers appeared around Chazz and they were like all the other students… zombies…

"Hey guys…" Yellow moaned, "We want you to duel Chazz…"

"Yeah…" the other two added as they started moving.

"Hey guys…" Chazz moaned, "It's time for the fun to begin…"

"Wait…" Chazz groaned, "Duel…"

* * *

><p>The gang escaped into another locker room and locked it tight. Everyone sat down either exhausted from the run, or sad that one of their friends was now a zombie duelist.<p>

"Now they got Chazz." Adena said.

"This is a problem…" Jim noted.

Suddenly they heard some sobbing coming from behind the lockers.

Jaden gasped, "I know who that is!" Everyone stood up and looked around other side of some lockers, seeing the crying, kneeling form of Syrus Truesdale. "Syrus!"

"He made to a safe place!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Jaden… Reyna…" Syrus sniffled, "Everyone's here…"

"C'mon, we can get out of this room and head to a safer place together!" Jaden said.

"Yeah… together…" Syrus said, ominously, "But… let's… duel together!" Once he said that, the Ra Yellow turned around and showed off the sickly expression of the Zombie duelist!

"Syrus!" Reyna gasped.

It got even worse when they heard rattling coming from the lockers, causing everyone to step away from them as well. Then, all of them burst open with more and more Zombie Duelist coming out of them all moaning, "Duel… me…"

It got even scarier when the locker room door was pried open by another group of Zombie Duelist… led by Chazz!

"There is no escape, guys…" Chazz groaned as he raised his duel disk arm and the Ojamas muttering the same thing as their boss.

"We're completely surrounded," Jim gasped.

"Duel me…" Chazz groaned.

"Duel me…" Syrus moaned.

The other zombie duelist muttered the same thing as they all closed in on the gang. Everyone looked around, trying to grasp several solutions in getting out that didn't involve hurting the other students or becoming a Zombie Duelist as well. But nothing was coming to mind…

Suddenly, Jaden activated his duel disk and drew out a five card hand.

"Jaden, what are you doing to do?" Reyna asked.

"Getting us out of here," He shouted, looking over his hand. "I play Polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman!" The two heroes appeared for a moment before being replaced with his ace fusion monster. **(ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)**

"I hope you know what you're doing Jay." Reyna asked.

"I hope so too." He turned to his friends. "Duck! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman blast the wall behind us!" All his friends moved out of the way as the fusion monster blasted the wall with his dragon-like arm and smoke covered the hole.

"Now move!" Jaden yelled and everyone raced out of the hole.

Once the blinding flash was done, the zombie duelists saw that Jaden and the others were gone.

* * *

><p>Soon, the gang had rushed down an empty hallway and started catching their breath. Jaden took his backpack off and handed it to the dino duelist. "Hassleberry hold this."<p>

"What's up Sarge?"

"I'm going down to the infirmary to give them this medicine. I'm going alone."

"Oh no you're not." Reyna said to her brother. "I want to make sure Aeryn's ok too. She's my best friend!"

"But it's dangerous out there!" Axel protested.

"Not to mention you're still outnumbered," Adena added.

_[Jaden!]_ Everyone gasped as they suddenly heard Jesse's voice coming from Jaden's Duel Pilot. Immediately, Jaden took out his DP as he continued to listen. [_Jaden ya there?!]_

"Jesse we hear you!" Jaden shouted.

_[You guys need to get that medicine here fast! Those Ghouls are trying to break in-] _

Suddenly the transmission went dead.

"Jesse!" Jaden and Reyna shouted. Aqua whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>And cliffhanger! Yeah didn't expect to hear Jesse did ya!

**Princess: **Heck no!

**Sky: **See you in the next chapter!

**Princess: **Oh and Read and Review!


	15. Getting to Aeryn

**Sky:** Alrighty! Here's the second part of the Double Feature!

**Princess:** Enjoy this rebooted version of Episode 123!

**Both:** We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_The gang escaped into another locker room and locked it tight. Everyone sat down either exhausted from the run, or sad that one of their friends was now a zombie duelist._

_"Now they got Chazz." Adena said._

_"This is a problem…" Jim noted._

_Suddenly they heard some sobbing coming from behind the lockers. _

_Jaden gasped, "I know who that is!" Everyone stood up and looked around other side of some lockers, seeing the crying, kneeling form of Syrus Truesdale. "Syrus!"_

_"He made to a safe place!" Reyna exclaimed._

_"Jaden… Reyna…" Syrus sniffled, "Everyone's here…"_

_"C'mon, we can get out of this room and head to a safer place together!" Jaden said._

_"Yeah… together…" Syrus said, ominously, "But… let's… duel together!" Once he said that, the Ra Yellow turned around and showed off the sickly expression of the Zombie duelist!_

_"Syrus!" Reyna gasped._

_It got even worse when they heard rattling coming from the lockers, causing everyone to step away from them as well. Then, all of them burst open with more and more Zombie Duelist coming out of them all moaning, "Duel… me…"_

_It got even scarier when the locker room door was pried open by another group of Zombie Duelist… led by Chazz!_

_"There is no escape, guys…" Chazz groaned as he raised his duel disk arm and the Ojamas muttering the same thing as their boss._

_"We're completely surrounded," Jim gasped._

_"Duel me…" Chazz groaned._

_"Duel me…" Syrus moaned._

_The other zombie duelist muttered the same thing as they all closed in on the gang. Everyone looked around, trying to grasp several solutions in getting out that didn't involve hurting the other students or becoming a Zombie Duelist as well. But nothing was coming to mind…_

_Suddenly, Jaden activated his duel disk and drew out a five card hand._

_"Jaden, what are you doing to do?" Reyna asked._

_"Getting us out of here," He shouted, looking over his hand. "I play Polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman!" The two heroes appeared for a moment before being replaced with his ace fusion monster. **(ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)**_

_"I hope you know what you're doing Jay." Reyna asked. _

_"I hope so too." He turned to his friends. "Duck! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman blast the wall behind us!" All his friends moved out of the way as the fusion monster blasted the wall with his dragon-like arm and smoke covered the hole. _

_"Now move!" Jaden yelled and everyone raced out of the hole. _

_Once the blinding flash was done, the zombie duelists saw that Jaden and the others were gone._

* * *

><p><em>Soon, the gang had rushed down an empty hallway and started catching their breath. Jaden took his backpack off and handed it to the dino duelist. "Hassleberry hold this." <em>

_"What's up Sarge?"_

_"I'm going down to the infirmary to give them this medicine. I'm going alone."_

_"Oh no you're not." Reyna said to her brother. "I want to make sure Aeryn's ok too. She's my best friend!" _

_"But it's dangerous out there!" Axel protested._

_"Not to mention you're still outnumbered," Adena added._

_[Jaden!] Everyone gasped as they suddenly heard Jesse's voice coming from Jaden's Duel Pilot. Immediately, Jaden took out his DP as he continued to listen. [Jaden ya there?!]_

_"Jesse we hear you!" Jaden shouted. _

_[You guys need to get that medicine here fast! Those Ghouls are trying to break in-] _

_Suddenly the transmission went dead. _

_"Jesse!" Jaden and Reyna shouted. Aqua whimpered._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Getting to Aeryn<strong>

"Jaden!" Jesse cried through his Duel Pilot but the transmission got cut off. Jesse turned and looked behind the sheet that kept Aeryn hidden. Miss Fontaine was trying to hold off the incoming Duel Ghouls.

* * *

><p>Jaden stood up, "We need to go now. They're still safe for now, but we need to hurry!"<p>

"But now we need a change of plans," Axel stated, "We can assume that more of those Zombie Duelists are out there and around the infirmary. So we need to distract them while you get in with the medicine. So, I'm going..."

"Yeah, I'm coming as well," Adrian added, "Need something better to do than stand around all day."

"Don't forget about me!" Reyna said. Aqua cooed in agreement.

"Count me in as well." Jim said as he untied the bed sheets from his back. "Adena, you and Hassleberry take these supplies and head to the gym. We'll meet you there."

Adena nodded and picked up the sheets while Hassleberry got the food.

"10-4." Hassleberry said.

* * *

><p>Inside the infirmary, Jesse watched in horror as one of the Duel Ghouls defeated the Obelisk Blue Headmistress.<p>

"Miss Fontaine!"

Slowly she rose and chuckled. "Duel me…"

"Aw great!" Jesse groaned. He looked at Aeryn. _I have to do this for Aeryn! Can only hope I can hold on till Jay gets here with meds._

"Fine then."

Jesse activated his duel disk and he and Miss Fontaine drew their opening hands. "GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>(This is happening at the same time Jesse is dueling Miss Fontaine.)<strong>

Inside a classroom, Axel had started digging out a floor tile in the center with his sawing device. Jaden, Reyna, Adrian, and Jim looked on as he did this.

"Thanks to a set of schematics Viper obtained while trying to do his dirty work," Axel explained, "I found a way into the basement ventilation system. We can use this to get near the infirmary..."

"But thanks to this, those Zombie Duelists won't be able to ambush us..." Reyna noted as Axel tore through the panel, leading everyone inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse:<strong> 4000

**Miss Fontaine**: 4000

"I'll go first," said Miss Fontaine. She drew a sixth card. "I summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One in attack mode." A creepy angel that was bandaged almost all over with bat wings and purple hair appeared in a huge gust of wind. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 600)**

_'Better be careful when I summon a monster.' _Jesses thought as the wind made everything shift a little.

"I'll play 3 face-downs and end my turn," said Miss Fontaine as three face-down cards appeared behind Reficule.

**Jesse:** 4000

**Miss Fontaine:** 4000

"My move!" Jesse said as he drew. "And I summon Crystal Beast Jade Unicorn in attack mode!" A jade stone appeared on the field, until it brightened up and brought out a white unicorn with a jade horn. **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)**

The unicorn pawed the ground with her hoof.

"I activate Jade Unicorn's effect! I can take another Crystal Beast from my Deck and then add it to my Hand." Jesse took his Deck out and searched for another Crystal Beast before selecting one and inserting his Deck back in. "Now, Jade Unicorn attack Nurse Reficule!"

The unicorn was about to make her over there when…

"Not so fast Jesse!" Miss Fontaine said as one of her face-downs flipped up revealing a monster going toward a golden light. "I activate my Trap, Dark Cure!"

"Dark Cure…?" Jesse wondered.

"Now since you just summoned a monster, you gain Life Points equal to half of its ATK."

Jesse felt a glow of green surround him.

"You're giving me Life Points?" Jesse questioned.

Miss Fontaine giggled evilly. "Reficule's effect activates, now instead of gaining Life Points you lose them instead!"

Jesse's eyes widen as Miss Fontaine shouted, "Go, Anti-Cure!" Reficule swiped her wings at Jesse and his Life Points.

**Jesse:** 3100

**Miss Fontaine:** 4000

Jesse fell to a knee while Jade Unicorn watched with worry in her eyes.

_"Jesse are you alright?"_

"I'm fine Jade." Jesse said as he rose. "Jade still has more ATK." Jesse said.

"Try again," said Miss Fontaine as her second face-down flipped up to reveal a. "I activate the Trap, Brutal Potion."

"Brutal Potion?" Jesse repeated.

"This Trap now becomes equipped to Reficule and increased her ATK by 1000 until the end of this turn." Reficule glowed as her power rose.

**Nurse Reficule the Fallen One, ATK: 1400–2400**

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Axel kicked through a vent and lead to the basement. He looked around for any signs before signaling the others to come on out.<p>

"Now let's head for the infirmary," He announced.

"Duel me..."

Everyone gasped as they looked to their left and saw a Zombie Slifer duelist walk towards them.

"Oh man, they're here, too!" Reyna cried. "Just our luck..."

"And he'll follow us if we don't deal with him," Adrian stated as he activated his duel disk, "So I'll deal with him and you guys get a good distance."

"If you're sure," Jaden wondered.

"Positive," the Cloudian duelist nodded, "Go..."

"Thanks..." Reyna waved.

"Let's duel!" Adrian said to the Ghoul.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Jesse and Miss Fontaine)<strong>

"Alright since she's stronger than Jade…" Jesse took two cards from his Hand. "I'll lay these face-down and call it a turn." Two reveres cards appeared at his feet. "And now since it's the end of this turn, Reficule's ATK goes back down."

**Nurse Reficule, ATK: 2400–1400**

"Very well," said Miss Fontaine. "I draw and I activate my Bonfire Spell, now I can pull a Level 4 or below Pyro-Type Monster from my Deck, add it to my Hand and shuffle." She picked out a card and showed it to Jesse. It was a Burning Algae.

"Next, I'm playing my Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding 2 cards from my Hand to the Graveyard; I can bring a Spell back to my Hand. I'm discarding my 2 Burning Algae and bringing back Bonfire."

"Great, this is gonna burn!" Jesse said.

Miss Fontaine laughed. "You are correct, when Burning Algae is sent to the graveyard; you gain another 2000 Life Points," explained Miss Fontaine. "But, since I still have Reficule, you lose those points instead! Go, Anti-Cure!" Reficule swiped Jesse again and he yelled in pain as his Life Points dropped.

**Jesse:** 1100

**Miss Fontaine:** 4000

"Now due to Brutal Potion, Reficule's ATK goes up."

**Nurse Reficule, ATK: 1400–2400**

"Next, I'll play Bonfire again," said the zombie nurse. "So, I'll take a third Burning Algae out of my Deck and shuffle again." She pulled out another card and this time, she summoned it. **(ATK: 500/DEF: 1500) **

Then, fire erupted from the tree's burning branches and went after Jesse.

"Algae, target his Jade Unicorn!" said Miss Fontaine.

Jesse was surprised to say the least. "But Jade Unicorn has more ATK."

"I'll risk the damage," she retorted. "Because, you will lose as soon as my Algae goes to the Graveyard." Burning Algae charged.

"Not yet!" Jesse said and his left face-down flipped up to reveal a hidden barrier around Rainbow Dragon. "I activate Crystal Negation! Since you just declared an attack on a Crystal Beast, this card can be activated. This card ends the battle phase and I get to draw an extra card." Burning Algae returned to Miss Fontaine's side while Jesse drew a card.

"No matter." Miss Fontaine looked at her hand. "I end my turn by Tributing Nurse Reficule the Fallen One to summon Dark Injection Lily Fairy!"

"Dark Injection Lily Fairy?" Jesse wondered.

Nurse Reficule the Fallen One vanished and in her place was a darkened version of Injection Lily Fairy which consist of white hair, red eyes with small fangs poking out of her mouth and a black nurses' uniform with bat wings coming out of her back and carrying a large injection needle filled with a green liquid and a red tip. **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 700)**

* * *

><p>Once out of the basement, Jaden and the others found themselves near the infirmary. But of course, the Zombie Duelists were wandering around. Soon, Winged Kuriboh and Stealth Bird flew out of the basement and caught the Zombies' attention, leading them away from the infirmary.<p>

"Good thinking," Axel praised, "Seeing monsters would make them think that duelists are around..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to the duel)<strong>

"Oh boy." Jesse said looking up at the new monster as the dark monster glared evilly at him. "It's my turn!" _'Better make this turn count!' _"Draw!" Jesse drew. _Alright! _"I summon Crystal Beast Opal Panther in attack mode!" An opal stone had appeared on the field and then flashed into a black panther with opal gems embedded in the sides of its legs. **(ATK: 1100/DEF: 1000)**

"Now Dark Cure activates!"

**Jesse:** 550

**Miss Fontaine:** 4000

"Well then I activate Opal's effect! When she's successfully summoned her ATK is doubled!"

**Crystal Beast Opal Panther, ATK: 1100–2200**

"Oh no!" Miss Fontaine cried.

"Opal pounce that Lily!"

_"With pleasure!" _Opal said as she ran over and then pounced onto the Dark Lily.

**Jesse:** 550

**Miss Fontaine:** 3500

"Now Jade Unicorn attack her directly!"

_"At once Jesse!" _The unicorn said and charged towards the zombie nurse and poked her with her horn.

Since it was the end phase of Jesse's turn, Opal's ATK returned to normal.

**Crystal Beast pal Panther, ATK: 2200–1100**

**Jesse:** 550

**Miss Fontaine:** 1700

"My draw!" Miss Fontaine draw her card. "And I play the Spell Cost Down so all monsters' levels in my hand decrease by 2! So I tribute Burning Algae," The burning tree vanished. "To summon Anti-Cure Dragon!" Appearing before Miss Fontaine was a medium sized black dragon with shredded wings and white bandages around its hands and feet. **(ATK: 2200/DEF: 2800)**

"Whoa! 2800 DEF!" Jesse exclaimed. _'I'm going to have my work cut out for me.'_

"Anti-Cure Dragon attack Jade Unicorn!" The dragon got ready to attack but…

"Not yet you don't I activate my face-down G Force!" Jesse aid as his face-down flipped up. "So you now have to attack my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" The white tiger appeared form his orange gem.** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**

"No matter, Anti-Cure Dragon still has more ATK!"

"Not for long!" Jesse said. "I activate the quick-play Spell Reckless Rush to increase his ATK by 700!"

**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (ATK: 1600–2300/DEF: 1000)**

But despite Topaz having more ATK and the dragon getting destroyed, the attack was still strong enough to send the tiger out the door!

* * *

><p>As they neared the infirmary, Jaden and Reyna noticed that the hall was empty.<p>

"That's odd." Jaden said looking around. "There's no one here…"

"I know, it's like-" Reyna was suddenly cut off when they was a loud,

*BOOM!*

"WHOA!" The Yukis exclaimed as they were thrown back a bit. When they sat up they saw a familiar white tiger.

"Topaz Tiger?!"

"Topaz!" yelled a familiar voice. The Yukis looked up to see Jesse in the door way. "You ok?"

Topaz rose and shook his head. "Never better." and he leapt back into the infirmary.

Jaden and Reyna shared a look before rushing to the now large opening. When they got there their eyes widen. Jesse was dueling a Duel Ghoul Miss Fontaine!

"Jesse!"

Jesse turned to see Jaden and Reyna standing behind him and they had the medicine!

"Guy! You got the medicine!"

"You bet we did!" Jaden said. "What's going on here?"

"I'll explain later! Just get Aeryn!"

Jaden nodded and raced over to Aeryn. He grabbed and raced out of the now semi-destroyed infirmary and into the hall where he and Reyna began to treat her.

**Jesse:** 550

**Miss Fontaine:** 1600

Jesse turned to Miss Fontaine. "Time to end this!"

Miss Fontaine made some sort of zombie growl.

"My move!" Jesse smirked. "Topaz attack her directly with Topaz Incisor Shred!" Topaz leapt into the air and then slashed the zombie nurse causing her Life Points to drop to zero.

**Jesse:** 550

**Miss Fontaine:** 0

* * *

><p>Then, the force of Jesse's attack blew him out of the room. Jaden held onto Aeryn as Jesse was thrown against the wall.<p>

"Ow…"

"Jesse!" Reyna ran over to him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, how's Aeryn?"

"Good, the medicine helped wonders with her."

"That's good."

Suddenly the ceiling inside the infirmary caved down on the nurse and other zombies.

"Miss Fontaine!" Jaden, Reyna, and Jesse yelled.

Then Jesse's Bio-Band went off and drained him.

"Jesse, are you OK?" asked Jade as he rose with Aeryn's in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied with one eye open.

"Let's scram."

"Don't count on it," said Miss Fontaine. She got out of the crumbled remains of the nurse's office. The 3 zombie boys who were in there also rose from the rubble.

Reyna activated her duel disk. "I summon Jewel Best Turquoise Lioness!" The blue gemstone appeared and then burst to reveal the regal lioness. Jaden put Aeryn on her back.

"Take her to the gym," said Jesse. "OK?"

"Got it," said Turquoise.

"Time to make tracks," said Jaden. Jesse and Reyna nodded and they ran off with Turquoise in the lead.

* * *

><p>They ran right for the gym, and slammed the doors shut behind them as they got in. They headed right down to show the guys. Adrian, Axel, and Jim had also made it back.<p>

"You think what took Marcel must've attacked Aeryn?" asked Alexis as Jaden took Aeryn off Topaz Tiger and put her on the ground and a blanket over her. Turquoise disappeared.

"It's the only thing that seems to fit," said Jim.

"They both were attacked by something that gave her the scratch with weird orange glows," said Adrian.

"Well whatever it was, the medicine helped her right away." Reyna said.

Jesse placed a hand on his sister's forehead. "And her fever is gone too."

"Well, let's focus on saving everyone else for now," said Jaden. Then, Aeryn woke up.

"J-Jesse…" she whispered.

"Aeryn, you're OK," Jesse said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know," said Aeryn. "I was walking down the hallways when something suddenly came up to me and then scratched me. But I did see Marcel but he; he didn't appear like normal… And now I have a raging headache." Aeryn held her head.

"Whatever caused this scratch, it's over sis, but now rest."

Aeryn nodded and went back to sleep. Aqua curled up next to her master and fell asleep as well.

"Alright, let's focus," said Jaden. "Whatever attacked Aeryn also took Marcel."

"And it's probably also what caused all the students to start acting weird," said Jesse.

"Well, if we were able to save Aeryn, we can save everyone else," said Jim.

"But, there's another problem, the Duel Zombies got Miss Fontaine," pointed out Reyna.

"Well, we'll have to save her too, then," said Hassleberry.

"But, our main point is to also find a way home," said Jaden. "But, in the morning, let's start boarding up the safe points in the school so that the zombies don't get anyone else."

"We'll all take turns keeping watch in the meantime," said Bastion.

"Right," said everyone.

Jim and Axel took the first watch as everyone got some rest. They kept alternating throughout the night. And the next day was just going to be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky<strong>: And that's a wrap!

**Princess**: Yay! They saved Aeryn!

**Sky**: ;)

**Princess**: Wonder what will happen next.

**Next Time – With the food storage facility and power supply station on the line, Jim, Axel, Jesse, and Reyna duel Marcel Bonaparte's Four Masked Knights. **

**Crystal Beast Opal Panther  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Beast  
>Attack: 1100 Defense: 1000<br>Effect: When this card is successfully Normal or Special Summoned its atk points are doubled until the end of the battle phase. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

**Crystal Beast Jade Unicorn  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Beast  
>Attack: 1800 Defense: 1600<br>Effect: When this card is successfully Normal or Special Summoned you can search your Deck for 1 Crystal Beast and add it to your Hand. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

**(Above cards were created by PrincessAnime08)**

**Dark Injection Lily Fairy  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Fairy  
>Attack: 1700 Defense: 700<br>Effect: This card can only be summoned by Tributing 1 DARK-Type Monster. Any effect that would cause your opponent to gain Life Points instead inflicts the same amount of damage to your opponent.

**Anti-Cure Dragon  
><strong>Level: 7  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 2200 Defense: 2800<br>Effect: Every time your opponent summons a monster, they lose Life Points equal to the summoned monster's ATK.

**(The above two cards were created by me and PrincessAnime08)**


	16. The Masked Knights

**Sky: **Hey readers!

**Princess: **Sky and I are back with a new chapter!

**Both: **Enjoy! We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Princess: **Are we gonna say that every time we post a new chapter?

**Sky: ***shrugs* Who knows

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_Then, the force of Jesse's attack blew him out of the room. Jaden held onto Aeryn as Jesse was thrown against the wall._

_"Ow…" _

_"Jesse!" Reyna ran over to him. "You ok?"_

_"I'm fine, how's Aeryn?" _

_"Good, the medicine helped wonders with her." _

_"That's good." _

_Suddenly the ceiling inside the infirmary caved down on the nurse and other zombies. _

_"Miss Fontaine!" Jaden, Reyna, and Jesse yelled._

_Then Jesse's Bio-Band went off and drained him. _

_"Jaden, are you OK?" asked Jaden as he rose with Aeryn's in his arms._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied with one eye open. _

_"Let's scram."_

_"Don't count on it," said Miss Fontaine. She got out of the crumbled remains of the nurse's office. The 3 zombie boys who were in there also rose from the rubble._

_Reyna activated her duel disk. "I summon Jewel Best Turquoise Lioness!" The blue gemstone appeared and then burst to reveal the regal lioness. Jaden put Aeryn on her back._

_"Take her to the gym," said Jesse. "OK?"_

_"Got it," said Turquoise._

_"Time to make tracks," said Jaden. Jesse and Reyna nodded and they ran off with Turquoise in the lead._

* * *

><p><em>They ran right for the gym, and slammed the doors shut behind them as they got in. They headed right down to show the guys. Adrian, Axel, and Jim had also made it back.<em>

_"You think what took Marcel must've attacked Aeryn?" asked Alexis as Jaden took Aeryn off Topaz Tiger and put her on the ground and a blanket over her. Turquoise disappeared._

_"It's the only thing that seems to fit," said Jim._

_"They both were attacked by something that gave her the scratch with weird orange glows," said Adrian._

_"Well whatever it was, the medicine helped her right away." Reyna said._

_Jesse placed a hand on his sister's forehead. "And her fever is gone too." _

_"Well, let's focus on saving everyone else for now," said Jaden. Then, Aeryn woke up._

_"J-Jaden," she whispered. "J-Jesse…"_

_"Aeryn, you're OK," Jaden said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "What happened to you?"_

_"I don't know," said Aeryn. "I was walking down the hallways when something suddenly came up to me and then scratched me. But I did see Marcel but he; he didn't appear like normal… And now I have a raging headache." Aeryn held her head._

_"Whatever caused this scratch, it's over sis, but now rest."_

_Aeryn nodded and went back to sleep. Aqua curled up next to her master and fell asleep as well._

_"Alright, let's focus," said Jaden. "Whatever attacked Aeryn also took Marcel."_

_"And it's probably also what caused all the students to start acting weird," said Jesse._

_"Well, if we were able to save Aeryn, we can save everyone else," said Jim._

_"But, there's another problem, the Duel Zombies got Miss Fontaine," pointed out Reyna._

_"Well, we'll have to save her too, then," said Hassleberry._

_"But, our main point is to also find a way home," said Jaden. "But, in the morning, let's start boarding up the safe points in the school so that the zombies don't get anyone else."_

_"We'll all take turns keeping watch in the meantime," said Bastion._

_"Right," said everyone. _

_Jim and Axel took the first watch as everyone got some rest. They kept alternating throughout the night. And the next day was just going to be hard._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Masked Knights<strong>

Inside Duel Academy, students were closing the gymnasium doors and barricading them as much as they could. Hassleberry, Daniel, Kenji, and another Ra were trying to close up one side.

"Come on boys," the dino duelist grunted, trying to pull his side with another Ra, "We gotta get this thing closed."

"Damn right, we do," Daniel growled. "I hate to be a mindless drone outside of dueling!"

All four could see the Duel Ghouls closing in on them slowly, with Syrus grinning madly behind them.

"And Syrus just went mad when he became one," Daniel muttered as he and Kenji finally closed their doors with the others.

"I can't wait until we can get a way to bring them back and get out of this mess," Kenji sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the gym, Jesse was wetting a small towel. He placed it on Aeryn's forehead. Upon feeling the change in her body temperature the Jewel Beast duelist began to wake up.<p>

"Hey…" Jesse said. "How you feeling?"

Aeryn smiled weakly, "Much better. Thanks."

Suddenly she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked coming up to the Anderson siblings.

"It's my fault, Miss Fontaine…"

Jesse held his sister's hand. "It's not your fault. I don't know who to blame but we'll find out."

"He's right," Jaden added, "You don't know who took everyone and made people into Duel Ghouls."

"It's pretty much being in this world that's done it," Jesse figured, "Some weird monster came into the night and attacked everyone…"

Suddenly Aeryn began to laugh.

"Aeryn?" The boys questioned.

Aeryn sat up. "Who's tickling me?" She lifted the sheets up to see Winged Kuriboh, Ruby Carbuncle, Stealth Bird and Aquamarine Fang.

"Huh?"

"Ruby! Aqua!" Jesse scolded.

"Stealth!" Reyna scolded.

"Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden questioned.

The four then sweatdropped as the four solid spirits started a brawl.

Later Miss Dorothy and Sadie had set up the tables for the food to be sent out, "Alright everyone, meal time!" She called out.

"Sweet," Jaden grinned, "And after coming back from the submarine, we have a little more to survive on even without the food pantry."

But when they did, everyone else had made a mad dash to the table and started demanding food to be sent out to them; hoping to have the best and biggest portion.

Dorothy opened up the box and showed off the meal of the day… blocks of jelly. Everyone soon got one piece of it, and most of them started scarfing the entire thing in one go.

Jaden was amazed by the shape and looked at it rather than gulping it down, "Dorothy said this is actually soup and that she made it into jelly!"

"Hey, how'd she manage that?" Reyna asked, intrigued by the story.

"This is good." Jesse commented.

"It is. It's better than Uncle Markus' cooking." Aeryn joked causing Jesse to laugh.

"Just don't let him hear you say that!" He joked back.

"Thank you," Dorothy smiled as she and Sadie ate their share.

"I just wish we could have more," Hassleberry said as he licked his plate for more of the taste.

"Sorry Hassleberry," Aeryn said from her spot next to Jaden. "But we have to save, even for me even though I just got better from being ill."

"I know…Sorry."

"No, it isn't!"

Everyone looked up in shock as some Obelisks stood at the food table, glaring at the old woman.

"That's right; this wasn't enough for a meal!"

Soon they, and everyone else nearby started to scramble for the remains and ate whatever they could get their hands on…

Aeryn held her head as a headache began to form.

Then she snapped. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped and turned to see Aeryn glaring at them. The boys just laughed.

_Oh no, that did it. _Jesse thought as he began to step backwards as Aeryn made her way to the table.

"Listen here buddy," She poke his chest. "I just got better from falling ill and the last thing you want to do it make me mad!"

The Obelisk laughed. "Oh yeah?"

"Dude, you don't want to get her madder." Jesse said as he walked up.

"Please what can a girl do?" He scoffed.

Jesse frowned. "This girl happens to have a third degree black belt in karate," The boy's mouths dropped. "…and is quiet strong enough to knock you to your rear end!"

"Yeah right!" The Obelisk's friend scoffed.

Jesse turned to Aeryn and waved his head. Aeryn grinned and then turned to the Obelisks. "Then get ready to meet the ground!"

Without warning, Aeryn dropped to the ground and did a spin kick and tripped the Obelisk onto the ground. The Obelisk looked up and saw Aeryn glaring down at him. She cracked her knuckles.

"Now be happy you have food! I'm just getting better after falling ill and do you see me taking more than my share?" She didn't wait. "NO!"

She turned around and stormed over to the wall and sat down. She held her head in pain. Her headache was getting worse. Jaden and Reyna rushed over to her while Jesse stared at the Obelisks.

"See?" And then he walked over to Aeryn.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone got up and noticed that some of their number had dropped by three. They checked with Crowler and the faculty, looking at this clipboard with all the students present. Once informed of the situation, the acting Chancellor had done a roll call until four times, people were not answering… Immediately, they recognized one of them…<p>

"Where'd they go?" Aeryn asked.

"How'd they sneak out anyway?" Reyna asked.

"He went through a window, my bad." Jim said. "I was on guard last night."

"Now what…?"

Suddenly, the speakers started to pitch a bit to catch everyone's attention towards the ceiling speakers when a voice, male, called out.

_"Attention all lost duelists! I am the ruler of this world"_

Everyone gasped, but none so more than Blair recognizing the person.

"Marcel…" Blair said silently.

"You are alright!?" Jaden called out. "We've been worried!"

"Marcel," Blair called out, "Where are you!? Please come back!"

_"Sorry, I'm staying where I am."_ Marcel announced

Bonaparte widened his eyes in horror. _'But why Marcel…?'_

"Something's off about them," Jesse mused.

Aeryn rolled her eyes. "No dud Jess,"

_"Now you all are trespassing into my empire's expansion,"_ Marcel mused, laughing a bit, _"And you're resisting well, but it won't last without proper nourishment, right?"_ That got everyone's attention…

"What are you saying?" Reyna asked.

_"I have food on my side,"_ Marcel continued,_ "And I'm willing to share with you all!"_

The students suddenly stood up with new hope.

_I don't like where this is going… _Aeryn thought.

_"But nothing is free, I'm afraid," _Marcel added. _"I want access to the power generator that your duelists are guarding and let you go into the food storage without the Duel Ghouls bothering you."_

"The power supply," Bastion wondered, "But it's not working, I've checked…"

"So let's give it to him," A student shouted out.

"Wait," Axel shouted, "It could be something he needs to gain more power…"

"Not to mention losing it could be a waste," Reyna mused.

"Alright guys, cut it out!" Jaden shouted, "We need each other's' help to get out of this crazy world!"

_"I can't do that," _Marcel said passively,_ "I'm the one with the power here… not you!"_

"Then we'll just refuse!" Reyna shouted

"How about we bet on a duel?" Jaden shouted with a smile.

_"But of course!" _Marcel said. _"Your opponents are outside!"_

* * *

><p>Everyone took themselves outside and gasped at what they saw. In front of them stood three humans wearing armor and masks…<p>

"What on Earth?" Reyna said.

The first was dressed in dark purple and black armor with spiked shoulder guards and a black cape behind him. His face, which was shown on the chest, was extremely happy. The top was flanked by a happy-looking mask.

The second was dressed in dark orange and black armor with a cape behind her. His face was also on the chest, but showed anger. The top was an angry-looking mask.

The third was completely devoid of any coloring and settled only the black and white from old TVs. There was no face, but the mask on top showed no emotion; a blank stare and straight mouth.

"What's going on here?" Aeryn asked.

_"These are the ultimate duelists!"_ Marcel announced from inside.

"What did you do them!?" Jaden shouted.

All they heard was Marcel's laughter.

"That's it…" Jaden was about to duel one of them when Aeryn grabbed his arm.

"Jaden wait, save your energy for Marcel. I'll duel one of them."

"But Aeryn you're still recovering…"

"I'm fine Jesse! And besides, you're still recovering from you duel against Miss Fontaine."

"She's got you there Jess." Reyna said.

"Fine."

"And we'll add in our help," Axel added as he and Jim came up.

"So, save your energy, Jay," Jim said, tipping his hat.

* * *

><p>Axel, Jim and Aeryn stood across form the Masks of Laughter, Anger and Emotionless, respectively. All six activated their duel disks.<p>

"GAME ON!"

**(Axel's and Jim's duels are the same so you can see why I skipped them)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionless Mask:<strong> 4000

**Aeryn:** 4000

Just like the mask's representation, the third duelist stayed silent as he drew his sixth card and signaled the end of his turn.

Aeryn narrowed her eyes. _'Not doing anything? That's strange; but I better make this move count!' _"I draw!" Aeryn drew her card. "And I summon Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf!" The amethyst gemstone rose from the ground and then shattered, freeing the white wolf. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 700)**

Wolf turned to Aeryn's opponent. "Time for fresh meat!"

Aeryn rolled her eyes. "Now, Amethyst Wolf attack directly!"

"Time for fresh meat," Amethyst Wolf growled as he leapt across the field and slashed across the body. Yet the knight took the attack, not feeling a thing.

**Emotionless Mask:** 2600

**Aeryn:** 4000

"Nice hit Aeryn!" Adena cheered.

"Nice one sis!" Jesse said.

Aeryn nodded her thanks. "I end my turn…" Aeryn said.

The knight drew silently again, giving him a seven card hand. He then stared down Aeryn, as everyone awaited his next move. Then... she finally spoke...

"I break the silence," the knight said in a calm tone, which sounded like a male's, "Because I have seven cards in my hand during the End Phase, I must send one to the graveyard." he then chose one card from his hand, and inserted into his graveyard. "It is your move."

"Again, he's not doing anything?" Jesse asked. "What's he playing…?" _Be careful sis._

And while she and her friends were thinking what was going on, the other students were cheering that this would be an easy victory because the duelist was giving up.

"It's my turn," Aeryn announced, drawing her next card. But as she began to play her next card...

"From my Graveyard, I activate Silent Pain," the boy announced calmly, raising her disk high to show off the Spell Card in her graveyard. It depicted Malice Doll of Demise giving an eerie smile. "During each your Standby Phases, you lose all of your monsters and 1000 points of damage.

Wolf gasped as he suddenly exploded into jewel shards that were left, dealing the damage to Aeryn.

**Aeryn:** 3000

**Emotionless Mask:** 2600

"I've never seen a card like that," Alexis said, surprised at the turn of events.

"Ditto…" Reyna said.

"I still got another monster to play," Aeryn announced, playing another card, "And my tiger here will show you! I summon Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger…" The yellow-orange gem popped up and her white tiger emerged from it. "…in attack mode!" **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**

"Now attack!"

"With Silent Pain in my graveyard, I may activate Silent Space from my hand," the duelist interrupted once more, showing off another Spell Card with the same monster only inside a glow red and blue space.

* * *

><p>Bonaparte looked over his shoulder, back to the duelist and to his side where Bastion, Crowler, Blair, Reyna, and Pharaoh were with him. With everyone's attention towards the duels, the Vice-Chancellor had decided to back away from his companions and headed inside. Pharaoh had seen this and started pawing at the girls' legs to get their attention.<p>

"What's wrong, Pharaoh?" Reyna asked.

Blair gasped as she saw the sight behind her, "Vice-Chancellor!" Hearing his title, Bonaparte ran inside with the cat hot on his trail, "Pharaoh!" Blair ran after him.

"Blair!"

Reyna turned to Jaden. "Jaden! Blair and Bonaparte just went inside!"

Jaden gasped. "We have to go after them!" Jaden took off with Reyna right after him.

Jesse and Hassleberry turned hearing footsteps running. "Jaden? Jaden where are you going?!" They called. But sadly Jaden was too far away.

* * *

><p>"I can remove this card from play in order to destroy your monster. Isn't silence golden?" A white aura surrounded the tiger and he burst into pixels and then his crystal formed in the spell and trap card zone.<p>

"Citrine!" Aeryn glared at the knight.

The knight drew his card and signaled that he ended his turn.

_This dude is creepy! _She thought as she drew.

"Then I'll activate Silent Pain dealing you 1000 points of damage." Aeryn grimaced as her Life Points dropped.

**Aeryn:** 2000

**Emotionless Mask:** 2600

Aeryn looked at the card she drew: Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus. _This can work…_ She pulled another card from her hand…

"Time for a change of scenery, I activate the field spell Ancient City – Gem Castle!" A rainbow-aura surrounded Aeryn and then the whole area transformed into the center of a gray-brown castle with gems of every color embedded into the castle itself.

"Now I summon Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness in attack mode!" The turquoise blue gem popped up and then burst to reveal her regal lioness. **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 900)**

"Then I remove from play another Silent Space to destroy Turquoise Lioness…"

A white aura surrounded the lioness; and Aeryn and her lioness both smirked as the aura vanished!

"What?" The Knight exclaimed.

"Alright!" Her brother and friends cheered.

"Sorry buddy! But Turquoise Lioness is unaffected by spells!"

"Oh no!" The knight cried.

Aeryn smirked but suddenly she felt pain in her left arm. She grabbed her arm and knelt down to the ground. Turquoise looked at her with worry.

"Aeryn!" Jesse called.

Sweat fell from her forehead. _W-What is this pain? No matter what is is…I have to win this duel! _She turned to see Jim finish up his duel.

Axel turned and faced Aeryn. "Aeryn you have to hurry and win! These duels are just a decoy!"

"Decoy?"

The Volcanic Duelist nodded.

"Alright…" Aeryn slowly raised, right arm still holding her left arm. _Guess that's a reason to wrap this duel up! _"I activate the effect of Ancient City – Gem Castle, now Turquoise gains half of her original ATK! So that's 950 more!" **(ATK: 1900 – 2850/ DEF: 900)**

"Oh no, I'm finished!" The knight said.

"You bet you are!" Aeryn got out still holding her arm which was stinging in pain. "Turquoise Attack!"

"With pleasure!" The lioness said as she jumped and pounced on top of the knight and depleting the rest of his Life Points. The armor vanished and in the knight's place was one of the Obelisk Boys.

**Aeryn: **2000

**Emotionless Mask:** 0

* * *

><p>The students cheered, with some of them being wary of what just happened.<p>

Aeryn deactivated her duel disk and feel onto the sand, still holding her arm.

"Aeryn!" Jesse made is way over to his sister. "You ok?"

"I-I don't know what this pain is…" Jesse picked up her and carried her over to where Hassleberry was currently stationed.

Suddenly the pain vanished. "Huh?"

"What's up?" Jesse asked

"The pain, it's gone."

Jesse blinked unsure how to take this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Axel was with his Blue Berets and were making their way to the Power Generator thinking that it was Marcel's main objective.<p>

When they got there, they saw the circuits and machines were half covered in sand, but no Marcel…

* * *

><p>Upon reaching where Marcel was stationed, Jaden questioned him of his motives. But surprisingly the boy said that he was doing it for him…<p>

Jaden was utterly confused but when Marcel told him that he was doing for him, Reyna thought she heard another voice…

_No, could it be her? _The female Slifer thought.

"Jaden! Reyna, look!" Blair shouted and the three turned to see an arym of Duel Ghouls heading over the hill. They were being led by Chazz, Syrus and Miss Fontaine.

"Marcel just what you trying to do!?" Jaden demanded.

Marcel just grinned as his demonic arm started to glow, draining some energy from Bonaparte and pushed him away. On reflex, Reyna grabbed he Vice-Chancellor before he fell to the ground, face first. The possessed Ra used his glowing arm and then jabbed it inside the ground, causing a tremor and cracks to open up the ground.

"What's going on here!?" Blair asked. She then got her answer as eleven smooth, long monument-like towers shot through the ground, sending mountains of sand and rocks falling to the ground as they jutted upwards at different angles. Everyone around the school felt the tremors and saw the glow that Marcel emitted.

"Marcel, what did you just do," Blair gasped.

"Where did those towers come from?" Jaden asked.

Pharaoh opened his mouth and a small, yellow orb flew out and materialized into a transparent man with closed eyelids and a pair of square-lensed glasses. He wore a white shirt, black pants, belt and necktie. His black hair is tied back in a ponytail.

_"Jaden, Reyna…"_ He said to two Slifers, gaining their attention as well as the others who did not know his identity.

"Professor Banner," Jaden and Reyna gasped.

"A ghost!" Bonaparte shouted.

_"Do not be so rude!"_ Banner shouted back. He then calmed down, _"But I digress. This area is where the three Sacred Beast Cards were sealed away."_

"Oh no!" Jaden and Reyna gasped.

"You have an interesting friend there, Jaden," Marcel smiled, "But now he has to go because he's in the way!" His eyes glowed golden and forced Banner to go back into his golden orb state, which Pharaoh placed back into his mouth.

"What do you want with the Sacred Beast cards!?" Jaden demanded.

All they got was evil laughter from the possessed Ra that thought of all the evil things that could happen when he brought back the three Sacred Beasts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>And here's the end!

**Princess: **Wow! I wonder why Aeryn was feeling pain…

**Sky: **We might never know…

**Next Time – As Marcel moves closer to the resting place of the Sacred Beasts, Chazz Princeton and numerous other Duel Ghouls block Jaden's path. Meanwhile, Dr. Eisenstein is able to communicate with Bastion and let everyone know of a way to get home.**

**P.S. Please do not ask me to Update ASAP, I'm working on the chapters as fast as I can but I also have 3 other stories to work on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient City – Gem Castle<br>**Type: Field Spell  
>Effect: Increase all "Jewel Beast" and "Crystal Beast" cards by half of their ATK. Negate the number of Spells equal to the number of "Crystal Beast" or "Jewel Beast" cards you have on the field.<p> 


	17. Breaking the Seal

**Sky: **Hey all!

**Princess: **Welcome back to another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Sky:** After some talking with Princess, I decided to combine Episodes 126 and 127 into one chapter! So enjoy!

**Both:** No longer saying "We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" cause it's obvious that we don't own it!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_Upon reaching where Marcel was stationed, Jaden questioned him of his motives. But surprisingly the boy said that he was doing it for him…_

_Jaden was utterly confused but when Marcel told him that he was doing for him, Reyna thought she heard another voice…_

_No, could it be her? The female Slifer thought._

_"Jaden! Reyna, look!" Blair shouted and the three turned to see an army of Duel Ghouls heading over the hill. They were being led by Chazz, Syrus and Miss Fontaine. _

_"Marcel just what you trying to do!?" Jaden demanded._

_Marcel just grinned as his demonic arm started to glow, draining some energy from Bonaparte and pushed him away. On reflex, Reyna grabbed he Vice-Chancellor before he fell to the ground, face first. The possessed Ra used his glowing arm and then jabbed it inside the ground, causing a tremor and cracks to open up the ground._

_"What's going on here?" Blair asked. She then got her answer as eleven smooth, long monument-like towers shot through the ground, sending mountains of sand and rocks falling to the ground as they jutted upwards at different angles. Everyone around the school felt the tremors and saw the glow that Marcel emitted. _

_"Marcel, what did you just do," Blair gasped._

_"Where did those towers come from?" Jaden asked._

_Pharaoh opened his mouth and a small, yellow orb flew out and materialized into a transparent man with closed eyelids and a pair of square-lensed glasses. He wore a white shirt, black pants, belt and necktie. His black hair is tied back in a ponytail._

_"Jaden, Reyna…" He said to two Slifers, gaining their attention as well as the others who did not know his identity._

_"Professor Banner," Jaden and Reyna gasped._

_"A ghost!" Bonaparte shouted._

_"Do not be so rude!" Banner shouted back. He then calmed down, "But I digress. This area is where the three Sacred Beast Cards were sealed away."_

_"Oh no!" Jaden and Reyna gasped._

_"You have an interesting friend there, Jaden," Marcel smiled, "But now he has to go because he's in the way!" His eyes glowed golden and forced Banner to go back into his golden orb state, which Pharaoh placed back into his mouth._

_"What do you want with the Sacred Beast cards!?" Jaden demanded._

_All they got was evil laughter from the possessed Ra that thought of all the evil things that could happen when he brought back the three Sacred Beasts._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Breaking the Seal<strong>

Jaden, Reyna, Blair and Bonaparte stood across from Marcel.

Suddenly there was a roar. Marcel chuckled. "That's my cue." Then he jumped down into the crevice. "Don't try to follow me!"

"Marcel!" Blaire shouted but the Ra boy ignored her.

"Jaden! More Duel Ghouls!" Jaden turned around and saw that his sister was right.

"Reyna, you, Blair and the Vice Chancellor gotta head back to Jesse and the others." Jaden said.

"What about you?"

"I'm going after Marcel and the Sacred Beasts, they must not be unleashed!"

Bonaparte turned to face Jaden; he had tears in his eyes as well. "Jaden please help him, he's a good boy."

Jaden smiled at the Vice-Chancellor. "Don't worry, he's in good hands. Now get going!" Jaden turned and jumped into the crevice after Marcel and began to chase him.

"We're surrounded!" Blair cried as she, Bonaparte and Reyna turned around.

Suddenly Pharaoh shot himself into the crowd.

"That is one brave cat…" Reyna muttered as she, Blair and Bonaparte raced after him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Jaden, the Slifer was chasing after Marcel. <em>I have to stop him before he gets to those cards!<em>

As Marcel ran past a hole, Ghoul Chazz came out of it. The zombie chuckled as Jaden came into view.

"Chazz, what are…?" Jaden turned around and saw more Duel Ghouls. "Great…"

"Let's duel Jaden…" Ghoul Chazz said and he drew his opening hand.

* * *

><p>"I summon Return Zombie," A zombie with bandages rose from the ground. <strong>(ATK: 1000DEF: 1600)**

"Next I activate Quick Rush to have him attack you directly. Go Bandage Wrap Snap!" The zombie's bandages unwrapped went after Jaden.

"Gah!"

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden:** 3000

"Hehe, soon all your life points will be snapped up." Zombie Chazz chuckled.

"Guess I don't have any choice…" Jaden activated his duel disk and drew his opening hand. "Ok, my draw! And I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The hero of lightning appeared. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)**

"Give that zombie a shocking welcome! Attack with Static Shockwave!"

Sparkman let out this attack shocking the zombie and destroying him.

**Chazz:** 3400

**Jaden:** 3000

Jaden began running with Sparkman quickly following. "Let's go Sparkman, let's see if we can get through…"

"Not so fast!" Chazz drew. "I summon Vorse Raider!" The warrior monster appeared. **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)**

"Now he's gonna raid your life points!" Vorse Raider sliced through Sparkman.

**Chazz:** 3400

**Jaden:** 2700

Then Vorse Raider came up to Jaden and then held him up by the throat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the others at Duel Academy, Jesse and the remaining of the gang watched as the students began to get restless.<p>

"This isn't good, the students are getting restless." Jesse said.

"I'll say." Aeryn said.

"We need to devise a plan." Hassleberry said.

Alexis suddenly turned around. "Hey it's Bonaparte, Blair and Reyna!"

Everyone turned to see the three said people coming over the hill, Blair had Pharaoh in her arms.

"Do you guys know where Jaden is?" Alexis asked.

Blair feel to her knees as did the Vice –Chancellor. "Yeah, he went after Marcel."

"Marcel's going after the Sacred Beasts!" Reyna exclaimed unable to stop herself.

"No, you mean **the** Sacred Beasts?" Kenji, Alexis, Adena and Daniel asked and Reyna nodded sadly.

"Oh no if those things are unleashed," Everyone turned to Crowler. "IT'LL BE UTER CHAOS!"

Aeryn rolled her eyes.

"What about the food?!" One of the Obelisks yelled out.

"Yeah! We want grub!"

"Really?" Aeryn questioned, arms folded over her chest. "We're facing a crisis and all they can think about is food?!"

"Uh sorry!" Crowler said. "But we've been misled…"

"I'm done following you!" The Obelisk yelled. "Let's go guys!" The Obelisk and some Ras followed him but before Jesse or anyone could go after him, there was a scream.

* * *

><p>Suddenly there was a scream that could be heard all the way at the Power Generator.<p>

"Did you hear that? I knew it was a diversion." Axel said. "Let's head back to Duel Academy."

But as he turned and was about head back…

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing…?"

The West Academy student looked up at the electrical currents through the wires. He looked confused until they started seeing a face inside the current...

It was faint, but they could make out an elderly man with glasses over his eyes, graying hair and a mustache.

_[Hello! Can you hear me!?]_ The old man shouted, trying to make contact. _[Is anyone there!?]_

"We can hear you!" Axel replied.

_[Good! Because we need to plan your rescue!]_ The old man stated, causing the West Academy student and Blue Berets to gasp.

* * *

><p>Jaden grunted as he tried to draw his card. "I…I activate Polymerization and fuse Avian with Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman! Appearing behind Vorse Raider was Jaden's signature fusion monster. <strong>(ATK: 2100DEF: 1200)**

Vorse Raider turned around, promoting to drop Jaden, to see Flame Wingman behind him, his arms crossed over his chest. The hero blasted Vorse Raider with his Dragon head destroying the Raider.

**Chazz:** 3200

**Jaden:** 2700

Jaden moved quickly before the fire could hit him.

"Now you take damage equal to Vorse Raider's ATK!" Flame Wingman appeared before Chazz and then blasted him.

"Easy Wingman," The hero turned to his master. "He's still Chazz after all."

"AH!" Jaden turned to see that the tip of Chazz's jacket had flames on it and he was trying to get them out.

**Chazz:** 1300

**Jaden:** 2700

"Haha!" Chazz laughed as he drew. "I activate Polymerization and fuse together Dark Blade with Pitch-Dark Dragon to form Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!" A dark armored knight appeared on a black dragon. **(ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500)**

"Next I equip him with Fusion Buster giving him 300 more ATK." **(ATK: 2200–2500/DEF: 1500)**

"Oh man." Jaden said.

"Now go Medieval on him!" Chazz commanded as his knight made his way to Flame Wingman. He slashed him and smoke covered the field. But when the smoke vanished, Jaden got a HUGE surprise! In front of him were Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix! **(ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)**, **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)**

"Huh?!"

"When Dark Knight attacks and is equipped with Fusion Buster, fusion monster are split up into the monster that were used to make it." Chazz explained. "And now one of your weak monsters gets destroyed! Go! Attack with Dark Slash!"

The dark night went over to Avian and slashed him causing him to burst.

**Chazz:** 1300

**Jaden:** 1200

"There's more! When I send Fusion Buster is sent to the grave, you can't activate Polymerization!"

_Well that's great. How can I beat Chazz if I can't use Polymerization? _Jaden thought.

"There's no way you can win!" Chazz said and began doing a creepy zombie laugh.

_I better get my Game On or else, or it'll be the end of the world! _Jaden thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others made their way to the Power Generator.<p>

_[Hello? Is anyone there?] _The old man asked. _[Are you there? Hello? Anyone?]_

"So Bastion what do you make of this?" Axel asked turning to the Ra.

"What do I make of it? It's my old mentor," Bastion said. "Doctor Eisenstein is that really you?"

_[It is Bastion,] _The doctor started but then the connection began to break.

"We need more power!" Bastion turned to the generator. He raced over to it and began to try to pull the door open.

"Let's dig it out!" Hassleberry said and he, Jim, and Jesse raced over to help.

Aeryn watched as they struggled to open the door. _'I want to help, but that would reveal more of my training that Father and Aunt Stephanie made me do.'_

"It's stuck…" Bastion said as he tried to pry it open.

Axel took out one of his rope chain things. He shot it to the door. "Move," He then turned to his Blue Berets. "Get ready to heave."

"Right."

_"Mistress is something wrong?" _It was Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird calling.

_'I want to help, but I'm afraid of showing more things that my father and aunt made me do…'_

_"Then don't show it. Jesse will understand." _Then he vanished from her mind.

_'You're right.' _Aeryn thought as she saw the doors get opened enough for Bastion to reach in and use the cables to link the Power Generator to his Duel Pilot. Finally, Eisenstein's picture came in clearly. "Yes, it worked!" He shouted.

_[Bastion, we are working on a way to rescue you.]_

"Thank goodness for that Professor." Bastion said. "Where are we?"

_[Don't be alarmed but you have somehow been transported to another dimension!]_

_I told you so! _Aeryn thought.

Soon a guy with silver hair and blue eyes wearing a silver-white business suit appeared. _[Bastion is everyone alright?]_

"Well I'll be," Hassleberry said. "…Aster Phoenix."

"Who's Aster Phoenix?" Aeryn asked.

Everyone looked at Aeryn "What? I was kept hidden most of my life to avoid detection from my father." She muttered.

"It's hard to say, some of the students have, well been turned into mindless dueling drones, including Chazz and Syrus."

Aeryn went over to Bastion and took his Duel Pilot. "What's the plan in getting us home?" She said bluntly before giving Bastion is Duel Pilot.

_[We do,]_ Eisenstein stated. _[We have to generate enough energy to create a wormhole to connect our two dimensions.]_

"But how can we create enough energy?" Jesse asked.

"No, we have to create a bigger one by using this signal as a beacon," the doctor replied. "And to do that, we need to get you a special card that houses a powerful spirit known as the Rainbow Phoenix; it alone has the power to help you get home."

Jesse and Aeryn shared a look. "Huh sorry to burst your bubble professor, that card don't exist yet."

"Yeah," Jesse added, "The closest thing Aeryn has to Rainbow Phoenix is her Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird, due to its effect."

"And the Rainbow Phoenix still rests in its stone tablet too." Aeryn added. "No one knows where it is!"

_[No one until today that is…]_ The doctor said. _[Pegasus and Chancellor Sheppard are on their way to the location of the Rainbow Phoenix: Valley of the World! The same place that the Rainbow Dragon was found!]_

"What?" Aeryn exclaimed. She turned to her brother. "I'm gonna finish the Jewel Beast deck!" And then she started to jump like a little kid. Jesse laughed.

"So what power does this Rainbow Phoenix actually have?" Bastion asked.

_[Because of the power generator failure, you will need a new power source that will make the portal strong enough for us to send you the card.]_

"But how?" Bastion asked."

"Duel Energy." Aeryn said which caused the doctor to nod his head.

_[But we need the Duel Energy to have the right amount and be at the right time or else the portal will close.]_

Everyone's eyes widen.

_[Now you're probably wondering how, behold!]_ The elderly doctor pointed behind him.

Soon, the image focused on a large machine that looked like a satellite attached to a small airport run way. It was being focused at the spot where the main Academy building was. Around the area was also several antennae and generators to keep it all running.

_[An Interdimensional Duel System!]_

"Bravo." Bastion said.

"Whoa." Aeryn said.

_[This will allow us to transform duel energy into a power source. But the tennis courts are the only place that you can do this duel.]_

"Why there?" Aeryn wondered.

Bastion pressed some buttons on his Duel Pilot. "There's no time to waste!"

"But, what about the Duel Ghouls?" Reyna asked. "They've probably got the Tennis Courts surrounded."

"Oh well," Aeryn shrugged. "It's a risk we gotta take if we want to get home"

"You like taking risks don't ya?" Reyna asked Aeryn.

Aeryn smirked. "You know it!"

_[One more thing Bastion,]_ Bastion's eyes widen. _[Where's Jaden, out causing trouble?]_

"Well you see…" Bastion said.

_ [Is he OK?]_

"You know it!" Jesse said. "Jay knows what he's doing!"

* * *

><p>Speaking of Jaden…<p>

_What am I doing to do? _He thought. _I can't use Polymerization and at this rate, I won't be able to stop Marcel from getting the Sacred Beasts… Come on Jay this turn must count! _He drew his card.

"I activate Fake Hero and with it I can summon Elemental Hero Neos!" His signature hero appeared. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**

"Hahaha, you can't do anything to stop Dark Blade." Chazz said.

Jaden smirked. "Who said I was finished?"

"Huh?"

"I activate the spell Cross Change! I send Burstinatrix back to the deck in order to summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" His Neo-Spacian of EARTH appeared. **(ATK: 900/DEF: 300)**

"Haha, you still can't win." Chazz said.

"Neos, Grand Mole, Contact Fusion!" His two monsters jumped into a vortex above them. "You see Chazz, Contact Fusion doesn't require Polymerization!"

"Say what!"

"Now fuse to create, the one, the only Elemental Hero Grand Neos!" Appearing before Jaden was a Neos look-alike but with Grand Mole's armor and hand drill. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**

"He still ain't strong enough!" Chazz pointed out.

"He is, if you factor in his special ability."

"Huh?"

"You see he can send your monster back to your hand!"

"What?"

"Neos show him what I mean!" Neos flew over and hit the Dark Knight with this drill and then he vanished, his card returning to Chazz's Fusion Deck.

"Now Neos, attack him directly!" Chazz screamed as Neos blasted him with his other hand.

**Chazz: **0

**Jaden: **4000

Suddenly Jaden's Bio-Band went off. He grunted just when he noticed that Chazz was about fall over the ledge!

"Don't let him fall!" Grand Neos caught him and then placed him on the ground.

Jaden then ran by him, "Sorry Chazz." _But I got the world to save, again!_

* * *

><p>Outside of Duel Academy, Axel and the Blue Berets and the others looked inside the school only to see a large mob of Duel Ghouls!<p>

"Blue Berets you know your objective, clear a path for us to the Tennis Courts." Axel was saying.

"Right."

Aeryn glared down at them with determination. _'Rainbow Phoenix here we come!'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Sheppard and Pegasus, the two were currently in route to the Valley of the World to get the Rainbow Phoenix.<p>

**"Attention, we will be arriving at the target in just few minutes."**

"I cannot believe it," Pegasus said. "We'll soon be face-to-face with the legendary Rainbow Phoenix and use its power to return Jaden and his friends back to our world."

"Pegasus, I'm surprised you're very excited about this card. What is so special about this card?"

"You see the Rainbow Phoenix tablet has been lost for years its whereabouts are a mystery to the world. Until now that is. But the surprising thing is that the Rainbow Phoenix's tablet is in the same place as the Rainbow Dragon."

"I see, let's hope your plan works and we get the students back, or else they'll be stuck there." Sheppard said.

Soon they two men arrived to the Valley of the World and were now walking down some steps. Sheppard then gasped and ran forward to see a gap in the wall that showed a picture of a phoenix's head. "This must be it! It's amazing; I didn't think you started excavating yet."

"We haven't." Pegasus looked to side just to see woman vanish from view.

Suddenly Adrian's oldest friend Echo appeared and began telling them about Adrian and why she was going to destroy the tablet!

* * *

><p>Back with Jaden, the Slifer was still in the abyss going after Marcel.<p>

_'I gotta find Marcel before he gets those Sacred Beasts. '_

Suddenly Jaden stopped and turned around, only to see the shadows of a bunch of Duel Ghouls coming after him. When he turned around he gasped.

"Sy…" Suddenly he saw the other Duel Ghouls.

"NO MORE!" He cried.

* * *

><p>Back with the others at Duel Academy, the others were running in the halls making their way to the tennis courts. After some run-ions with some Duel Ghouls and the Blue Berets staying behind to duel them and then Crowler, the gang finally reached the Tennis Courts.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaden was suddenly trapped surrounded by Ghouls. They all summoned a monster.<p>

"Now everyone attack Jaden!" Zombie Syrus said.

Suddenly Jaden's deck lite up and then Winged Kuriboh appeared and then blinded everyone!

"Nice move Kuriboh! Now let's get out of here!" Kuriboh nodded and led the way out.

* * *

><p>Back on the tennis courts, everyone was getting ready for the duel that would open a portal big enough to send the Rainbow Phoenix card.<p>

_'I can't believe I'm actually going to get it!' _Aeryn thought.

Bastion put the Sub-Space Dueling System online. "Doctor Eisenstein we've made it safely to the tennis courts."

_"Good. Now remember these machines will enable us to transform Duel Energy into the source of power we need."_

"Will it work?" Adena asked.

"It better." Alexis and Reyna said at once.

"Alright, Aeryn get ready to duel." Bastion called after removing some black box.

Aeryn nodded and turned to the courts. _Time to duel. _

"Blair, engage dueling synchronization."

"Engaged." The girl said and pressed a button.

As she did that, the dome above the tennis courts began to open. "Woah." Aeryn said.

"Professor, we have visual contact." Bastion said.

_"Good, make sure your duelist is in place."_

"Aeryn is dueling for us. Who is dueling for there?" Bastion questioned as Aster took the professor's place. "Will it be you Aster?"

_"We chose someone that could generate enough duel energy, to make this portal big enough." _The pro-duelist said. _"We needed a duelist who wants to win and only win."_

Aeryn was utterly confused while the gang's eyes were narrowed almost like they knew who Aster was talking about.

_"Someone who duels with passion, ferocity and power and only one person fit, he's already waiting for you Aeryn." _Aster pressed a few buttons that showed them a biter of Aeryn's opponent.

Her opponent was a tall boy with dark blue hair going down to the neck. His blue eyes carried ferocity and power, dressed in his black overcoat with white trimmings, sharp edges, and white trimmings with black leather pants.

"It's Zane." Alexis said.

"Good show." Bastion said.

Aeryn suddenly smirked.

"Well, well, well we meet again Zane."

Everyone could hear the Cyber user chuckle. "Seems that way kid."

Aeryn frowned. "I told you not call me kid!"

Zane chuckled. "Kid let's not hold back. You ready?"

Aeryn sighed knowing that Zane wasn't going to let up. She smiled. "Let's do it!"

Both players activated their duel disks and drew their opening hand. "GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>And that's the end of this chapter!

**Princess: **What? What about the duel?!

**Sky: *** laughs* That is for next chapter. ;)

**Princess: ***pouts* Oh man!

**Sky:** Anyway, keep watch for the next chapter! Now this is going to be a long duel, so don't expect a quick update.

**Princess:** BTW how does Aeryn know Zane?

**Sky:** ;) That will be revealed in due time. For now read and review plz!

**Next Time – Zane and Aeryn duel in order to create enough duel energy to open the portal to send the Rainbow Phoenix card, can they do it? Meanwhile, Jaden makes his way back to the school.**


	18. A Dimensional Duel

**Sky and Princess:** Hey dudes! Welcome back and here's the chapter you've been waiting for so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Everlasting Bonds…<strong>

_Back on the tennis courts, everyone was getting ready for the duel that would open a portal big enough to send the Rainbow Phoenix card._

_I can't believe I'm actually going to get it! Aeryn thought. _

_Bastion put the Sub-Space Dueling System online. "Doctor Eisenstein we've made it safely to the tennis courts."_

_"__Good. Now remember these machines will enable us to transform Duel Energy into the source of power we need."_

_"__Will it work?" Adena asked. _

_"__It better." Alexis and Reyna said at once._

_"__Alright, Aeryn get ready to duel." Bastion called after removing some black box. _

_Aeryn nodded and turned to the courts. Time to duel. _

_"__Blair, engage dueling synchronization."_

_"__Engaged." The girl said and pressed a button._

_As she did that, the dome above the tennis courts began to open. "Woah." Aeryn said._

_"__Professor, we have visual contact." Bastion said._

_"__Good, make sure your duelist is in place."_

_"__Aeryn is dueling for us. Who is dueling for there?" Bastion questioned as Aster took the professor's place. "Will it be you Aster?"_

_"__We chose someone that could generate enough duel energy, to make this portal big enough." The pro-duelist said. "We needed a duelist who wants to win and only win."_

_Aeryn was utterly confused while the gang's eyes were narrowed almost like they knew who Aster was talking about._

_"__Someone who duels with passion, ferocity and power and only one person fit, he's already waiting for you Aeryn." Aster pressed a few buttons that showed them a biter of Aeryn's opponent. _

_Her opponent was a tall boy with dark blue hair going down to the neck. His blue eyes carried ferocity and power, dressed in his black overcoat with white trimmings, sharp edges, and white trimmings with black leather pants._

_"__It's Zane." Alexis said. _

_"__Good show." Bastion said._

_Aeryn suddenly smirked. _

_"__Well, well, well we meet again Zane."_

_Everyone could hear the Cyber user chuckle. "Seems that way kid." _

_Aeryn frowned. "I told you not call me kid!" _

_Zane chuckled. "Kid let's not hold back. You ready?"_

_Aeryn sighed knowing that Zane wasn't going to let up. She smiled. "Let's do it!"_

_Both players activated their duel disks and drew their opening hand. "GAME ON!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: A Dimensional Duel<strong>

While Aeryn and Zane were getting ready to get their game on, back at the Valley of the World, Pegasus was getting prepped up create the great Rainbow Phoenix card.

Once getting all the gear on, Pegasus immediately began to design the card. "Finally after all this time you've been revealed now to make this card a reality!"

* * *

><p>Back on the tennis courts…<p>

"Remember kid, we need enough energy to open the portal to send you guys the Rainbow Phoenix, so let's not hold back!"

"Got it! But stop calling me kid! I may be younger than you but not that young!" She retorted but in return Zane only chuckled.

* * *

><p>Back with Jaden, he just made it to the Sacred Beasts place but found out that he was too late!<p>

_'__Oh no! I'm too late, I better go find him.' _He turned and began to run in another direction.

Jaden reached the end of the hallway that Marcel took and found another passageway leading up. Now he found himself inside the Chancellor's office, behind the desk where he entered.

"Huh? Where am I?"

When he looked to the doorway, he saw…

"Hello Jaden…" Zombie Crowler said. Behind him were Zombie Blue Berets.

"Not you too!" Jaden said. _I gotta get out of here. _

Suddenly a yellow orb came through. It was Professor Banner!

"Banner!" Jaden exclaimed .

_"__Jaden, you must get to the tennis courts that are where your friends are." _The orb said. _"__Your friends have found their way home!" _

Then Pharaoh jumped and ate the orb and turned to the zombies.

"I hate that cat!" Crowler cried as Pharaoh jumped into the crowd giving Jaden a means of escape.

* * *

><p>With Pegasus, he was adding the finishing touches to the card.<p>

"White is the main color, had a little blue, and just a few more… And voila!" He took the gear off as the rest of the team and Sheppard began to clap.

He turned to one of his works. "Everyone, the card has been created now get it to Eisenstein!"

"On it!"

* * *

><p>Back on Duel Academy Island…<p>

"Professor we're getting the data from the Rainbow Phoenix Card."

"Good."

Eisenstein and his worker watched as the picture of the phoenix came into view. "Wow."

"Let's do this." Eisenstein said.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_We have the Rainbow Phoenix card!" _

_'__I can't believe it!' _Aeryn thought happily.

_"__Now duel like you've never dueled before! If one of you drops out the portal will close and you may never return home."_

"You ready?"

Aeryn answered by activating her duel disk. "Let's do it!"

Zane activat4ed his duel disk as well and both drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Zane: <strong>4000

**Aeryn: **4000

"Let's do this." Zane drew his card and played it right away. "I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three new cards but in exchange I must send two the graveyard." Zane sent two cards to the graveyard. "Next I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon." A gray-silver smaller Cyber Dragon appeared. **(ATK: 1100/DEF: 600)**

"And next I activate Overload Fusion, and this allows me to remove any fusion material type monster from my field or graveyard then I can summon a Machine-Type monster."

"That's quiet the move." Aster commented. "Aeryn's got her work cut out for her."

"By removing Proto-Cyber, Cyber Phoenix and Cyber Ouroboros and I can then summon Chimeratech Overdragon!" From the fusion vortex came a dark metal, hexagonal prism-like body that had several holes in it. "By sacrificing those three monsters, my Chimeratech Overdragon gains 800 ATK for each one. For a total of 2400!" Soon, three dark metal dragon heads with silver necks reaching out**(ATK: 0–2400/DEF: 0–2400)**

"But it doesn't stop there; my Overdragon can attack you directly three times per round."

"Uh did you just say 3 times?!" Aeryn exclaimed.

"But it doesn't stop there." Zane said as he held a card up. "By removing my Ouroboros from play, I'm allowed to send a card to my graveyard in order to draw 1 card." Zane drew and then smirked.

"I play Future Fusion! Now I send my three Cyber Dragons to the graveyard and on my second Standby Phase I can summon my Cyber End Dragon!"

"Zane's not letting up!" Aster exclaimed.

"Crikey this Zane guy is one bad dingo." Jim said.

Aeryn giggled.

"I hope Aeryn's up for this duel." Hassleberry questioned.

"Stop worrying about Aeryn," Axel said to the Dino duelist. "We gotta make sure no Ghouls get in."

"Right." Hassleberry aid and he and Axel went through and began to blockage the Ghouls.

Aeryn smirked. "Get ready Zane, I ain't playing with my normal deck so here goes!" Aeryn drew and then smirked. "First I'll lay these face-down," Two reverse cards appeared. "And then I summon Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf!" From his purple gem the white wolf appeared. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 700)**

"Next I play the spell, Gem Armor – Amethyst!" Suddenly purple armor appeared all over the wolf. He even gained a wolf-styled helmet. "With this card, Amethyst Wolf gains 600 extra ATK!" **(ATK: 1400–2000/DEF: 700)**

"And now by cutting his ATK in half, he can attack you directly!" **(ATK: 2000–1000/DEF: 700)**

"Go Amethyst Slash!"

Amethyst Wolf growled as he jumped through the vortex…

* * *

><p>...Then he found her way into Zane's side and dealt a swift slash before taking his leave with the former Kaiser not even flinching from the attack.<p>

**Zane:** 3000

**Aeryn:** 4000

"I end my turn." Aeryn said. "Your go Zane."

"Impressive Aeryn," Zane drew. "Seems like you're growing up from the kid you are."

Aeryn's eye twitched. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP CALLING ME A KID? I'M 16!"

Zane merely smirked. "Get ready Aeryn, because I play Polymerization and fuse together Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Keel in order to Fusion Summon Cyberdark Dragon!"

Three dark machines erupted from Zane's graveyard revealing Edge as a bug-like creature with blades on its back to function like wings, Horn as a beast with a monstrous head with piercing blue eyes, and Keel as a small, serpentine dragon with cables around it. They merged into a fusion vortex and the Cyberdarks returned, connected together. Keel served as the entire tail, Edge became the body and wings, and finally Horn became the monstrous head.**(ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)**

"Wow, that's a monster." Aeryn said looking at the dragon.

"With his special ability, if there's a Dragon-Type in my graveyard, my Cyberdark can absorb is ATK!" Appearing underneath Cyberdark Dragon was Infernal Dragon. It was then grabbed by the Fusion Monster and linked up having its ATK transfer through the machine. **(ATK: 1000–3000/DEF: 1000) **

"Now for every Monster in my graveyard, he gains 100 ATK!" Cyberdark glowed blue as it's power increased. **(ATK: 3000–3600/DEF: 1000)**

"So my dragon gets even stronger!"

"Oh boy." Aeryn said watching the dragon's ATK rise.

"Cyberdark attack Amethyst Wolf!" Zane commanded as his monster unleashed a giant shockwave that went into the dimensional vortex...

...It then came out to Aeryn's side and hit the Wolf with a devastating blast that caused smoke to cover the field.

But when the smoke vanished everyone was surprised, Amethyst Wolf was still standing! **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 700)**

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Aeryn slowly rose to her feet. "Sorry Zane! But my pal ain't going anywhere!"

"But how?!" The former Kaiser exclaimed.

Soon, they saw the skies darkened and start to open up the portal.

"What's that?" Alexis asked pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up.

Blair screamed as lightning began to spark at the control panel.

"What power!" Bastion cried.

However, while everyone was distracted, Bonaparte made his way out.

Aeryn looked up and her eyes widen. "The portal, it's starting to open!" She cried.

Everyone else gasped.

Aeryn gave a sly smile. "By sending Gem Armor – Amethyst to the graveyard I negate his destruction!"

Now it was Zane's turn to smirk. "Maybe Kid, but I still have Chimeratech Overdragon to attack with!"

Aeryn paled. "Oh crud."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaden and Pharaoh were still on the run to the tennis courts.<p>

"Uh Professor, aren't the tennis courts the other way?"

_"__Why ask me? I'm stuck inside a cat!"_

"Huh?!" Pharaoh turned around a corner and jumped at the fish.

"A fish?!" Jaden exclaimed.

Suddenly a net went over the cat and Jaden saw Zombie Crowler and a small army of Duel Ghouls.

"Crowler?!" Jaden began to back away but soon found him surrounded.

_Oh great. Guess I'm going to have to duel in order to get out of this mess. _But as he was about to activate his duel disk, the door handle opened and then the door behind him opened up and he fell backwards.

"Ow…" When he looked up he saw Bonaparte.

"Bonaparte?"

"Shh…" The Vice-Chancellor turned to Jaden. "There's a secret way out."

"To where?"

"To the tennis courts, that's where all your friends are. You must hurry; I'll stay behind to make sure the Duel Ghouls don't follow you."

"Alright, but be careful." "Ow…" When he looked up he saw Bonaparte.

"Bonaparte?"

"Shh…" The Vice-Chancellor turned to Jaden. "There's a secret way out."

"To where?"

* * *

><p>Zane's dragon let lose three beams from its mouth towards Aeryn…<p>

"Not so fast Zane!" Aeryn's face-down on her left flipped up to show an image of Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird being protected by ice crystals. "I activate my trap, Crystal Break! Since you declared an attack on a Jewel Beasts I get to negate the attack, but we both take 400 points of damage!"

Ice crystals suddenly appeared around Aeryn and Wolf blocking the machine-type's attack.

**Zane:** 2600

**Aeryn:** 3600

"Next I activate my other face-down the trap Jeweled Guidance!" Aeryn's other face-down flipped up to reveal 2 crystals next to each other. "Now for ever Jewel Beast I have on the field, I get to bring out a Jewel Best from my deck or hand!" Aeryn took her deck out and searched for a card. "So here's Jewel Beast Ruby Fox!" A ruby shard appeared in her spell and trap card zone.

Suddenly Axel and Hassleberry heard something. They both turned to the doors to see a hand trying to come in.

"We don't have the duel energy! Buy us some time!" Zane ordered.

Axel and Hassleberry nodded and then vanished behind the doors.

"It's my go," Aeryn said and drew her card. "I summon Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle!" The sun-shaped crystal appeared and then burst to reveal her large bald eagle. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 800)**

"Next I activate his special ability which allows me to add 1 spell or trap from my deck to my hand! But I can't use the spell or trap until my next turn." Aeryn took her deck out and searched for the card she wanted. "Alright, I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

1 Jewel Beast, 2 Face-downs

"My draw!" Zane drew his card. "Get ready; since it's now my Second Standby Phase, I can bring forth Cyber End Dragon!" Within a flash the mighty three-headed machine dragon appeared. **(ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800)**

Aeryn smiled. _Finally seeing him after three years. _She chuckled. "Give me your best shot Zane!"

Zane smirked. "Gladly Cyber End Dragon attack Sunstone Eagle!"

Aeryn got ready as the large machine unleashed its attack at her large bird. She pressed a button on her duel disk which flipped up one of her face-downs. However, right before she activated it, smoke covered the field.

"Aeryn!" Jesse called to his sister.

"I ain't out of it yet!" A light shined from the smoke. Zane narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

When the smoke vanished their eyes widen. On her field was a new monster. It was a large white-silver dragon with apatite shards along its back. Sunstone was also reduced to a fragment which rested behind the new monster.**(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

**Zane:** 2600

**Aeryn:** 3600

"What is this?" Zane asked.

Aeryn smirked. "Sorry Zane but once your Cyber Dragon attacked; I activated my Rainbow Fusion trap card!" Aeryn pointed to the said trap card which showed a picture of Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird and Jewel Beast Diamond Dragon side-by-side. "With this, by sending 1 Jewel Beast to the grave, i.e. Sunstone Eagle, but alas due to his effect, instead goes to my spell and trap zone, I can fuse any Jewel Beast with Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird! So I present my newest monster, Jewel Beast Apatite Dragon!"

Her new beast roared against the Cyber End Dragon almost like it was challenging it.

"Now my dragon's effect activates! For every Jewel Beast on the field, he gains 400 extra ATK!" The new dragon glowed light blue as his power rose. **(ATK: 3000–4200/DEF: 2500)**

Zane's eyes widen at the power.

"Now, Apatite Dragon attack with Apatite Soaring Flame!" The new dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a light blue flame which went for the Cyber End Dragon…

The readings were going off the charts in the home dimension and everyone saw that the dark skies had opened wide enough for just about anything to come through in the form two pillars of light. Between the dimensions, a giant energy had formed to keep the portal open at the size needed.

"The portal's widening," Bastion gasped. "Aeryn and Zane have done it!"

* * *

><p>At Academy Island...<p>

"Sir, the Wormhole is big enough now," one of the scientists said, "We're ready to send in the Rainbow Dragon card!"

"Good, get ready to send it in," Eisenstein announced.

A giant, silver aircraft was now sky-bound and had a missile ready to launch. _[I have the card ready for transport!]_

"Fire the missile now!" Eisenstein commanded.

The pilot launched the missile carrying the Rainbow Phoenix card but as the missile was approaching the wormhole something went wrong it changed course and began heading toward the volcano. On the other side of the wormhole Aeryn and the others could only watch in confusion

"Hey where's it going?" Blair asked

"R-Rainbow Phoenix?" Aeryn questioned her blue-gray eyes wide.

* * *

><p>"W-What's happening?" Reyna asked in confusion seeing the missile go in another direction.<p>

Suddenly the doors blew open and Axel and Hassleberry came through, quickly followed by Duel Ghouls.

"Duel me..." The Zombie Duelist moaned as they continued in numbers, flooding into the Tennis Courts; first from the doors, then from atop the stadium and through the bleachers. Everyone was surrounded.

"It's there another way out?" Blair asked.

"Nope!" Alexis stated as she activated her duel disk.

"Only way out is through them!" Kenji added activin this duel disk as well.

"Great…" Adena said as she and Daniel activated their duel disks.

"Duel me..."

"Duel me..."

"Duel me..."

But no one else was lifting a finger, leaving them defenseless as several monsters were summoned by the Zombie Duelists and started to attack...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"RAINBOW PHOENIX!" Aeryn suddenly screamed.

Then suddenly a miracle happened, the missile containing the Rainbow Phoenix turned around and set a course right into the portal before it closed!

Everyone smiled seeing a red beam come out from the portal and go someplace else in the dimension.

Once that did happen; Aeryn's Bio Band activated and started to drain her energy, making her drop to her knees.

"Aeryn!" Jesse went over to his sister and helped her up.

Aeryn looked around. "Is there any other way out?" She asked as Jesse activated his duel disk, ready to protect his sister.

"Nope, looks like we'll have to duel our way out." He stated.

But just as he was about to draw a card, Neos came flying out from the floor!

Quickly followed by Neos was Jaden's head!

"Hey. What's up everybody?"

Aeryn smiled. "Jaden!"

"I think we found our way out guys!" Jesse called, and jumped in after his sister and best friend. Reyna and the others, after deactivating their duel disk, jumped down after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, Marcel stood right near the school. "I think it's time for a change in scenery. He held up a card. "I activate my House of Sand Field Spell!"<p>

A rumbling came with the declaration, causing a large, pyramid-like ruin to appear in front of them. "This will be the final stage where we settle things!"

* * *

><p>"Jaden where are we?" Reyna asked her brother as she looked around.<p>

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure…"

Aeryn turned to Jaden and said, "Huh?"

"I think it's some underground tunnel system."

"It looks like it goes on forever." Alexis added.

Aeryn looked down the halls and agreed with Alexis: it did look like it goes on forever. Suddenly she remembered the Rainbow Phoenix card! She stood up, causing everyone to look at her and began to mutter and pace to herself.

Reyna was about to ask, but Jesse shook his head no. "Never bug her when she's thinking or pacing or both at the same time."

Reyna made an "o".

"Anyway how'd you find this place Jay?" Adena asked.

Jaden turned to his friends. "Bonaparte. He showed it to me after he saved me from Crowler."

"Huh?" Everyone said turning to Jaden.

"Crowler?" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Oh no if they got him we're done for." Alexis cried.

Axel turned to everyone. "No we're not; we made it this far we aren't backing down. We just need that card."

Aeryn stopped pacing. "That's right!" She turned to Jaden. "We found a way home! The Rainbow Phoenix! Pegasus made it into a card!" Then she frowned. "But first I need to find it…" She walked over to her friends and sat down.

"But how can we use the Rainbow Phoenix's power to get everyone home? And once we do what about all the Duel Ghouls?" Adena asked.

"Good question." Reyna said.

"Whatever the stakes, let's find that phoenix and get home!"

Soon, some feedback from the intercom came in as the answer to their question finally answered...

_[Hello Jaden!]_ Marcel announced._[I wanted to applaud you for evading my Duel Ghouls. But I'd never thought you'd last. But enough is enough, if you want to settle this once and for all, meet me in front of Duel Academy. If you win, I'll release my hold on all the Duel Ghouls, but if you lose, you and your friends will serve me forever! So, Jaden do you agree to my terms? As an added incentive, you have only thirty minutes to get up here or else I'll send your Duel Ghoul friends away forever!]_

Soon, static came over the intercom and left everyone to ponder on those words.

"He's not giving us much of a choice is he?" Jim asked. "So what do you recon Jay?"

Everyone turned to see Jaden making a face and growling to himself.

Aeryn turned to look at Jaden. "Jaden…?" She whispered.

He looked up. "If he wants a duel, then he's got one!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sky:<strong> …

**Princess:** THAT WAS EPIC!

**Sky:** ;)

**Princess:** Are you gonna talk?

**Sky:** *shakes head*

**Princess:** Oh well, read and review please! Next chapter should be up uh whenever!

* * *

><p><strong>Jewel Beast Apatite<strong> **Dragon  
><strong>Level: 9  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 3000DEFense: 2500<br>"Jewel Beast Diamond Dragon" + "Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird"  
>Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be summoned by fusion summon. This card gains 400 ATK for ever Jewel Beast in on the field. When this card is destroyed, special summon 2 level 4 or below "Jewel Beast" cards from your hand or deck.<p>

**Rainbow Fusion  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: Send 1 "Jewel Beast" to the graveyard to fuse "Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird" with any "Jewel Beast" in your hand.<p>

**Jeweled Guidance  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: For every "Jewel Beast" on the field, special summon 1 "Jewel Beast" in your spelltrap card zone.


	19. Unleashing the Phoenix!

**Alright, seems that people really want to know if they get the Rainbow Phoenix. Well here's your answer!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Also I just want to point out; this is an AU of Season 3! Therefore it is going my way and by my ideas. Second, Reyna belongs to PrincessAnime08 not me, I own just Aeryn.**

**And yes, I did change the title back to Eternal Bonds, personally I like it better anyway. **

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Eternal Bonds…<strong>

_"Sir, the Wormhole is big enough now," one of the scientists said, "We're ready to send in the Rainbow Phoenix card!"_

_"Good, get ready to send it in," Eisenstein announced._

_A giant, silver aircraft was now sky-bound and had a missile ready to launch. [I have the card ready for transport!]_

_"Fire the missile now!" Eisenstein commanded._

_The pilot launched the missile carrying the Rainbow Phoenix card but as the missile was approaching the wormhole something went wrong it changed course and began heading toward the volcano. On the other side of the wormhole Aeryn and the others could only watch in confusion _

_"Hey where's it going?" Blair asked_

_"R-Rainbow Phoenix?" Aeryn questioned her blue-gray eyes wide._

* * *

><p><em>"W-What's happening?" Reyna asked in confusion seeing the missile go in another direction.<em>

_Suddenly the doors blew open and Axel and Hassleberry came through, quickly followed by Duel Ghouls._

_"Duel me…" The Zombie Duelist moaned as they continued in numbers, flooding into the Tennis Courts; first from the doors, then from atop the stadium and through the bleachers. Everyone was surrounded._

_"It's there another way out?" Blair asked._

_"Nope!" Alexis stated as she activated her duel disk._

_"Only way out is through them!" Kenji added activin this duel disk as well._

_"Great…" Adena said as she and Daniel activated their duel disks._

_"Duel me…"_

_"Duel me…"_

_"Duel me…"_

_But no one else was lifting a finger, leaving them defenseless as several monsters were summoned by the Zombie Duelists and started to attack…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"RAINBOW PHOENIX!" Aeryn suddenly screamed. _

_Then suddenly a miracle happened, the missile containing the Rainbow Phoenix turned around and set a course right into the portal before it closed!_

_Everyone smiled seeing a red beam come out from the portal and go someplace else in the dimension. _

_Once that did happen; Aeryn's Bio Band activated and started to drain her energy, making her drop to her knees. _

_"Aeryn!" Jesse went over to his sister and helped her up. _

_Aeryn looked around. "Is there any other way out?" She asked as Jesse activated his duel disk, ready to protect his sister. _

_"Nope, looks like we'll have to duel our way out." He stated._

_But just as he was about to draw a card, Neos came flying out from the floor!_

_Quickly followed by Neos was Jaden's head!_

_"Hey. What's up everybody?"_

_Aeryn smiled. "Jaden!" _

_"I think we found our way out guys!" Jesse called, and jumped in after his sister and best friend. Reyna and the others, after deactivating their duel disk, jumped down after her._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside, Marcel stood right near the school. "I think it's time for a change in scenery. He held up a card. "I activate my House of Sand Field Spell!"<em>

_A rumbling came with the declaration, causing a large, pyramid-like ruin to appear in front of them. "This will be the final stage where we settle things!_

* * *

><p><em>"Jaden where are we?" Reyna asked her brother as she looked around.<em>

_"Uh, I'm not exactly sure…" _

_Aeryn turned to Jaden and said, "Huh?"_

_"I think it's some underground tunnel system."_

_"It looks like it goes on forever." Alexis added. _

_Aeryn looked down the halls and agreed with Alexis: it did look like it goes on forever. Suddenly she remembered the Rainbow Phoenix card! She stood up, causing everyone to look at her and began to mutter and pace to herself. _

_Reyna was about to ask, but Jesse shook his head no. "Never bug her when she's thinking or pacing or both at the same time."_

_Reyna made an "o"._

_"Anyway how'd you find this place Jay?" Adena asked. _

_Jaden turned to his friends. "Bonaparte. He showed it to me after he saved me from Crowler."_

_"Huh?" Everyone said turning to Jaden._

_"Crowler?" Hassleberry exclaimed. _

_"Oh no if they got him we're done for." Alexis cried. _

_Axel turned to everyone. "No we're not; we made it this far we aren't backing down. We just need that card."_

_Aeryn stopped pacing. "That's right!" She turned to Jaden. "We found a way home! The Rainbow Phoenix! Pegasus made it into a card!" Then she frowned. "But first I need to find it…" She walked over to her friends and sat down. _

_"But how can we use the Rainbow Phoenix's power to get everyone home? And once we do what about all the Duel Ghouls?" Adena asked._

_"Good question." Reyna said._

_"Whatever the stakes, let's find that phoenix and get home!" _

_Soon, some feedback from the intercom came in as the answer to their question finally answered…_

_[Hello Jaden!] Marcel announced. [I wanted to applaud you for evading my Duel Ghouls. But I'd never thought you'd last. But enough is enough, if you want to settle this once and for all, meet me in front of Duel Academy. If you win, I'll release my hold on all the Duel Ghouls, but if you lose, you and your friends will serve me forever! So, Jaden do you agree to my terms? As an added incentive, you have only thirty minutes to get up here or else I'll send your Duel Ghoul friends away forever!]_

_Soon, static came over the intercom and left everyone to ponder on those words._

_"He's not giving us much of a choice is he?" Jim asked. "So what do you recon Jay?"_

_Everyone turned to see Jaden making a face and growling to himself. _

_Aeryn turned to look at Jaden. "Jaden…?" She whispered._

_He looked up. "If he wants a duel, then he's got one!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 19: Unleashing the Phoenix!<em>**

In the school, Marcel sat in a chair with a broken microphone next to him. "Jaden, hope you're ready. I've waited for a long time to do this."

Images of a flashback began to appear.

"Ever since crash landing into the Earth's core, it's been my number desire to make you pay for sending me away and that day is finally here."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Jaden and the gang they were still in the sewers.<p>

"So Jaden has to reach Marcel in 30 minutes?" Alexis asked.

"Yup, or else our friends will be send away forever." Axel answered.

Hassleberry turned to see Jaden going through his deck. "He's right. We better find that Rainbow Phoenix,"

"And figure out how to use its power to get us home." Bastion finished up.

"So Bastion you think this card can get us home?" Jim asked.

"After all it took for use to get it, it better!" Hassleberry said.

_'That's if I can figure out what Eisenstein was trying to tell me before we got cut off.' _Bastion thought.

"Jaden, it's got to be a trap, you can't do it." Alexis said.

"I'd say she's got a point, mate." Jim added.

"Do we have a choice?" Axel asked. "He's got the upper hand; we'll have to play by his rules."

"Yeah but he doesn't play fair." Adena added.

"Well its rise I have to take." Jaden suddenly said causing everyone to turn to him. "I can't risk our friends going away forever." His bangs covered his eyes. "I have to duel him."

"Sarge, I'm' going with ya." Hassleberry said.

"Count me in." Alexis said.

"Me too." Adena and Daniel said.

"We're in this together." Blair added.

Reyna and Aeryn shared a look.

"I'm going alone."

"You're what?" Alexis questioned.

Jaden then explained what happened when he tried to go after Marcel.

"So what if he has the three Sacred Beasts," Alexis said. "You beat them before."

"Yeah and you can do it again." Hassleberry finished.

"Yeah but Banner gave me a special card. Without Sabatiel – The Philosopher's Stone, I never would have beaten them." Jaden looked down. "Those Scared Beasts almost had me for dinner."

"Jaden look," Aeryn looked at her crush. "It doesn't matter if you had Sa-Sab…" Jaden chuckled a little seeing Aeryn have trouble saying the name.

"It's, Sabatiel – The Philosopher's Stone."

Aeryn cursed to herself causing everyone to laugh. "Whatever the name is, you may not have it now, but you just try to beat them. You'll never know you can't beat them until you try. And besides you have your friends with you all the way."

"OK, I'm going to get Rainbow Phoenix and I'll meet you guys at the duel." Aeryn said.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it!" Jesse said causing Aeryn to look at her brother.

"What?"

"You are not going out there!"

"But Jesse I need to get the Rainbow Phoenix!"

Soon the siblings began to argue, everyone sweatdropped.

"I've got it!" The others turned to Bastion. "I figured out a way to use the Phoenix's power!"

"You did?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, the Sacred Beasts. They're the key!"

Jesse and Aeryn stopped arguing. "Are you sure?" They both asked at once.

"Those things are so strong." Jesse added.

"I know, but the key must be summoning the phoenix in a duel so its power can be unleashed." Bastion said. "The Rainbow Phoenix must go up against the Sacred Beasts."

"You sure?" Jaden asked.

"Just think about, if the Rainbow Phoenix fought them, then maybe."

Aeryn's eyes widen. Then maybe it can create enough duel energy to open the portal and get everyone back home!"

"Exactly. Now that card must be found!"

Aeryn turned to Jesse. "See?! This is the reason why I need to get Rainbow Phoenix! And besides, I won't be alone! Axel will go with me," She turned to the duelist. "Right?" Axel nodded.

She turned to Jaden. "You go stall Marcel, as soon as I get the phoenix I'll join up with you." Aeryn said and then turned to her brother.

Jesse groaned before turning to Axel. "Protect her." Aeryn's eyes widen as Axel nodded.

"Thank you Jesse!" She hugged her brother. "I won't be long."

"I'll come too for extra backup." Reyna said standing up.

"We got company!" Jim suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to see a bunch of Duel Ghouls.

"Ghouls!" Reyna shouted.

"We got some coming this way too!" Hassleberry added.

"Can we get out that tunnel Axel?" Adena asked.

"No dice! Blocked with Ghouls!" Axel said.

"Time to move!" Hassleberry said.

Jaden turned to Aeryn. "Aeryn once we get to the surface, you, Reyna, and Axel got to find that card! Once you do get to eh platform so you can summon it!"

Aeryn nodded. "Right, please be careful Jaden." Jaden nodded and then everyone took off. Along the way, they summoned their monsters to charge through.

* * *

><p>While the rest of the gang helped Jaden and Jesse get to the duel platform, Aeryn, Reyna and Axel made their way through the desert to find the capsule that had the card.<p>

"I got an idea!" Reyna said activating her duel disk and placing a card on it. "Galaxy Beast Gale Phoenix give us a hand!" Appearing from a flash of light was a large green phoenix with yellow eyes, a feather blade on the top of its head, and swirling tail feathers. "Gale Phoenix take the sky and look for a capsule!" The green phoenix cawed and took flight into the sky.

"Look out1 He's being flanked!" Aeryn cried pointing to the sky. Thee winged-beasts were tailing after Reyna's phoenix.

"Oh no! Gale watch out!"

"I got it!" Axel said and shot some multiply Volcanic Rats at the targets.

"Nice." Aeryn said as she and her small ground continued running.

* * *

><p>"I summon Water Dragon!" Bastion shouted sacrificing his Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddon to bring his large liquid dragon.<p>

"That's a wash." Chazz said. "Go Infernal Incinerator!" The fire bug appeared.

"Oh yeah!" Adena shouted. "Time to fight fire with fire! Go Sunblaze Dragon!" She summoned a large red-orange dragon with flaming wings. **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2200)**

* * *

><p>Aeryn, Reyna and Axel made it to a ditch. "Get down!" Aeryn shouted and she and her two friends jumped into the ditch as Axel blasted some more Volcanic Rats at the flying Duel Monsters behind them.<p>

"Gale Phoenix, see anything?!" Rena shouted to her monster.

_"Not yet!" _Gale Phoenix shouted back. But as he flew over something he saw something shine against the light. _"Wait a sec." _Then he began to circle something. _"Would you believe we were this close?" _

"He found something!" Aeryn cried and she raced over to where Gale Phoenix was circling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaden, Blair and Jesse just made it to the platform right after Hassleberry active his Jurassic Impact Trap card which knocked all the Ghouls out. Jaden stood across from Marcel while Jesse and Blair stood to the side.<p>

"Glad to see you made it, and in the nick of time. But, wasn't expecting him," Marcel pointed to Jesse.

"Marcel!" Blair tried to run over but Marcel stopped her.

"Don't come any closer. Jaden I want you and only you. Tell her and him to leave!"

"No, you're done calling the shots Marcel." Jaden said.

"Huh?" Blair said.

"Blair, that's not Marcel." Jaden said. "He's being used by something. And we're going to find out what!"

"Everything will be explained soon enough." Marcel said when suddenly a purple glow surrounded him and his voice changed. "Starting right now, wouldn't you agree my dear Jaden?"

Jesse looked at Jaden with a weird look. _Aeryn hope you find that card soon._

"That's the voice I heard in my dream…" Jaden began to think back to his dream from the opening day. "Who are you really?"

"Don't you know who I am? I'm your friend." Jaden's expression turned to a confused one.

"We were?"

The thing controlling Marcel chuckled. "You may not have forgotten but haven't."

"Look, I don't know who you are but you messed with my friends," Jaden narrowed his eyes. "And no one gets away with that!"

"We'll see about that." Marcel said.

Both players activated their duel disk and drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

><p>"He's still circling!" Axel said as he, Reyna and Aeryn raced to the location of Reyna's Galaxy Beast Gale Phoenix. "Let' hope he found the capsule."<p>

The three race over and saw the green phoenix circling above a sand hole. Looking down, they saw a broken up missile with a small blue capsule.

"There it is!" Aeryn cried. She jumped down into the hole and began to slide down.

Suddenly, the sand began to shift and then popping out was a Sand Doodlebug!

"Aeryn watch out!" Reyna called. She took a card from her deck. "Neo Hero Lady of Flames I need you!" Appearing before Reyna was the female Neo Hero of FIRE. "Attack that Doodlebug!"

Aeryn looked up at Reyna's call to see a large scorpion like Duel Monster.

"Woah!" Aeryn screamed. She also looked down to see the capsule get pulled toward the monster. "THE CAPSULE!" Aeryn leapt for the capsule before it got pulled.

"Aeryn!" Reyna and Axel called as they both slid down the sand pit but the blonde-haired girl vanished from sight. Neo Hero Lady of Flames hovered next to Reyna. The two humans watched with worried eyes.

Suddenly there was a rainbow-light coming from where Aeryn had vanished.

"What the?" Reyna said

Within the rainbow-light, Reyna and Axel could see the silhouette of a large bird, a phoenix, and within the light they saw…

"Aeryn!" Reyna shouted to her friend.

Aeryn looked within the light and her eyes began to glow rainbow.

The silhouette soon vanished and in its place was a large white bird with golden-yellow outline, seven tails, each having a gem of the seven Jewel Beasts' gems, and bright gold eyes.

Aeryn gazed up at the large bird with wide eyes. The rainbow-light in her eyes had vanished and she watched as the phoenix nodded its head at her and then vanished into a rainbow light back into the capsule that was in her hands. The capsule opened up and in her hands was a card…

Aeryn stared at the card in her hand. "I-I don't believe it… It's like it chose me…"

"Like the others…" Reyna said coming up to her friend and reading the card.

"Yeah," Aeryn said. Then she smiled. "ALRIGHT! I COMPLETED THE JEWEL BEAST DECK!"

Reyna laughed at her friend.

"Alright, are you done talking to yourself?" Axel asked after giving the girl some time.

"Yup, now let's head back to Jaden and give him this card. Then we can go home!"

The three then raced out of the pit and back to Duel Academy. Reyna had returned Gale Phoenix and Neo Hero Lady of Flames but then summoned her Cosmo Beast Star Pegasus to help Aeryn get back to Jaden faster while she and Axel raced as fast as they could behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcel:<strong> 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Get ready," Marcel said. "It's my move and I summon Chaos Core." A bat winged monster with a glowing orb in the middle appeared. **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

"Huh? It has no ATK?" Jaden said.

"I'll lay this card face-down and end my turn." A face-down appeared behind Chaos Core. "Now let's see what you got Jaden."

"Alright, I'll show you!" Jaden drew his card and then played it right away. "And I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" The Hero of Lightning appeared within sparks of lightning. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)**

_I'm sure he's set up some kind of trap, but I need to make this duel last until Aeryn gets here with the Rainbow Phoenix. Well hope this buys enough time… _"Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman leapt into the air and then let lose a blue lightning towards the Chaos Core.

"At this moment, Chaos Core's special ability activates: when it's attacked, it can easily negate Sparkman's attack. However, I must pay a price: I have to send Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms to the graveyard and in exchange I take no damage."

The white orb that Chaos Core is holding absorbs Sparkman's attack.

"Got anything else?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah…" Jaden searched his hand before… "I'll throw down a face-down."

"Alright, my go," Marcel drew and then placed the card face-down. "I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn. That's all for now."

_OK, time to think. He sent all 3 Sacred Beats to the graveyard, so he must be planning on somehow summoning them from the grave. Luckily my face-down negates all effects that come from the graveyard; he'll be the one out of luck. _Jaden thought. "My go," Jaden drew then placed a card in his spell and trap zone. "I activate the spell, Tag Request!" Jaden's spell showed a picture Elemental Heroes Clayman and Bubbleman in a boxing stage. "Now I get to summon an Elemental Hero, but it must have the same ATK as Sparkman. And the hero I'm choosing is Elemental HERO Necroshade!" The red, white and black hero appeared. (**ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800**)

"Now, Necroshade attack Chaos Core!" His hero jumped and got ready to attack when…

"I guess I wasn't clear, when I discarded all three Sacred Beasts, I can negate 3 attacks. And that was just the second."

"Yeah well, here's the third!" Sparkman unleashed his attack, but like the first time, the orb absorbed it.

"Still no damage." Marcel taunted.

"Not yet anyway." Jaden countered. "I activate Instant Fusion and fuse Sparkman with Necroshade to form Elemental HERO Darkbright!" His fusion hero from his duel with Viper appeared. (**ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000**)

"That was my third attack, so you're wide open! Darkbright attack his Chaos!" Darkbright went towards Chaos Core…

"Not so fast, I activate my Trap Chaos Blast." Marcel's face-down flipped up. "When one of your monster's attacks, I can destroy a monster on my field, as well as yo9ur Darkbright, but don't feel left out, because you take damage equal to your monster's ATK!"

"Say what!" Jesse exclaimed from the sides.

"Just you wait Jaden; the fun has yet to begin!"

"Better make this count," Jaden muttered. "I play O – Oversoul to bring back Sparkman!" Sparkman reappeared on Jaden's side. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)**

"I can beat that," Marcel said as he drew. "I summon Phantom of Chaos!" A black smoky orb appeared. **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

"Huh?" Blair said.

"It's got 0 ATK." Jesse said.

"My phantom may lack power, but it makes up for his special ability! So, get ready, once per turn phantom can copy the special ability of 1 monster that sitting in my graveyard. And I chose Hamon, Lord of Thunder!"

"I was hoping you do that. I play my face-down Hero's Rule 2!" Jaden's

Marcel chuckled. "Not so fast, I activate my face-down the trap Dark Shrine Bribery. With this you get to draw a card, but your trap is negated!" Jaden drew just as his trap burst into pixels.

"Now Phantom of Chaos' effect activates! So I summon Hamon, Lord of Thunder!" Phantom of Chaos took form of the selected Sacred Beast.

**Hamon, Lord of Thunder, ATK: 0–4000; DEF: 0–4000**

"Not good." Jaden and Jesse said at the same time.

"Now Hamon, attack Sparkman!" The copy of Hamon attacked and lightning hit the field. "However you take no Battle Damage but you do take 1000 points of damage!" Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Jaden causing the Slifer to scream in pain.

"Jaden!" Jesse and Blair shouted.

* * *

><p>Aeryn looked up at the sight of a lightning bolt. "JADEN!" She screamed. "Cosmo Pegasus hurry please!" The pegasus nodded and flew faster to help his master's friend.<p>

* * *

><p>"As it is my end phase, my phantom's effect is no longer in play." Jaden struggled as he watched the Phantom turn back into its orb form.<p>

**Hamon, Lord of Thunder, ATK: 4000–0; DEF: 4000–0**

"JADEN!"

Jaden turned and smiled. "Aeryn!" Aeryn jumped off of Comso Pegasus, and said something to it quickly and the winged beast shot off once more.

Aeryn raced up the stairs and ran over to Jaden. "Are you ok?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Good." Aeryn helped Jaden maintain his balance.

Meanwhile on the other side, the demon inside Marcel growled. _'Who is this girl? And why is she with _my_ Jaden?!'_

"Aeryn!" Said girl turned to see Jesse running over. "Did ya get it?" he asked once he arrived.

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cosmo Pegasus arrived back to Duel Academy with Reyna and Axel in tow.<p>

"Thanks Cosmo Pegasus." Reyna said returning her monster back to its card.

She and Axel then raced to the others, who were semi-unconscious on the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Reyna asked helping Adena and Daniel sit up. Axel was helping Alexis, Kenji and Hassleberry.

"We're good." Kenji said.

"But Syrus, I think my Jurassic Impact may have hit him a little too hard…" Hassleberry said looking at an unconscious Syrus.

Reyna looked over to see Bastion leaning over the knocked-out Ra. "He's alright, he's just napping."

"Guys!" Reyna looked up to see Aeryn standing near the stairs. "Get everyone into the school! Get ready to go home!"

"Right!" Reyna shouted back.

"Reyna, Axel, go keep an eye on the duel," Jim said. "We'll get everyone into the school."

"No one gets left behind." Hassleberry added on.

"OK…" Reyna trailed.

"You sure?" Axel finished.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well alright." Axel and Reyna raced up the stairs to watch the duel.

* * *

><p>Aeryn stood next to Jaden while Jesse next to Jaden. "I want in on this duel!"<p>

Jesse turned to his sister. "You sure?"

"I'm' sure." She said, without turning.

"Well alright," He turned to Jaden. "Jay…"

"Got it." Jaden said before Jesse could say anything.

Aeryn turned back to Marcel. "Your life points will increase by 4000 with me joining!"

"Extra life points." Marcel closed his eyes. "Very well I accept!"

"Time to show him the power of our bond," Aeryn turned to Jaden. "Ready Jay?"

Marcel narrowed his eyes. _This girl seems to be very close with my Jaden. I must make her suffer as well!_

Aeryn activated her duel disk. "Time to show when they mess with the best, and let's go back home!" Aeryn added with a smile.

Aeryn both drew her opening hands.

"GAME ON!" All four yelled.

**Marcel: **8000

**Jaden: **1000

**Aeryn: **4000

"My go!" Aeryn said and drew her card and instantly played it, "And I summon Jewel Beast Amber Cheetah in attack mode!"

"Amber who?" The watchers and Jaden said as an amber shard appeared and then burst to reveal a golden-yellow cheetah with a gold collar embedded with an amber gem in the center.** (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)**

"What? That's a level 5 monster!" Marcel exclaimed. "You can't summon it!"

Aeryn smirked. "Actually I can! Since I control no cards, Amber Cheetah can be played as a normal summon!" Amber Cheetah smirked at Marcel. "Next I activate the Crystal Temple field spell!" Behind Aeryn rose a temple with seven holders where it looked like flames would go. "Now every time I place a Jewel Beast is placed in my spell and trap zone, I gain a Gem Counter."

Marcel frowned.

"Next I activate my cheetah's special ability! By sending 1 random spell card to the graveyard," Aeryn took her deck out and then sent a spell to the graveyard. "She can attack you directly!"

"What?!" Marcel exclaimed.

"And when she attacks, she gains 100 extra ATK for every monster on the field. And I count 2!" Amber Cheetah glowed an amber color as her ATK rose.

**Jewel Beast Amber Cheetah, ATK: 2000–2200**

"Go!" Amber Cheetah nodded and took off, racing across the field to her opponent. "Amber Slash!" Aeryn commanded. Amber Cheetah hissed and pounced on Marcel causing smoke to rise. Amber jumped back to Aeryn's side just as the smoke vanished. Her ATK also decreased.

**Jewel Beast Amber Cheetah, ATK: 2200–2000**

**Marcel: **5700

**Jaden: **1000

**Aeryn: **4000

Marcel grimaced from the attack.

"Alright!" Reyna cheered. "Nice hit Aeryn!"

"Nice sis!" Jesse added.

"Now, Amber Cheetah attack Phantom of Chaos!" Her cheetah raced over but as she got closer…

"Not so fast, I activate my Chaos Form trap! With this, Phantom of Chaos gains ATK and DEF equal to a random monster in my graveyard!" The orb began to take form of…Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!

**Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, ATK: 0–4000; DEF: 0–4000**

Aeryn's eyes widen. "Uh Jaden any tips?"

Jaden turned to his girlfriend. "Just one; hang on for dear life!"

"…" Aeryn said nothing as the shadow of Raviel began to head towards her Cheetah.

"I activate the quick-play spell, Crystal Flare!" Aeryn inserted the quick-play spell showing an image of Aquamarine Fang's tail lighting up and shining onto Amber Cheetah. "By placing a Jewel Beast in my spell and trap zone, I receive no damage!" A black gemstone appeared and one of the seven holders on the temple lit up creating a rainbow-like counter. **(CT: 1C)**

"So here's my Onyx Snake!" Suddenly a barrier surrounded Amber Cheetah saving her from the attack. Aeryn let out a breath of relief. Aeryn took a card from her two card hand. "I end with a face-down."

"I'm up then," Jaden said drawing his card, he played it right away. "I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" The hero of WATER appeared within a wall of bubbles. **(ATK: 800/DEF: 1200)**

"Now his effect activates! Since he's the only card on my field, I get to draw 2 new cards!" He drew and then played one of them right away. "I activate Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman with Avian to form the Elemental HERO Mariner!" The sea-warrior fusion monster appeared. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000)**

"Now by placing this card face-down," A face-down appeared in front of Jaden. "Mariner's effect kicks in. He can attack you directly! Sink that loser!" Mariner unleashed the anchor on his arm and threw it at Marcel. It ended up hitting his duel disk.

**Marcel: **5700

**Jaden: **1000

**Aeryn: **4000

"Sink me? I don't think so Jaden. The only one who's going down is you!" Marcel retorted. "And this move will have you swimming with the fishes!"

"Not if I can't help!" The Jewel Beast duelist shouted causing Marcel to turn to her. "If you wanna get to Jaden, you gotta go through me!"

Jaden smiled at Aeryn, who returned it.

"We'll see." Marcel drew and then smirked. "I sacrifice my Phantom of Chaos to summon my Dark Summoning Beast!" IN the shadowy orb's place was a large black and red winged demon-like creature. **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

"Again with the 0 ATK?" Jesse questioned from the sidelines.

_That is one creepy looking thing! _Aeryn thought. "Again?" She questioned.

Jaden began to freak out. "There's more to it than that. Watch out Aeryn." Jaden advised and his girlfriend nodded and got ready.

"There's nothing you can do to help Aeryn!" Marcel shouted. "I discard my summoning beast!" Suddenly a pillar of blue, yellow and red light shot up from the beast and the wind began to pick up.

"What's this?" Blair cried against the wind.

Reyna's eyes widen as she tried to stop her hair from flying in her eyes. _This is NOT good!_

"What are you doing?" Aeryn cried.

Marcel smirked. "I'm activating my beast's special ability! I'm tossing my beast aside just like Jaden tossed me!"

_'Wait could it be…?' _Reyna thought.

"And in doing so, I get to special summon the three Sacred Beasts!"

Jaden and Aeryn's brown and blue eyes widen.

"You're what?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Soon your friend will feel the hurt you made me feel!" Marcel said as another voice overlaid his own. "Sacred Beasts rise! Lord of Phantasms, Lord of Searing Flames and Lord of Striking Thunder!" Behind the possessed Ra were the three mighty Sacred Beasts that Jaden fought in his first year of Duel Academy. Jesse and Aeryn looked up with frightened looks. **(ATK: 0–1000/DEF: 0)**,** (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)**,** (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000) **

"Cower before Raviel, Hamon and Uria!" Marcel exclaimed. "Now I play Uria's special ability! Upon being summoned, he can destroy one spell or trap!" Uria blasted Jaden's face-down.

"Oh yeah! Well the card you just destroyed was Dummy Marker and since you destroyed it, its effect activates which allows me to draw 1 card!" Jaden drew his card.

Marcel gave a sly look. "You are lucky, for you see, when they are summoned by Dark Summoning Beast's effect, they cannot attack. So you've been spared this round." Both Reyna and Aeryn gave a silent breath. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Marcel said.

"And it's back to me." Aeryn drew and then pointed to her speeding cheetah. "First I switch Amber to defense," Her cheetah knelt down. "And next I summon Zircon Pegasus!" A zircon gem popped up and the burst to reveal her winged-horse. Zircon was in defense mode. **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)**

"Next his ability activates, y'all see when he's successfully summoned, I get to place a Jewel Beast in meh spell and trap zone and I chose my Jewel Beast Turquoise Lioness!" A turquoise shard appeared next to the Onyx one. In addition, another rainbow-like counter appeared on her temple.** (CT: 2C)**

"This is countless." Marcel said. "Because I play Raviel's special ability, when you summon a monster, I get a Phantasm Token!" A copy of Raviel appeared. **(ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)**

"Next I place Crystal Soul to special summon Turquoise lioness from my spell and trap zone!" The turquoise gem burst to reveal her regal white lioness. **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 900)**

"Next I activate my face-down, Jeweled Guidance." Her trap from her duel with Zane flipped up. "Now for every Jewel Beast on my field, I get to place one in my spell and trap zone! And I count 3!" Aeryn took her deck out and placed 3 cards in her spell and trap zone. Soon a topaz, aquamarine, and amazonite shards popped up. In addition, three more rainbow-like counters lit up on her temple. **(CT: 5C)**

Aeryn grinned. "I can't believe it! I did it!"

"Huh?" Marcel questioned.

Aeryn turned to Jaden. "Get ready Jay!" Jaden nodded happy for his crush.

Reyna's eyes widen in happiness. _'Alright! She gets to summon it!'_

Aeryn was smiling like crazy "Alright! I can't believe I'm actually saying' this but… Since I have 7 Jewel Beasts on meh field I get to summon my new monster!"

"New monster?" Marcel said.

"I summon the one the only Rainbow Phoenix!" Aeryn held her card above her head and rainbow lights shone from it.

Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Alright!" Jesse and Reyna cheered and then high fived each other in happiness.

Appearing in front of Aeryn was a large white bird with golden-yellow outline, seven tails, each having a gem of the seven Jewel Beasts' gems, and bright gold eyes. It made a cawing sound as it hit the field its eyes glowing. **(ATK: 4000/DEF: 0)**

"Incredible!" Jesse said.

"Whoa." Axel said.

"I…thought it was just a legend…" Marcel said.

Aeryn grinned. "Maybe but not now! It's legendary!"

"Well don't forget about Raviel's ability, I get another toke." Another copy appeared. **(ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)**

Aeryn smirked. "I ain't interested in tokens. Rainbow Phoenix attack Uria, Lord of Searing Flames with Rainbow Flame!" The seven gems on Rainbow Phoenix's tails lit up and a rainbow circle appeared around its mouth. "GO!" Aeryn commanded. The phoenix opened its mouth and then a rainbow-colored flame emitted from it and sailed towards Uria.

"Not so fast, I have Hamon on the field and all attacks are redirected to him!" The flame sailed away from Uria and hit the defending Lord of Striking Thunder.

"Damn." Aeryn said. "I'll lie this and call it." She placed her last card face-down.

"Nice more there Jewels." Jaden said with a wink. Aeryn blushed at the nickname.

The demon within Marcel began to fume. _'JEWELS? She'll pay for taking my Jaden from me!'_

"Thanks, now let's unleash the power to open that portal!" She smiled.

"Right, here goes my draw!" Jaden drew his card, it was Fifth Hope. "Remember Necroshade? Well with him in my graveyard I can summon an Elemental HERO without any tributes! So say hello to Neos!" His signature hero appeared. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 200)**

"Next I play the spell Fifth Hope! Now I can return 5 Elemental Heroes to my deck, shuffle and then then draw 2 new cards!" Jaden studied the two cards for a bit. "I now play the spell EN Shuffle! With it I can swap an Elemental HERO from my field and replace it with a Neo-Spacian! So I send Mariner to the deck to summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" The alien-like Neo-Spacian appeared. **(ATK: 300/DEF: 900)**

"Next I summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther." The cape wearing panther appeared. **(ATK: 1000/DEF: 500)**

"But that's not the end! Triple Contact Fusion!"

The three instantly leapt into the air with the white warrior moving to the middle and the other two to each of his sides.

"Now time to really bring on the chaos." Aeryn giggled at Jaden's irony. "Chaos Neos!"

The three slowly melded into one and a brilliant flash of light filled the arena. The light died down slowly to reveal a mostly white creature with black forming on most of the lower body with light green lights gleaming from traces on his body. The new warrior had a large wing span that had white outlines and red skin on the inside of the wings. The warrior's hands had large white claws that appeared rather sharp. **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

"Now to shake things up a bit, I play Neo Space! Sorry about your field spell Aeryn." Aeryn waved it off.

"It's fine. I got my Phoenix out so I'm happy!"

The temple collapsed and was replaced with the multi-color space.

"Now do to the effect of the field spell, Chaos Neos gains 500 extra ATK!" Chaos Neos glowed as his power rose.

**Elemental HERO Chaos Neos, ATK: 3000–3500**

"Now his special ability activates! For this turn, your monster's effects are negated!"

"What?!" Marcel exclaimed.

"Yup now Uria is open!"

"Yay! Go for it Jay!" Aeryn cheered.

"Chaos Neos tame that beast!" Jaden shouted. "Time to get batty, Chaos Fury Slash!" Chaos Neos closed his wings a bit before reopening them and sending out millions of black bats with electricity surrounding them. They reached Uria, who had no chance of defending itself and was shocked to its death.

**Marcel: **3200

**Jaden: **1000

**Aeryn: **4000

"No! You destroyed a Sacred Beast!"

"You messed with my school, my friends, and hurt my girlfriend. Now I'm messing with you!" Jaden retorted.

Marcel glared as he drew. "It's my move, and I activate the Immortal Class trap. So by sending 2 of my monster to the graveyard, I can special summon 1 level 7 or higher monster from my graveyard. I discard 2 Phantasm Token to bring Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" From a flame the snake-like Sacred Beast Returned.

**Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, ATK: 0–1000**

"I now activate Dimension Fusion Destruction to remove all three Sacred Beasts from play to Fusion Summon Chaos Phantasm Armityle!"

Lifting up into the air, one by one, the three large creatures were pulled into the sky towards a green shimmering portal. The three slowly slid into the portal, with all three of them vanishing completely. The portal slightly shimmered upon this and suddenly began glowing even brighter. Descending slowly from the portal was a creature with yellow nearly see through wings like the large dull yellow creature had had, a set of blue and yellow horns, large red shoulder pads with spikes sticking out, an arm that had the red dragon like creature on it, the other arm corresponding to the large blue and purple creatures, and the rest of the body appeared to be a blend of the three creatures combined into one. Upon landing onto the field, the new creature let out a horrendous roar, shaking the entire island and sending debris falling within the dueling arena. **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

"0?" Jaden questioned.

"And now during my turn, this monster gains 10,000 ATK!" Marcel exclaimed as Armityle growled.

**Chaos Phantasm Armityle ATK: 0–10000**

"Stop this now!" Everyone turned to see Blair running up the stairs and to the sides of the field.

"No! Blair, get back!" Aeryn cried.

"Blair, that's not Marcel!" Jaden added.

"I know, but, but that thing has my friend and I want him back!"

"You mean this frail body?" Marcel asked himself. "Thanks to Viper and his Bio-Bands I've gained enough energy to reborn!"

Suddenly, a light erupted form Marcel's body and he slumped over and fell to the ground. But as he did, a figure emerged.

Behind Marcel's form, a glowing orange form had appeared and then energy began to recede, beginning at the form's feet. The aura receded upwards, revealing first a pair of legs, with the right being covered in sickly dark pink skin, the left in what looked like black clothing. At the form's right upper thigh, the same black clothing that was on the left leg appeared and ran up to the form's hips. The clothing formed a V off of the hips, leaving a great deal of skin exposed. Continuing to move upwards, the failing aura revealed more sickly pink skin from the creature's hips, along with its stomach. Just above the creature's midsection, the black material formed once more, with a strip going across its left rib cage, but only a strip. On the chest, the material formed covering for what looked like a pair of breasts. The material snaked over the creature's right shoulder and formed two spikes on its shoulder, while two spikes formed on its left one. The material ended on the creature's right arm at its elbow with two spikes, but the arm was clawed and had brown skin on the top half of the arm where the duel disk was used. On the left arm, much scalier brown skin formed with claws at the end. Moving to the creature's back, the aura revealed a pair of bat like black wings with a dark shade of purple inner part of its wings. Reaching past its neck, the aura vanished from the creature's head, revealing a feminine face with light blue lips, white spiky hair on the right side of its head, with purple spiky scales on the left side.

Reyna's eyes widen. _'NO. It's her!'_

The demonic monster picked up Marcel and then tossed him aside, where Blair caught Marcel. Once done, the demon turned to Jaden and Aeryn, who had moved closer to Jaden, out of fear.

_"Finally, my transformation is complete." _The demon looked at Jaden but was sad at his puzzled look. _"Jaden, why are looking at me like you don't remember me. Look into my eyes and remember..."_

Jaden was suddenly thrown into multiple flashbacks…

_"I was the one who protected you and your sister as children and the one who took care of those who stood in the way of our happiness! The ones who prevent you from summoning me!"_

"No, it can't be: Yubel."

Aeryn looked at Jaden with wide eyes.

Everyone watching gasped at Jaden's declaration of the monster's name. Reyna was the only one, feeling overly shocked at her assumptions proven correct.

Yubel then had a disappointed look at Jaden, _"Yes, it's me Jaden… I finally came back to give you the love you have given me once you sent me away… all alone… I plan on catching on old times!"_ She then pointed to Jaden's Chaos Neos, _"Armityle wipe out Chaos Neos, but leave Jaden for me! And while we're at it, destroy that Rainbow Phoenix and its owner, the girl that took Jaden from me!" _

Aeryn's eyes widen in terror but stuck close to Jaden.

Letting out a massive roar once more, the combination creature's jaws opened, exposing a dark orange energy beginning to build up in it's mouth. The energy continued to build larger and larger, and seemed as if it would be larger than the creature's entire head. In an earth shattering blast, the combo creature finally released a stream of dark orange energy straight for the black and white warrior, who stared at it coming towards it. Jaden glared defiantly, but in fear as the attack came closer and made sure he was in front of Aeryn to protect her.

"I activate my face-down, the quick-play spell card Prism Wall!"

Shooting up out of the ground in front of the black and white warrior with no warning was a glass wall. A series of walls began shooting up also, seemingly building a pathway towards the large white dragon.

"Huh?" Jaden turned to Aeryn with wide eyes.

"Prism Wall forces your monster's attack to be redirected towards my Rainbow Phoenix. But I'm not going to allow you to destroy Rainbow Phoenix either, by no means. I play his special ability! By sending all my Jewel Beasts on my field to my Graveyard, I can add 1000 ATK to my phoenix for each one." A tear fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry Jaden." She quickly kissed him and then stepped away.

"I send all seven Jewel Beasts on my field to the graveyard, thus raising Rainbow Phoenix's ATK by 7000!"

Glowing one after another, the four crystals on the field in front of Aeryn vanished, causing the gems on the tails of the phoenix's tails to begin to light up with a bright glow each. Turquoise Lioness, Zircon Pegasus and Amber Cheetah then transformed into crystals as well and vanished, causing two more gems on the phoenix's tails to glow to life. Letting out a loud caw the phoenix's power increased greatly while rainbow energy began to gather in its beak.

**Rainbow Phoenix, ATK: 4000–11000**

Everyone's eyes widen at the power.

"Let's finish this! Rainbow Phoenix counter attack with Rainbow Flame!" Aeryn cried out.

The dark orange energy that had been traveling towards the white and black warrior suddenly hit the glass walls and began snaking its way towards the Jewel Beast dragon. Opening its jaws, the white phoenix fired a beam back of its own rainbow energy. The two blasts struck one another, causing a fierce explosion to erupt onto the field and through the top of the Prism Wall, sending debris flying everywhere. Over the skies, a portal was opening up over the field and spreading towards the Academy building.

Jaden was instantly thrown off the dueling site, but was quickly caught by Jesse and Reyna. Jaden had lost consciousness while the battle in the dueling ring continued on.

"AERYN!" Jesse and Reyna cried out.

Growling lowly, Yubel screamed "Your pathetic phoenix can't win! I will have Jaden, no matter what you do!"

Aeryn frowned. "No you won't! You won't get my friend unless you get through me first! And second of all, this duel was over the moment I activated my Prism Wall. Even though our monsters are evenly matched, Prism Wall's secondary effect will take the last of our life points. When the battle ends between the two monsters, Prism Wall inflicts damage to the controller of the card and my opponent equal to the total of the monster's attack points that got the attack redirected to it. In other words, we're both about to lose 10000 life points. Not even I will survive this, but since Jaden was blown off the field, he will!"

Eyes widening in shock, Yubel's mouth was hung open and _asked "Why would you go so far to protect him!?"_

"Because, I love Jaden and will do whatever it takes!" She cried causing everyone, who was watching the duel, to gasp.

Jesse and Reyna shared a look.

Glaring at her, Yubel's jaw clenched while hatred poured out of her eyes. Reaching out with her hands, she snarled out "I will not lose Jaden you! For your interference, I will take you away from him, like you took him away from me!"

Aeryn turned to see all her friends and brother. "Jaden, be safe and I love you…"

Upon her final words being said, Aeryn was pulled into the portal, vanishing completely from sight along with the portal. Once through, a white light enveloped everything to bring everyone else home…

**Marcel: **0

**Jaden: **1000

**Aeryn: **0

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah! And they got the Phoenix, but what about Aeryn? Will she be alright? STAY TUNED! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**Rainbow Phoenix  
><strong>Level: 10  
>Attribute: Fire<br>Type: Winged-Beast  
>Attack: 4000 Defense: 0<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be special summoned by having at least 7 "Jewel Beast" cards with different names on your field and in your graveyard, or by Tributing 1 "Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird", and cannot be special summoned by other ways. You can send all "Jewel Beast" monsters you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent.

**Crystal Temple  
><strong>Type: Field Spell  
>Effect: Whenever you place a "Jewel Beast" in your spell and trap card zone, place 1 Gem Counter on this card (max. 7). When you have 7 Gem Counters, send this card to the graveyard to special summon 1 "Rainbow Phoenix" from your hand or deck, ignoring its summoning conditions.<p>

**Sunblaze Dragon  
><strong>Level: 8  
>Attribute: Fire<br>Type: Pyro  
>Attack: 3200 Defense: 2200<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type. This card can only be special summoned by banishing 2 Pyro-Type monsters. This card gains 400 extra ATK and DEF for every Pyro-Type and FIRE-Type monster on the field and in the graveyard.

**(The above cards are of my creation, creation rights go to me.)**

**Next Time – Aeryn has arrived in another world with Yubel. The two face off but what will happen to the loser or winner?**


	20. Dark Possession

**I have a feeling people are getting anxious for the next chapter, so here ya go! Oh yeah changed Aeryn back to Aryn, just looks better. Hehehe. I'll change the other chapters when I get the time.**

**Author Note: Just want to let people know some things… **

**First off, Jesse is not paired with Reyna; they are paired with someone but not for a while. **

**Second, Aryn is not the hero as this is just a rewrite of season 3. **

**Third, the reason why the confession was so cheesy is because I suck at confessions, so give me a break please. Also, the reason why I have Aryn using a Jewel Beast Deck is because of what I have planned for the rest of the story. I will not be telling what I have planned, because they I would be spoiling the story. Any event, thank you to those that enjoy the current way I have this story going. **

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Eternal Bonds…<strong>

_"Let's finish this! Rainbow Phoenix counter with Rainbow Flame!" Aryn cried out._

_The dark orange energy that had been traveling towards the white and black warrior suddenly hit the glass walls and began snaking its way towards the Jewel Beast dragon. Opening its jaws, the white phoenix fired a beam back of its own rainbow energy. The two blasts struck one another, causing a fierce explosion to erupt onto the field and through the top of the Prism Wall, sending debris flying everywhere. Over the skies, a portal was opening up over the field and spreading towards the Academy building._

_Jaden was instantly thrown off the dueling site, but was quickly caught by Jesse and Reyna. Jaden had lost consciousness while the battle in the dueling ring continued on._

_"__ARYN!" Jesse and Reyna cried out._

_Growling lowly, Yubel screamed "Your pathetic phoenix can't win! I will have Jaden, no matter what you do!"_

_Aryn frowned. "No you won't! You won't get my friend unless you get through me first! And second of all, this duel was over the moment I activated my Prism Wall. Even though our monsters are evenly matched, Prism Wall's secondary effect will take the last of our life points. When the battle ends between the two monsters, Prism Wall inflicts damage to the controller of the card and my opponent equal to the total of the monster's attack points that got the attack redirected to it. In other words, we're both about to lose 10000 life points. Not even I will survive this, but since Jaden was blown off the field, he will!"_

_Eyes widening in shock, Yubel's mouth was hung open and asked "Why would you go so far to protect him!?"_

_"__Because, I love Jaden and will do whatever it takes!" She cried._

_Glaring at her, Yubel's jaw clenched while hatred poured out of her eyes. Reaching out with her hands, she snarled out "I will not lose Jaden you! For your interference, I will take you away from him, like you took him away from me!"_

_Aryn turned to see all her friends and brother. "Jaden, be safe and I love you…"_

_Upon her final words being said, Aryn was pulled into the portal, vanishing completely from sight along with the portal. Once through, a white light enveloped everything to bring everyone else home…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 20: Dark Possession<em>**

Yubel was floating in the middle of a smoky area. Nothing was around her. _"__That drenched girl, stealing my Jaden from me! She will pay!"_

Suddenly a pillar of light appeared a few feet away from her. Yubel looked up and as she did the light began to vanish. Standing in the light's path was none other than Aryn Anderson.

Aryn stepped backwards but when she did, she saw she had nowhere to go.

Yubel glared at Aryn. _"__Now you will pay for taking Jaden from me!"_

"I never took him from you." Aryn argued.

_"__Silence!"_ Yubel screamed as suddenly a duel disk appeared on Aryn's arm and her's sprouted from her arm. _"__I'll prove to you Jaden loves me!"_

Seeing no other way from this duel, Aryn raised her duel disk up and activated it. "Fine…" _I guess there's nowhere out of this duel._

Both drew their opening hands and yelled, "GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yubel:<strong> 4000

**Aryn:** 4000

_"__I'll start things off," _Yubel said drawing her card. _"…__by summoning my Samsara Lotus in attack mode."_ A flower humanoid sitting on a lily-pad appeared. **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

_"__Next I place one card face-down and end my turn."_ A reverse card appeared behind Yubel's flower monster.

"OK," Aryn said getting ready to draw. "My move, I draw!" She drew her card and took two cards out, "I place 1 card face-down," A reverse card appeared at her feet. "And then I summon Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger in attack mode!" The citrine gem popped up and then bursting from it was her white tiger. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**

"Citrine attack Samsara Lotus with Citrine Slash! And when Citrine attacks, he gains 500 extra ATK!" Citrine raced over to the flower and glowed orange his is ATK rose.

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 1600–2100**

"GO CITRINE!" Aryn commanded and her tiger obeyed, once reaching to the demon's side, he slashed the flower. He then jumped back to Aryn's side and his power returned to base. 

**Jewel Beast Citrine Tiger, ATK: 2100–1600**

_"__I activate my face-down, the trap Sinister Seeds!"_ Yubel's face-down flipped up which revealed a flower dropping its seeds. _"__Since you destroyed my monster, I can activate this: I now summon a Sinister Seed Token for every 1000 life points lost, so I special summon 2 Tokens,"_ Two copies of Sinister Seed appeared on Yubel's field. Both were in defense mode. **(ATK: 100/DEF: 100) x2**

_"__And due to Sinister Seeds effect, I take only 100 points of damage." _

**Yubel:** 3900

**Aryn:** 4000

"I end then." _'__I need to be ready for anything Yubel throws at me.' _Aryn eyed her face-down. '_Hope it can help me.'_

_"__My draw,"_ Yubel drew. _"__And I Tribute my two Tokens to summon Regenerating Rose in attack mode!"_ The two tokens vanished and were replaced with an oversized rose with arms. **(ATK: 0/DEF: 1500)**

Aryn blinked. "Zero ATK?"

_"__Not for long, for you see my rose's ATK becomes equal to the attacking monster."_ Regenerating Rose glowed blue as its power rose.

**Regenerating Rose, ATK: 0–1600**

"But you'll only end up destroying Regenerating Rose…" Aryn began.

_"__Not exactly. When Regenerating Rose is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I get two Rose Tokens."_

_'__Oh no, I better not let her get to summon those tokens.' _Aryn thought. She pressed a button her duel disk. "I activate the counter trap Defense Strike!" The face-down on her left flipped up to reveal a bunch of monsters being forced into defense mode.

_"__What?" _

"Sorry but you won't be attacking this turn, due to my trap. This forces all monsters on the field into defense mode and all monsters in defense mode into attack mode." Citrine Tiger and Regenerating Rose made grunting noises as they were forced into defense mode.

_"__Damit, with Regenerating Rose in defense mode I can't use its effect."_ Yubel said. _"__I'll end with that."_

**Yubel:** 3900

**Aryn:** 4000

"My move," Aryn drew her card and she played it right away. "I summon Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle!" Next to Citrine Tiger was the sun-shaped crystal which burst to show her eagle. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 800)**

"Next I activate my eagle's special ability," Aryn took her deck out. "Now once per turn I can add a spell or trap card from my deck to my hand, however, I cannot play the spell or trap until next turn." Once selecting her card, she reinserted her deck back in. She then took another card from her hand. "Next I play the quick-play spell, E – Heart." Aryn inserted a card and appearing behind her eagle, was a large teal E with a gray background. "With this I can increase the ATK of 1 Jewel Beast by 500 points. And I chose Sunstone Eagle!" Sunstone glowed green-blue as his power rose.

**Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle, ATK: 1400–1900**

"Oh I should mention Sunstone can now inflict piercing damage as well!"

_"__What?!" _Yubel exclaimed.

"Sunstone, attack with Sunstone Wing!" Yubel watched in terror as her Regenerating Rose was destroyed by the eagle.

**Yubel:** 3500

**Aryn:** 4000

_"__Oh yeah but when my rose is destroyed I get 2 Rose Tokens!"_ Two copies of Regenerating Rose appeared. Both were in defense mode **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200)** x2

"Alright then," Aryn said. She took two cards from her hands. "I place two cards face-down and call it a turn. And since it's my End Phase, E – Heart's effect wares off and is destroyed. Sunstone glowed his power went down.

**Jewel Beast Sunstone Eagle, ATK: 1900–1400**

**Yubel:** 3500

**Aryn:** 4000

_"__My tur_n," Yubel said and she drew her card. _"…__and I tribute one of my Rose Tokens to summon Archfiend of Roses in attack mode!"_ Appearing in front of Yubel was a skull warrior but with black roses along its cape. **(ATK: 2100/DEF: 2100)**

"What the?" Aryn said seeing the warrior. _Never heard this monster before. _

_"__Now my Archfiend's effect activates, for every Plant-Type monster in my graveyard, he gains 200 extra ATK!"_

The Archfiend glowed black as its power rose**.**

**Archfiend of Roses, ATK: 2100–3100**

Aryn's eyes widen in terror. "3100 ATK?!"

Yubel smirked. _"__Archfiend of Roses, attack her Eagle!" _

The Archfiend spread its cape and vines shot out from it. Aryn looked at her face-downs; they couldn't help her this turn at all!

Aryn screamed as the vines whirled around Sunstone and her! The vines caused her eagle to burst into pixels, but then his shards formed in her spell and trap card zone.

**Yubel:** 3500

**Aryn:** 2300

_"__Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn."_

"My move…" Aryn slowly drew. "And I summon Jewel Beast Zircon Pegasus in attack mode…" From his blue crystal, the winged-horse appeared. **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600) **

Zircon looked at Aryn with worry. "Next I activate his effect which allows me to special summon another Jewel Beast!" Aryn took her deck out and searched for a card. "So here's Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf!" The amethyst gemstone popped up and then burst to reveal her white wolf. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 700)**

"I now activate Amethyst Wolf's effect! By giving up half of his ATK he can attack you directly!"

Yubel watched silently as the white wolf glowed purple and his power went down.

**Jewel Beast Amethyst Wolf, ATK: 1400–700**

And then he jumped over her Roses and then slashed her.

**Yubel:** 2800

**Aryn:** 2300

"Now since I control 4 Jewel Beasts I get to special summon Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird from my hand!" A pillar of rainbow light appeared next to Zircon. And then appearing was the white bird with gold eyes and seven tails, each with a moonstone gem, and a white horn. **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)**

**((Author's Note: I have changed the effect(s) of ****Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird****, just FYI))**

"Now Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird, attack Archfiend of Roses with Rainbow Eclipse Blast!" The mighty bird gathered the energy around him.

_"__Are you trying to kill yourself?" _Yubel scoffed. _"__My Archfiend obviously has more ATK."_

Aryn smirked. "I wouldn't say that."

_"__What?"_

"During Damage Calculation, my thunderbird gains 400 ATK for every Jewel Beast on the field!" Thunderbird emitted a rainbow aura around him as his power rose.

**Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird, ATK: 2400–3600**

_"__3600 ATK!"_ Yubel exclaimed. _Dang, it's enough to take out Archfiend of Roses, but luckily have I have plan._

"Thunderbird, Rainbow Eclipse Blast!" Aryn commanded and her thunderbird unleashed a rainbow beam from its beak, but as it neared Archfiend of Roses…

_"__Don't think so! I activate my face-down, the continuous trap Astral Barrier!" _One of Yubel's face-downs flipped up and a barrier suddenly appeared around her monster. _"__With this trap, I make all attacks direct attacks!"_

_So she wants to knock herself out? _Aryn thought.

_"__But why would I do that when I have this!" _Yubel's other face-down flipped up. _"__Spirit Barrier! Now I take no damage!"_

"Thunderbird stop!" Aryn commanded and her mighty bird ceased its attack and his power went back to base.

**Rainbow Moonstone Thunderbird, ATK: 3600–2400**

"I activate the quick-play spell card Crystal Soul to place Jewel Beast Pearl Panther on the field in defense mode!" The pearl shard burst open to reveal her black panther, who then knelt down. **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000)**

"I end my turn!"

**Yubel: **3500

**Aryn:** 2300

_"__My turn,"_ Yubel said and she drew her card before selecting another._ "__I activate Archfiend of Roses' effect, by sending him to the graveyard; I get 2 Archfiend Rose Tokens!"_ Archfiend of Roses vanished and in its place were two smaller versions of it. **(ATK: 200/DEF: 200)** x2

_This can't be good. _Aryn thought.

_"__Since Archfiend of Roses was sent to the graveyard, I can special summon Terror Rose Queen from my deck!"_ Appearing next to the Regenerating Rose Token was a female version of Archfiend of Roses. **(ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200)**

"And like with Archfiend, my queen gains 200 extra ATK for every Plant-Type in the graveyard." The Queen glowed orange as her power rose.

**Terror Rose Queen, ATK: 2200–3400**

Aryn's eyes widen. _3400 ATK! That's enough to take out Moonstone Thunderbird…_

_"__Now, my queen, attack her bird!" _The queen opened her cape and like with Sunstone, vines came out and hit the large bird who cried out in pain.

"I activate Rainbow Thunderbird's effect! When he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I get to summon Rainbow Phoenix from my deck or hand!" Aryn took her deck out and quickly swiped a card from somewhere in the middle. "Come forth Rainbow Phoenix!" Aryn shouted as she placed the card on her disk and then appearing next to her beasts was the mighty phoenix.**(ATK: 4000/DEF: 0)**

Yubel glared at the phoenix with hatred. _That girl will pay!_

_"__My turn is still on," _Yubel smirked. _"__Now it's time." _

"Time for what?" Aryn questioned.

Yubel smirked. _"__I sacrifice my Rose Tokens, to summon Yubel!" _The two Archfiend look-alikes vanished and in its place stood Yubel. **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

Aryn stepped back and blinked. _Did she just summon herself? _Aryn shook her head.

_"__Matters not!" _Yubel shouted._ "__I attack your Rainbow Phoenix!"_

The Yubel copy's eyes began to glow orange as did Rainbow Phoenix and vines began to swirl around the two monsters.

"What?" Aryn questioned. "My phoenix has more ATK!"

Yubel smirked._ "__Not for long, any damage I would take is reversed to you!"_

Aryn's eyes widen. "What!" _But then that means I lose! _Thinking fast, Aryn took out Jewel Beast Amber Cheetah's card out of her deck. _Amber please find a village and stay there! _She then threw the card and it vanished.

Then the vines destroyed Rainbow Phoenix and caused major damage to the blonde-haired girl.

**Yubel:** 3500

**Aryn:** 0

* * *

><p>Yubel watched with wicked eyes as Aryn's eyes rolled and she collapsed to the ground. <em>"<em>_Now to make Jaden mine, and what better way for him to become mine than to make him fight the person he cares for the most!"_

A purple aura surrounded the she-demon and then she slipped into Aryn's fallen form, then the blonde-haired girl rose and she began to glow violet-purple.

Soon, Aryn's whole appearance changed. Her hair turned a darker shade, her skin tone turned tanner, and her eyes were now a dark orange-red shade. She was in a dark blue-purple sleeveless hooded robe over a dark blue-purple sleeveless top, which revealed her stomach, a dark blue-purple skirt, the front stopping just inches before her knees, while the back of the skirt which was longer and touched the floor. Attached to her waist were two dark blue and purple deck cases. She also wore dark blue-purple ankle-high boots and black arm bands. On her left arm rested a dark purple duel disk with three blades with card zones.

Aryn's eyes glowed orange-red as she smirked, Yubel had taken over Aryn. **"****Be ready Jaden."**

* * *

><p><strong>Both:<strong> Read and Review!

**Defense Strike  
><strong>Type: Counter Trap  
>Effect: All Attack Position monsters are switched to Defense position and all Defense Position monsters are switched into Attack Position.<p>

**Archfiend of Roses  
><strong>Level: 5  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Plant  
>Attack: 2100 Defense: 2100<br>Effect: This card gains 200 ATK for ever Plant-Type monster in the graveyard. When this card is destroyed, special summon 2 "Archfiend Rose Tokens" (Plant-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 200/DEF 200)

**Terror Rose Queen  
><strong>Level: 6  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Plant  
>Attack: 2200 Defense: 1200<br>Effect: This card can be special summoned if "Archfiend of Roses" is destroyed in battle. This card gains 200 ATK for ever Plant-Type monster in the graveyard. When this card is destroyed, special summon 2 "Archfiend Rose Tokens" (Plant-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 200/DEF 200)

**(The above cards were created by me and PrincessAnime08. Creation rights go to us)**

**Next Time – Back with the gang, everyone has returned, all but Aryn. Jaden is out of it so bad that he won't leave his room. Reyna and Hayden then reveal their past with Yubel and Jaden. **


	21. All for One

**You lot just want to know what happens next don't ya? Well here we are!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21: All for One<em>

Back at Academy Island, Dr. Eisenstein gasped as he heard a loud beeping noise in his truck. After all the scientists and security regained consciousness, everyone was working overtime just to make sure the Academy building and all the people who vanished along with it came back safely. The doctor rushed to what looked like some radar and saw a giant red blip in the middle with a small green circle around it. On another screen, another scientist viewed a large wormhole widening.

"The portal's opening," Eisenstein exclaimed, "They must have succeeded in using the Rainbow Phoenix!"

* * *

><p>Outside the giant crater, the duelists that defended the island had looked up at the sky to see a giant wormhole opening that darkened the area. Suddenly, a massive light pillar shot down from the hole and hit the crater. Everyone covered their eyes to avoid being blinded and stood their ground from the winds that could blow them away.<p>

Inside the light, the Rainbow Phoenix flew inside the wormhole spreading particles over the crater and letting out a powerful roar that dissipated the light. But once it did, something amazing happened when everyone opened their eyes…

Duel Academy was right back in the crater's place!

Also everyone that was sent with the Academy came back as well. Most of them were unconscious outside the doors and stone barricade, some groaning through the pain. The first ones to wake up were Syrus and Chazz, sitting up near the stones.

The black coat Slifer opened up his eyes and looked around, "Are we… back?" He asked weakly.

"I hope so…" Syrus replied, looking around. Before he could express excitement, he felt something slide down his right wrist. When he lifted up his blazer sleeve, he saw that the Bio-Band he wore had cracked apart and crumbled to dust! "Hey, the Bio-Band's off!"

In another part of the Academy, many other students felt their Bio-Bands crumble to dust off their wrists after waking up. But it took Blair and Hassleberry waking up to voice everyone's current thoughts.

"Oh my God, we're back!" Blair shouted.

"She's right," Hassleberry shouted as well, "A blue sky, birds chirping, and the ocean around the island!"

Everyone cheered and smiled.

Miss Dorothy looked on at the happy faces of the students along with Pharaoh in her arms. "Finally, all the craziness has ended…"

Still knocked out, however, were Jaden and Marcel leaned up on the walls. Jesse was also against the wall, knocked out. Reyna watched the boys with worry.

Soon Miss Fontaine came and began to check the three boys. Suddenly, as she was checking Marcel, Jesse and Jaden began to stir.

"Hey…" Jaden groaned, "Are we back?"

"Ugh what hit my head?" Jesse groaned.

"You'll alright!" Reyna hugged Jaden and Jesse, and both returned the hug.

"Hey is Marcel…?" Jaden started turning to the nurse.

"He'll be fine and yes Jaden, we are back."

"Hey Aryn…" He looked around the crowd of cheering students and faculty, but saw no sign of his friend. "Aryn?" He then gasped as he remembered what happened during that duel…

* * *

><p>Later that day, the entire school put together a party in celebration of the Academy being back where it belongs. The many people ate and drank their fill, not having to worry about shortages and making sure that would have more imported for years to come. Overlooking the people were Sheppard, Pegasus and Crowler.<p>

Crowler even tried to convince Sheppard that he saved everyone, but Pegasus said otherwise.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bastion and Dr. Eisenstein were inside of a truck monitoring the dimensional rifts that were closing up, leading to the place they were stuck in.<p>

"So Aryn and the Rainbow Phoenix are… gone?" Eisenstein asked carefully, as to not sound insensitive.

"Yes," Bastion nodded. "She had to stay in order to support the Jewel Beasts and Rainbow Phoenix's power to keep that portal open."

The physicist sighed, "She is lost then… with the dimensional gates closing up, chances are of another one opening are…"

A loud beeping from the radars interrupted their conversation and made them divert their attention. Once they saw that a dimensional rip was still opened, Bastion and Eisenstein set to work in tracking the signal.

* * *

><p>At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Marcel was recovering inside his room from being possessed by Yubel. The first person to stand by his side was his father, Jean-Louis Bonaparte. The short, old man had sobbed uncontrollably as he felt guilt for his son's state of health.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Marcel," He cried, down on both knees, "I never understood the pain you went through when you were younger. I'll admit that it was my fault that caused your mom and I to divorce; all the arguments and statements I made led it all to this… some demon possessing you because I left you all alone!" He continued to cry, not noticing that his son was awake.

"It's alright, Papa," Marcel replied weakly, stopping his father's crying to look at him. "I'm not alone anymore… I had friends that fought to rescue me from that monster." Hear that caused Bonaparte to cry again, but this time in joy that his son had someone looking out for him.

Outside the room, Blair smiled at the scene before her. She went to check on Marcel as well, but decided to let father and son bond again. "I'm glad you're alright, Marcel…" She said softly before leaving.

* * *

><p>Inside the Silfer Rec Room Axel, Alexis, Chazz, Jim, Adena, Daniel, and Atticus were sitting around with sad looks.<p>

Suddenly the door opened.

"Jaden?" Chazz questioned. "Oh it's you losers."

Hassleberry and Syrus had come in. "You haven't seen Jay either?"

"'fraid not Sy." Jim said. "He's still bummed out from what happened."

"I saw Reyna and Jesse heading to his room earlier." Adena added.

"I wonder if there is more to it." Axel said suddenly. Everyone turned to the West Academy duelist. "It's almost like they have a history together."

"What?" Alexis asked.

"During the duel, they said some things, but not enough to piece everything together." Axel continued.

"You don't know the half of it." said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Hayden, Reyna and Jesse standing in the doorway.

"Hayden?" Atticus asked.

The three walked in, Jesse sitting in the far corner, and Hayden and Reyna at the same table as the Rhodes siblings.

"What do you mean Hayden?" Atticus asked his old friend.

"What I mean is that Yubel was something like a 'guardian angel' to Jaden after dad gave it to him. Our parents were always out on business, so I ended up staying home a lot. But then one day it happened…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_A young Reyna watched her brother Jaden duel an older boy named Osamu on the dining room table to pass the time at the Yuki house. Normally, Hayden would be here too, but he was out doing some errands, so Hayden had Osamu watch them. Currently, Osamu finished his turn with one card his hand and his field containing Skull Servant **(ATK: 300/DEF: 200)**, Clown Zombie (**ATK: 1350/DEF: 0)**, Dragon Zombie **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 0)** and a face-down card._

_Jaden had Monster Reborn in his hand with Oscillo HERO **(ATK: 1250/DEF: 700)** and Beaver Warrior **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500)** on the field._

**_Osamu:_**_ 2200_

**_Jaden:_**_ 1800_

"_Alright, it's my turn," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. He gasped happily at the card he just drew… Yubel. He turned to his sister, "Hey Reyna, I got it!"_

"_Yeah," Reyna cheered, "Take 'em down, you two!"_

_Jaden then removed the two monster cards from his field, "I sacrifice my two monsters and summon Yubel!" He then placed his favorite monster on the field. **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**_

_Reyna gasped as she saw Yubel's spirit emerge from behind her brother and patted him on the back. The younger twin smiled thinking that her brother was going to win this time. However…_

"_I activate my trap card," Osamu called, revealing his face-down card, "It's called Perfect Counter Code 123! When I have a Level 1, a Level 2, and a Level 3 Monster on the field and you summon a monster, I can negate the Summoning and destroy her!"_

_Jaden and Reyna gasped as the former was forced to place Yubel's card in the graveyard pile. Then Reyna saw as Yubel's spirit screamed in horror and vanished, "Yubel!" She cried._

"_Okay, here goes," Osamu continued, beginning his turn by a draw of the card, "You're wide open, Jaden! I use Skull Servant, Clown Zombie, and Dragon Zombie to attack you directly!" And with the shock of losing his monster, Jaden was startled hearing the move being called and fell over in his chair and hit the ground._

**_Osamu: _**_2200_

**_Jaden: _**_0_

"_Jaden!" Reyna and Osamu cried as they ran over to the fallen boy. While they came over, Yubel's card had also fallen off the table and floated on top of Jaden's chest._

"_Jaden… Jaden…" He could hear Yubel solemnly cry over her owner's loss. Jaden noticed her card and looked back sadly._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't summon you, Yubel…" Jaden apologized._

"_You okay, big brother," Reyna asked, hugging him._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," Jaden replied, "But I couldn't summon Yubel again… I mean, I always could summon her when I play against you but everyone else…"_

"_That's because she never had anything out to stop her," Osamu kindly explained, "You always try to summon that card to win; you should try to play something else to catch others off guard."_

"_But our dad gave me this card," Jaden explained as he looked to Reyna and Yubel, "And every time I have her card me and Reyna can hear her." _

_"You'll win sometime bro." Reyna said._

"_What are you guys talking about," Osamu asked, amused as the Yuki siblings' talks, "They're just cards; I don't understand how you can hear them…"_

_Jaden was about to explain the whole thing to his brother's friend, but then he and Reyna heard Yubel's voice… but instead of the kind voice that spurred Jaden on to do his best, they heard an angry, vengeful voice…_

"_HOW DARE YOU!?"_ _Yubel screamed as her spirit's eyes flashed towards Osamu, stunning him for a bit before he fell to the ground unconscious._

_Jaden and Reyna gasped as Jaden ran to their fallen friend and try to shake him awake while Reyna ran to get ahold of Hayden._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"And it got to the point where it kept happening to more people who played Jaden," Hayden continued, "Reyna and I was the only one willing to play with him, and I never tried to destroy Yubel because I wanted play with Jaden and her plus bond with her more. But if anyone else got near Jaden, she would put them in a coma. The doctors would just say each of them was healthy and exhausted, but I knew better. It was like Yubel viewed anyone that threatened her bond with Jaden and denied her summoning. Even if he had us around to play with him, Jaden felt awful because of Yubel's actions…"<p>

"What did the Sarge do then?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well it involved the Neo-Spacian cards." Reyna said.

"Around the time Reyna and Jaden started to play with the Elemental HERO cards, Kaiba Corp was submitting cards to be sent into space and be fused with the cosmic energy. Not wanting Yubel to hurt anyone again, Jaden wanted her card to go through the same thing and hoped she would lose her harsh ways." Hayden said.

Reyna looked grim, "But it looks like she gotten worse… I wonder what went wrong. I mean, she sounded completely obsessed and deranged. She enjoyed putting Jaden through so much and even got furious when Aryn said that she was his girlfriend."

"But then… How were you unaffected by Yubel?" Atticus asked Reyna.

"I was her friend as well," the Slifer girl explained, "Plus I was kind of her link to Jaden after all…"

At this moment, Jesse rose silently and left the room. No one did anything.

* * *

><p>Outside the dorm, Aster had been eavesdropping on the crew that came back from the alternate dimension. What he found out was enlightening as if he knew about it.<p>

"So the Destiny HEROes weren't the only ones touched by the cosmic energies," Aster said to himself, "Yubel was and I bet it had to be the Light of Destruction from what I know."

Suddenly, the Destiny HERO Duelist heard some footsteps approaching from the other side and found Zane looking back at him; next to him was a female with the same physical features, but wearing to what looked like a female version of his outfit. "Zane, Shannon."

Shannon nodded her hello.

"You wouldn't happen to be interested in that Yubel spirit, would you?" the Cyber Dragon duelist asked.

"Of course not," Aster smiled back, "Just wanted to know what Jaden's been hiding from us."

He then grunted in pain, clutching his chest hard where his heart was. Shannon looked at her brother with narrowed eyes.

"You cool bro?" Aster asked.

"I'm fine," Zane said, recovering from his pain.

"Like I care," Aster waved off, turning away from him.

Even so, Zane had smirked. _Yubel will be a perfect opponent for me and my new, improved deck!_

* * *

><p>Later that night, inside his room, Jaden was in his bed with the lights off, tossing and turning.<p>

"It's my fault," Jaden sulked, "I had her sent into space, not knowing she would be the same as Neos! I should have gotten rid of her when it was just one person affected! Now Aryn is gone and it's because of me!" He then started punching his bed in his self-loathing and inability to change what happened before he exhausted himself. "I just wish I could make things right…"

"_Kuri!"_

Suddenly, he heard Winged Kuriboh's call and saw it come through his wall. It let out of series of calls and squeaks, speaking to Jaden who understood everything the small monster said.

"Are you serious!?" Jaden shouted, "Where is it!?"

* * *

><p>At the same time, Bastion had run into the Slifer Dorm and alerted everyone inside recreation room. "You guys, I have some news from Eisenstein!" everyone rose from their seats. "There's another portal through dimensions at the Gravekeeper Ruins!"<p>

Everyone gasped as they heard the news, "Oh man, I can't believe this school's about to go through another portal!" Syrus cringed.

"No, it's smaller this time," Bastion elaborated, "its only big enough for people to go through it themselves. But it may lead to where Aryn is located, so we can bring her back home."

"Hey that's great," Hassleberry grinned, "So, I guess the Sarge wants to hear about this! We can charge in and get those two back."

"And then Jaden will get a smile back on his face," Reyna stated, "Let's go get him!"

Pretty soon, the group went to Jaden's room and found it wide open and empty. Syrus looked inside the small room and came back with…

"You guys, Jaden's gone!" He shouted, causing everyone to look shocked and confused.

"But where could he be," Hassleberry asked.

Reyna gasped, "Wait, you think he could have been around to hear Bastion talk about that dimensional rip?"

"He couldn't have," Bastion replied, "I would have noticed."

Suddenly Stealth Bird appeared before Reyna and the Ojama trio before Chazz.

_"Maybe it was Winged Kuriboh boss." _Ojama Yellow said to Chazz. _"He looked really upset about something." _

"He did?" Chazz asked.

"Guys we have to go to the Ruins!" Reyna suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned to her with confusion.

Bastion gasped, "That means Jaden's spirit told him about the dimensional rip! We have to stop him; we don't know where that portal leads!" With that, the group ran to the direction of the Gravekeeper Ruins.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Jaden, he and Winged Kuriboh ended up running into Jesse and Ruby on their way to the Ruins. Jesse was following Ruby after she told him about a dimensional rip. So now the two boys and their companions were running after to Duel Academy's historic lands and pointed to a clearing in the stones.<p>

When the boys got to the ruins, they saw a glowing dimensional rip that looked big enough for the two of them to go through.

Hanging nearby, Zane, Aster, and Shannon were watching the Elemental HERO and Crystal Beast duelists stare down the dimensional gate.

"And he's going in alone," Aster wondered, "What's the deal?"

"He still doesn't get it," Zane stated, as Aster looked to him.

Shannon continued after her brother. "Jaden's actions have earned him responsibilities; and I don't mean rescuing Aryn. And sooner or later, Reyna and the rest will be showing up."

Jaden and Jesse shared the same look.

"Hang on Aryn," Jaden said to himself, "I'll rescue you and stop Yubel."

"You mean us." Jesse said and Jaden nodded.

"That's what I meant." Jesse chuckled a bit.

But as the two stepped forward, they heard a voice, well two voices.

"And you plan on doing that while alone?" The boys gasped and turned around to see Bastion, Reyna, Adena, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Atticus, Axel, and Jim. Hayden, along with Brooke, remained in the very back of the group.

Hayden happened to noticed Shannon and he and Brooke walked over to them.

"It's a risk we're going to take." Jaden said and he and Jesse continued walking.

"We can't let you do that," Reyna said. She then looked away. "Oh and um Hayden and I told them about your history with Yubel…"

Jaden froze and slowly turned to his sister. "You what?! WHY?!"

"We were worried Jay." Adena said.

"Also this is not the same location that transported Duel Academy to that desert dimension; you won't know what to expect." Bastion added.

"But also know that Aryn had to be transported to another since they had Rainbow Phoenix," Jaden continued. "I just need to find which dimension they are in and rescue them from Yubel."

"We're friends Jaden." Adena said.

"I totally get why you would go alone," Atticus started. "But…"

"You might charge in without thinking," Axel finished, "If he is captured, there's bound to be armies of monsters guarding and if you read up on their back-stories they'll be pretty organized."

"We know that monsters will be real, so our decks will be ready for them," Alexis smiled.

"Isn't that what friends are for, mates?" Jim asked.

"Friends or not, I'm still going in," Chazz stated, "We're all here for the same reason."

In the shadows, Aster, Zane, Shannon, Hayden and Brooke watched as the scene unfolds...

"If one moves, they all move," Aster declared. "They won't let each other down..."

"The only person who doesn't know it is Jaden..." Shannon added.

"He will eventually." Hayden said causing the other four pro-duelists to look at the elder Yuki.

"_Kuri!"_ Winged Kuriboh called out, getting Jaden's attention. He turned to see the dimensional rip warping in and out.

"The portal is becoming unstable," Bastion said as he took notice, "We don't know where we'll end up if we go in!"

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Axel asked, getting in his face.

Feeling intimidated, the intellectual duelist started checking up on his Duel Pilot until he found a solution. "We're surrounded by Duel Energy thanks to that dimensional rip. We can call out monsters and use them to sustain it."

Hassleberry grinned, "That's what we gotta do!"

Soon, everyone got into position around the dimensional rip and held out certain cards to play out. Once ready…

"I summon Elemental HERO Neos!" Jaden called.

"Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse called and the mighty dragon appeared behind him.

"Neo HERO Cosmo!" Reyna called out summoning the ace of the Neo HEROes.

"Super Conductor Tyranno!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Cyber Angel Benten!" Alexis announced.

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Chazz shouted.

"Sunblaze Dragon!" Adena yelled.

"Volcanic Doomfire!" Axel called

"Fossil Warrior Skullking!" Jim shouted.

"Fire at the dimensional portal!" Reyna shouted.

Using the power of the dimensional gateway's energy, all of the monsters called out by the duelists had assembled in front of them and in the flesh. With a glare toward the gateway, Jaden declared, "Aryn! We're coming to save you!"

"Aim your powers at the portal!" Everyone shouted as the monsters fired their spiritual energies at the portal, trying to pry it open. Zane, Aster, and Shannon watched in awe as they saw the portal being widened and created as a towering light.

"Wow they did it," Aster whispered.

"This is incredible," Shannon added.

"What will be the outcome?" Zane wondered.

_'It actually worked?!' _Both Hayden and Brooke thought.

"We need more power!" Jaden muttered.

"Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union!" Syrus called and his ace monster appeared.

"Thanks Sy." Jaden said.

"No problem Jay."

"Need a hand? Let's go Water Dragon!" Bastion called.

"Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus shouted holding the legendary black dragon's card.

Upon the three's cards letting in more power, the portal suddenly started to widen and then engulf the duelists inside, causing them to scream. But they were not the only ones; the spread continued, bringing in Zane, Aster, Hayden, Brooke and Shannon as they couldn't escape.

Everyone caught up in the portal were now falling into dimensions unknown, and only the dimensions would know where each of them would end up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you got a peck at Jaden, Hayden and Reyna's history. What happens? Stay tuned!<strong>

**Next Time – Jaden and friends used the power of their ace cards to gain excess into the Dark World! Now they're on the quest to find Aryn. **


	22. The Nightmare's Past

**I know this isn't a chapter, but more of a flashback chapter. Anyway enjoy this. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Nightmare's Past<em>**

A young 23 year old woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and emerald green eyes lay in a hospital bed. Her husband was just here and was mildly upset. Resting in her arms was her baby, a baby boy. He had inherited Brian's hair but her eyes. Her husband was mildly upset that their child was a boy for he wanted a girl to follow in his sisters footsteps as clan leader. He let her keep him but they would try again soon for a female heir. The woman looked at her baby. _Oh Jackson._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The woman looked up to see a familiar face. It was her twin brother.

"Markus!" Her twin brother smiled his green eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Hey Christina." Markus walked over to his sister. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the baby. "So who's the little guy?"

Christina smiled. "Jackson Markus Scott."

Markus blinked. "You named him after me?"

"Of course, you're my brother and best friend Marky."

Markus frowned. "I thought I said not to call me that." Christina giggled. But then she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Brian. He wants a female heir so badly. He is going to try again within the next year." Markus's eyes widen.

"He's mad!"

Christina sighed. "Tell me about it. I wished I didn't have to marry him but Mum made me."

"Oh right."

* * *

><p>Twenty-six year old Brian Scott stared at his wife, 24 year old Christina Anderson with wide eyes. Two year old Jackson was with Markus at the moment. "Are you sure?"<p>

Christina nodded. "Yes, I'm three months in." She looked down at her stomach.

Brian smiled and hugged Christina. "Excellent. This will be a female heir!"

Christina could only nod in sadness. Once her baby was born, girl or not, Brian would end up taking her away from Christina, only allowing her to see her baby in the evenings.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later… <strong>Christina was resting in the master bedroom when she heard a knock. The door opened and her two-year old son came running in. Markus right behind.

"Mummy!" Christina smiled at her son as he climbs onto the bed and hugged her, not too tightly.

"Hello Jackson, were you good for Markus?"

"Yes mummy."

"He's very smart for his age. However he seems to want to learn how to duel." Christina paled. Brian forbids dueling in his home; he claims that it's useless.

Christina sighed.

"Mummy?" Jackson asked worriedly.

"I'm fine sweetie…" Markus decided to take Jackson to the park so his sister could rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later, <strong>Christina lay in a hospital bed. Her water broke three hours ago and was in serious pain now. The baby was coming and coming soon.

Eight hours later, Christina gave birth to a baby. A baby girl. Christina looked at her baby, Alicia Stephanie Scott. Brian named her after his sister who she will one take over as leader of the Scott Clan… Brian refused to allow Christina to name her as she named Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years later…<strong>

Ten-year old Alicia sat beside her French tutor. At just the age of 10 she was expected to learn many things. She was currently studying the language of French. She already mastered, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, and Greek. She already learned about the different formulas in mathematics.

Brian stood in the back watching his daughter. Next to him was his sister, Stephanie Scott. Stephanie was a young 38 year old woman with dark purple hair and blue-gray eyes. She wore a blue business suit.

"Alicia is very skillful. She'll make a fine leader brother." Stephanie said.

Brain smiled. "I know." He turned to his sister. "You will make sure she keeps up with her lessons while I am gone?"

"Of course." His sister said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile 12 year old Jackson watched his sister through a window. He missed her dearly and only got to see her when their mother was able to pull her away and at night. During normal hours she was stuck inside with their cruel aunt and father who cared only about Alicia.<p>

"Jackson!" Jackson jumped and turned to see his uncle behind him. Markus had his emerald green eyes narrowed at the little boy.

"I'm sorry Uncle Markus; I just miss seeing my sister!" He sat down on the steps of the house.

Markus sighed and sat next to him. "Don't worry sport; I'd miss my sister if she were stuck like this. Speaking of my sister, your mother wants you for something."

Jackson looked up. "She does? Why?" Markus just shrugged.

* * *

><p>With Christina, the 36 year old was in her son's bedroom backing a small backpack up for him to take when he runs away with his sister. She was able to convince her brother to go with the plan. She knew that he loved them and was very protective of them. She just had to do Alicia's and tell her what's happening when she got back. Thankfully Brian was going to be out of town for two weeks.<p>

"Mum?" Christina looked up from packing her son's backpack to see her son and brother walk in. Markus quickly shut the door.

"Mum? What's going on?" Jackson asked seeing his mother pack his backpack up.

"Jackson, you and your sister have to run away."

"What?"

Christina knelt to her son's eye level. "Do you want to live here all your life?" Jackson shook his head no. "Then you will listen to me. As soon as your sister is finished with her lessons, Markus will take the both of you to West Airport where you will take your grandfather's private jet to Japan."

"And then?" Jackson asked.

Christina took a deep breath. "That's where you and your sister are on your own." Jackson paled. "I know it's hard, but Jackson you are the elder one, protect your sister. She may have learned martial arts, but she is not independent as you are." Jackson nodded.

"But first," Christina took some papers out of her pocket. In the papers included two passports. Jackson noticed that they had different names.

"But Mum these papers don't have our names. They say Jesse and Aryn Anderson." Jackson said.

"I know. I've changed your names so your father doesn't recognize you." Christina turned to her 12 year old son. "Jackson you will now be known as Jesse understand," the newly named Jesse nodded. "Jesse, protect your sister understand." Jesse nodded; his sister meant everything to him.

Later that evening Alicia came home, tired as ever. Her aunt made her learn _another_ language: Egyptian.

"Alicia!" The 10 year old girl tiredly looked up to see her mother coming to her.

"Mama?"

"Alicia listen to me. You and your brother are getting out of here." Christina said as she led the 10 year old into her bedroom and began to pack a bag. "But where? And won't Daddy know about it?"

"He won't, Markus and I have a plan. Alicia listen carefully, you are not going by the name Alicia anymore you are now known as Aryn." Aryn nodded. "Your brother knows what to do, listen to him and stick together." While talking, Christina had finished backing her daughter's back.

She led her downstairs to see Markus with Jesse. Jesse's bag on the small boy's back.

Christina went to her knees and hugged her children once more. "Promise me you'll stick together and help one another."

"Yes Mum/Mama." The two said.

Markus took both their hands and walked to his truck. Christina watched as her brother took off.

_Be safe…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this, I'll get 23 up soon; I want to edit it some before posting it. <strong>


	23. Down Memory Lane

**Sorry sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! But here's chapter 23 the continuation of the Dark World! Anyway enjoy though this chapter might be short it's better than nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Eternal Bonds…<strong>

_Meanwhile with Jaden, he and Winged Kuriboh ended up running into Jesse and Ruby on their way to the Ruins. Jesse was following Ruby after she told him about a dimensional rip. So now the two boys and their companions were running after to Duel Academy's historic lands and pointed to a clearing in the stones. _

_When the boys got to the ruins, they saw a glowing dimensional rip that looked big enough for the two of them to go through. _

_Hanging nearby, Zane, Aster, and Shannon were watching the Elemental Hero and Crystal Beast duelists stare down the dimensional gate._

_"And he's going in alone," Aster wondered, "What's the deal?"_

_"He still doesn't get it," Zane stated, as Aster looked to him._

_Shannon continued after her brother. "Jaden's actions have earned him responsibilities; and I don't mean rescuing Aryn. And sooner or later, Reyna and the rest will be showing up."_

_Jaden and Jesse shared the same look. _

_"Hang on Aryn," Jaden said to himself, "I'll rescue you and stop Yubel."_

_"You mean us." Jesse said and Jaden nodded. _

_"That's what I meant." Jesse chuckled a bit. _

_But as the two stepped forward, they heard a voice, well two voices._

_"And you plan on doing that while alone?" The boys gasped and turned around to see Bastion, Reyna, Adena, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Atticus, Axel, and Jim. Hayden, along with Brooke, remained in the very back of the group. _

_Hayden happened to noticed Shannon and he and Brooke walked over to them._

_"It's a risk we're going to take." Jaden said and he and Jesse continued walking._

_"We can't let you do that," Reyna said. She then looked away. "Oh and um Hayden and I told them about your history with Yubel…"_

_Jaden froze and slowly turned to his sister. "You what?! WHY?!"_

_"We were worried Jay." Adena said._

_"Also this is not the same location that transported Duel Academy to that desert dimension; you won't know what to expect." Bastion added._

_"But also know that Aryn had to be transported to another since they had Rainbow Phoenix," Jaden continued. "I just need to find which dimension they are in and rescue them from Yubel."_

_"We're friends Jaden." Adena said. _

_"I totally get why you would go alone," Atticus started. "But…"_

_"You might charge in without thinking," Axel finished, "If he is captured, there's bound to be armies of monsters guarding and if you read up on their back-stories they'll be pretty organized."_

_"We know that monsters will be real, so our decks will be ready for them," Alexis smiled._

_"Isn't that what friends are for, mates?" Jim asked._

_"Friends or not, I'm still going in," Chazz stated, "We're all here for the same reason."_

_In the shadows, Aster, Zane, Shannon, Hayden and Brooke watched as the scene unfolds..._

_"If one moves, they all move," Aster declared. "They won't let each other down..."_

_"The only person who doesn't know it is Jaden..." Shannon added._

_"He will eventually." Hayden said causing the other four pro-duelist to look at the elder Yuki._

_"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh called out, getting Jaden's attention. He turned to see the dimensional rip warping in and out._

_"The portal is becoming unstable," Bastion said as he took notice, "We don't know where we'll end up if we go in!"_

_"Then what do you suppose we do?" Axel asked, getting in his face._

_Feeling intimidated, the intellectual duelist started checking up on his Duel Pilot until he found a solution. "We're surrounded by Duel Energy thanks to that dimensional rip. We can call out monsters and use them to sustain it."_

_Hassleberry grinned, "That's what we gotta do!"_

_Soon, everyone got into position around the dimensional rip and held out certain cards to play out. Once ready…_

_"I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden called._

_"Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse called and the mighty dragon appeared behind him._

_"Neo Hero Cosmo!" Reyna called out summoning the ace of the Neo Heroes._

_"Super Conductor Tyranno!" Hassleberry shouted._

_"Cyber Angel Benten!" Alexis announced._

_"XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Chazz shouted._

_"Sunblaze Dragon!" Adena yelled._

_"Volcanic Doomfire!" Axel called_

_"Fossil Warrior Skullking!" Jim shouted._

_"Fire at the dimensional portal!" Reyna shouted._

_Using the power of the dimensional gateway's energy, all of the monsters called out by the duelists had assembled in front of them and in the flesh. With a glare toward the gateway, Jaden declared, "Aryn! We're coming to save you!"_

_"Aim your powers at the portal!" Everyone shouted as the monsters fired their spiritual energies at the portal, trying to pry it open. Zane, Aster, and Shannon watched in awe as they saw the portal being widened and created as a towering light._

_"Wow they did it," Aster whispered._

_"This is incredible," Shannon added._

_"What will be the outcome?" Zane wondered._

_It actually worked?! Both Hayden and Brooke thought._

_"We need more power!" Jaden muttered._

_"Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union!" Syrus called and his ace monster appeared. _

_"Thanks Sy." Jaden said. _

_"No problem Jay." _

_"Need a hand? Let's go Water Dragon!" Bastion called. _

_"Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus shouted holding the legendary black dragon's card._

_Upon the three's cards letting in more power, the portal suddenly started to widen and then engulf the duelists inside, causing them to scream. But they were not the only ones; the spread continued, bringing in Zane, Aster, Hayden, Brooke and Shannon as they couldn't escape._

_Everyone caught up in the portal were now falling into dimensions unknown, and only the dimensions would know where each of them would end up. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Down Memory Lane<strong>

Ruby and a small reddish-orange wolf pup appeared next to the unconscious forms of Jesse and Adena.

_"Ruby."_ Ruby said to the pup.

The pup nodded and the two small spirits managed to pull their owners into the dense forest beside them. Though it took time and work, the two small spirits were able to get their owners out of sight.

Ruby went over to Jesse's ear and then…

_"Rubi!" _She shouted.

"GAH!" Jesse shouted jumping up and rubbing his ear.

"What's going on?!" Adena shouted also waking up.

But what the two teens got was a laughing Ruby Carbuncle and fire-like wolf pup.

"Ruby!" Jesse scolded. Ruby just smiled.

"Who are you?" Adena asked looking at the pup.

Jesse turned to see the fire pup walk to Adena's deck case and nose it.

"I think it wants you to take your deck out." Jesse guessed.

"Well ok…" Adena took her deck out and then suddenly the fire canine turned into a white light and that shot itself into her deck!

Adena looked at Jesse, but he had a shocked look as well.

"What just happened…?" Adena asked.

Jesse just shrugged. "I have no idea."

Adena looked at her deck and saw the top card.

"Fire Wolf," Jesse read. "Level 4, fire attribute, with 2000 ATK and 2000 DEF. For every FIRE-Type on the field, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent."

"Not bad," Adena said. "Anyway where are we and where are Reyna, Jaden and others?"

Jesse and Adena looked around. "First question, I have no idea. Second question, I have no clue."

Ruby jumped off Jesse's shoulder (which she was sitting on) and onto the ground.

Jesse looked around. "We should probably just stay here fo the night. It looks like it's getting dark soon."

Adena looked up as well. "You're right."

* * *

><p>Adena and Jesse say around a camp fire. Ruby slept on Jesse's shoulder while Adena's new friend slept in her lap.<p>

"Hey Jesse?"

"Hmm?" The Crystal Beast duelist said without looking up.

"I'm just curious. I know most brothers would be protective of their sisters, but you seem very protective. I'm just wondering why."

"It's because of our past."

"Your past?" Adena asked.

"Our aunt is the head of our family. In the family it's the female that takes over as head not the male. I was born first and my father wasn't happy. A year later Aryn was born but I was forced to live with my uncle. My father refused to have anything to with me." Jesse frowned. "My uncle was like the father I never had. My mother would visit me every day since Aryn was always with our aunt."

"Wow that must have been hard."

Jesse sighed. "It was I rarely got to see Aryn. We weren't close as kids so after Mum had us run away that's when we got closer."

"Oh wow. It must have been hard to leave your mother."

"It was." Jesse chuckled. "I remember like it was yesterday…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_36-year old Christina Anderson was in her son's bedroom backing a small backpack up for him to take when he runs away with his sister. She was able to convince her brother to go with the plan. She knew that he loved them and was very protective of them. She just had to do Alicia's and tell her what's happening when she got back. Thankfully Brian was going to be out of town for two weeks._

_"Mum?" Christina looked up from packing her son's backpack to see her son and brother walk in. Markus quickly shut the door. _

_"Mum? What's going on?" Jackson asked seeing his mother pack his backpack up. _

_"Jackson, you and your sister have to run away." _

_"What?" _

_Christina knelt to her son's eye level. "Do you want to live here all your life?" Jackson shook his head no. "Then you will listen to me. As soon as your sister is finished with her lessons, Markus will take the both of you to West Airport where you will take your grandfather's private jet to Japan."_

_"And then?" Jackson asked._

_Christina took a deep breath. "That's where you and your sister are on your own." Jackson paled. "I know it's hard, but Jackson you are the elder one, protect your sister. She may have learned martial arts, but she is not independent as you are." Jackson nodded._

_"But first," Christina took some papers out of her pocket. In the papers included two passports. Jackson noticed that they had different names._

_"But Mum these papers don't have our names. They say Jesse and Aryn Anderson." Jackson said._

_"I know. I've changed your names so your father doesn't recognize you." Christina turned to her 12 year old son. "Jackson you will now be known as Jesse understand," the newly named Jesse nodded. "Jesse, protect your sister understand." Jesse nodded; his sister meant everything to him._

_Later that evening Alicia came home, tired as ever. Her aunt made her learn another language: Egyptian. _

_"Alicia!" The 10 year old girl tiredly looked up to see her mother coming to her._

_"Mama?"_

_"Alicia listen to me. You and your brother are getting out of here." Christina said as she led the 10 year old into her bedroom and began to pack a bag. "But where? And won't Daddy know about it?"_

_"He won't, Markus and I have a plan. Alicia listen carefully, you are not going by the name Alicia anymore you are now known as Aryn." Aryn nodded. "Your brother knows what to do, listen to him and stick together." While talking, Christina had finished backing her daughter's back. _

_She led her downstairs to see Markus with Jesse. Jesse's bag on the small boy's back. _

_Christina went ot her knees and hugged her children once more. "Promise me you'll stick together and help one another."_

_"Yes Mum/Mama." The two said. _

_Markus took both their hands and walked to his truck._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Wow so your mother changed your guys name so your dad couldn't find you?" Adena said.<p>

"Yeah. Then during our time in London for a Tournament, we ran into Pegasus and he gave us our Crystal and Jewel Beasts saying that they were calling to us." Jesse said. "So what about you?"

"Well I was born from a not so pleasant arrangement." Adena said as she looked at the fire.

Jesse's eyes widen. "Say what?"

"Yeah but my mother still loved me. I was raised with my cousin Iris and her mother Hallie. I was born in Greece but then we moved to Japan."

"Oh wow. So we both left our birth countries and traveled to Japan it seems."

Adena giggled. "Seems like it. We better get some sleep."

"You're right."

"Jesse why don't we have our monsters take watch?"

"What?"

"Jesse I can see that you're stressed out and you need your sleep."

Jesse sighed seeing he could not win this argument. "OK.

Adena smiled in triumph and then summoned her Solar Flare Dragon and Jesse summoned Topaz Tiger and Sapphire Pegasus.

_"You lot get some sleep." _Sapphire said.

_"We will stand guard and wake you if anyone comes near the cave." _Topaz said.

* * *

><p><strong>AND END! HAHAHAH! CLIFFIE HAD TO DO IT! Anyway not sure when the next chapter will be posted but we will see. HEHEH <strong>

**Read and Review! **


End file.
